el destino de un hermano perdido
by Scartt
Summary: todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, la misma rutina todos los días, o bueno al menos tenemos a po que hace algo diferente todos día... recuerdo cuando todo era diferente, veía al mundo de una manera diferente antes de venir aquí, antes del palacio de jade, cuando tenia a mis hermanos
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches (o lo que sea donde estén ustedes)**

**Soy un simple fan de kung fu con una historia en mente que me ha dado muchas vueltas por la cabeza últimamente y quiero compartirla... ah se olvidaba decir que esta es mi primera historia así que por favor no sean malos en los comentarios**

**nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

**Sin más que decir aquí les dejo este capitulo**

* * *

**En algún lugar cercano al valle de la paz**

Un zorro rojo que vestía una túnica azul con capucha tapándole los ojos (se sabía que era un zorro por que se le veía la cola y el hocico) y en la espalda una mochila pequeña, camina por sendero al valle de la paz, su destino el palacio de jade

Zorro: falta poco para llegar al valle de la paz (espero ver otra vez a mi viejo amigo, solo espero que me recuerde) – piensa con media sonrisa pero desaparece – (aunque después de todo lo que le paso lo dudo, fue devastador) – piensa con tristeza

Entonces el zorro llego a la entrada de valle de la paz y se detuvo un momento

Zorro: será mejor que almuerce antes de llegar al palacio de jade – le suena el estomago

**En el valle de la paz**

El zorro estaba buscando un lugar en donde almorzar, y como si fuera una señal se encontró con una banda de cocodrilos que estaban robando un restaurante

Zorro: bueno, el almuerzo tendrá que esperar – dice caminado al restaurante

**En el restaurante, valle de la paz**

Los cocodrilos llevaban hachas, martillos y lanzas para intimidar mientras otro que parecía el jefe amenazaba a un pobre ganso

Cocodrilo jefe: dame todo el dinero AHORA! – le grito al ganso que tenía agarrado por el cuello

Zorro: ya me parecía un lugar demasiado tranquilo – dijo llamando la atención y haciendo que todos los cocodrilos se pongan en guardia

Cocodrilo jefe: quien eres tú?

Zorro: eso importa? Por que como yo lo veo, todos ustedes saldrán peor que como entraron– se puso en posición de combate

Cocodrilo jefe: jajajaja… solo eres uno y nosotros somos 7 – dijo burlándose

Zorro: pero yo se pelear, a diferencia de ustedes – dijo burlándose

Cocodrilo jefe: TODOS A ÉL – soltó al ganso y apunto al zorro

Los cocodrilos corrieron hacia el zorro y él con mucha facilidad contraatacó y noqueó a los cocodrilos dejándolos tirados en el piso

Cocodrilo jefe: pero cómo? – dijo con incredulidad

Zorro: te lo dije, no me puedes ganar… soy maestro de kung fu – dice con media sonrisa

Mientras el cocodrilo estaba viendo a su banda de cocodrilos tirados en el piso, el zorro aprovecho y lo noqueó

Ganso: gracias por la ayuda – acercándose al zorro

Zorro: de nada, por cierto me gustaría pedir un especial de la casa por favor – con esto el ganso se dirige a la cocina y el zorro busca donde sentarse

**En la cocina del palacio de jade**

Estaba Po cocinando el almuerzo y los cinco furiosos esperando, cuando entra Zeng corriendo y gritando

Zeng: bandidos en el valle, atacan el restaurante del Sr. Ping

Y sin pensarlo dos veces todos salen corriendo hacia el restaurante del papa de Po

**En el restaurante del Sr. Ping **

Esta el zorro disfrutando de una sopa de fideos cuando entra Po gritando

Po: alto hay bandi... – Po grita pero se da cuenta de que los bandidos estaban atados en una esquina – Fung? que paso aquí?

Sr. Ping: hijo – corre hacia Po para abrazarlo el cual le corresponde el abrazo

Po: papa, que paso aquí? Estas bien?

Sr. Ping: oh no es nada, solo aquel muchacho que se ofreció a ayudar – señalo al zorro

Los cinco furiosos y Po se miran entre si

Po: bueno…voy a ver quién es – dice acercándose al zorro para saludarlo

El zorro estaba comiendo tranquilamente su sopa, le faltaba poco para terminar

Po: eh... hola - saluda

Zorro: hola – dice después de tragar su comida

Po: soy Po – dice con una sonrisa y extiende su mano

Zorro: me llamo Thief – dice con una sonrisa y estrecha la mano de po

Po: Thief? Eso no es ladrón en inglés?

Zorro: no me mal intérpretes, de hecho soy un maestro de kung fu

Po: oh enserio, chicos vengan rápido – dice emocionado

Los cinco furiosos se acercan a Po y Thief

Mono: algo sucede Po? - Pregunta mirando al zorro

Po: él es Thief, es un maestro de kung fu – dice emocionado

Mantis: y que Po?, nosotros también somos maestros de kung fu – dice indiferente

Po: oh... es cierto

Thief: enserio? – Po asiste con la cabeza – entonces tal vez conozcan a un viejo amigo mío, se llama grulla

Grulla: ese soy yo, pero yo no te conozco – el zorro se para y queda frente a grulla

Thief: enserio? No me reconoces? – Grulla niega con la cabeza – bueno, han sido tantos años

Grulla: de que estas hablando?

Thief: sabes qué? No importa, si no me recuerdas debe ser por algo – aunque Thief estaba decepcionado no lo demostró – será mejor que me valla, tengo que entregarle un mensaje al maestro del palacio de jade – deja dinero sobre la mesa y camina hacia la salida

Po: oye espera – grita para detenerlo pero él lo ignora

Thief: (será mejor salir de aquí antes de que algo pase)

Tigresa: dijo que esperes – lo toma por un brazo a Thief

Thief: (ya me lo imaginaba) o qué? Van a pelear contra mí – dice de manera desafiante con una sonrisa

Tigresa: eso se puede arreglar – dice entrecerrando los ojos de manera desafiante

Thief rápidamente se libera del agarre y la empuja a un lado, Tigresa se recupera rápidamente y lanza un golpe a la cara de Thief el cual es desviado y Thief aprovecha para usar el ataque a los nervios en el brazo de Tigresa

Tigresa: pero que! Mi brazo – dice sorprendida

Thief: no lo podrás mover en un par de semanas... bueno tengo que entregar un mensaje – y se va corriendo con Po y los cinco furiosos tras el

El Sr. Ping después de ver todo esto sale de la cocina a recoger el plato de sopa y se encuentra con Thief, comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado

Thief: hola – saluda con la mano al ganso

Sr. Ping: no te habías ido

Thief: trepe por el techo sin que me vieran y espere a que se fueran para luego entrar y terminar esta sopa… esta increíble – dice con una sonrisa

Sr. Ping: pero cómo lo hiciste? Digo, ellos son maestros de kung fu

Thief: olvide decir que también soy parte del consejo de maestros, y soy uno de los mejores – y termina su sopa

Thief sale del restaurante del Sr. Ping y se dirige al palacio de jade

**En el palacio de jade**

Po y los cinco furiosos llegaron al palacio de jade buscando al maestro Shifu, a excepción de Po que cayó agotado al subir las escaleras

Shifu estaba meditando plácidamente en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas, hasta que entran de golpe sus estudiantes agitados buscándolo e interrumpiendo su meditación

Shifu: que está pasando? – se levanta de la posición de loto enojado

Todos se detienen y se ponen firme ante su maestro

Shifu: cuál es el motivo de su interrupción? – dice enojado

Tigresa: alguien llamado Thief que se hace llamar un maestro de kung fu viene al palacio a entregarle un mensaje a usted – dice firmemente

Shifu: oh… y dónde está? – dice más tranquilo

En eso entra Po y todos lo miran por lo cual se pose nervioso

Po: eh… hola – dice nervioso jugando con sus dedos

Tigresa: no lo sabemos – dice y todos la vuelven a mirar

Shifu: como que no lo saben? – dice enojado

Víbora: vera maestro – víbora le explico lo que paso en el restaurante – un zorro llamado Thief, el mismo que le tiene que entregar el mensaje y el mismo que le hizo eso a Tigresa – dice señalando el brazo de Tigresa

Tigresa muestra que no puede mover su brazo y Shifu intenta usar la técnica a los nervios pero no sucede nada

Shifu: esta técnica es más avanzada de lo normal, no te puedo ayudar, hay que buscar a ese zorro

Thief: sabían que tengo nombre? – dice escondido en el salón

Todos se ponen en guardia viendo hacia la puerta excepto Shifu que solo se tenso

Po: dónde está? – dice algo nervioso

Thief: aquí – dice apareciendo detrás de todos

Todos se sorprenden y se poner en guardia listos para pelear

Thief: tranquilos, si quisiera pelear ustedes ya estarían en el piso delirando- dice con voz burlona

Shifu: quien eres y que haces aquí? – dice con firmeza

Thief: soy Thief, vengo del palacio de las sombras y formo parte del consejo de maestros – dice con media sonrisa dejando a todos incluyendo Shifu algo sorprendidos – y mi razón de estar aquí está en esta carta – dice entregándole la carta al maestro Shifu quien la comienza a leer

Mono: disculpe maestro Thief, como es que no sabemos del palacio de las sombras? – pregunta curioso

Thief: bueno no puedo hablar mucho, pero sí puedo decir es que es una de las mejores academias de kung fu... tanto que tiene a permanecer oculta – dice viéndolos a todos poco interesados excepto Po

Po: ah sí, y por qué? – dice muy interesado

Thief: bueno, la academia se adapta a los estudiantes que entrena, analiza y perfecciona todos los aspectos del estudiante, sin olvidar de enseñar los… uhmm, como decirlo, secretos – dice viéndolos a todos más interesados

Po: genial! Y que hay que hacer para entrenar en el palacio de las sombras? – dice con entusiasmo

Thief: ser escogido, simplemente si encontramos a alguien con gran potencial lo invitamos a entrenar con nosotros y… – Thief iba a continuar hablando pero es interrumpido

Shifu: volviendo al asunto que lo trajo aquí maestro Thief – dice terminado de leer la carta y obteniendo la atención de Thief

Thief: cuál es su opinión maestro Shifu?

Shifu: no puedo cuestionar al consejo de maestros, así que no me queda de otra que aceptar

Thief: muy bien maestro Shifu, gracias por aceptar

Shifu: puede quedase el tiempo que necesite para hacer su evaluación en el palacio de jade

Thief: le agradezco maestro Shifu – dice y se inclina en señal de respeto

Shifu: por favor guíen al maestro Thief hasta una habitación – dice volviendo a la posición de loto para continuar su meditación

Thief dirige su mirada hacia los cinco furiosos y Po

Thief: (veamos, el panda, el Mono y la Mantis siguen entusiasmados sobre el palacio de las sombras, la víbora y la grulla no lo demuestran y la Tigresa debe seguir molesta por lo de su brazo) – piensa al analizarlos

Víbora: por aquí maestro Thief – dice adelantándose al resto

Thief: te sigo – dice comenzando a caminar hacia los dormitorios

**En los dormitorios, palacio de jade**

Thief siguió a Víbora hasta la entrada de una habitación en los dormitorios

Víbora: espero que se sienta bien en esta habitación maestro Thief – dice abriendo la puerta

Thief: por favor llámame Thief, no estamos frente a Shifu – entra a la habitación y la observa detenidamente

Víbora: por supuesto – dice con una sonrisa

Thief: crees que la maestra Tigresa sigue molesta con lo del brazo? – dice recordando lo que hizo

Víbora: definitivamente sí, Tigresa odia no entrenar - dice de forma segura

Thief: me lo imagino, por favor dile que pronto la buscare para arreglarle el brazo

Víbora: por supuesto, y disculpe mi curiosidad pero que viene a hacer exactamente?

Thief: vengo a buscar un nuevo estudiante para el palacio de las sombras – entrando a la habitación

Víbora: enserio, es decir que nos escogerá a nosotros? – dice impresionada

Thief: solo a uno de ustedes, estaré unos días aquí y entrenare con ustedes para ver cómo se desempeñan y escoger a alguien – dice quitándose en bolso y comenzando a desempacar

Víbora: (esto tienen que saberlo todos) mejor me retiro para que pueda desempacar tranquilo – dice y sale rectando de los dormitorios

Thief: (seguro que les va a decir a todos) algo me dice que mi estadía aquí será interesante

**En el patio, palacio de jade**

Po y el resto de lo furiosos estaban conversando sobre lo que Thief hablo del palacio de las sombras

Po: suena increíble el palacio de las sombra, no lo creen? – dice entusiasmado

Grulla: no lo sé, suena un lugar algo sombrío – dice pensativo

Mantis: Si, tal vez sea un lugar oscuro y escalofriante, como una cueva – dice pensativo

Mono: o puede ser un lugar frío, como una montaña – dice pensativo

Po: y también se adapta a sus estudiantes, como será eso? – dice pensativo

Grulla: no lo sé, eso es lo que lo hace interesante

Mono: es verdad

Po: por cierto que será lo que decía el mensaje que Thief le entrego a Shifu?

Víbora: el maestro Thief. Busca nuevo estudiante. Palacio de las sombras – grita alterada

Todos: QUE!? – gritan con la noticia que les trae la serpiente o porque no entendieron

Tigresa: espera un poco, cálmate, respira y dinos que pasa – así víbora se calmó y explico de nuevo

Víbora: el maestro Thief se quedara un tiempo y entrenara con nosotros para escoger a uno y llevarlo al palacio de las sombras – dice más calmada

Mono: a eso se refería Shifu con evaluación, pero cuál será? – pregunta con curiosidad

Grulla: es obvio, nos evaluara mientras entrenamos y ver quien será quien se va con él – dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Mantis: voto por Mono, quiero su habitación – dice con una sonrisa y todos se le quedan mirando fijamente – que? Es la más grande – dice alzando sus tenazas defendiéndose

Víbora: bueno, por otro lado el maestro Thief quiere verte Tigresa – dice mirando a Tigresa

Tigresa: para que quiere verme el maestro Thief? – dice molesta

Víbora: va a arreglarte el brazo – dice señalando su brazo

Tigresa: ah… ok, iré a verlo ahora mismo – dice caminando hacia las habitaciones

Po: ya enserio, a quien creen que elegirá? – dice volviendo a la conversación

Grulla: de seguro que a ti o Tigresa, ya que son los fuertes – dice con seguridad

Mantis: yo sigo votando por Mono, quiero su habitación – dice molestando a Mono

Mono: pues tal vez te elijan a ti... y Po tiene la habitación más grande – dice molesto

**En los dormitorio, palacio de jade**

Tigresa se dirige a la habitación hasta quedar frente a la puerta, toco la puerta esperando respuesta, al no escuchar respuesta

Tigresa: maestro Thief – dice llamándolo

No hay repuesta y Tigresa desliza la puerta y mira en su interior, su mochila estaba al lado de la cama, todas su pertenencias estaba encima de la mesa junto con un pergamino abierto y un mapa el cual mostraba la ruta al centro de un bosque muy denso

Camino hasta la mesa impulsada por la curiosidad y vio detenidamente el mapa que estaba frente de ella por un par de segundos

Thief: buscas algo? – dice apareciendo de la nada en el marco de la puerta

Tigresa: maestro Thief, ah… Víbora me dijo que me buscaba – dice sorprendida

Thief: si, le dije que te iba a buscar y llámame Thief, no estamos frente a Shifu

Thief se acerca y toca vario puntos de presión en el brazo de Tigresa, Shifu tenía razón su técnica era diferente, Thief no necesito poner sus manos en posición de fecha, solo un simple toque y

Thief: ya está, necesitas algo más?

Tigresa: bueno… es cierto lo que nos dijo víbora? buscas un nuevo alumno para tu palacio

Thief: sí, es cierto… que quieres saber? – pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa

Tigresa: uhm… que está buscando exactamente?

Thief: nada con exactitud, solo potencial, el cual voy a ver mientras entreno con ustedes

Tigresa: potencial?

Thief: potencial, si me disculpas voy a tomar un baño – dice retirándose de la habitación, cuando se fue, Tigresa volteo a ver el pergamino y el mapa pero habían desaparecido

Tigresa: pero qué? Donde está el pergamino? – se acerca a la mesa y lo busca, en eso llega víbora

Víbora: Tigresa donde… que estás haciendo? – dice viendo a Tigresa en la habitación de Thief

Tigresa: eh… yo… estaba hablando con el maestro Thief, y me arreglo el brazo – dice explicando

Víbora: ah… que bien ahora podrás entrenar, vamos – dice sonriendo

Y con eso Tigresa y víbora salen de la habitación y se dirigen al salón de entrenamiento

* * *

**Admito que este comienzo es tonto y simple pero entiendan que no tengo experiencia (ya que esta es la primera historia que escribo) y pensé más en la trama que en el comienzo (la trama no lo va a decepcionar)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo, también les pido disculpas por los tres errores del capitulo anterior (yo no vi mas de tres errores) y para aclarar algo los () son pensamientos, excepto en la parte narrativa que solo son observaciones **

**Nota personal: NO USAR EL AUTO-CORRECTOR DE FANFICTION (es la razón de los errores)  
**

**nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo con la historia**

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en los dormitorios**

Sonó el gong despertando todos excepto a po

Todos excepto po: buenos días maestro – dicen al unísono

Todos se quedaron viendo al zorro quien no tenía su túnica envés llevaba unos pantalones negros, chaleco azul marino y lo que sorprendió a todos fue la venda en sus ojos

Mantis: soy yo o ese es el maestro Thief? – murmuro para si mismo

Shifu: disculpe maestro Thief, usted llevaba esa venda ayer cuando llegó al palacio? – pregunto observando detenidamente a Thief

Thief: si maestro Shifu, la llevo todo el tiempo

Mono: entonces eres ciego? – pregunta sorprendido

Thief: no soy ciego, solo me vendo las ojos

Grulla: y como haces para saber dónde estás, caminar y no tropezar con nada? – pregunto interesado

Thief: recuerdan cuando hable de palacio de las sombras, pues este es uno de esos secretos, se llama visión del alma – dice con media sonrisa

Grulla: y cómo funciona?

Thief: no lo puedo decir pero es simple una vez que lo dominas, me permite detallar el ruido que se produce, el campo visual de ustedes y algunas veces puedo anticipar el movimientos de los demás – dice

Shifu: bueno, vallan a despertar a po para desayunar y después los veo en la sala de entrenamiento – dice retirándose

Mono: a quien le toca despertar a po? – pregunta a todos

Mantis: que tal usted maestro Thief, quiere probar suerte? – pregunta con una sonrisa

Thief: bien, será divertido – dice con una sonrisa y entra a la habitación de Po

Mono: que creen que hará? – pregunta curioso

Mantis: no le sé, pero dijo que será divertido – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

Víbora: chicos no sean infantiles, de seguro no le hará nada malo – dice rectando a la cocina seguida de Tigresa

Después de que Víbora y Tigresa se pierden de vista Thief sale de la habitación de Po

Mono: que paso y Po? – pregunta por el panda

Thief: el…ya está despierto, dijo que lo esperemos en la cocina – dice caminando a la cocina

Mono: ok, vamos a la cocina – dice caminando a la cocina seguido de Grulla y Mantis

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a Po como hace 15 minutos

Víbora: y Po? – pregunta por el panda

Mono: no lo sé, el maestro Thief dijo que lo despertaría – dice y todos miran a Thief

Thief: ohm... debería estar aquí – en ese momento le dio un tic en el oído – de hecho ya está aquí – dice mirando hacia la puerta

Todos miran hacia la puerta

Thief: esperen un poco – dice paciente

Y aparece Po por la puerta

Po: ohm… hola – dice nervioso

Thief: hola Po, como despertaste? – pregunta tranquilamente

Po: ohm… no lo sé, pero de alguna forma moje la cama – dice avergonzado

Mono, Mantis y Grulla se contienen las risas pero por suerte Po no los vio

Thief: de seguro fue un accidente o alguien te jugo una broma – dice mirando a Mono, Mantis y Grulla

Mono: te juro que yo no fui – dice ocultando la risa

Thief: yo nunca dije quien fue – dice con media sonrisa

Po: bueno, será mejor que comience a cocinar – dice caminado hacia la cocina

El desayuno paso tranquilo entre charlas, a excepción de que Po estaba planeando como vengarse de mono por esa broma

**En el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de jade**

Todos estaban hay excepto Thief y Po

Shifu: donde está el maestro Thief y Po? – Pregunto con poco paciencia

Víbora: Po se quedo lavando los platos y el maestro Thief se quedo hablando con el – dijo rápidamente

Shifu: sobre que estaban hablando? – pregunto interesado

Víbora: no lo sé, cuando salimos estaban hablando sobre recetas de comida – dijo incrédula

Shifu: recetas de comidas? – pregunto incrédulo

Mono: si maestro – dice también incrédulo

En ese momento llega Po y Thief hablando entre ellos

Thief: por ultimo le echas un poco de canela y listo – dice terminando de explicarle a Po

Po: es increíble, como aprendiste a hacer eso? – pregunto interesado

Thief: viajo mucho – dice tranquilamente

Shifu: PANDA, cual es el motivo de tu retraso? – pregunto enojado

po: eh... bueno lo que paso es... – es interrumpido

Thief: lo siento maestro Shifu, estuve explicándole a Po sobre una bebida que aprendí a hacer en unos de mis viajes fuera de china – dice defendiendo al panda

Shifu: bueno esta bien vamos a entrenar, calentaran para después luchar – dice dirigiéndose hacia el recorrido

Thief: disculpe maestro Shifu, lucharemos de manera individual o en equipo? Ya que tengo algo en mente – dice interesado

Shifu: y que tiene en mente, maestro Thief? – pregunta interesado

Thief: pues vera, quiero comenzar a evaluar así que veré como luchan en equipo – dice tranquilo

Shifu: bueno, no hemos peleado en pareja en algún tiempo y sería interesante verlo pelear – dice aprobando la idea

Thief: bueno a calentar – se lanza al recorrido junto al resto

Después de 10 minutos todos estaban listos para luchar

Shifu: bueno, los equipos serán Víbora, Mono y Mantis, Po y Tigresa, y Grulla con el maestro Thief. El primer combate será de Víbora, Mono y Mantis contra Po y Tigresa

Todos se pusieron en posición y esperaron al maestro Shifu diera la orden de empezar

Shifu: empiecen – dijo dando la orden

cuando el combate termino dando como ganador a Po y Tigresa que ya estaban listos para luchar otra vez

Thief: conoces el plan, verdad? – pregunto a grulla antes comenzar

Grulla: si – dijo rápidamente

Thief: entonces prepárate – dice poniéndose en posición de lucha al igual que grulla y esperando la orden de Shifu

Shifu: empiecen – dio la orden

Grulla ascendió al aire y Thief se aproximó a Po y Tigresa pero antes de llegar dio un salto y aterrizó de detrás de ellos llamando su atención, en ese momento Grulla ataco a los dos barriéndoles los pies y se puso al lado de Thief a esperar a que levantaran

grulla: (eso fue extraño)

Thief: (aunque no me recuerde seguimos sincronizados al pelear)

Po y Tigresa se levantaron y se lanzaron contra Thief y Grulla, Po lanzo un golpe a Grulla y Tigresa a Thief, Grulla lo desvió los golpes de Po y se alejó tomando vuelo en cambio Thief esquivo todos los golpes que Tigresa lanzo y salto en el aire, en ese momento Grulla uso las alas de la justicia contra Po y Tigresa, con eso Po y Tigresa fueron lanzados contra la pared y Thief aterrizó

Thief: bien hecho grulla

Grulla: gracias Thief – dice sonriendo – (es muy extraño, no lo conozco pero es como si peleáramos juntos desde hace años)

Thief: bien, sigamos con esto – dice caminado hacia Po y Tigresa

Po y Tigresa se levantaron y continuaron con lucha, solo que Po fue contra Thief y Tigresa contra Grulla

Thief sigue esquivado golpes pero no lanza ninguno y Grulla en cambio evita ser alcanzado por tigresa

Po siguió lanzado golpes hasta que uso el panzazo (creo que asi se escribe) mandando a Thief contra la pared y Tigresa alcanzo a Grulla y con una patada lo lanzo junto a Thief

Grulla y Thief se levantaron, se miraron la cara y pensaron lo mismo

Thief: (es hora de acabar con esto)

Grulla: (es hora de acabar con esto)

Grulla alzo vuelo y Thief se abalanzo contra Po y Tigresa, Thief fue primero contra Po dando un golpe es el estómago lanzándolo contra la pared y Grulla aprovecho el momento para atacar a tigresa también lanzándola contra la pared

Po y Tigresa se levantaron y no vieron a grulla y Thief, avanzaron lentamente en guardia esperando un ataque de cualquier dirección

Grulla y Thief estaban en la viga encima de Po y Tigresa

Thief: ya sabes que hacer – susurrándole a grulla

Grulla se abalanzo contra Po y Tigresa haciendo un ataque directo el cual Po y Tigresa lograron bloquear y contraatacar a grulla, grulla se separó un alejo un poco del combate y se puso en guardia

Po y Tigresa estaban en guardia concentrados en Grulla

Po: espera… y Thief? - dice dándose cuenta

Thief apareció detrás de Po dándole un golpe que lo mando al aire y espero a que aterrizara para darle un golpe

Tigresa reacciono y lanzo un golpe a Thief pero antes de conectar el golpe, Thief desapareció y fallo el golpe cayendo al suelo y luego Po sobro ella

Thief apareció al lado de grulla

Grulla: pero cómo lo hiciste?... desapareciste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dice si creerlo

Thief: es una habilidad… y no desaparecí solo me moví rápido, tanto que no me vieron – dice explicando

Po y Tigresa se levantaron y escucharon la explicación

Po: enserió, eso es bárbaro… por que no lo usaste cuando comenzamos la pelea? – dice entusiasmado

Thief: no lo vi necesario, y más que todo lo uso cuando no quiero dar muchas explicaciones, como eso – dice señalando una esquina del salón

Todos incluso Shifu se voltearon a ver la esquina del salón, cuando no vieron nada se voltearon para ver a Thief no estaba

Mono: increíble… todos caímos en la misma broma – dice sin creerlo

Mantis: creo que tienes competencia Mono – dice burlándose

Shifu: no hablen así, Thief es un maestro del consejo de maestros, él es muy disciplinado como para andar gastando bromas en el palacio – dice regañándolos

Thief: no diría tan disciplinado – dice apareciendo detrás de Mantis y dándole un susto

Mantis: no lo vuelvas a hacer – dice enojado desde el sombrero de Grulla

Thief: no lo prometo – dice riéndose

Shifu: maestro Thief, esta conducta no es de un maestro de kung fu – dice enojado

Thief: no todo en la vida es kung fu maestro, de vez en cuando hay que divertirse – dice sonriendo

Po: si, es verdad lo que dice el maestro Thief, de vez en cuando hay que divertirse – dice apoyando a Thief

Thief: tengo una idea, verán tengo un arma especial, si alguien me gana en una guerra de bromas se la daré, vamos todos a participar – animando a todos

Shifu: no creo que sea una buena idea, maestro Thief – rechazando la idea

Thief: usted también puede participar – se acerca a Shifu – Además puede gastarle una broma cruel al panda – le susurra al panda rojo que pone una pequeña y muy disimulada sonrisa

Shifu: bueno ya escucharon, habrá guerra de bromas en el palacio de jade y todos deben participar – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Po

Thief: pierde al que le gasten una broma y el último que quede en pie se gana el arma

Mono: maestro Thief, todos sabemos que yo ganaré, así que ya puede darme el arma – dice con aire de autosuficiencia

Thief: por supuesto, el arma está en el baúl frente a mi cama, es la espada azul – dice muy creíblemente

Mono se va a buscar la espada y cuando desaparece de vista

Po: en serio le va a dar la espada? Yo pude haber ganado – dice quejándose

Thief: espera un poco

Después de un par de minutos se escucha una explosión

Thief: hay esta – dice con una sonrisa

Po: que fue eso? – dice preocupado

Mantis: que hizo maestro Thief? – pregunta preocupado

Thief: solo una broma – dice sonriendo

Po: con el cofre? – pregunto sonriendo

Thief: si Po, con el cofre

Aparece mono cubierto totalmente de varias pinturas

Thief: estas afuera amigo, por cierto encontraste la espada azul? – pregunta como si nada

Mono: si, pero me temo que ahora es multicolor – dice enseñando una espada de juguete pintada asi como el

Todos se echan a reír excepto Tigresa y Shifu que aunque les pareció gracioso aguantaron la risa

Thief: esta una de mis mejores bromas – dice terminando de reír

Mono: yo me voy a dar un baño – murmura saliendo del salón de entrenamiento

Shifu: entonces comienza la guerra de bromas, todos tienen prohibido usar el salón de los héroes para gastar bromas... si me buscan estaré meditando – dice saliendo del salón de entrenamiento

Grulla: mejor me voy a preparar mi broma – dice también saliendo del salón de entrenamiento

Víbora: yo también – dice también saliendo del salón de entrenamiento

Mantis: yo ya tengo mi broma lista – dice con orgullo

Thief: ah sí, y que es? – pregunta interesado

Mantis: no te lo voy a decir, pero en algo grande – dice elevando sus tenazas

Thief: bueno, yo me voy a descansar un poco – dice y también salé del salón de entrenamiento

En el momento en que Thief se pierde de vista Mantis salta a la cara de Po y lo agarra por sus mejillas

Mantis: escucha Po, no podemos con ese tipo, hay que sacarlo lo antes posible – dice entrando en pánico

Po: tranquilo Mantis, no debe ser tan difícil – conservando la calma

Tigresa: nunca subestimes a un maestro Po – tigresa se de la vuelta y camina al circuito de entrenamiento

Mantis: es cierto Po, esperemos a que saque a Tigresa y después acabamos con el – dice al panda con una sonrisa cómplice

Po: si, vamos a esperar a que saque primero a Tigresa – dice devolviendo la sonrisa cómplice

Tigresa: no lo creo, primero ira tras los más fáciles... y además usaría como saco de boxeo a quien me jugara una broma – dice amenazándolos

Po: mejor nos vamos – dice saliendo con Mantis del salón de entrenamiento

**En los dormitorios, palacio de jade**

Grulla: esta guerra de bromas es infantil – pintando en un caballete

Thief: pero eso no evita que sea divertido – aparece de la nada y dándole un susto a grulla

Grulla: Hay algo llamado privacidad, sabias? – dice molesto

Thief: lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar – dice tranquilamente

Grulla: bien, pero antes hay algo de lo que quiero saber – deja el caballete y se acerca a Thief

Thief: te escucho, hermano – grulla se sorprende al escuchar esa palabra – aclarare tus dudas y despejare tu camino

Grulla: (esas palabras) la ultima vez que alguien me dijo hermano fue hace años – camino hasta un baúl y saco una especie de chaleco – este es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo

Thief: un chaleco de combate – toma el chaleco – es usado por los los mejores miembros de apoyo

Grulla: exacto – le quita el chaleco – pero sigo sin reconocerte, y para saber sobre esto – alza el chaleco – debes saber algo mas

Thief: es correcto... yo conozco a _Hu_ – grulla se inmuto – se que no me haz visto nunca, pero es verdad, él esta vivo

Grulla: no te creo – Thief solo suspiro – él murió hace años, todos lo vimos

Thief: pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo – a Grulla algo le hizo click, Thief tenia razón – él esta vivo, pero solo hay un problema

Grulla: de ser así... cual es el problema?

Thief: una hiena, la que traiciono a la hermandad... no tengo nombre pero si una pequeña descripción

Grulla: bastara para empezar... alguien mas sabe de esto?

Thief: dos personas mas, pero lo ignoran... pronto tendremos que reunir a tus hermanos

Grulla: bien pero, como lo haremos?

Thief: el palacio de las sombras

Grulla: que tiene que ver con esto?

Thief: crees que lo del nuevo estudiante es para cualquiera? Te vine a buscar a ti

Grulla: bien pero, aunque sea dame un par de días para despedirme de mis amigos

Thief: esta bien, un par de días... – y con eso Thief se retira

Grulla: (sabia que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto) – observa el baúl – (ya pelear no es un juego, tengo que hacerle mas preguntas a Thief pero sera mejor hacerlas después)

* * *

**así da comienzo a una pequeña guerra y a preguntas sin responder, también siento haber quitado la ilucion de que Tigresa o Po fueran al palacio de las sombras, ya que la historia gira entorno a _H__u (mi personaje)_  
**

**nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, como les va? porque aqui les traigo el proximo capitulo de el destino de un hermano perdido  
**

**Tambien queria decirles que me he sorprendido de que esta historia no ha pasado por alto, la verdad crei que pocos la iban a ver, pero ahora estoy motivado para seguir haciendo mas capítulos, asi que publicare cada dos dias y les dire que esta historia es larga (no dire cuantos capitulos)  
**

**nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

**sin mas que decir les dejo con la historia**

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en los dormitorios**

Sonó el gong despertando todos excepto Po

Todos excepto Po: buenos días maestro – dicen al unísono

Shifu: hoy tendrán el día libre debido a la guerra de bromas, así que tómense su tiempo... y nadie le gaste una broma a Po – dice seriamente

Mantis: qué? Por qué no le podemos gastar bromas a Po?

Thief: el maestro Shifu quiere gastarle la broma a Po – dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Shifu: así es, por eso nadie le gaste bromas a Po o le pondré un castigo – dice amenazándolos

Thief: tranquilo maestro Shifu, nadie tocará a Po – dice calmándolo

Shifu: bueno, despierten a Po y vallan a desayunar – dice retirándose

Thief: nos vemos en la cocina – dice caminando hacia la cocina

Mono: si le hago una broma a alguien, creen que valdrá en la competencia? Pregunta curioso

Grulla: yo creo que no. Ya estas afuera de la competencia – dice explicando

Mono: es cierto... Bueno, quien va a despertar a Po? – pregunta a todos

Tigresa: yo lo haré – dice caminando hacia la habitación de Po

Mantis: recuerda lo que dijo Shifu – dice desde el hombro de mono

Tigresa: por eso lo haré yo, ustedes no resisten a hacerle una broma – dice para luego entra a la habitación de Po

Después de unos segundo Po sale de su habitación con Tigresa

Mantis: vamos a la cocina – dice saltando hacia la cocina

Po: esperen... donde esta Thief? – pregunta preocupado

Mono: se adelantó hacia la cocina – dice tranquilamente

Po: será mejor estar preparados, puede que halla hecho algo en la cocina – dice preocupado

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Todos se asoman por la puerta antes de entrar y ven a Thief agitando un pequeño frasco de madera

Mantis: que creen que este en ese frasco? – susurra con curiosidad

Po: no lo sé, tal vez tenga algo que explote – susurra preocupado

Thief termino de agitar el frasco y se sentó en la mesa donde abrió el frasco y lo olfateo

Grulla: bueno no es algo que explote, pero que es? – susurra curioso

Víbora: tal vez algo que le ponga a su comida – susurra curiosa

Thief: (en serio creen que no los escucho) – piensa fastidiado

Thief acerco el frasco a su boca y toma un sorbo

Mono: no, es algo que se bebe – susurra curioso

Thief: será mejor que me ponga a cocinar, después de todo alguien tiene que hacerlo – dice lo suficientemente alto para que escuchen

Po: que creen que hará de comer?

Mantis: no lo sé, solo espero que sea algo rico

Después de 15 minutos Thief tenía listo el desayuno

Thief: listo, una mezcla entre los fideos del panda y una de mis recetas – dice lo suficientemente alto para que escuchen

El olor llego hasta los maestros que se le hacía agua la boca

Po: huele increíble

Grulla: si, pero que hay de la broma

Víbora: es cierto, que tramará?

Thief: (quien lo diría?, intento hacer algo bueno por todos y desconfían de mi) – sirve 6 platos de fideos y uno de tofu – van a pasar o qué? La comida se enfría

Po: como lo sabias? – dice entrando a la cocina seguido de los demás

Thief: tardaron demasiado y no entraron por el olor de la comida, ahora vamos siéntense y coman... y no le hice nada a la comida

Mantis: como sé que no le echaste picante? – apunto de comer el primer bocado

Thief: no lo sabes – todos estaban a punto de probar los fideos pero se detuvieron

Po: que le echaste? – dice desconfiado

Thief: nada fuera de lo normal, ya tranquilos y coman – dice fastidiado

Después de dudarlo un poco Mantis y Po comieron

Grulla: y que tal? Tiene picante o algo extraño?

Mantis/Oo: esto esta increíble – gritan al unísono y continúan devorando sus platos

Thief: ven, no es una broma – dice calmadamente y continua comiendo sus fideos

Todos comienzan a comer sus fideos y tal como dijeron Po y mantis estaba increíble, todo comenzó muy bien hasta que

Tigresa: mmm… mmm – dice intentando hablar y haciendo que todos se preocuparan

Po: que te pasa Tigresa? – pregunta preocupado

Tigresa: mmm… – dice todavía intentando hablar y señalado su boca

Víbora: pero que pasa?, di algo – tigresa señala el tofu

Thief: que le pasa al tofu? – Pregunta tomando uno y probándolo – es tofu pegajoso

Po: lo sabía, tenías una broma planeada – dice culpándolo

Thief: Tenía una broma planeada pero no era está – dice defendiéndose – (de hecho me pregunto cómo no se me ocurrió?)

Grulla: si tú no fuiste entonces quién fue? – pregunta a todos

Todos se miraban unos a los otros

Mantis: pobre del que le echo esta broma a Tigresa – dice saltando al centro de la mesa

Po: como sabemos que no fuiste tú? – dice culpándolo y señalándolo con el dedo

Mantis: porque yo estaría corriendo por mi vida en este momento

Thief: si, y no aplastado por un dumpling pegajoso tamaño guerrero dragon – dice sonriendo

Mantis: de que hablas? – pregunta confundido

Antes de que diera oportunidad de responder callo un dumpling gigante sobre Mantis

Thief: de eso – dice riéndose

Mono: esa fue muy buena – dice riendo a carcajadas igual que todos excepto Tigresa (por el tofu pegajoso)

Después de que todos se relajaron y Mantis salió del dumpling que estaba pegajoso por dentro, Po es el primero en hablar

Po: Mantis estas fuera como Tigresa – dice riéndose

Thief: si, de hecho – saca el frasco de madera que tenia antes – toma servirá para el tofu pegajoso – dice entregándole el frasco a Tigresa quien lo toma rapidamente

Grulla: entonces quien fue el que le jugo esta broma a tigresa? – pregunta llamando la atención de todos

Thief: no lo sé, pero el que lo hizo no se mostrara – dice observándolos a todos

Tigresa: QUIEN FUE? Porque lo usare como saco de boxeo – dice enterrando las garras en la mesa para demostrar que iba enserio

Thief: tranquila, fue una broma inofensiva – en ese momento le callo la mirada casi asesina de tigresa – fue Mantis, lo vi a medianoche cuando salió de su habitación – dice asustado por la mirada de Tigresa

Mantis: QUE!? No. yo no fui, te lo juro – guita asustado

Tigresa: entonces por que saliste a medianoche – se truena los nudillos

Mantis: es mentira, yo no fui – por el pánico sale corriendo y con Tigresa tras él

Po: podre Mantis, jugo con fuego y se quemó – dice negando con su cabeza

Thief: siii, la verdad no sé si él lo hizo, pero si lo vi saliendo de su habitación a medianoche – dice algo culpable

Grulla: y le vas a decir eso a tigresa? – pregunto sarcástico

Thief: no gracias, quiero mantener mi cara intacta – dice y se pone a limpiar los platos

Mono: y que hay de Mantis? – pregunta preocupado

Thief: no lo se, pero ahora será mejor que vallan a entrenar, yo los alcanzare después de lavar los platos

Po: yo te ayudo – se queda mientras los demás se fueron

Thief: eres muy amable pero puedo solo

Po: esta bien, pero quería preguntarte que fue lo que le diste a tigresa para el tofu pegajoso?

Thief: esa bebida no tiene nombre, o al menos no que yo sepa... pero es buena no solo porque ayuda a pasar las comidas pegajosas sino también por su sabor – dice sacando otro frasco

Po: y a que sabe? – viendo el frasco

Thief: eso depende de ti – le dándole el frasco

Po primero prueba un sorbo y luego se toma el resto de un trago

Po: es increíble, como lo haces?

Thief: te lo explicare de camino al salón de entrenamiento

**En el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de jade**

Por suerte Thief y Po alcanzaron a Grulla, Víbora y Mono antes de llegar al salón de entrenamiento y cuando entraron no vieron a Tigresa ni a Mantis por ningún lado, en cambio vieron que Shifu los estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa

Thief: (tengo un mal presentimiento) – piensa observando el lugar

Shifu: veo que ya están todos aquí – se da cuanta que faltan dos – donde están Tigresa y Mantis

Po: Tigresa esta persiguiendo a Mantis porque le jugo una broma – dice tranquilamente

Shifu: ok, entonces... hay que comenzar a entrenar, Po tú comienza con los guerreros de madera y los demás sean libres de escoger

Po camino hasta los guerreros de madera y se preparo para comenzar el entrenamiento, los furiosos se dividieron en el resto del salón y Thief se aparto a un lado del salón para meditar

Thief se sentó en posición de loto y pensó (me pregunto que le hará Shifu a po, de seguro es algo doloroso y esta relacionado con los guerreros de madera, pero que?)

Po estaba preparado para comenzar su entrenamiento pero antes de empezar Shifu lo interrumpió

Shifu: panda antes de empezar tengo que mojarte – dice sosteniendo un balde

Po: que? Para que tiene que mojarme? – pregunta con curiosidad

Shifu: es para evaluar tu entrenamiento después de salir de un rio o un lago, pero no hay uno cercano y esta es la solución más rápida que encontré – dice al panda

Po: ok – dice extrañado, Shifu le vacío la cubeta de agua que estaba bien fría – aaaaahhhh esta fría – dice temblando y llamando la atención de todos

Shifu: si, lo esta... ahora a entrenar – dice apuntando a los guerreros de madera

Po camina hacia los guerreros de madera y se prepara

Po: cuando termine esto, voy darme un baño caliente – murmura para si mismo

Cuando Po golpea el guerrero de madera, este le da un choque eléctrico y Po retrocede adolorido pero sin darse cuenta choca con otro guerrero que le da otro choque eléctrico y así sucesivamente hasta tener más de 15 choques, al final sale del área de los guerreros de madera gimiendo de dolor y Shifu no pudo ocultar su risa al igual que los demás

Thief: (enserió como se le pueden ocurrir bromas tan buenas) – piensa entre risas

Shifu: estas fuera panda – dice con una sonrisa triunfadora

Po: si, lo sé pero alguien que me ayude a llegar a mi cuarto

Thief: yo lo ayudare – dice ofreciéndose

Shifu: esta bien (creo que me pase un poco) – piensa sintiéndose un poco culpable (pero solo un poquito)

**En la habitación de Po, dormitorios**

Thief ayudo a Po para recostarse en su cama y valla que Po estaba pesado

Thief: eres mas pesado de lo que creí, tal vez me salió una hernia – dice estirando sus brazos

Po: no estoy gordo – dice ofendido

Thief: no, no lo estas... solo es puro musculo – dice sarcásticamente y alzando la voz

Po: oye yo no soy un maestro de kung fu que actúa como un niño – dice enojado alzando la voz

Thief: en serio, sabes lo que acabas de decir? – pregunta incrédulo

Po: la verdad... no

Thief: ah... si me disculpas tengo que irme – dice saliendo de la habitación de Po

**Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de jade**

Shifu estaba observando el entrenamiento de los cinco furiosos, ya que Tigresa y Tantis (que de verde paso a morado) llegaron cuando Thief llevo a Po a su habitación

mono: hey Grulla – grita en susurro y grulla voltea a lo que Mono le hace señas para que se le acerque

Grulla: que pasa Mono? – pregunta una ves que llega

Mono: es que nunca supimos quien le hizo la broma a Tigresa – dice curioso

Grulla: no lo se, pero yo me preocupo por que solo quedamos Víbora, el maestro Shifu, Thief y yo, quien sabrá lo que pasara ahora – observa el salón – es por eso que no he salido del salón de entrenamiento

Mono: estas exagerando mucho – observa el salón – pero es mejor esta alerta

**En el pueblo, valle de la paz**

Se encontraba Thief caminando por el mercado buscando ideas para su próxima broma, en eso le llamo la atención un puesto con todo lo que buscaba para hacer bromas

Thief: bueno, esto no esta tan mal – toma varios frascos de miel, otros de colores variados y varios polvos en pequeñas bolsistas

Después de pagarle al vendedor Thief se dirige al palacio de jade para almorzar, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras algo llamo su atención

**En el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de jade**

Después de entrenar Shifu dio el resto del día libre, pues todavía quedaban 4 competidores en la guerra de bromas, incluyéndolo

Grulla: alguien sabe donde se metió Thief? – pregunta nervioso

Mono: no le visto, desde que ayudo a Po no ha regresado – dice caminando hacia la cocina – vamos, hay que comer algo

Grulla: me crees tonto, algo me puede pasar si salgo de aquí – dice enojado

Mantis: enserió quieres tanto esa arma? Ya es algo tonto que estés así – le reprocha a grulla

Grulla: el arma no me importa, lo que me preocupa es lo que me pueda pasar – dice con los nervios de punta

Víbora: no creo que te hagan algo peor que a Mono, además todavía queda el maestro Shifu – dice quitándole importancia

Grulla: y tu? quien sabe lo que me harás? – aunque discutieron un rato al final convencieron a grulla de ir a comer

**En el la cocina, palacio de jade**

Po se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo, el primero e llegar fue Thief con una cesta de una rara fruta que dejo en la mesa después poco a poco llegaron los cinco atraídos por el olor de la comida y se sentaron en la mesa

Mantis: y esto? Que es? – pregunta revisando la cesta

Thief: es una fruta exótica, traída de fuera del país – dice acercándose a la mesa – se las compre a un vendedor en el pueblo, las traje para compartir

Mantis: como sabemos que no es otra de tus bromas? – dice acusándolo

Thief: tranquilo – agarra una fruta – yo también comeré una – dice comiéndola

Po sirvió los tazones en la mesa para después comer una de esas frutas y se llevo una gran sorpresa al disfrutar de ese sabor tan dulce, al momento los demás también la probaron y también se impresionaron con el sabor y nadie noto que Thief coloco un polvo en el tazón de Víbora

Thief: Ven? No pasa nada malo, ahora que tal si comenzamos a comer – dice tomando el primer sorbo de su sopa de fideos

Todos comenzaron comer tranquilamente, pues el ambiente estaba perfecto entre charlas

Thief: (mañana el polvo ara efecto... ahora solo me faltan grulla y el maestro Shifu) – piensa con una gran sonrisa mientras come y se ríe disimuladamente

El resto del día paso normal, después de almorzar todos usaron su tiempo libre para hacer lo que creían conveniente... excepto Mantis, el perdió el tiempo. Po fue a ayudar a su papa, Mono fue al pueblo a comprar galletas, Grulla estaba pintando, Víbora fue al pueblo a comprar cosas, Tigresa siguió entrenando y Shifu meditando en el salón de guerreros


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey como les va?**

**Porque yo estoy muy bien y es más hoy estoy de tan buen humor que publicare 2 ****capítulos el día de hoy**

**Publicare el otro en la tarde ya que solo me faltan los detalles (4-5 horas)**

**Nota: nota kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**En el árbol del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, palacio de jade**

Thief recibió una carta que lo preocupo mucho, alguien llamado _la muerte_ tenía meses causando estragos por toda china y desaparecía sin dejar rastro, pero ahora él estaba cerca del valle de la paz y planeaba atacar un suministro de metal que se dirigía a un pueblo de herreros

Thief: (mañana a primera hora saldré con uno de los cinco y lo atraparé) – piensa viendo el atardecer – ya es hora de cenar

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Thief entro a la cocina y solo estaba Po cocinando

Po: hey, la comida estará lista pronto – dice revolviendo el caldo de la sopa

Thief: bien, por cierto me di cuenta que en el almuerzo usaste una de las recetas que te di – dice tomando asiento

Po: pues sí, incluso se la mostré a papa y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi – dice con una gran sonrisa – pero después me regaño cuando le dije que no era mi receta

Thief: enserió? Debí estar hay para verlo – dice riéndose

Po: siii, debiste estar hay – dice entre risas

Thief: siii, hey que tal si jugamos un pequeño juego? – pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa

Po: oh enserió, que tienes en mente? – responde con una sonrisa cómplice

Thief: vamos a ignorar a los cinco y quien dure más gana, te parece?

Po: ok, será divertido

Thief: bien, pero comencemos cuando lleguen los demás – dice sonriente

Po: por supuesto, ahora explícame más recetas que aprendiste en tus viajes – dice apagando la cocina y sentándose

Después de 15 minutos de intercambio de recetas llegaron los cinco

Thief: Po, ya sirve la comida me muero de hambre – dice poniendo su mano en el estomago

Po: claro Thief – sirve todos los platos de fideos y se sienta al lado de Thief

Todos comenzaron a comer la sopa estaba también como el desayuno y el almuerzo, todos estaban hablando entre si excepto po y Thief que solo hablaban entre ellos y nadie le dio importancia hasta que

Mantis: aaahhh no me canso de esta sopa, me sirves más po? – dice desde el centro de la mesa y con el plato vacío

Po ni siquiera lo miro siguió comiendo sopa como si nada

Mantis: Po, hey amigo quiero más sopa, por favor – dice casi suplicando

Thief: Po, quieres que te sirva más? – dice parándose

Po: por supuesto, me quedo increíble – dice dándole su plato

Thief: si, de hecho creo que deberías de llevarle un poco al maestro Shifu – dice llenado el tazón de Po

Po: por supuesto, se la iré a llevar después de terminar este – dice recibiendo el tazón

Mantis: oye Thief, me llenas el tazón, por favor – dice con una gran sonrisa

Thief: Po, te diste cuenta? – pregunta llenado su tazón

Po: qué? – pregunta confundido

Mantis: ya enserió, alguien puede llenarme el tazón? – dice enojado

Thief: es que… – se sienta en la mesa – …soy yo o esto es más gracioso de lo que pensé?

Po: definitivamente es más gracioso – dice riéndose

Thief: si, pero yo durare más que tu – dice determinado

Po: oh si, pues ya lo veremos – dice determinado – iré a llévale un tazón al maestro Shifu

Thief: bien, como quieras perdedor – dice saliendo de la cocina

Po: no ganara, en algún momento se distraerá y yo ganare – dice hablando solo – pero ahora le llevare la sopa al maestro Shifu – y con eso Po sale de la cocina

Grulla: nos perdimos de algo? – pregunta confundido

Mono: no lo sé, pero Po estaba hablando solo como si no estuviéramos aquí – dice preocupado – nos estarán ignorando?

Mantis: no lo sé pero yo sigo sin más sopa – dice enojado

Mono: eso no importa, porque nos ignoraron? Que hicimos ahora? – pregunta desesperado

Grulla: tal vez es una broma, tal vez nos tomaran por sorpresa – dice nervioso

Víbora: aquí viene de nuevo – viendo como el ave entraba en pánico

Grulla: solo recuerden lo que le paso a Po! – se metió bajo la mesa y cubrió su cabeza con sus alas

Víbora: no fue tan malo, además quizás te hagan algo inofensivo como le paso a tigresa – provocando una risa de mono y mantis así como un gruñido de tigresa

Grulla: bueno, tienes razón – ya más calmado se sienta en su puesto – pero sigo sin saber por qué Po y Thief actúan así? Tal vez el maestro Shifu sepa algo

Mono: si, deberíamos ir a preguntarle – todos salieron de la cocina en dirección al cuarto de Shifu

**En la habitación de Shifu, palacio de jade**

Shifu entro a su cuarto con una caja pequeña la cual puso sobre una mesa y comenzó a rebuscar

Shifu: que puedo hacer ahora? Solo me quedan tres – saca una botella pequeña – tal vez podría hacerlos dormir profundamente mientras los llevo a un rio y… no, en que estoy pensando? – sigue rebuscando y saca un frasco con miel – tal vez funcione si los cubro con miel… si, solo tengo que conseguir mas

Shifu guardo la caja en el armario y se dispuso a dormir pero antes llegar a la cama entro Po con un plato de fideos y no se pudo resistir al olor así que lo tomo, se sentó a comerlo y al terminarlo se dispuso a dormir felizmente y con estómago lleno, pero no fue así, ya que cuando se acostó sobre la cama le callo un montón de brea enzima cubriéndolo por completo

Shifu: PERO QUE!? – grita saltando de la cama

Justo en ese momento entro Po para recoger el plato de fideos pero se quedó sorprendido al ver a Shifu cubierto de brea y con una expresión de sorpresa total, Po no pudo aguantar la risa y para cuando Shifu se dio cuenta de Po cambio su cara a una de rabia y se quedó viendolo

Po: jajajaja… esta broma supera lo que me hizo – riendo a carcajadas

Shifu: sabes quién lo hiso? – Pregunta con enojo – porque lo castigare de la peor forma que se me ocurra

Po: no lo sé, pero quien lo haya hecho se tomó su tiempo, solo miré – observando el mecanismo de la trampa – estas cuerdas son casi invisibles

Shifu: si lo sé, pero quién? Solo quedan víbora, grulla y Thief – dice pensativo

Po: tal vez Thief o grulla, solo vea la broma no creo que víbora haría algo así – observa la trampa y se da cuenta de algo, una cuerda extra y la sigue con la vista, cuerda termina en un interruptor de una cubeta sobre Shifu – no se mueva Shifu

Mientras que Shifu miraba al panda confundido entraron los cinco que al ver a Shifu cubierto de brea intentan contener la risa, pero no pueden y por supuesto Shifu se molesta

Shifu: ya basta – todos deja de reírse y recuperan la compostura – quien fue? – Nadie dice nada – será mejor que me lo digan, por si llego a descubrir quien fue será peor – pero todos sigue callados – pues entonces todos están castigados – todos estaban a punto de replicar – y no quiero excusas, ahora valla a dormir

Al salir los cinco y po a shifu se le olvido lo que le dijo el panda y al moverse activo otra trampa y quedo cubierto de plumas que se quedaron pegadas por la brea

**En las habitaciones, palacio de jade**

Todos caminaban a sus cuartos con molestia pues mañana sería un día duro, pero en fin todos fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir

Po: buenas noches – dice entrando a su habitación

Los cinco: buenas noches po – y entran a sus habitaciones

**Al día siguiente, antes del gong**

Thief: (que le diré? No puedo llevarme a uno de sus alumnos así como así, tengo que inventar algo, pero que...) – mientras que Thief seguía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el maestro lo observaba como caminaba de un lado a otro y hablando solo

Shifu: pasa algo? – llamando la atención de Thief

Thief: ah… maestro Shifu, me preguntaba si uno de sus alumnos me podría acompañar a una misión? – pregunta sin mostrar ninguna expresión

Shifu: (de seguro es una evaluación) por supuesto, pero háblame más de esa misión

**En las habitaciones, palacio de jade**

Thief: y sé que suena arriesgado pero es necesario, solo piense el caos que seguirá causando si no lo detengo – dice desde la puesta de su habitación y esperando a que Shifu le responda pero justo cuando iba a decir su respuesta, suena el gong

Todos (excepto po): buenos días maestro – dicen al unísono pero se dan cuenta de algo, víbora no dio los buenos días, solo permaneció en silencio y con la cabeza agachada lo cual preocupo a todos

Shifu: maestra víbora pasa algo?

Víbora solo negó con la cabeza y se deslizo hacia la cocina sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie

Shifu: bueno, hoy el maestro Thief ira a una misión de suma importancia y llevara a uno de ustedes pero el resto seguirá con el entrenamiento, ahora vallan a desayunar – y con eso el maestro Shifu se retira

Mantis: bueno, ignorando lo que acaba de pasar con víbora – salta al hombro de Thief – quien ira contigo a esa misión?

Grulla: hey, no puedes dejar de un lado a víbora así como así – y con eso grulla sale molesto en busca de víbora

Mono: que le pasa? - dice confundido

Mantis: no lo sé pero volviendo al tema, de que trata la misión? – pregunta con una sonrisa infantil

Thief: bueno es una misión de sigilo, paciencia y destreza – a medida que Thief hablaba a mantis se le quitaba su sonrisa – así que necesito alguien que se pelear bien y pueda seguirme el paso mientras viajamos – mono y mantis voltearon para ver a tigresa

Tigresa: iré a preparar una mochila para… – es interrumpida

Thief: grulla ira conmigo – dice como si nada

Los tres: QUE!? – en expresión de shock

Po: hey! por que hacen tanto ruido? – sale de su habitación con un bostezo

Tigresa: que te importa – dice de mala gana y se retira a la cocina

Po: que le pico a tigresa? – acerca a Thief – de que me perdí?

Thief: voy a salir a una misión importante y me llevare a grulla... ah y perdí nuestro juego

Po: ok, no importa... pero que tiene tigresa?

Thief: voy a salir en una misión y me llevaré a Grulla

Po: y?

Mono: ella quería ir

Mantis: seguro que se quiere ir al palacio de las sombra y entrenar allá

Thief: tal vez pero esta misión no es para conseguir puntos extras, es más importante que eso – en ese momento le suena el estómago a po – deberíamos ir a desayunar

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Víbora estaba sentada todavía estaba desanimada cuando llego Grulla y se sentó a su lado

Grulla: eh... hola víbora, como estas? – víbora solo le lanzo una mirado triste y agacho la cabeza – que tienes? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo – víbora negó con la cabeza – oh... veo que no confías en mi – víbora vuelve a negar – entonces que te pasa?

Víbora: no quiero hablar de eso – dice con una voz extremadamente profunda (más que Mantis) y vuelve a agachar la cabeza

Grulla: (no te rías, hagas lo que hagas no te rías) – puso todo su empeño en no reírse y lo logro – oh... y yo que me preocupaba por lo que podrían hacerme – la verdad por dentro Grulla estaba tirado en el piso riéndose pero por otro lado se sentía mal por Víbora

En ese momento llega Tigresa de mal humor y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, Grulla estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué, pero al sentir la mirada de ella se quedó tranquilo después al minuto llega Thief acompañado de Po, Mono y Mantis en el hombro de Thief, Po fue directo a cocinar y los demás se sentaron en la mesa

Thief: que te pasa a víbora? – pregunto directamente por la cual todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, incluso Po que voltio para escuchar

Grulla: no quiere hablar de eso – antes preguntar "por qué?" Grulla respondió – la broma que le hicieron fue demasiado para ella

Todos miraron a Víbora preguntándose que le hicieron pero no se atrevieron a preguntarle, un rato después Po sirvió la comida

Po: sale sopa – sirvió los platos con fideos y uno de tofu para Tigresa, con eso todos comenzaron a comer

Thief: sigo sin entender por qué Tigresa sigue comiendo tofu, alguien me explica?

Mono: no es nada importante, es solo su dieta

Thief: oh, ya veo...ah se me olvidaba, Grulla tu iras conmigo a la misión

Grulla: ok, cuando salimos?

Thief: al terminar de comer, pero primero hay algo que tengo que darte

Grulla: que es?

Thief saca de su chaleco algo pequeño y rectangular de color negro, cuando lo presiona se alarga convirtiéndose en un bastón de metro y medio, el cual era bastante impresionante

Thief: yo me canse de esta guerra de bromas, esta es el arma que les mencione – retrae el bastón y se lo entrega a grulla – esto es tuyo, felicitaciones

Grulla: gracias – intenta abrirlo pero al hacerlo sin querer tira todos los platos de la mesa pero por suerte él té quedo intacto– eh... lo siento

Thief: será mejor ir a prepararnos para el viaje – Grulla estaba a punto de replicar pero Thief lo arrastra fuera de la cocina y se dirigen a las habitaciones

Po: ahora tengo que hacer más – molesto camina hasta la cocina y sirve los tazones de fideos pero cuando iba a servir el de tofu se da cuenta de algo – (esto es malo, muy malo) eh... Tigresa

Tigresa: qué? – tomo una taza de té

Po: (estoy muerto) se acabó el tofu

**En la habitaciones, palacio de jade**

Grulla: pensé que me darías un par de días? – frente a Thief

Thief: si lo dije, pero esta misión es importante y no porque es del consejo, a quien seguimos es uno de los que sabe de él – grulla iba a reclamar de nuevo – y no te preocupes, volveremos aquí y te daré un día

Grulla: está bien, pero me tendrás que decir todo lo que sabes de Hu – entra en su habitación

Thief: bien – entra en su habitación y desde ahí grita – empaca ligero

Grulla: bien – también grita y después de uno minutos sale de su habitación seguido de Thief quien llevaba puesto la túnica que uso cuando llego al valle – vamos a desayunar

Thief: no! – Grulla se voltea a verlo – es que anoche después de la cena me dio algo de hambre y bueno lo primero que encontré fue tofu

Grulla: sigo sin saber por qué no podemos ir a desayunar

Thief: no me di cuenta cuanto comí y al final solo deje una pequeña ración

Grulla: espera, estás diciendo que esa ración...

Thief: es la que tiraste con el bastón... – después de un pequeño silencio

Grulla: qué tal si comemos en el valle?

Thief: ok, pero evitemos la cocina al salir

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Tigresa: QUE!? – Rompió la tacita de té con su mano – explícate panda

Po: observa – abre toda la despensa – no hay nada, y es muy extraño ayer quedaba bastante

Mantis: no queda de otra Tigresa, tendrás que desayunar fideos – recibió un gruñido de parte de tigresa

Po: Mantis tiene razón tendrás que comer fideos, recuerda que el maestro dijo que estábamos castigados y talvez no almorcemos

Tigresa: uhm... bien – dice de mala gana y Po le sirvió a ella el plato aunque dudaba en comerlo

Po: vamos come, esta rico y más aun con lo que me enseño Thief – tigresa dudosa probo el primer bocado

Tigresa: (esto es increíble, como pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin comer esto) – y a pesar de sus papilas gustativas hacían fiesta no lo demostró y respondió un simple – esta comestible

Po: al menos no lo insultaste – sirvió el resto de los platos y el desayuno paso tranquilo

**En la entrada del valle de la paz**

Grulla y Thief habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a su destino un pueblo minero, Grulla volaba y a pesar de tener esa ventaja Thief no se quedaba atrás, de hecho a Grulla le costaba seguirle el paso a Thief

Thief: vamos Grulla nos esperan para el almuerzo – Grulla ya estaba fatigado, eran cerca de las 11 y apenas llevaban medio camino

Grulla: cómo demonios es que no te cansas? Estas corriendo desde que salimos del valle – tuvo suficiente y se detuvo en el camino a descansar – pensé que con la túnica se te haría más difícil

Thief: de hecho si lo hace más difícil... – regresa hasta donde grulla – recuerda que soy rápido pero no vale mucho la velocidad sin resistencia

Grulla: si pero... es demasiado, enserió no te cansas?

Thief: de hecho sí, pero lo disimulo – dice ganándose una mira de grulla

Grulla: pues lo disimulas muuuyyy bien... aah solo un momento y recupero el aliento

Thief: bien, nos falta poco... solo unos kilómetros más – un momento después

Grulla: ok – alza vuelo – estoy listo, vamos

Thief: ok – ambos retoman el camino

**En el patio, palacio de jade**

Po y los cuatro restantes de los furiosos aprovecharon el pequeño descanso que shifu les permitió para relajar los músculos, todos estaban sentados en la escalera o más bien echados pues Shifu les había hecho entrenar hasta casi desmallarse incluso Tigresa estaba cansada, y aunque al principio Shifu no se acordaba de nada hasta que cierto panda hablo de más y bueno la mando todo por el caño, ahora todos estaban echando la culpa al podre panda

Mono: todo fue tu culpa Po – lo señala con el dedo

Mantis: si todo es culpa de Po – al igual que mono lo señala, solo que con su tenaza

Tigresa: no traten así a Po, pues... – intento defender a po pero no le ocurría nada – es cierto Po, todo es tu culpa

Po: oh vamos, Shifu no fue tan malo – todos lo miraron con caras de "es enserió?" – bueno, bueno, está bien fue mi culpa... esperen ahora que lo pienso, víbora no ha dicho nada

Tigresa: cierto – voltea a ver a víbora – no nos has dicho que tienes – víbora solo niega – no qué? – Vuelve a negar – ah... solo estoy perdiendo tiempo – vuelve al salón de entrenamiento dejándolos algo desconcertados

Po: debe seguir molesta porque no fue a la misión con Thief – de repente una piedra pequeña le pega en la nuca – auch... porque fue eso? – volteo para ver a tigresa en la cima de las escaleras

Tigresa: no lo menciones – y termina de entrar en el salón de entrenamiento

Po: bueno viendo el lado bueno...uuuh no, no se ocurre nada

Mono: por lo menos Grulla se salvó del castigo

Mantis: siii, pero debemos hacerle una gran broma cuando regrese

Po: entonces... ahora qué?

Mono: no lo sé... – recuerda a víbora y dirige su atención a ella – víbora no nos has dicho que tienes

Po: sí, es cierto... que te pasa? – Víbora se larga al salón de entrenamiento sin dirigirle la mirada – creo que nunca lo vamos a saber

* * *

**En próximo capitulo:**

**Un leve TiPo acompañado de la aparición de más personajes (3 para ser exactos) y uno de ellos es mío**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les traje el capítulo 5 con la aparición de mei-ling (de la academia lee-dan), heilang (líder de los lin-kuei) y angel (ese es mio)**

**Y no me olvide de la escena TiPo (es la primera de la historia) y aunque sea leve prometo que pronto (com capítulos) serán escenas TiPo como deben ser**

**Ah, y otra cosa que quería decir… pondré una breve descripción de mis personajes en mi perfil les invito a leerlo**

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece (poner esto se vuelve cada vez mas aburrido)**

* * *

**Con thief y grulla**

Thief y grulla se encontraban en el pueblo minero buscando al encargado de la mina o al jefe del pueblo, lo que se encuentre primero

Thief: vallamos a las minas – dice caminando

Grulla: ok pero, como sabes dónde están? pensé que no veías nada?

Thief: alza un poco más la vista – grulla alzo la vista y vio la mina estaba como a medio kilómetros

Comenzaron la caminata pero a medida de que se adentraban parecían que los aldeanos los rodeaban, decidieron ignorarlo hasta llegar a la mina pero al llegar ahí fue peor, los primeros eran campesinos simples como cabras o conejos pero ahora eran rinocerontes y algunos buey de agua que no solo eran más grandes sino que estaban armados

Thief: tranquilo yo me encargo – le susurro a grulla y se acercó a uno de ellos – venimos de parte del consejo de maestro en la ciudad de gongmen, su jefe nos pidió ayuda

Los minero se tranquilizaron los llevaron con el encargado de la mina y jefe del pueblo junto con una leopardo que casualmente grulla conocía muy bien

Grulla: mei-ling – dice sin creerlo y ella al escuchar su nombre se voltea

Mei-ling: grulla? – el asiste – grulla! – mei-ling corre a él a saludarlo pero para la sorpresa de grulla se abalanzo encima abrazándolo

Grulla: hola mei-ling, cuanto tiempo – dice al terminar el abrazo

Mei-ling: mucho desde que dejaste la academia lee-dan

Grulla: y que haces aquí?

Mei-ling: vengo aquí a escoltar un cargamento, al parecer los han estado asaltado... y tú que haces aquí

Grulla: yo eh... – se le olvido – Thief que hacemos aquí?

Thief: lo mismo, a escoltar un cargamento y emboscar a los asaltantes

Mei-ling: quien eres tú? – pregunta con desconfianza

Grulla: tranquila es del consejo de maestros

Mei-ling: no creo que haga falta alguien del consejo de maestros, solo para escoltar una caravana – dijo sospechando – debe haber involucrado algo más, cierto?

Thief: así es, un criminal que lo llaman "_la muerte"_– dice haciendo énfasis en el nombre – a él le gusta jugar antes de ir enserio al momento de atacar así que hay que tener cuidado

Grulla: eso es todo?

Thief: no grulla, él es uno de los que saben de él

Mei-ling: de que hablan?

Grulla: lo siento es algo privado, pero volviendo al asunto que nos trajo aquí – se dirige a Thief – que vamos a hacer?

Mei-ling: esperen... antes que nada déjenme presentarles a cheng, él es el encargado de la mina y a shou el jefe del pueblo – cheng era un rinoceronte y shou era una cabra

Thief y grulla se presentaron y rápidamente organizaron la escolta, claro después del almuerzo, aunque mei-ling seguía desconfiando de Thief pero con grulla cerca se mantenía tranquila, todo fue de acuerdo al plan, montaron los metales en tres carretas que eran empujadas cada una por dos buey, algunos rinocerontes con lanzas les hacían compañía y ya para la tarde estaban a medio camino

Grulla: cuánto falta? – caminado al lado de Thief

Thief: un par de horas – caminado al frente de la caravana

Grulla: eso dijiste hace cinco horas

Thief: cálmate grulla, de seguro no falta mucho

Mei-ling: sabes cuánto falta? – le pregunto a unos rinocerontes

Rinoceronte: a este paso tomara otras cinco horas – por suerte grulla no lo escucho y Thief lo escucho pero disimulo

Grulla: enserió no sabes cuánto falta? – Dice de nuevo – porque faltan pocas horas para que caiga la noche

Thief: exacto, acamparemos y esperaremos preparados para sorprenderlos

Grulla: ese es el plan? pensé que tenías algo más planeado

Mei-ling: si debe haber algo más – Thief niega

Thief: no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar bien o idear un plan... y ustedes tienen algo mejor?

Grulla/mei-ling: no

Thief: saben, me pregunto que pasara en el palacio de jade?

Grulla: de seguro no pasara nada interesante

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Estaban comiendo después de un entrenamiento tan estricto y aunque había tofu tigresa se quedó con los fideos de po con la excusa de "tengo que comer más, porque puede que Shifu no nos permita el desayunar mañana" y tenía un punto que tal si Shifu no los dejaba desayunar, así que comieron y lo hicieron con ganas, desde que Thief le enseño un par de trucos de cocina a po sus fideos eran tan buenos que estaban a la par con el Sr. Ping, poco a poco salían de la cocina a dormir hasta quedar solo tigresa y po el cual estaba lavando los platos y tigresa estaba por el tercer plato de fideos y todavía seguía

Po: es raro que comas tanto – dice llamando la atención de la felina

Tigresa: que insinúas? – po se giró su cabeza para verla

Po: te gustan los fideos – dice con una sonrisa burlona

Tigresa: por supuesto que no, sabes bien que el maestro Shifu puede que no nos deje comer mañana temprano

Po: y es por eso que te has comido tres platos de fideos y sigues comiendo – dice con los brazos cruzados y una risita divertida

Tigresa: está bien – resignada – me gustan los tus fideos

Po: bárbaro – murmuro sin creerlo para después poner una cálida sonrisa – quieres más?

Tigresa: no te burlaras de mí? – dice sorprendida

Po: no, porque lo haría? – Se acerca a ella – después de todo... eres mi mejor amiga

Tigresa: enserió? – le brindo una verdadera sonrisa sincera

Po: por supuesto –po no pudo evitarlo y la abraza – (ya valí, ahora si estoy muerto)

Tigresa: gracias – le devuelve el abrazo – (no había notado que po era tan suave y cómodo)

Po se relajó y la siguió abrazándola, ambos no querían separarse pero para su desgracia una pequeña serpiente se regresó a la cocina buscado algo de agua cuando se encontró a po y tigresa abrazados, y la escena le pareció muy tierna que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que los maestros escucharon y se separaron uno del otro alarmados y sonrojados

Tigresa: víbora no es lo que crees – ni su pelaje pudo disimular lo sonrojada que estaba

Po: si víbora, no es lo que crees – a po el pelaje blanco no lo ayudo para nada, tenía toda la cara roja

Víbora: se ven lindo juntos – dice con la voz gruesa y cuando se da cuenta se taba la boca con su cola

Po y tigresa ya no sabían que hacer al escuchar la voz de víbora, no sabían si reírse por su voz o estar alarmados por que los encontró abrazados y le podía decir a Shifu, así que hicieron lo más obvio

Tigresa: no diremos nada si tú no dices nada – víbora asistió – bueno... mejor nos vamos a dormir

**En algún lugar de algún bosque**

Thief, grulla y mei-ling se encontraban en una campamento improvisado que habían hecho los rinocerontes

Thief: tengo que admitir que me sorprendieron, construyeron esto en un santiamén – sentado en la rama de un árbol

Grulla: si, es increíble lo rápido que los construyeron – estaba preparándose para dormir

Mei-ling: a mí no me sorprende – sentada en una bolsa para dormir

Grulla: guau, en serio? – mei-ling asiste – me tendrás que enseñar

Mei-ling: por supuesto – se acuesta en su bolsa – cuando me toque hacer guardia me despiertan

Thief: bien, yo comenzaré pero antes – salta hasta donde grulla quedando frente a él – hay algo que tenemos que hablar grulla

Grulla: claro, pero vamos a otro lado – comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar cerca de un río pero desde ahí se podía ver el campamento – aquí está bien

Thief: bien, hermano – se sienta en la orilla del rio – aclarare tus dudas y despejare tu camino

Grulla: eres parte de la hermandad?

Thief: si lo soy, pero indirectamente

Grulla: indirectamente? Explícate

Thief: recuerdas que te dije que sobre dos personas que saben de Hu pero lo ignoran – grulla asiste – pues conmigo somos tres, los depredadores

Grulla: espera, estás diciendo que tú eres uno de los depredadores – Thief asiste – pero son los guardias de último recurso de la hermandad – grulla alzo la voz y le grito – por qué demonios no estaban cuando atacaron el refugio?

Thief: tranquilo, tranquilo – alza sus patas en defensa – nos pidieron ir a una misión fuera de china

Grulla: a él también le pidieron hacer lo mismo

Thief: pero a diferencia de nosotros, él pudo llegar a tiempo – tomo una piedra – él pronto saldrá a la luz, pero eso será después

Grulla: bien, ahora dime quien eres exactamente?

Thief: ah... soy Thief, también conocido como _el ladrón,_ después del ataque los tres nos separamos y yo aproveche mi destreza en kung fu para conseguirme una vida – tiro la piedra al lago la cual comenzó a rebotar

Grulla: que sabes de los otros dos?

Thief: uno desapareció como por arte de magia, aquel conocido como _el asesino,_ y el otro es _muerte_ un cazarecompensas... él mismo a quien venimos a buscar

Grulla: si es un cazarecompensas porque asalta caravanas con metal?

Thief: eso es lo que venimos a averiguar para el consejo

Grulla: es casualidad que mei-ling este aquí? – dice ganando una mirada extraña de Thief

Thief: no tengo nada que ver con ella, si es eso lo que insinúas

Grulla: solo preguntaba, ah... y antes que se me olvide, sabes quienes son los que quedan de la hermandad?

Thief: tal vez esto se te haga familiar – de entre sus ropas saca un libro– este diario contiene mucha información y entre ellas los nombres de tus hermanos, pero hace falta algo

Grulla: que bueno, ya que los nombres que usábamos eran otros, recuerdo que el mío era _blanco_ y el de Hu era _demonio_ – suspira con nostalgia – espera... dijiste que algo falta

Thief: si, recuerda que se usaban nombres clave para evitar dar mucha información – guarda el libro – así que el libro está en código

Grulla: enserió? – Thief asiste, grulla iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido

Thief: grulla observa – apunto a otra parte del bosque en la que se mostró una lámpara que se dirigía al campamento – debe ser una trampa

Grulla: bien despertemos a todos

Thief y grulla corrieron/volaron hacia el campamento donde despertaron a todos y se prepararon para cualquier cosa, la lámpara se acercaba al campamento lentamente, cuando estaba a unos metros se detuvo y entre los arbustos salieron unos lobos con espadas, los lobos los amenazaron, al parecer eran los asaltantes, aunque Thief se esperaba algo más organizado él ataco a los lobos y los noqueo rápidamente

Grulla: eso es todo? La verdad esperaba algo más

Thief: no ha terminado

Grulla: de que hablas?

Thief: estamos rodeados – salieron lobos de todas partes

Grulla: pero cómo?

Thief: es estrategia, nos querían atacar los detrás

Mei-ling: y tienes un plan?

Thief: por supuesto – se acerca a los lobos y con voz autoritaria dijo – exijo hablar con heilang, el líder de los lin-kuei

Lobo: quien te crees que eres para hablar así? – dice con un gruñido

Thief: soy un viejo amigo de el – los lobos pararon de gruñir y parecieron pensarlo

Lobo: no lo creo, ATAQUEN – tras dar la orden todos los lobos se abalanzaron sobre Thief

Thief esquivo todos los ataques gracias a su velocidad, espero una brecha de tiempo para atacar y cuando la encontró saco un bastón como el que le entrego a grulla, al abrirlo los lobos se quedaron impresionados un momento al ver ese bastón, ese momento fue aprovechado por Thief y los noqueo a todos, excepto al lobo que le hablo, a ese lo desarmo y lo tomo por el cuello

Thief: dime donde esta Heilang – alzo al lobo por el cuello y lo estaba estrangulando

Lobo: está en una cueva cerca de aquí, hacia el norte – Thief lo soltó y cayo a suelo frotando su cuello

Thief: bien – lo golpea con el bastón detrás del cuello para noquearlo – grulla ata a estos lobos y mei-ling tendrás que seguir con la caravana

Grulla: qué? Estamos a mitad de la noche

Thief: no es excusa, si el líder de los lin-kuei está cerca de aquí talvez tenga relación con nuestra misión

Grulla: entiendo eso, pero lo de seguir la caravana, porque?

Thief: por seguridad, ahora deja de preguntar y hazme caso – toma una cuerda y ata al lobo que noqueo – yo me llevare a este lobo y buscare a heilang

Grulla: seguro que quieres ir solo? – Thief carga al lobo en sus hombros

Thief: así es, cuando lleguen, entreguen los metales al pueblo y probablemente yo me tarde así que vallan a un hotel – grulla asistió y Thief le lanzo una bolsa con dinero antes irse caminando en dirección al norte

Grulla comenzó a atar a los lobos y mei-ling comenzó a preparar la caravana junto con los rinocerontes, cuando es todo estaba listo pusieron a los lobos en la carretas y se dirigieron al pueblo, por otro lado Thief se había encontrado la cueva con varios lobos intentando detenerlo, y aunque hicieran su mejor esfuerzo no pudieron contra Thief, poco a poco se adentró en la cueva hasta dar con la persona que buscaba

Thief: Heilang, justo la persona que buscaba – tiro al lobo que traía consigo al piso – vengo en busca de respuestas

Heilang: enserió? – dice con ironía y comienza a reír – vienes aquí, atacas a quien te pase por el medio y buscas respuestas?

Thief: quiero hablar con aquel que llaman _la muerte_

Heilang: veo que no lo ha entendido – chasquea sus dedos y aparecen muchos lobos de la nada rodeando a Thief – enséñenle

Thief no espero a que los lobos atacaran, uso su velocidad para desaparecer y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron golpes directos a los lobos, algunos les rompió la nariz, a otros una o dos costillas pero en fin, todos estaban en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, Thief tomo a heilang por el cuello con ambas manos y lo alza en el aire

Thief: donde esta él? – dejando a heilang casi sin aire

?: ya déjalo thief – dice una voz detrás de Thief llamando su atención

Thief: por fin te apareces – soltando un poco su agarre y dejando que heilang respire

Esa voz pertenecía a un leopardo de las nieves de ojos rojos, usaba pantalones negros y un chaleco negro, una espada en su espalda y solo llevaba un guante en su mano derecha

Heilang: estas muerto, él es el mejor y te matara antes de que te des cuenta – Thief lo vuelve a asfixiar para intentar matarlo

?: ya déjalo Thief, no creo que quieras matar a un hermano – Thief suelta el agarre de heilang dejando que respire

Thief: de que estas hablando _angel_?

Angel: él es _dark,_ conocido como heilang líder de los lin-kuei – Thief lo suelta por completo

Heilang: espera un momento – hace una señal con su mano y los lobos se retiran – quien eres tú?

Thief: yo soy Thief el _ladrón_, vengo aquí a buscar a angel para un asunto importante

Angel: te escuchamos hermano

Thief: es hora de que _Hu_regrese – por un momento angel y heilang lo miraron como si estuviera loco

Heilang: que! acaso planeas traerlo de la muerte?

Angel: no, él no está muerto

Heilang: QUE! Y hasta ahora me lo dices? – heilang saco de entre sus ropas una daga y se la lanzo a angel

Angel: deja de quejarte – atrapa la daga con su mano antes de que le llegue al cuello – si no te lo dije es por algo

Thief: si exacto, ahora angel... necesito la traducción del código

Angel: jajá, sería un gusto dártela – dice con ironía – si la tuviera

Thief: ah... por favor dime que estas bromeando

Heilang: código de qué?

Thief: ah... dile tu ángel, yo lo explique hace unas horas – dice con fastidio

Angel: veras heilang – angel le cuenta sobre el libro que estaba en código y sobre la hiena que traiciono a la hermandad – ahora hay que buscar a esa hiena y acabar con ella

Thief: el nombre de la hiena está escrito en el libro

Heilang: entonces será mejor ir a dormir un poco antes de partir mañana – hace una seña a un lobo, el cual se acerca – prepara una habitación

Thief: tendrás que ir con nosotros – llama la atención heilang – tu ayuda nos vendría bien

Angel: es cierto, faltan muchos hermanos por reunir

Thief: de hecho encontré a uno, nos está esperando

Heilang: bien... dejare a alguien a cargo mientras no estoy, pero ahora vamos a dormir un poco – dice con un bostezo

Angel: si – dice con un bostezo – un idiota interrumpió mi sueño

Thief: el mío también – heilang le quiso lanzar una daga pero antes de sacarla se dio cuenta que todas sus dagas desaparecieron – te falta algo?

Heilang: si, mis dagas – Thief apunto al techo, las dagas estaban colgadas de un saliente – ah... las buscare después

* * *

**próximo**** capitulo:**

**aparición**** de otro personaje (mio también) y así dará comienzo a la búsqueda de los demás _hermanos_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey como les va? porque a mi bien, hoy les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia**

**En este capitulo sabrán quienes son los _hermanos_ y cual es el villano de esta historia (por que en cada historia casi siempre tiene que tener un villano)**

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Con grulla y mei-ling**

Grulla y mei-ling entregaron los metales y al ver que era tan temprano (cerca de las 3 de la mañana) se dispusieron a ir a un hotel, por alguna casualidad de la vida solo había una habitación y era con una cama matrimonial, grulla dejo dicho que dormir fuera de la habitación para no incomodar a su amiga, en cambio mei-ling dijo que no importaba que durmieran en el mismo cuarto, en fin rentaron la habitación y ambos se encontraban en el cuarto acomodando sus cosas

Grulla: ya termine – camina hacia la puerta – me voy a dormir

Mei-ling: hey espera! – grulla estaba a punto de salir cuando ella lo llamó – no puedo dejar que duermas afuera

Grulla: es que no quiero incomodarte

Mei-ling: la verdad es que me sentiría culpable si durmieras afuera... fuiste tú quien pago la habitación

Grulla: me quedare adentro – cierra la puerta y camina hasta una esquina del cuarto – dormiré aquí

Mei-ling: ok – dice viendo cómo se acomoda para dormir, poniendo su cabeza por debajo de su ala y flexionando una de sus patas (así duermen las grullas) – buenas noches

Durmieron toda la mañana e incluso parte de la tarde, cuando despertaron se dispusieron a pasear por el pueblo y comer algo, en el camino se encontraron muchas herrerías con muchas armas, algo que no sorprendió a nadie porque después de todo era un pueblo herrero, pero dejando atrás todas esa herrerías comenzaron a pasar joyerías con collares, brazaletes y muchas otros accesorios e incluso joyas

Grulla: es increíble lo que se puede encontrar en una mina

Mei-ling: si, es increíble – pasan por una tienda en la que mostraban un collar, era simple una cuerda tejida a mano con un dije en forma de diamante que era transparente adornado con una gema roja con forma de corazón en el centro, a simple vista era hermoso y ella no pudo evitar detenerse – que hermoso

Grulla. Si lo es – mei-ling camina a la entrada de la tienda – hey espera, adónde vas?

Mei-ling: voy a entrar y averiguar cuánto cuesta ese collar – con eso mei-ling termina de entrar en la tienda

grulla: ok – él se quedó contemplando el collar y al hacerlo se percata que el precio está un poco más abajo del pedestal donde estaba – 300 yuan, oh eso es caro – mei-ling sale de la tienda algo desanimada con las orejas caídas – hey, que pasa?

Mei-ling: no tengo suficiente para comprarlo – dice con tristeza – bueno será mejor ir a comer algo

Grulla: si – después de caminar un poco más encontraron un restaurante

Mei-ling: aquí estará bien – sin dirigirle la mirada a grulla entro al restauran casi vació

Grulla sin más que hacer entro también, al sentarse fueron atendidos por un pequeño conejito, a ambos le sirvieron el especial de la casa que al parecer era arroz con algunas verduras y alguna salsa extraña, acompañado de unos dumpling y sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a comer, después de terminar de comer dieron otro paseo por el pueblo hasta llegar al hotel

Grulla: Thief ya debió haber llegado – dice entrando en la habitación

Mei-ling: es verdad – se sienta en la cama – por cierto, que relación tienes con Thief?

Grulla: de que hablas?

Mei-ling: si Thief es del consejo de maestros… por que te trajo a esta misión?

Grulla: oh... no es nada importante según él, de hecho me dijo que esta misión no era del consejo sino del palacio de las sombras

mei-ling: el palacio de las sombras, dicen que es el mejor lugar para aprender kung fu, que es un lugar en donde se forjan héroes y solo escogen a aquello que son de corazón puro o eso fue lo que escuche – dice con emoción – si tuviera la oportunidad de ir no la desperdiciaría

grulla: wow... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

mei-ling: si, y si Thief esta contigo en una misión significa mucho

grulla: siii – dice pensativo – es mas dijo busca un nuevo estudiante

mei-ling: un nuevo estudiante!? El palacio de las sombrar busca un nuevo estudiante?

Grulla: si, pero tengo que decirte que ya tiene el ojo en mi

mei-ling: enserio? – grulla asiste – no me lo creo

grulla: pues es verdad, probablemente yo valla a entrenar alla

mei-ling: sigo sin creérmelo... estas seguro de que no fue un sueño?

grulla: si estoy seguro – mira por la ventana del hotel – saldré un rato

mei-ling: a donde vas a ir?

Grulla: no lo se, solo caminare – dijo saliendo de la habitación

**mientras en el palacio de jade**

estaban los furiosos y el guerrero dragón en el salón de entrenamiento, Shifu les dejo entrenar libremente ya que según él tenia un asunto de extrema importancia en el pueblo, lo que no sabían era que fue a un spa a relajarse, mientras que ellos se quedaban entrenando, en fin, decidieron entrenar cada quien por su lado hasta la hora de hora cena, poco a poco fueron saliendo quedando solo po y tigresa, po estaba a punto de irse cuando

tigresa: hey, espera – po se volteo hacia ella – no quieres meditar después de la cena?

Po: por que lo preguntas? – Pregunto confundido – Siempre meditamos juntos después del almuerzo

Tigresa: pues... veras – dice haciendo círculos con el pie – (ahora que le digo?) es que quería ir a meditar en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas

Po: oh, claro... pues bien, iremos después de cenar

Tigresa: si po – después de que po sale del salón suelta un gran suspiro – tengo que hablar con víbora

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Todo estaba de como de costumbre po cocinando y el resto esperando para comer, mantis y mono compartían malos chistes, tigresa no se aparecía por la cocina y víbora seguía sin hablar, cuando la comida estuvo lista mantis y mono no tardaron en comenzar a comer, víbora estaba comiendo calmadamente y po se comenzó a preocupar porque tigresa no había llegado para almorzar, de un momento a otro todos terminaron y se fueron a entrenar quedando solamente po limpiando la cocina

Po: (donde estará?) – dice en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que tigresa estaba detrás de el

Tigresa: hola po – tomo por sorpresa al panda dándole un susto

Po: ah... nunca vuelva a hacer eso – dice recuperándose del susto – silva, gruñe o has algo para saber que estas detrás de mi

Tigresa: hey, no es mi culpa que bajes la guardia – dice indiferente

Po: ah sí? Es mi culpa?

Tigresa: si, es tu culpa – dice cruzando sus brazos

Po: bueno, entonces no es mi culpa que mono y mantis te hayan dejado sin comida – ocultando el último plato con comida en su espalda sin que tigresa se diera cuenta

Tigresa: qué? Pensé que me habías guardado algo – dice con cierta tristeza

Po: bueno, la verdad si – le muestra el plato – solo quería jugarte una broma

Tigresa: tonto – golpea a po en el hombro – gracias

Después de que tigresa terminara su almuerzo ambos fueron al estanque de lágrimas sagradas a meditar, para al final de la tarde Shifu regreso de su asunto de extrema importancia (es decir, el día en el spa), tigresa y po estaban entrenando junto con los demás y seria otro día más de rutina o casi

**Con Thief, angel y heilang**

Se encontraban caminando hacia el pueblo en donde se encontraba grulla y mei-ling, heilang dejo a cargo a alguien mientras él no estaba y recupero sus dagas (Thief lo ayudo), en camino hablaron de cosas sin importancia como ahora que discutían la mejor forma de esconder un cadáver

Angel: es quemándolo – con toda seguridad

Heilang: es mejor arrojarlo por un rio – dice indiferente

Angel: no lo es – llevándole la contraria

Heilang: si lo es

Angel: que no

Heilang: que si – a este punto Thief estaba molesto

Angel: no

Heilang: si

Thief: no es ninguna de las dos – grito callándolos – si lo arrojas por un rio contaminaras el agua cuando el cuerpo se descomponga, si lo quemas alguien va a pensar que están incendiando algo y en ambos casos ira alguien a investigar – después de un largo silencio

Angel: y cuál es la mejor forma?

Thief: enterrándolo – se detiene y voltea a verlos – si lo entierras donde nadie lo busque no lo encontraran jamás, además evitara que huela mal cuando se descomponga y con el tiempo se lo tragara la tierra – se da la vuelta y continua caminando

Heilang: wow... alguna vez has matado a alguien? – alcanzándolo por la izquierda

Thief: no, pero si continuas comenzare contigo

Angel: tranquilo, es solo una pregunta– alcanzándolo por la derecha

Thief: si... al igual que está, por que robaban metal?

Heilang: oh eso, que angel te lo explique

Angel: recibí un mensaje de _blade,_ diciendo que necesitaba metal para un nuevo invento

Thief: como te encontró _blade?_

Angel: de hecho yo lo encontré, pero no sabe nada de _Hu_ o de _dark_

heilang: y además ya le enviamos todo lo que pidió, de hecho el cargamento que intentamos robarte era solo para ganar dinero, pero ya deje dicho que no intentaran nada en mi ausencia

**Con grulla**

Camino por todo el pueblo nada más que mirando las tiendas o a los herreros forjando armas, pero hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención, ese herrero era un lobo blanco que solo vestía un pantalón marrón y tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado desde el codo a la muñeca acompañado de un guante, estaba forjando con un metal negro, grulla se quedó tanto tiempo que el lobo lo noto

Lobo: solo vas a ver o comprar algo – dice señalando la pared donde se encontraban varias armas, y no eran armas simples, cada una parecía una obra de arte – esas están encargadas así no están a la venta

Grulla: es por eso que se ven tan bien?

Lobo: soy el mejor herrero de por aquí – camino hasta grulla y le extendió la mano – me llaman sombra

Grulla: yo me llamo grulla, soy maestro de kung fu

Sombra: grulla me suena… eres del palacio de jade?

Grulla: si lo soy, como lo sabes?

Sombra: he hecho varias armas para ese lugar

Grulla: increíble, talvez explica como todas la armas duran tanto

Sombra: seguro, si necesitas algo en especial pídelo, te haré un buen precio

Grulla: si por supuesto... de hecho, podrás decirme cómo funciona esto? – grulla saca de su ropa el bastón que le dio Thief

Sombra: pero cómo? – le quita el bastón a grulla y lo examina – donde conseguiste esto?

Grulla: me lo dio alguien llamado Thief – sombra se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre

Sombra: Thief es esta contigo?

Grulla: no, de hecho viene para este pueblo

Sombra: (si Thief está cerca solo significa algo) escucha cuando Thief este contigo dile que _el asesino_ lo busca

Grulla: espera, eres uno de los depredadores? – dice sorprendido

Sombra: ssh, baja la voz, trae a Thief aquí y luego podremos hablar todos en un sitio seguro

Grulla: ok, probablemente vengamos en la noche

Después de terminar de hablar con sombra grulla se fue al hotel pero antes de llegar paso frente a la tienda donde se encontraba el colla que mei-ling vio hace una horas, grulla saco la bolsa con monedas que Thief le dio y vio que tenía 350 yuan, y decidió comprar el collar, así que entro en la tienda y salió con una pequeña caja con el collar, cuando llegaran al palacio de jade grulla le devolvería lo que gasto a Thief

**Con Thief, angel y heilang**

Se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo, ya era de noche, pero antes de seguir Thief se quitó la túnica y se la dio a heilang para que no lo reconocieran tan fácilmente, tener a alguien tan buscado a su lado no sería bueno, cuando heilang se puso la túnica de Thief siguieron su camino al pueblo

Thief: angel, sé que están aquí en algún hotel pero no se cual, así que usa tus habilidades y encuentra a una grulla y un leopardo

Angel: bien, pero no te acostumbres – cerro los ojos y se puso a olfatear el aire – (tengo que filtrar los olores, conejos, cabras, cerdos, un par de zorros... un leopardo, incienso, están en un hotel que usa incienso) – abre los ojos – el hotel cerca de aquí, usan un incienso de jazmín

Heilang: wok... solo olfateando los encontraste, como hiciste eso?

Thief: es una habilidad que él ha estado refinando durante mucho tiempo

Angel: si, ya localizar y rastrear un objetivo es fácil, para mí

Thief: es cierto, pero recuerda que yo soy el mejor en las mentiras, estafas y hurtos, sin olvidar de que tomo las mejores decisiones – dice presumiendo

Angel: pero no eres el mejor cuando se trata de luchar con armas – dice provocando a Thief

Thief: tú tampoco eres el mejor – alzo la voz contra angel

Heilang: ya cálmense, recuerden que no debemos llamar la atención

Angel: cierto, dejemos esta discusión para otro día

Thief: bien, hacia dónde vamos?

Angel: por aquí – comenzó a caminar seguido de Thief y heilang que seguía con la túnica de Thief para no mostrar su rostro

Después de caminar varios metros se encontraron con un hotel que desprendía un pequeño olor de jazmín, Thief se adelantó y pidió a la recepcionista saber dónde se encontraba grulla y mei-ling, después averiguarlo fue con angel y heilang

Thief: quieres adivinar angel?

Angel: sería un desperdicio de tiempo, ya dinos donde esta

Thief: habitación 7 del piso 6, vamos – subieron por las escaleras hasta el sexto piso y caminaron hasta la habitación

Angel: espera – grito en susurro – quiero darle una sorpresa

Thief: está bien por mí, heilang recuerdas como forzar puertas?

Heilang: por supuesto… por que lo preguntan? Ustedes no saben?

Angel: si sabemos, de hecho Thief es experto

Thief: pero angel encontró el hotel, yo ubique la habitación y queremos que hagas algo – le entrega unas ganzúas – adelante

Heilang: ok – toma las ganzúas – espero hacerlo bien – después de intentan un par de veces lo logra

Thief: angel ve tu por la leopardo – angel asiste – y heilang ve tu por la grulla, yo me quedare aquí

Heilang: bien, a las tres

Angel: uno

Heilang: dos

Angel: tres! – abren la puerta de golpe entrando heilang y el

Mei-ling se voltea rápidamente a ver quién entra pero al ver la túnica de thief se confió pensando que solo era el, momento en que bajo la guardia y angel aprovecho tomándola por el cuello con el brazo, mei-ling intento zafarse pero no lo logro, angel le tapó la boca para evitar que grite

Heilang: no se te da mal esto – mei-ling al notar otra voz que no era la de thief se asusto

Angel: a ti tampoco, ahora donde está la grulla?

Thief: aquí – entra a la habitación con grulla detrás de el – ya suéltala

Angel: claro Thief – soltó a mei-ling

Thief: pensé que darles una sorpresa era asustarlos, no intentar raptarlos

Angel: lo siento me deje llevar

Thief: ah... mei-ling por favor disculpa a angel es algo... infantil

Mei-ling: bien, pero quienes son ellos – apunto a angel y a heilang que todavía llevaba la capucha de la túnica

Thief: lo siento, pero no te lo puedo decir

Grulla: eso no importa tenemos que irnos – camina hasta donde mei-ling – tú te quedas aquí

Mei-ling: qué? Pero a dónde vas?

Grulla: tengo llevar a Thief y... sus amigos con alguien, vendré dentro de un rato

Mei-ling: ok, te estaré esperando

Sin más grulla los guio hasta donde sombra, al principio se sorprendieron de encontrarlo pero sin perder tiempo entraron a la casa de sombra que se encontraba atrás de su forja, bajaron al sótano de la casa y heilang de quito la capucha de la túnica, grulla se sorprendió de verlo pero antes de intentar algo Thief lo tranquilizo explicándole que heilang era _dark_, grulla se tranquilizó y continuaron con lo que los trajo aquí rodearon una mesa y comenzaron

Sombra: aquí esta lo que necesitan – les entrego un rollo – es la traducción del código

Thief: bien – toma el rollo y saca el libro – comenzaremos con _blade_ – después de buscarlo y traducirlo encontró el verdadero nombre – su verdadero nombre es gahri, un cocodrilo, es un maestro en armas y un gran herrero e inventor

Grulla: espera gahri, es solo un cocodrilo bandido, no creo que sea _blade_, él era un as con las armas

Angel: de seguro es más de lo que aparenta

Heilang: saber encajar las derrotas, también es vencer

Grulla: tiene sentido, está en el valle de la paz – dice con ironía

Thief: es cierto, bueno que tal alguien más? Algún nombre?

Sombra: qué tal? veneno – dice el primero que le viene a la mente

Thief: buscare – busca y traduce – escorpión, experta en venenos y pociones

Grulla: ese si me lo creo, pero ella esta exiliada y tratara de matar a cualquiera que vea

Angel: no creo que haya problemas, yo puedo ir a buscarla

Thief: esta lista va de mal en peor

Sombra: ya lo tradujiste todo?

Thief: si, pero... estos nombres ni yo me los creo

Grulla: solo dilos

Thief: su, líder de las damas de las sombra, un campamento de ladronas

Angel: suena a tu estilo Thief – dice burlándose

Grulla: ya no se dedican a robar, tienen una nueva líder llamada son

Thief: bien, pero donde está su

Grulla: prisión de chorh-gom – dice con toda seguridad

Sombra: una prisión, será fácil para mí

Thief: la siguiente es Fenghuang, es... – interrumpido por grulla

Grulla: una antigua miembro de los cinco furiosos, también está en chorh-gom

Angel: ya son dos sombras, seguro que puedes? – sombra asistió

Thief: las gemelas... también son damas de las sombras

Grullas: yo puedo ir por ellas y por gahri – dice con tranquilidad

Thief: los detesto – dice con ganas y nadie sabía porque

Angel: que te pasa?

Thief: las últimas tres me comerán vivo

Heilang: debes estar exagerando

Thief: no lo estoy... y es por eso que tu iras conmigo – señalando a heilang

Heilang: bien, a quien vamos a buscar? – dice como si nada

Thief: vamos a buscar a... las hermanas Wu – dice con una seriedad que da miedo

Angel: oh, tranquilo Thief... estaré en tu entierro – dice ganando un golpe de Thief

Sombra: jajá, necesitaran suerte

Heilang: necesitaremos más que eso

Thief: antes de que se me olvide – saca un mapa de sus ropas – esta es la ubicación del palacio de las sombra

grulla: espera – ve la ubicación del palacio – es el mismo lugar que el refugio

Thief: si, de hecho fue reconstruido... logre que el consejo de maestros no solo lo reconstruyera sino también darnos protección

Heilang: bien... y sobre la hiena?

Thief: _cold_ es a quien buscamos, según esto es un guardaespaldas

Angel: es guardaespaldas? Sera fácil, talvez ni siquiera tengamos que reunir a los demás

Sombra: eso depende... de quien es guarda espaldas?

Thief: del emperador

Heilang: ya nada, todo se fue al carajo

Sombra: no exactamente, recuerdan a _seber_?

Angel: si lo recuerdo, está muerto, no?

Thief: si, me enteré por varios informes que fue asesinado

Heilang: que mal, me caía bien

Angel: yo me entere por contactos, le lanzaron una daga en el pecho

Thief: y fue el mismo pavo real que quiso conquistar china

Heilang: lord shen?

Thief: si, ese mismo lo mato

Sombra: antes de que digan algo mas – dice interrumpiéndolos – está vivo y esta infiltrado como guardia en el palacio del emperador

Angel: eso sí, que es casualidad

Heilang: bien, y ahora que hacemos?

Angel: fácil, iremos a dormir

Sombra: no se refería a eso... sabes? Ya recuerdo por no te soportaba

Angel: sé que no se refería a eso

Sombra: si, es por eso... recuerdo que eras muy impulsivo, te guías por instinto y siempre te metes en conversaciones que no te importan

Angel: si, es cierto... y yo recuerdo que siempre piensas todos antes de actuar, solo por la simple razón de que eres un sabio, en vez de actuar rápido... como yo

Sombra: solo eres un presumido

Angel: y tu una tortuga

Thief: ya terminaron? – interrumpiéndolos y antes de que respondieran continuo hablando – bien... haremos lo siguiente, mañana regresaremos al palacio de jade, desde allí nos dividiremos buscamos a los que faltan y "nos veremos en las sombras"

Angel: ya comenzaste – dice con fastidio

Thief: de que hablas? – pregunta confundido

Angel: simplemente no puedes decir nos vemos en "palacio de las sombras"? Nooo, tienes que decir "nos vemos en las sombras" – y no continúo porque sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello y cayó inconsciente

Sombra: por fin se calla – sosteniendo una cerbatana – es un dardo tranquilizante, despertara mañana

Thief: gracias, yo ya estaba a punto de noquearlo

Grulla: yo también

Heilang: jajá, yo hago que pongan un sedante en su comida antes de dormir para que no moleste

Thief: eso es algo exagerado... bueno grulla, regresa al hotel

Grulla: y tú que aras?

Thief: voy a ir con heilang a otro hotel, no te preocupes

Heilang: y que haremos con él? – señalando a angel

Sombra: de eso me ocupo yo – camino hasta baúl y saca unas cuerdas – lo atare aquí abajo y bloqueare la puerta del sótano desde afuera

Thief: bien, talvez para el desayuno ya se abra escapado

Heilang: tú lo has dicho "talvez"

Grulla: bueno, nos vemos mañana en... donde nos vemos para desayunar?

Sombra: aquí, yo invito el desayuno mañana – terminando de atar a angel en una silla

Grulla: puedo traer a mei-ling?

Sombra: quién?

Thief: es una amiga, digamos que acompaña a grulla

Sombra: bien, no hay problemas – grulla se despide y se va

Thief: heilang espérame afuera – heilang asiste y se retira

Sombra: pasa algo? – viendo que Thief lo mira fijamente

Thief: quien es ella? – dice en un tono más serio de lo normal

Sombra: de que hablas? – Pregunta confundida – (no creo que se halla dado cuenta)

Thief: sentí la presencia de ella desde que entre a la casa

Sombra: (demonios) sigo sin entender de qué hablas

Thief: no sé, talvez... alguien que se encuentra en el piso de arriba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

Sombra: ah... _ying_ – desvía su mirada al piso

Thief: te enamoraste? – le reprocha – ah… Sabes que ninguno de los tres puede

Sombra: lo sé... se lo advertí, de hecho le explique porque no puedo, aunque no todo

Thief: tiene que saberlo... explícale todo

Sombra: estás seguro? – dice dudoso

Thief: ah... yo también tengo alguien, y se lo dije todo

Sombra: de verdad? – Thief asiste – como se llama?

Thief: _ling_... y de seguro angel también tiene a alguien – viendo a angel dormido y atado en la silla

Sombra: si... pero sabes que no lo admitirá, el orgullo no lo deja

Thief: jajá, nos vemos mañana sombra – dice saliendo de la casa

Sombra: espera! – thief se detiene antes de salir de la casa – cuando me la vas a presentar?

Thief: talvez cuando lleguemos todos al palacio de las sombra – dice antes de irse


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey como les va? hoy les traigo el capítulo 7 junto una pequeña historia de Hu**

**Ahora a responder una preguntas**

**Por qué Grulla permite que Thief reclute a todos esos malvados y crueles criminales?**

**R= los unirán un objetivo en común, el regreso de Hu... así que grulla como los demás no tienen opción más que confiar en Thief**

**Thief sabe o no sabe que Po atrapo a Fenghuang, Su, Escorpión y a Gahri?**

**R= no, Thief es parte del consejo de maestro pero no está enterado de todo, solo de lo más importante... escorpión está en el valle del escorpión (escapo de prisión) y Gahri no estaba con Fung cuando se enfrentaron a Thief, y Fenghuang junto a Su están en la prisión chorh-gom**

**Crees que Po pueda ganarle a Thief en una batalla?**

**R= si... tal vez... no lo sé... no lo creo... por supuesto que no (razón más adelante)**

* * *

**Con Thief**

Thief salió se la casa de sombra y se encontró con Heilang esperándolo, no se preocupó en ponerse la capucha porque ya la mayoría de los ciudadanos ya se habían ido a sus casas, en fin se fueron a un restaurante a cenar para después ir a un hotel pedir dos cuartos y dormir

**Con Grulla**

Al salir de la casa de sombra se fue al hotel, cuando llego se encontró con Mei-ling comiendo un tazón de fideos sobre una mesa en la esquina de la habitación, Mei-ling le hizo seña para que se sentara en la otra silla frente a ella, Grulla sin perder el tiempo se sentó comenzó a comer un plato con varios dumpling que Mei-ling le dio y no tardo en comerlo

Mei-ling: dónde estabas?

Grulla: estaba con Thief y sus amigos, al parecer se conocen de años

Mei-ling: la verdad es que no confió en Thief, así sea del consejo de maestro no me inspira confianza... pareciera que estuviera metido en algo malo

Grulla: estas exagerando, Thief no es malo... a veces lo aparenta pero no lo es

Mei-ling: bueno… confió en ti – separa de la mesa con un gran bostezo – es hora de dormir

**Con Sombra**

Después de que Thief se fue cerro todas las puertas y ventanas, fue a su dormitorio y alzo la mano para abrir la puerta pero dudo si hacerlo, después de unos segundos la abrió y se encontró con su habitación vacía, o eso parecía, camino hasta el armario y al abrirlo se encontró con una loba que se escondía allí, era una hermosa loba de ojos café vestida con un kimono azul oscuro con bordes blancos, sombra no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa y la cual la loba le devolvió

Sombra: te escucharon Ying – dice con cierta decepción

Ying: que!? Pero hice todo bien – salió del armario

Sombra: no te preocupes por ellos – dice abrazándola – de hecho les invite a desayunar

Ying: qué? pensé que dijiste – es interrumpida

Sombra: se lo que dije – deja de abrazarla pero sin separarse – él está de acuerdo

Ying: oh, eso es increíble – dice besando a sombra

Sombra: si... pero... tengo... que decirte... algo – dice intentando hablar pero ying no lo deja

Ying: por supuesto – para de besar a sombra – dime

Sombra: recuerdas que te conté que no podía amar a alguien?

Ying: si, dijiste que eres una fracción de alma – dice extrañada

Sombra: si y eso no te impidió besarme – dice con una sonrisa picara

Ying: siii – arroja sombra a la cama y se pone encima de el – pero eso que tiene que ver

Sombra: veras, dos de las persona que vinieron son las otras fracciones – dice triste

Ying: sombra – se preocupa de lo que dice sombra – que quieres decir?

Sombra: uh... pronto me iré

Ying: que!? – abraza a sombra fuertemente y pone su hocico en su cuello – no

Sombra: ying – le regresa el abrazo y siente humedad en su cuello (ying estaba llorando) – no llores, por favor

Ying: sniff... como quieres que no llore, sniff... si voy a perder a la persona que amo

Sombra: ying, esta es la razón de por qué ninguno de nosotros podemos enamorarnos... para no romper un corazón

Ying: sniff... no me arrepiento de nada – soltó el abrazo y miro a sombra a los ojos – no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre tú y yo

Sombra: yo tampoco me arrepiento – le da a ying un beso tierno que dura minutos y se separan por falta de aire – te amo

Ying: sniff... será mejor dormir – se acurruca en el pecho de sombra – buenas noches

Sombra: buenas noches

Con eso ying se quedó dormida y sombra solo se atormento pensando que pasara con ying, pensó que tal vez tendría que dejarla, pero eso era lo que no quería ya que ying sufrió mucho en su pasado y no tenía a nadie más que a él, al final termino pensando que tal vez Thief tendría la solución, después de todo dijo que también tenía alguien que amaba

**Al día siguiente**

Sombra fue el primero en despertar y al mirar por la ventana vio que todavía era muy temprano y no quiso dormir más porque toda noche teniendo sueños en que dejaba a Ying, así que se levantó de la cama sin despertarla y se dispuso a hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado, primero pensó en forjar pero eso tal vez la despertaría, así que fue la sótano donde Angel todavía se encontraba atado y todavía dormido, sobre la mesa al lado de Angel se encontraba el libro, el rollo con el código y la cerbatana que uso con Angel, Sombra se quedó viendo la cerbatana un momento antes de tomarla

Sombra: esto me recuerda viejos tiempos – dice con la cerbatana en la mano – de hecho tengo algo más que esto – sombra se acerca a un baúl de tamaño mediano y lo carga hasta la sala de la casa, luego se devolvió para bloquear la puerta de sótano (otra vez) – de seguro Angel se despertara de mal humor – se devolvió al cofre y lo abrió, sacando una túnica negra, una espada retráctil (así como el bastón que tiene Thief y grulla), una funda para la el arma retráctil, un arco y flechas – quien diría que guardo tanto – sombra iba a cerrar el cofre pero antes de hacerlo se da cuenta que en el fondo estaba algo enrollado en tela – que es esto? – al desenvolverlo se muestra que es una máscara negra con detalles morados – como pude olvidarlo? – vuelve a enrollar la máscara en la tela, sombra iba a guardar todo pero una voz lo sorprendió

Ying: que es todo esto? – estaba viendo todo lo que sombra saco del baúl

Sombra: son mis viejas cosas – esconde la máscara sin que Ying se dé cuenta

ying: wow… sé que me dijiste que eras un asesino, pero nunca me lo creí – se acerca a la túnica y la ve con detenimiento – es increíble, tiene bolsillos por todos lados

Sombra: si algunos eran para dagas, otros para ganzúas, siempre estábamos preparados

Ying: todos llevaban un arco? – toma el arco y lo tensa como si fuera a lanzar una flecha

Sombra: no, no todos... yo era parte de un equipo llamado los depredadores, yo tenía un arco y una espada retráctil, Thief tenía una porra y una herramienta llamada garra y Angel tenía una espada muy especial

Ying: eran un equipo increíble, y donde están ellos? – pregunta inocentemente

Sombra: ah... son los que vienen a desayunar – ying se entristeció

Ying: son los mismos que vienen a buscarte?

Sombra: eeeh... si – ying se abalanza sobre sombra pero por suerte caen en un mueble

Ying: no dejare que te lleven – dice decidida

Sombra: escucha, Thief me dijo que también tiene a alguien que ama... de seguro el tendrá alguna solución

Ying: bien – dice recuperando la esperanza

Después de esa conversación Ying fue a la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno, así tal vez estaría listo para cuando llegaran los invitados de Sombra, pero apenas encendió el fogón de la cocina, alguien toco la puerta, cuando Sombra abre la puerta se encuentra con Thief y lo deja pasar sin problemas

Thief: buenos días hermano – estrecha la mano de sombra

Sombra: buenos días a ti también hermano – asoma la cabeza en busca de alguien más pero solo esta Thief – donde esta Heilang?

Thief: se quedó dormido, vendrá en un rato... sabes algo de grulla?

Sombra: no eres el primero en llegar, vamos – guía a Thief está la cocina donde se encuentran con Ying – hay un par de cosas que hablar

Thief: me lo imaginaba... ella debe de ser Ying, cierto?

Sombra: si, es ella

Thief: bien... y ya te lo dijo?

Ying: si, él ya me lo explico todo

Sombra: dime Thief, hay alguna solución?

Thief: eso depende de ustedes – dice recibiendo las miradas de Sombra y Ying

Sombra: como así? Explícate

Thief: dime Ying, sabes que sombra es solo un fragmento de alma?... es decir que cuando Hu regrese no quedara nada de el

Ying: si, lo sé... espera, quien es Hu?

Thief: pensé que sombra te lo dijo? – Ying niega con la cabeza – bien, al parecer sombra no te lo dijo... ponte cómoda, te resumiré la historia de Hu

**La historia de Hu**

Él era un niño normal de 6 años con una familia pequeña, solo sus padres y su pequeña hermana de 2 años, vivía una vida feliz hasta que todo cambio, asesinaron a sus padres pero por suerte él y su hermana escaparon, después de saber que estaba a salvo se dio cuenta que no podía mantener a su hermana así que la dejo en un orfanato y tomó un camino distinto pero juro que la volvería a encontrar y la protegería, lo que no sabía era que el camino que el decidió tomar lo llevaría a ser un gran ladrón en poco tiempo y muchos trataron de detenerlo pero el chico se defendía muy bien, poco tiempo después un maestro de kung fu intento detenerlo pero a pesar de que era una niño y sin ningún entrenamiento le costó al maestro vencerlo, y envés de encarcelarlo decidió adoptarlo y enseñarle kung fu, otra habilidad que el niño domino con el tiempo, en tan solo dos años estaba a un nivel que era casi inigualable, tanto que lo vieron como una amenaza y lo intentaron matar, para suerte del chico había recibido una carta anónima de advertencia y logro salir con vida de ese lugar, después de un par de días la misma persona que le envió la carta lo encontró y le explico que lo habían vigilado desde hace un año, también le explico lo que planeaban los maestros, después de esa charla lo llevo hacia su casa que no era nada más y nada menos que la hermandad de la sombras, un gremio que actuaban en toda china sin dejar rastros y siguiendo un código, eran espías, ladrones, guerreros y pocas veces asesinos, el chico sin vacilar se unió a ellos y a los años el chico tenía el tercer rango más alto, no quiso los otros solo porque significaría trabajar en una oficina envés de salir y hacer misiones con sus amigos o como él les decía hermanos, otra vez en poco tiempo era el mejor siendo tan joven, todo iba bien para ese chico. ahora tenía 15 años y faltaba poco para ir en busca de su hermana, a pesar de 9 años no había olvidado su juramento, pero nunca logro comenzar esa búsqueda, atacaron la hermandad y mataron a todos, o casi, sus hermanos seguían con vida y él los saco de allí, por desgracia los encontraron, así que el llamo la atención de todos los perseguidores dando oportunidad a que sus hermanos escaparan y así lo hicieron, pero a él no lo dejaban ni respirar tranquilo, aunque tenía todos los medios para acabar con sus perseguidores, decidió algo más sutil, fingir su muerte, y para que no lo encontraran dividió su alma en tres, él pensó que ellos se mantendrían juntos, pero tenían demasiadas diferencias como para soportarse ente si, así que tomaron caminos diferentes pero todavía los unían dos cosas, sus hermanos y su juramento

**Fin de la historia**

Ying: es... es increíble, no puedo creer que vivieron todo eso

Thief: esa es la historia Hu... y también es nuestra historia

Sombra: no muchos saben lo que paso con Hu antes de unirse a la hermandad y solo nosotros sabemos que dividió su alma... ellos piensan que la explosión acabó con Hu, nunca pensaron que fue una distracción

Thief: recuerda no decir nada sobre esto, si te lo preguntan tienes que decir que no sabes nada... ah y otra cosa, una de las invitadas ni sabe nada de todo esto, así que evita hablar del tema

Ying: bien lo haré... por cierto, donde están los demás?

Thief: deberían llegar pronto... mientras tanto te ayudare a cocinar

**Con Grulla**

Se encontraba grulla y Mei-ling en el hotel preparándose para el desayuno, grulla le dijo a Mei-ling sobre la invitación cuando despertaron

Mei-ling: no confió en Thief – dice saliendo de la habitación

Grulla: tranquila es sólo un desayuno – sale de la habitación y la cierra

Mei-ling: cómo puedo estar segura de que no traman algo malo?

Grulla: no lo sabes

Mei-ling: estas diciendo que traman algo?

Grulla: no, no lo estoy

Mei-ling: pero traman algo?

Grulla: YA SILENCIO... solo vamos a desayunar a casa de un amigo de Thief

Mei-ling: bien... – dice con las orejas bajas – no tenías que gritar

Grulla: ah... lo siento es que parecía que me estabas interrogando y me alarme

Mei-ling: ósea que si traman algo? – retomando la curiosidad

Grulla: (mátenme) – se golpea su frente con su ala

**Con Heilang**

Se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de sombra, tenía puesto la túnica de Thief con la capucha e intento pasar desapercibido pero todos se lo quedaban viendo como si fuera un ladrón, por suerte pudo ignorar todas las miradas, no enojarse y llegar a la casa de sombra sin problemas, golpeó la puerta un par de veces y le abrió la puerta sombra

Sombra: llegas tarde – dice al verlo

Heilang: me quede dormido – dice restándole importancia

Sombra: pasa... – dice apartándose – Thief, Grulla y Mei-ling ya llegaron y estamos esperando por ti para desayunar

Heilang: bien, entonces no le hagamos esperar más

Heilang entro y sombra cerró la puerta tras él, después fueron esta la sala donde se encontraban todos (recuerden que Mei-ling todavía no sabe quién es el)

Thief: por fin llegas – se levantó del mueble donde estaba sentado – te es tamos esperando desde hace un par de horas

Heilang: lo siento – se quita la túnica – estaba dando un vuelta por el puebl... – Mei-ling le golpeó en la cara y cuando cayó al piso le hizo una llave

Grulla: hey tranquila – dice intentando apartarla de Heilang

Mei-ling: él es buscado por asaltos a pueblo, robos y muchos crímenes más – aplico más presión sobre la llave

Heilang: aaahhh... duele

Thief: está bien merecido por llegar tarde

Sombra: Suéltalo Mei-ling

Mei-ling: ni lo sueñes, pienso llevarlo ante la justicia

Grulla: suéltalo ya Mei-ling – dice con voz autoritaria

Mei-ling: pero... – es interrumpida

Grulla: suéltalo – dice mostrando una seriedad que daba miedo

Mei-ling: ok – soltó la llave que le estaba haciendo a Heilang

Grulla: ah... Heilang nos ayuda con una investigación, así que esta de nuestro lado

Thief: tranquila Mei-ling, si intenta algo tu puedes hacerle otra llave

Ying: oigan cuand... – estaba bajando las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver a Heilang – quien es él?

Sombra: Heilang, líder de los lin-kuei

Mei-ling: también uno de los criminales más buscados – dice con los brazos cruzados

Thief: Heilang, ella es la novia de sombra... ying

Heilang: es un placer conocerla – dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Sombra: ahora que estamos todos podemos ir a desayunar

**Mientras en la cocina del palacio de jade**

se encontraba Po cocinando el desayuno, los cinco todavía no habían llegado pues el gong no había sonado, Po de alguna forma se había levantado temprano y de buen humor, para cuando el desayuno estuvo listo los cinco y Shifu llegaron a la cocina sorprendidos de encontrarlo despierto

Po: buenos días chicos – saludo con la mano y luego se dirigió al maestro Shifu y lo saludo con respeto – buenos días maestro

Shifu: panda, como es que te levantaste tan temprano?

Po: ah no lo sé maestro... solo me levante

Shifu: bueno... los esperaré en el salón de entrenamiento

Todos: si maestro – dicen al unísono y Shifu se retira

El desayuno pasa tranquilo entre charlas y rápidamente se hace la hora de ir a entrenar y cuando llegan al salón de entrenamiento se encuentran con Shifu en la entrada, quien se dirige a Po

Shifu: hoy tendrás un entrenamiento especial Po – después dirige la mirada a los cinco – ustedes seguirán con el entrenamiento normal

Los cinco: si maestro – entran al salón dejando solos a Po y Shifu

Po: oh bárbaro, un entrenamiento especial – dice como un niño entusiasmado – cuénteme, de que se trata?

Shifu: te lo diré cuando estemos en la gruta del dragón

**Frente a la casa de sombra**

Estaban todos preparándose para partir al palacio de jade, solo faltaban montar unas cosas en la carreta y estarían listos, excepto mei-ling ya que tenía que volver a la academia lee-dan y ya se iba así que se estaba despidiendo de grulla

Mei-ling: espero que llegues en una pieza – se despide con un abrazo

Grulla: tú también – le regresa el abrazo – adiós

Mei-ling: adiós – se separa del abrazo y se va

Thief: grulla – se acerca por detrás – la verdad pensé que te gustaba víbora

Grulla: QUE? – se sorprende tanto que da un pequeño salto – no... No se... de... de que hablas

Thief: siii seguro – dice en tono burlón

Grulla: oh vamos – se acomoda el sombrero de manera en que le tape la cara

Sombra: hey Thief, Grulla... ya tenemos todo listo – estaba parado al lado de una carreta junto con Heilang

Thief: por supuesto – se acerca a ellos – vámonos

Grulla: hey esperen – Thief y Sombra se detienen y miran a Grulla – siento que nos olvidamos de algo

Heilang: sabes? ahora que lo dices también siento que algo falta... pero no sé que

Thief: de seguro no es nada importante

De repente se escucha un rugido que lleno de miedo a todos, ya sabían de quien era y que ese rugido venia del sótano en casa de sombra, ellos lo sabían excepto ying

Ying: eso salió de nuestro sótano? – estaba sentada en la carreta

Sombra: si... eso salió de nuestro sótano – rápidamente se pone frente con Heilang y ambos comienzan a jalar de la carreta

Thief: será mejor irnos en cuanto antes – se pone atrás de la carreta y comienza a empujar

Grulla: por supuesto, pero antes – se dirige a casa de sombra y usa una barra de metal para bloquear la puerta del frente – ahora si vámonos

**En el sótano, cada de sombra**

Angel estaba recién despertando y estaba tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta donde estaba, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atado en una silla se enojó tanto que lo primero que hizo fue rugir

Angel: esos desgraciados me las van a pagar – de inmediato comenzó a liberarse

**En el camino de vuelta al valle de la paz**

Sombra y Heilang seguían jalando la carreta como si no hubiese un mañana, Thief seguía atrás empujándola y grulla estaba junto con ying en ella

Ying: díganme otra vez porque vamos tan rápido

Grulla: es cierto, por qué?

Thief: dime grulla, alguna vez Tigresa se ha enojado?

Grulla: pues... si, y cuando lo hacen muchos salimos lastimados

Sombra: pues entonces añade un olfato entrenado con un instinto salvaje y obtendrás a Angel enojado con deseos de enviarte a un hospital a que te cosan las heridas

Heilang: eso sí que es específico


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**En la gruta del dragón**

Se encontraban Po y el maestro Shifu practicando los movimientos de la paz interior hasta que llegaron a un punto en que se detuvieron para sentarse en posición de loto uno frente al otro

Shifu: Po, la razón de la cual te traje aquí es muy simple

Po: si lo sé, dijo que me daría entrenamiento especial o algo así

Shifu: no solo eso, sino también tengo que hablarte sobre el maestro thief

Po: Thief? qué pasa con él?

Shifu: creo que nos oculta algo

Po: enserio? – Shifu asiste – y que oculta?

Shifu: no lo sé, pero creo que no es quien pensamos

Po: porque lo dice maestro?

Shifu: cuando el maestro Thief salió en su misión, me he puesto a investigar sobre la visión del alma

Po: eso que tiene que ver?

Shifu: veras Po, la visión del alma es una técnica que requiere mucha concentración y de la paz interior

Po: wow... está diciendo que Thief tal vez es el mejor maestro que existe

Shifu: si, tal vez... si es tan bueno como para usar la visión del alma todo el día y durante un combate, tal vez este a nivel de Oogway

Po: qué? no puede ser

Shifu: solo es una posibilidad

Po: no creo que Thief sea tan bueno

Shifu: pero hay que estar seguro... y es por eso que te traje aquí, te enseñare una técnica parecida a la de Thief

Po: bárbaro

**De vuelta con Angel**

Ya se había escapado de la silla donde estaba amarrado y ahora se encontraba tratando de escapar del sótano pero la puerta no cedía

Angel: cuando salga de aquí los voy hacer sufrir – pasea por el sótano buscando algo que lo saque de ese lugar hasta que ve un barril con pólvora – esto servirá

Saco un poco de pólvora del barril la puso en la cerradura de la puerta y después hizo un camino con la pólvora, cuando estaba a una distancia segura saco de su chaleco un par de dagas e hiso una chispa, la chispa encendió el camino de pólvora y cuando llego hasta la cerradura termino en una pequeña explosión que abrió la puerta

Angel: eso es todo – camino hasta la puerta, justo un momento antes de tocar la perilla se escuchó un chirrido y Angel rápidamente salto hacia atrás, segundos después la puerta con todo y marco cedió y se vinieron abajo junto con la muebles que sombra uso para bloquear la puerta – eso estuvo cerca

Después de ver que todo estaba seguro salto por encima del pequeño desastre y se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla y cuando la jalo no quiso ceder

Angel: enserio? También bloquearon esta? Ah debe ser una broma… y no me gustan estas bromas

Comenzó golpeando la puerta pero tampoco cedía y cuando se dispuso a buscar la pólvora escucho que alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta y estaba quitando la barra de metal

Angel: si son ellos, me las pagaran – lo siguiente que paso fue que ese alguien abrió la puerta y entro, al Angel ver quién era todo el enojo se reemplazó por temor – oh no

**En algún lugar del bosque, camino al valle de la paz**

Era de tarde y ya todos estaban cansados de correr y estaban a un lado del camino descansando, o más bien tirados en el suelo excepto ying y grulla ellos estaban apartados preparando una fogata para hacer el almuerzo

Sombra: tenemos tiempo antes de que Angel comience a buscarnos

Heilang: como lo sabes?

Thief: fácil… primero buscara un lugar para desayunar antes de buscarnos

Sombra: pero solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que nos encuentre

Thief: así es… tal vez por eso es caza recompensas, para cazar a sus objetivos

Heilang: espera… Angel es un caza recompensas – dice sin creerlo

Thief: así es… pensé que lo sabias

Sombra: de seguro te buscaba para entregarte

Thief: es cierto… he oído que ofrecen mucho por tu cabeza, Heilang

Heilang: si lo se… oigan, cuando estará listo el almuerzo?

Sombra: no lo sé… voy a averiguar – sombra estaba a punto de pararse pero en ese momento llega grulla

Grulla: el almuerzo está listo, vengan a comer

Thief: te ganaron – dice levantándose

Los tres fueron hasta la hoguera improvisada que grulla hizo donde ying tenia listo los platos de comida, era arroz junto con una salsa, sin más comenzaron a comer y después de un pequeño descanso siguieron su camino hasta el valle de la paz a un ritmo normal

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Po ya había terminado la primera parte de su entrenamiento y se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo de lo más tranquilo pero cierta felina que recién entraba se le ocurrió una idea

Tigresa: (es mi oportunidad) – revisa el pasillo fuera de la cocina para ver que no venga alguien – (no hay nadie a la vista... perfecto)

Tigresa se acercó al panda sigilosamente por atrás y cuando estaba justo detrás lo abrazo

Po: ah pero qué? – Po estaba alarmado pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Tigresa se tranquilizó – ah... esta es tu nueva manera de dar sustos?

Tigresa: di lo que quieras... para mí fue divertido – dice riéndose

Po: oh wow... la gran maestra Tigresa se divierte, pensé que eso era imposible

Tigresa: todo es imposible hasta que alguien lo logra – regresando a su postura normal

Po: ah sí... y quien lo logró?

Tigresa: uh bueno... – baja la cabeza apenada y hace círculos pequeños con su pie derecho – ...fuiste tu

Po: y...yo? – pregunta incrédulo – por qué yo?

Tigresa: recuerdas hace un par de días...?

Po: cuando me dijiste que te gustaban los fideos?

Tigresa: exacto... ese día que me dijiste que era tu mejor amiga, ese día me di cuenta de algo más... algo que no puedo expresar con palabras – dice nerviosa y acercándose

Po: enserio? y que fue? – también estaba nervioso ya que Tigresa se acercó tanto que sentía su respiración, contemplando sus hermosos ojos, estaban a solo unos centímetros de tocar sus labios, para ambos ese fue un momento mágico

Tigresa: me di cuenta... – a punto de hacer su movimiento – de que yo... – es interrumpida miserablemente por la llegada de los demás (que es pura casualidad)

Mono: hey Po, como fue tu entrenamiento con el maestro Shifu? – por suerte Po y Tigresa se separaron antes de que lo vieran

Tigresa: (que momento más perfecto) – retomo su expresión normal – (estaba tan cerca)

Po: muy bien, Mono – dice nervioso pero nadie lo noto, o eso creía Po

Mantis: y de que trató es entrenamiento? – salto al centro de la mesa

Mono: si, cuéntanos que de que trató el entrenamiento

Po: oh lo siento, el maestro Shifu me pidió que no diga nada

Tigresa: debe de ser importante entonces... de seguro lo dirás en menos de dos días – dice sentada en el asiento al lado de víbora, quien seguía sin decir nada

Po: que!? No! esta vez no diré nada!

Mono: apuesto 20 galletas a que lo dirá en menos de 4 cuatro días – le susurra a mantis

Mantis: que sean 30 y estoy de acuerdo – Mono asiste y estrechan mano/tenaza

Po: por cierto... alguien sabe algo de Grulla?

Mono: no, pero creo que el maestro Shifu menciono que llegaría hoy

Po: que bueno, ya me hacía falta a quien echarle la culpa de cualquier cosa... ah por cierto, el maestro Shifu me dio la tarde libre así que iré a ayudar a mi papa

El almuerzo paso tranquilo o algo así, en fin al terminar de almorzar los cuatro fueron al salón de entretenimiento y Po fue al restaurante de su padre

**En la entrada del valle de la paz**

Estaba a punto de anochecer y sombra era el único que jalaba de la carreta, ya Heilang se cansó así como Thief y ambos se montaron en la carreta y se dispusieron a dormir, ying ya estaba dormida y grulla seguía despierto

Grulla: falta poco para llegar

Sombra: eso espero… y donde vamos a llegar?

Grulla: ah… – agarra a Thief y lo comienza a mover – Thief… Thief despierta

Sombra: no continúes, siempre ha sido de sueño pesado

Grulla: bueno uh… será mejor llegar al restaurante del sr. Ping

Sombra: bien… dime dónde es?

**En el restaurante del sr. Ping**

Po estaba y limpiando ya que la tienda había cerrado por ese día, limpio los platos y tazones, limpio y ordeno las mesas y barrio el suelo

Po: ya está todo listo, debería irme al palacio… me deberían estar esperando para que les haga de cenar

Po entro a la cocina y se despidió del sr. Ping, cuando termino de despedirse salió de la cocina y se dio cuenta de una carreta de casi dos metros (olvide decir que la carreta era grande) justo en frente a la entrada del restaurante, se dispuso a ver quién era y cuando salió, el primero en identificar a grulla y no pudo ver a los demás porque estaban del otro lado de la carreta

Po: hey grulla – grulla se dio la vuelta y vio a Po saludándolo

Grulla: Po, como estas?

Po: bien… y tú? Como te fue en la misión con Thief?

Grulla: bien, pero de hecho no ha terminado

Po: como que no ha terminado?

Grulla: pues veras, la misión de complico y ahora… – es interrumpido por Po

Po: cuidado – Po vio a Heilang detrás de grulla y se lanzó contra el lanzándole un golpe a la cara y luego aplastándolo

Heilang: ah… ah no otra vez – dice desde el piso

Po: eso tienes por dirigir un clan de lobos asesinos – sentado encima de él

Grulla: no te olvides de múltiples crímenes incluyendo robos y asaltos

Heilang: eso no ayuda – intento varias veces liberarse pero Po era muy pesado

Po: porque tiene que ayudar?

Sombra: oye grulla por qué tardas? – grito desde el otro lado de la carreta

Grulla: ven un momento – grito y una par de segundos sombra da la vuelta y se encuentra con Po encima de Heilang

Sombra: jajá… que pasa Heilang no puedes con un panda

Heilang: eso tampoco ayuda

Sombra: vez… Thief te dio su túnica por razones como esta

Po: qué? Thief está aquí? – dice pero de nuevo fue ignorado

Heilang: si, pero en este momento la está usando como almohada – dice iniciando una pelea

Grulla: además, Thief tiene el sueño pesado

Sombra: no importa… sigue siendo gracioso que te aplaste un panda

Po: oigan… yo estoy pintado? – dice pero otra vez es ignorado

Heilang: pues que gran sentido del humor tienes – dice sarcásticamente

Grulla: YA SILENCIO – grito enojado – que no tienen más que hacer que pelear entre ustedes? Hagan algo productivo y despierten a Thief

Sombra: voy yo – se dio la vuelta y trepo la carreta – se cómo despertarlo rápidamente

Grulla: bien, ahora… Po, bájate de Heilang

Po: que!? Pero podría escapar!

Grulla: Thief le pidió su ayuda para una investigación, así que por ahora nos ayuda

Po: bien – se levanta y deja a Heilang libre – si intenta algo… – es interrumpido

Heilang: ahórratelas… ya me advirtieron

Po: oh bien – se dirige a grulla – y quien es el otro lobo?

Grulla: también nos ayudan a… – es interrumpido

Po: AAAH – grita al sentir que algo le agarra la pierna y corre hasta al lado de grulla, al darse vuelta ve a Thief riéndose

Thief: tenías que haber visto tu cara – dice después de reír – ah… como estas Po?

Po: yo… estaba tranquilo, hasta que me asustaste – dice enojado

Thief: lo siento pero es que estabas tan… asustable

Sombra: jajajaja… es cierto – dice desde encima de la carreta

Grulla: siii… por cierto po, que haces aquí? No deberías estar entrenando

Po: no… shifu me dio la tarde libre

Thief: por qué?

Po: estamos haciendo un entrenamiento especial… pero no sé por qué me pidió que descanse

Thief: entrenamiento de qué? Y por qué?

Po: me está ensañando una técnica parecida a la tuya… ya sabes la visión del alma

Thief: se seguro es el espejo de recuerdos

Grulla: espejo de recuerdos?

Thief: es casi parecida a mi técnica pero la diferencia es que miras lo recuerdos de quien quieras

Po: co… como lo supiste?

Thief: es una técnica que no levanta sospechas y se puede hacer sin que nadie se dé cuenta… ejemplo yo lo acabo de hacer contigo

Po: que!? Pero cómo?

Thief: solo estas iniciando, lo primero en aprender es como evitar que usen una técnica así contigo… tal vez yo podría ayudarte con eso

Grulla: espera un momento… has usado esa técnica con alguno de nosotros?

Thief: no, y antes de que digan cualquier cosa, no lo haría sin permiso… a menos que fuera necesario

Sombra: veo que has aprendido más de kung fu… antes solo sabias lo básico

Thief: aprendo rápido siempre que estoy motivado

Ying: oigan… alguien que me ayude – grita desde el otro lado

Sombra: yo voy – se va con ying

Po: quien grito?

Thief: oh tranquilo solo es ying… por cierto po, sabes si por aquí cerca hay algún hotel?

Po: un hotel? Para qué?

Thief: es para que Heilang, sombra y su novia se queden a pasar la noche

Po: y por qué no los llevas al palacio de jade?

Thief: Heilang es un criminal de seguro no me lo permitirá y no quiero aprovecharme de la hospitalidad de Shifu

Po: oh bueno, aquí no hay precisamente un hotel… pero puede usar mi cuarto aquí en el restaurante

Thief: oh no, como podría? Prefiero pagar un hotel

Po: no te preocupes yo duermo en el palacio y mientras no toquen mis cosas no me molesta

Thief: uh bien… le avisare a sombra – dice a punto de irse

Po: espera Thief, quería preguntarle por qué tiene un… una carreta tan grande

Thief: oh no es nada… después de aquí pensamos en ir a buscar una personas mas

Po: para el palacio de las sombras?

Thief: eh si, tendremos muchos estudiantes nuevos… ahora le iré a avisar a sombra – de la vuelta a la carreta

Po: escuchaste grulla… si van a tener más estudiantes tal vez halla la posibilidad de tú también vallas

Grulla: eh si Po… tal vez yo también valla

Po: si, porque estoy seguro de que Thief elegirá a Tigresa y tal vez a mí también… y tú eres el tercero más probable

Grulla: si Po… lo sé (si supiera) – en ese momento Thief vuelve con Sombra y Ying

Thief: Po, hay otra cosa que se me olvido preguntarte… el restaurante sigue abierto?

Po: oh no cerremos hace un rato

Sombra: tendremos que buscar otro lugar donde comer

Po: y por qué no vamos todos a cenar al palacio?

Thief: como te dije antes no quiero tener algún problema con Shifu

Po: no te preocupes, solo le explicamos a Shifu lo que pasa… y por seguridad llevaremos al criminal atado

Heilang: tengo nombre

Po: perdón… levaremos a Heilang atado

Thief: ah… no lo se

Grulla: solo es una cena con un tres persona más, que diferencia tiene?

Po: y por los furiosos, yo me encargo

Thief: aah bien… pero primero por favor muéstrales a ellos – señalo a los tres lobos – donde van a dormir

Po: bien

Heilang, sombra y ying siguieron a Po que les mostro donde iban a dormir, después todos fueron al palacio de jade pero antes de llegar ataron a Heilang y allá se encontraron con el resto de los furiosos y el maestro Shifu esperándolos en la puerta

Thief: (lo que faltaba) – se adelantó al grupo y se paró al frente de Shifu – maestro Shifu

Shifu: maestro Thief… será mejor hablar en otro lugar, le parece?

Thief: por supuesto

Shifu dejo dicho que fueran a cenar y se llevó a Thief al árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial, al llegar allí Shifu se puso en posición de loto y Thief también lo hizo, se sentó al lado de él, después de un rato Shifu fue el primero en hablar

Shifu: sé que ocultas mucha información

Thief: es cierto… mis conocimientos son grandes

Shifu: no solo del kung fu, cierto?

Thief: no se equivoca maestro Shifu

Shifu: dejemos las formalidades a un lado por un momento

Thief: bien por mi

Shifu: dime… a quien te llevaras?

Thief: sigo pensándolo… tres de sus alumnos me interesan

Shifu: tres?

Thief: el primero es grulla… es muy equilibrado perfecto para aprender diversas técnicas

Shifu: pensé que buscaban potencial

Thief: así es… es joven y se le puede enseñar mucho

Shifu: uh… quienes son los otros dos?

Thief: el segundo es po… se ve que aprende rápido y eso es bueno, también es tranquilo y algo despistado pero confió en que cuando la situación lo amerite se ponga serio

Shifu: es cierto… y el tercero?

Thief: no le debe sorprender que sea Tigresa… tiene mucho carácter y si se lo propone puede aprender lo que sea

Shifu: la verdad solo pensé en que enfocaría en Tigresa y po

Thief: le seré sincero, cada quien tiene lo suyo… todos pueden aprender más, incluyendo usted y yo

Shifu: yo ya he aprendido bastante

Thief: yo también pero… siempre hay algo nuevo

Shifu: cómo qué?

Thief: uuh… tengo una nueva técnica que tal vez el maestro grulla pueda usar

Shifu: nueva técnica?

Thief: si… combina sus alas de la justicia con el martillo de viento ciclón y la bola de fuego mongol

Shifu: se oye muy interesante

Thief: si… voy a escoger a grulla

Shifu: maestro Thief… quisiera pedirle algo

Thief: no digo que pongamos las formalidades a un lado?

Shifu: esto en importante

Thief: pues entonces... tiene toda mi atención

Shifu: quisiera que la maestra Tigresa fuera a entrenar al palacio de las sombras

Thief: uh… no es algo imposible

Shifu: ah… puede dejar las indirectas?

Thief: claro… pero antes hay algo que tiene que hacer

Shifu: de que hablas?

Thief: le diré todo con una palabra que usted conoce muy bien… Hu

Shifu: …

Thief: …

Shifu: hace años no escucho ese nombre

Thief: no se lo dicho, verdad?

Shifu: no tiene caso… él murió

Thief: esta semana dos personas pensaban eso… y yo les hice cambiar de opinión

Shifu: dices que está vivo?

Thief: así es pero… hay varias cosas que tenemos que hacer

Shifu: tenemos?

Thief: no tengo que decirle quien es Hu o sobre su vida, ya que usted lo conoció

Shifu: como olvidarlo, tengo algo que me recuerda a él… o mejor dicho a alguien

Thief: bien pero… ahora hay más personas involucradas y no son precisamente amistosas con la ley

Shifu: esto va en contra de muchas cosas pero… los ayudare

Thief: bien… le contare todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora

**En la cocina del palacio de jade**

Tigresa: que ase él aquí? – enojada señalando a Heilang

Po: tranquila Tigresa solo es… – es interrumpido

Tigresa: un asesino… eso es lo es y debería estar en la cárcel – Heilang estaba a punto de hablar pero se le adelantaron

Grulla: será mejor que no hables – dice en tono neutro

Heilang: bien

Nadie estaba a gusto con la presencia de Heilang en la mesa excepto Grulla, Sombra y Ying que no les importaba, pero el resto estaba inquieto, al llegar el momento en que Po sirvió la comida nadie hablaba, solo mantenían su mirada en Heilang por si intentaba algo, y él simplemente los ignoraba pues no tenía razón para hacer cualquier cosa que lo perjudicara así que hizo lo único que podía hacer

Sombra: creo de Heilang se quedó dormido? – le susurro a grulla

Grulla: enserio? – volteo ver a Heilang y si, estaba dormido – déjalo… Thief sabrá qué hacer cuando vuelva

Mono: creo que Thief y Shifu se han tardado mucho – iniciando conversación

Tigresa: de seguro es importante lo que están hablando

Mantis: tal vez estén discutiendo quien se ira al palacio de las sombras

En ese momento todos quedaron helados y viéndose las caras unos a otros

Po: tal vez… o tal vez no

Grulla: tal vez estén hablando de otro tema

Mono: si… tal vez

Mantis: si… tal vez tenga la habitación de Mono

Mono: enserio!? Otra vez con eso!?

Mantis: es que de verdad quiero tu habitación

Grulla: nunca hay nada nuevo que decir – le susurra a sombra

Sombra: y siempre es así?

Grulla: si... casi siempre

Momentos después llega Thief acompañado del maestro Shifu y se unen a la cena, pero no sin antes detenerse un momento a ver a Heilang durmiendo y luego seguir como si nada

Thief: están ricos los fideos… quien los preparo?

Po: Ying… ella no me dejo acercarme a la cocina

Thief: jaja, me lo imagino… y que hay de Heilang?

Grulla: poco antes de servirla la cena, se durmió

Thief: deberíamos despertarlo y desatarlo para que coma – Po y los cuatro pararon de comer

Mono: estas bromeando, verdad?

Thief: no bromeo… lo digo de verdad

Po: bien… yo lo desato – se levantó y estaba punto de desatarlo

Tigresa: no lo hagas, puede intentar matarnos

Thief: confía en mi Tigresa, no hará nada imprudente… no le conviene

Shifu: es cierto… Thief me explico la razón de que estuviera aquí, no le conviene atacarnos

Thief: además, si intenta algo tú serás la primera en barrer el piso con el

Tigresa: bien… lo vigilare de cerca

Thief: tranquila… no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí y… – es interrumpido

Angel se aparece por la puerta de la cocina y estaba jadeando y tenía su ropa algo rasgada, al ver a Thief corrió hasta él y cuando estaba al lado, lo sujeto del chaleco y lo agito

Thief: por favor, en la cara no – cubrió su cara con sus manos

Angel: cállate y escúchame, tienes que esconderme… ella me quiere matar

Thief: ella quién?

Angel: mi… – es interrumpido por un rugido proveniente del pasillo de la cocina

Sombra: sea quien sea… ya está aquí

Angel: Thief por lo que más quieras escóndeme ahora

Thief: ah… yo ah… sombra arroja a Angel a las vigas de techo

Sombra no perdió tiempo y lanzo a Angel hacia arriba, una vez que llego hasta la viga se aferró a ella y se montó sobre ella, sombra volvió a su asiento justo antes de que una leona de pelaje blanco apareciera por la puerta

La leona de pelaje blanco tenía ojos marrones y vestía casi igual que Angel, pantalones negros así como su chaleco y también tenía un cinturón con varias bolsas y una daga

Leona: disculpen han visto por aquí a un leopardo de las nieves que corría por su vida?

Sombra: es especifica – le susurro a grulla, el cual asistió

Thief: perdón... te refieres a un leopardo de las nieves que viste casi igual a ti a excepción que tiene una espada en la espalda

Leona: ese mismo… donde esta?

Thief: no lo sé – dice como si nada y la leona estaba a punto de irse

Leona: oh ok, yo voy a… – se detiene un momento – espera un momento… como puedes darme una descripción exacta, si no lo has visto? Es más, como puede saberlo si eres ciego?

Thief: no soy ciego y lo conozco, somos buenos amigos… quien eres tú?

Leona: soy Mey… la novia de Angel

Thief: oh… mis disculpas, no sabía (perfecto... ahora no sé qué hacer)

En ese momento Thief estaba tomando una decisión difícil, por un lado Angel le quería hacer daño y si le decía a su novia que no estaba allí o que se fue por otro lado, estaría en paz con Angel, pero por otro lado, le decía a Mey donde estaba y de seguro cuando Mey termine con Angel estará tan adolorido que se le olvidaría... que escogerá Thief?

* * *

**Le dejare esa decisión a los comentarios**

**Nos vemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Angel se encontraba en las vigas del techo, sabía que Mey no se iba a calmar fácilmente y que Thief probablemente lo delataría así que se dio por vencido y estaba a punto de bajar, pero que su sorpresa

Thief: ase un momento se fue al pueblo justo antes de que llegaras, escucha vuelve y baja las escaleras… después sigue unos 60 metros y gira a la derecha, caminas otros 30 metros y giras a la izquierda, hay debe haber un bar y lo encontraras hay

Mey: perfecto pero… como lo sabes?

Thief: lo menciono antes de irse

Mey: bien… pero si lo encuentras antes que yo, me avisas

Thief: por supuesto, pero creo que tú lo harás primero – sin más que decir Mey se fue y Angel bajo de la viga

Angel: por un momento pensé que me delatarías

Thief: la vedad… te quería delatar, pero una vocecita me dijo que no lo hiciera

Angel: pues entonces agradezco le a esa vocecita… por cierto, hace tiempo que no mentías tan bien

Thief: evito mentir lo más posible… pero en este caso hice una excepción

Sombra: me recuerdas cuando sedujiste a aquella asesina para que nos dejara vivir

Angel: siii… o a aquella vez que hiciste "desaparecer" esa flor

Thief: siii… tenemos mucha historia

Mantis: soy yo o nos están ignorando – le susurro a Mono, el cual asiste

Grulla: Angel, dime… enserio era tu novia?

Angel: es complicado… muy complicado

Thief: la relaciones siempre son complicadas… siempre hay malos entendidos, obstáculos e interrupciones, más que todo interrupciones

Tigresa: (díganmelo a mí) – piensa para sí misma

Sombra: pero después de superar todo eso… la recompensa será grande

Tigresa: (eso es lo trato de conseguir)

Angel: wow… y en qué momento se volvieron expertos en el amor?

Thief: solo vemos tenemos una… perspectiva diferente a la tuya

Sombra: y no tenemos a una loca tras nuestro

Thief: cierto

Angel: saben? Si no me hubieran ayudado a escapar de Mey… en este momento estaría en algún bosque atado en la punta de un árbol

Grulla: tan mal seria?

Angel: si, es más… eso solo sería lo primero

Thief: bien… ahora que estas a salvo, tienes hambre?

Angel: esa… es una pregunta estúpida, o acaso no recuerdas que me dejaron atados a una silla

Thief: fue Sombra – lo señala echándole la culpa

Sombra: si fui yo… pero Thief te quería causar una contusión cerebral

Angel: ah… los detesto a ambos

Sombra: el sentimiento es mutuo

El resto de la noche fue hablar entre ellos, Po desato a Heilang para que comiera, Shifu, víbora y Ying no dijeron nada durante el resto de la cena y el resto de los cinco y Po hablaron entre ellos, terminando la cena Angel, Heilang, Sombra y Ying iban a ir a la habitación de Po en el valle, pero el maestro Shifu sugirió que se quedaran a dormir en el palacio, al principio casi todos estaban en desacuerdo por Heilang para Angel menciono que tal vez Mey volverá al palacio cuando descubra el engaño de Thief y sería mejor que se fuera al valle y se llevara a Heilang, al final así lo hicieron, Angel y Heilang se fueron a la habitación de Po en el valle y Sombra y Ying se quedaron en una habitación de la zona de huéspedes

**Con Angel**

Llegaron a la habitación de Po y Angel de inmediato decidió por la cama aunque a Heilang no le importó, después de 20 minutos Heilang se quedó dormido y Angel siguió pensando en lo que le haría Mey si lo encontrara, pero llego un momento en que se despreocupo y se dispuso a dormir, justo en el momento en que iba a caer dormido, Heilang comenzó a roncar y Angel decidió ignorarlo pero Heilang cada vez roncaba más fuerte, después de 1 hora Angel llego al punto en que quería ahorcarlo, al pensarlo un poco decidió ir a dormir en el techo, pues hay no se iban a escuchar y no tendría problemas por el frio así que salió por la ventana y trepo hasta el techo, allí se podía observar parte del pueblo y al mirar el cielo se contemplaba la luna y las estrella, lo siguiente que hizo fue recostarse e intentar dormir pero unas palabras lo dejo helado

Mey: por fin te encontré – Mey lo había visto trepar por la ventana al techo y decidió seguirlo

Angel: (oh no) Mey… – Mey se le acercó lentamente – (esto va a doler mucho) en la cara no

Mey: no prometo nada

Angel se cerró los ojos, puso sus manos cerca de la cara y esperaba una golpiza que lo dejaría inconsciente hasta mañana, pero envés de eso Mey se recostó junto a Angel y lo abrazo

Angel: no… no me vas a… a medio matar? – pregunto nervioso

Mey: lo iba a hacer, pero estoy cansada… mañana nos arreglamos – se acurruco en Angel – ahora vamos a dormir

Angel: está bien… (Sombra tenía razón… está loca)

**Con Sombra**

Después de que Angel y Heilang se fueran al valle, los cinco, Shifu y Po se fueran a sus habitaciones, Thief los guio hasta la habitación son iban a dormir para después darles las buenas noches e irse a dormir, en fin, Sombra y Ying entraron y se encontraron con una cama pequeña pero no les importo, Sombra se acostó de espaldas y Ying encima de él, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos

**Con Thief**

Después de dejar a Sombra y a Ying en la habitación fue hasta la habitación de grulla y toco un par de veces, espero a grulla hablara, paso y cerró la puerta

Grulla: que pasa Thief?

Thief: cambio de planes

**Con Tigresa**

Tigresa se fue molesta a su habitación, tenía la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo con po después de cenar y tal vez terminar su declaración, pero ahora no se sentía segura, cuando intento hacer su movimiento po no reacciono y tampoco tenía algún indicio de corresponderle, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre esto y quien más que víbora así que cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones salió de la suya y entro a la de víbora

**Con víbora**

Tigresa sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, cuando entro víbora solo se quedó viendo un momento hasta que ella hablo

Tigresa: sé que no quieres hablar… pero de verdad necesito un consejo, y prometo que no me reiré de tu voz

Víbora: está bien… siéntate – la voz de víbora ya no estaba tan gruesa como antes pero todavía podía ser motivo de burla

Tigresa: tengo de hablarte sobre po – víbora se sorprendió

Víbora: exactamente sobre qué?

Tigresa: me enamore de él… – víbora se quedó en silencio unos segundos –…e intente decírselo

Víbora: que!? Y ahora me lo vienes a decir?

Tigresa: ssh, no alces la voz…

Víbora: está bien, pero no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho antes

Tigresa: creí que podía hacerlo sola pero… ahora no estoy tan segura

Víbora: dime que fue lo que paso… y dímelo con detalle

Tigresa: estábamos en la cocina, lo sorprendí y él se asustó pero cuando me eche reír, el me acompaño y una cosa llego a la otra

Víbora: rápido… ve a la parte importante

Tigresa: estábamos muy cerca, tanto que sentía su respiración y el la mía… por un momento me perdí en sus ojos… aaaaah

Víbora: deja de suspirar y dime lo que paso – dice desesperada

Tigresa: estaba a punto besarlo, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo llegaron ustedes… interrumpiendo mi momento

Víbora: ahora me imagino que estas muy nerviosa y esperaras un tiempo antes de seguir, no es cierto?

Tigresa: sabes? Creo que lees muchas historias de amor

Víbora: eso no tiene nada de malo

Tigresa: enserio? – dice con una mirada de incredulidad

Víbora: bueno… casi nada

Tigresa: y por cierto… como vas con grulla?

Víbora: de… de que hablas? – tenía el nerviosismo a flor de piel

Tigresa: sabes de que hablo… vamos, quiero escucharlo de ti

Víbora: es que…

Tigresa: oh vamos… habla ya

Víbora: desde que llego Thief, ha estado actuando extraño

Tigresa: es cierto… hoy no le importó la presencia de Heilang mientras cenamos

Víbora: no solo eso… viste como hablaba con Sombra y Angel, es como si los conociera desde hace algún tiempo

Tigresa: tienes razón… parece que Grulla nos ha ocultado secretos

Víbora: siii… no sé qué hacer, tal vez debería preguntarle qué está pasando

Tigresa: estas segura de que no se burlara de tu voz?

Víbora: si estoy segura… es más le voy a preguntar ahora – dice decidida

Tigresa: bien… yo me voy a mi habitación, hasta mañana

Víbora: hasta mañana – ve como Tigresa sale de su habitación – bien… ahora, iré a ver a grulla

**Con grulla**

Grulla: como que cambio de planes?

Thief: así es… escucha conseguí con Shifu una orden de liberación a favor de su y Fenghuang así que Sombra ira sin problemas, Heilang ira a buscar a Gahri y a las gemelas, Angel ira por escorpión y yo por las hermanas Wu

Grulla: y yo? Que voy a hacer?

Thief: iras directamente al palacio de las Sombras con… – se detiene al escuchar las puertas del cuarto abriéndose

Grulla: víbora… que haces aquí? – víbora no responde y señala a Thief – Thief, creo que podemos dejar esta conversación para mañana, verdad?

Thief: por supuesto… buenas noches, y también para ti víbora – sin más que decir se retira

Grulla: ahora si… dime víbora, pasa algo?

Víbora: quería hablar contigo

Grulla: oh bien… y tu voz, está mejorando

Víbora: así es… pero no quería hablar sobre eso

Grulla: está bien sobre que, quieres hablar?

Víbora: Thief… creo que oculta algo, no lo crees?

Grulla: es del consejo de maestro y viene de un palacio de kung fu que no conocemos… debería ocultarnos mucho

Víbora: no me refiero a eso… sabes? incluso tu as actuado diferente desde que el llego

Grulla: ya estás diciendo locuras… deberías de irte a dormir

Víbora: bien… – se va molesta

**Con Tigresa, otra vez**

Salió de la habitación de víbora y camino hasta la suya, cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho un sonido extraño en la habitación de po y la curiosidad provoco que entrara a averiguar, una vez adentro descubrió que solo era po hablando dormido

Po: zzz... mañana tengo que hacer panes de frijol… zzz – murmura entre sueños

Tigresa: (se ve lindo cuando duerme) – de repente un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza – (tal vez podría…) no, no debería – sin querer hablo en voz alto y po reacciono

Po: zzz… Tigresa… zzz

Tigresa: (tengo una idea) siii… – hablo en voz baja

Po: zzz… ella… zzz – a Tigresa le provocó más curiosidad

Tigresa: ella que? – intentando de que po siguiera

Po: zzz… ella es… zzz – Tigresa tenía que saber

Tigresa: ella es qué? – se agacho y puso el oído más cercas para escuchar

Po: ella es un tigre… zzz

Tigresa: (esto debe de ser una broma) – puso una cara de incredulidad

Po: zzz… y ella también – Tigresa acerco otra vez para escuchar pero se acercó mucho y po al sentirla la agarro con un abrazo

Tigresa: po, suéltame – intento escapar pero po la jalo hasta la cama y la uso de almohada – (lo que me faltaba) po déjame salir

Po: zzz… no, yo te quiero – esas palabras dejaron a Tigresa helada

Tigresa: (me… me quiere) – solo al pensarlo ponía una sonrisa soñadora

Al ver que no podía salir se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa en su cara, inconscientemente ambos se abrazaron e incluso Tigresa ronroneo un poco

**Al día siguiente, Con Angel**

Seguía en el tejado de la casa de po, estaba despertando tranquilamente e intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que Mey lo seguía abrazando, se quedó hay viéndola y preguntándose cómo fue que sobrevivió anoche, después noto que Mey estaba temblando

Angel: la noche estuvo fría… será mejor que la lleve abajo – agarro a Mey estilo novia en bodas y la llevo dentro

Heilang estaba despertando cuando Angel entro con Mey, Angel puso a Mey en la cama de po y le hizo seña a Heilang para que lo siguiera, ambos bajaron a la cocina

Heilang: que hace ella aquí?

Angel: no lo sé

Heilang: como que no lo sabes?

Angel: simplemente no lo sé por qué… – se detiene al ver al sr. Ping que bajaba las escaleras – quien es él?

Heilang: oh… buenos días señor días sr. Ping, Angel él es el papa de po

Angel: oh lo siento… no sabía, buenos días

Sr. Ping: buenos días… como durmieron?

Heilang: yo bien

Angel: yo me dormí en el tejado… Heilang ronca fuerte

Sr. Ping: no lo menciones, tuve que usar topones para oídos

Angel: jajá… bueno, Heilang, vamos a ayudarlo a abrir el restaurante

Sr. Ping: oh no… no se preocupen por eso, es más les preparare el desayuno ara que se vallan al palacio

Después de un rato el sr. Ping tuvo listo el pequeño desayuno y Angel y Heilang comieron, antes de irse Angel volvió a la habitación y le dejo una nota a Mey que seguía durmiendo, luego junto con Heilang fueron al palacio de jade

**Con Sombra y Ying**

Estaban despiertos pero seguían hay, abrazados y sin decir nada, esperando el gong para levantarse y salir de la habitación, no había un silencio incomodo era más bien, uno tranquilo hasta que

Ying: cuánto falta?

Sombra: para el gong… como 30 minutos

Ying: no hablaba del gong… cuánto?

Sombra: como una semana… dos máximo

Ying: sabes que… – es interrumpida

Sombra: ssh… lo sé, a veces hablas dormida

**Con Tigresa**

Se había despertado 30 minutos antes del gong, como siempre no hacía y sabía que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que po se levantara, así que como pudo se librero de po y se fue a su habitación

Tigresa: po dijo que me quería, pero… lo decía enserio? Ah, eso no importa… pude pasar una noche con po… aaah

**Con Shifu**

Estaba despierto y listo para recibir el gong de los buenos días así que salió de su habitación y para su sorpresa Thief lo estaba esperando

Shifu: buenos días maestro Thief

Thief: buenos días maestro Shifu… le tengo una propuesta

**De vuelta con Angel y Heilang**

Ya estaban en la cima de las escaleras y decidieron quedarse en el patio hasta que el gong sueno y anuncie el principio del día, mientras decidieron hacer un combate de calentamiento, Heilang termino exhausto y Angel estaba como si nada

Heilang: cómo es que aguantas tanto? – sentado en el piso

Angel: la resistencia es vital… pregúntale a Thief o a Sombra y te dirán lo mismo

Heilang: cualquiera que se enfrente a un combate de desgaste con cualquiera de ustedes perderá

Angel: se mejor que te quedes con las estrategias

Heilang: como sabes que antes me dedicaba a hacer estrategias

Angel: solo lo se

Heilang: si, pero me refiero a… – es interrumpido por el gong

Angel: vamos a la cocina

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Angel y Heilang fueron los primeros en llegar luego llego Thief con Shifu y más atrás los cinco furiosos y po, Sombra y Ying llegaron después y Ying se molestó porque po y Thief estaban cocinando, intento quitarles la cocina pero no pudo así que se quedó sentada al lado de Sombra con los brazos cruzados

Sombra: tranquila… nadie morirá porque tu no cocines

Ying: no es justo… yo quiero cocinar

Angel: pero po y Thief llegaron antes que tu… así que no puedes quejarte

Thief: así es… ahora quita esa cara, el desayuno estará casi listo

Después de unos minutos el desayuno estuvo listo y entre po y Thief sirvieron 12 platos de fideos, panes de frijol y varias raciones de dumpling, todos comenzaron a comer y ni una palabra se escuchó

Thief: ves Po? El desayuno quedo tan bueno que nadie dice nada – le hizo una señal a Angel, el cual puso una sonrisa de cómplice

Angel: si, es verdad… cocinan mejor que Ying – Ying dejo de comer y se quedó mirando a Angel

Grulla: (están molestando a Ying) – después de pensarlo un poco también se unió – es cierto… cocinan increíble, tal vez deberían seguir cocinando a partir de hoy

Ying no podía creer lo que decían y lo que fue peor fue que hasta el maestro Shifu que estaba con ello también dijo que le gustaba, ya no sabía si era para hacerla molestar o de verdad estaban ricos los fideos y hasta ella lo tenía que admitir

Sombra: ignóralos – le susurro a Ying – tu cocinas bien

Al terminar el desayuno todos fueron al patio, era el momento de escoger a quien se iría al palacio de las Sombra y seria entrenado por Thief, ya Shifu sabía a quién iba a elegir o… a quienes


	10. Chapter bonus

**Hey, muy buenas a todos hoy les traigo un capitulo bonus de la historia, esto es algo desde una perspectiva diferente**

**En el siguiente continuare con la historia... y lo siento por hacer el capitulo anterior poco interesante y algo corto**

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Punto de vista desconocido**

me desperté en una habitación diferente a la mía, lo sabía solo por el olor, cuando intente levantarme sentí un peso extra y cuando moví las sabanas para ver que era me encontré con una leopardo de las nieves acostada a mi lado y abrazándome, entonces recordé la noche anterior e inconscientemente se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, con mucho cuidado me levante sin despertarla y salí de esa habitación luego salí de la zona de los dormitorios que por suerte estaba desolado pues todavía era muy temprano, el no daba indicios de salir todavía así que me dirigí a las zonas de entrenamiento pero en el camino fui interceptado por un búho, se paró en frente mío y se inclinó ligeramente

Búho: buenos días maestro – su voz era femenina

?: buenos días, hay alguna novedad?

Búho: no... Fui a hacer varios recorridos al bosque pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera a los vigilantes

?: de seguro deben estar dormidos, la fiesta de anoche de seguro dejo agotados a todos... me sorprende que tú sigas vigilando

Búho: llegue de una misión justo después de que término la fiesta... y el contramaestre me pidió que patrullara toda la noche

?: ya veo... ve a despertar a un grupo de vigilantes y ve a descansar

Búho: gracias maestro – con eso se fue volando y yo seguí mi camino

Cuanto llegue a la zona de entrenamiento escuche sonidos de pelea en uno de los salones así que me acerque a la puerta y la abrí bruscamente, al entrar todos me quedaron viendo, eran un pequeño grupo de novatos y varios estrategas, herreros y espías, todos con armas y haciendo duelos, por un momento se quedaron viéndolo hasta que uno de los estrategas que era un lobo dio un paso en frente

Lobo: buenos días maestro – de inmediato el resto hicieron lo mismo

?: descansen... dark, ven aquí – el lobo que hablo primero guardo la espada que tenía y se me acerco

Dark: pasa algo maestro?

?: quiero que lleves a los novatos con un grupo de vigilantes para que aprendan un poco sobre el bosque

Dark: seguro? pensé que los vigilantes quedaron agotados de tanto festejar anoche

?: si... le dije a kau que despertara a un grupo

Dark: por supuesto, lo haré en este momento... por cierto blade menciono anoche que hoy te quería mostrar un par de armas nuevas

?: bien... iré a verlo en un rato, antes tengo que hablar con nuestro líder

Dark: con el líder? pasa algo malo?

?: no... solo estoy pensando en unas pequeñas vacaciones

Dark: las tienes bien merecidas... después de tu última misión, es mejor relajarse

?: si... tal vez nos veremos más tarde – sin más que decirle me fui al final de la zona de entrenamiento

Al terminar la zona de entrenamiento dio paso a los edificios de archivos, y entre ellos la administración general, era el edificio más alto con 7 pisos, también era el lugar donde trabajaba, lo único que no me gustaba y de verdad odiaba de mi puesto, el papeleo, a veces tenía el impulso de perderme para no hacerlo, pero es una responsabilidad que no puedo pasar por alto así que sin más entre al edificio y me encontré con una hiena, el contramaestre, era mi jefe o algo así, ambos sabíamos que en cualquier momento le podía quitar el puesto, lo único que me lo impedía era que si lo hacía me tendría que quedar siempre en el refugio y eso no era lo mío, en fin, me acerque a él y lo salude

?: buenos días contramaestre – le tendí la mano

Contramaestre: dejemos las formalidades a un lado demonio – me estrecho la mano

?: Como quieras cold

Cold: el líder nos está esperando

Demonio: bien… no lo hagamos esperar – ambos seguimos hasta el piso más alto

Cuando entramos en la oficina nos encontramos con el líder, un león algo anciano sentado detrás de un gran escritorio con muchos rollos y libros encima, el líder de tan solo vernos produjo una pequeña sonrisa

Líder: me sorprende encontrarlos tan temprano aquí

Cold: es nuestro trabajo señor

Líder: si lo comprendo… pero con la fiesta de anoche esperaba que nuestro maestro asesino siguiera dormido

Demonio: la verdad es suerte que este aquí – dije provocando una risa divertida del líder

Líder: bien… escuchen, he estado recibiendo muchos informes de movimientos en contra de la hermandad y quiero que ustedes se encarguen de eso

Cold: nos encargaremos señor

Demonio: cuál es el límite?

Líder: ni quiero que dejen rastros… espíen y roben, traten de no matar a nadie irrelevante y tienen la autorización de usar a cualquiera de los demás miembros, así sea un novato

Demonio: bien… reuniré a mi equipo

Cold: porque siempre escoges a los mismos… hay miembros con más experiencias que pueden ser de más utilidad

Demonio: confió en mi equipo… tenemos experiencia trabajando juntos

Cold: has lo que quieras… yo iré por mi lado – molesto se fue de la oficina del líder

Líder: ahora que cold se fue... Podemos hablar de verdad – cuando dijo es quede sorprendido

Demonio: de que habla señor

Líder: deja las formalidades… quiero que tu equipo también vigile al contramaestre

Demonio: por que me lo pide señor?

Líder: cold ha estado actuando sospechoso últimamente... tal vez se requiera intervención de los depredadores

Demonio: entiendo señor

Líder: antes de irte tengo que decirte algo

Demonio: lo escucho

Líder: todavía no puedo creer que tengas este puesto… cuando te traje aquí solo eras un niño

Demonio: lo se… en tan solo unos años logre conseguir el tercer puesto más alto

Líder: y eso que intente evitarlo poniéndote todos los obstáculos posibles… pero pasaste todo, superaste los entrenamientos extremos, los mejores estrategas, espías, guerreros, los mejores herreros y superaste a todos los equipos de operaciones especiales tu solo

Demonio: ellos nunca se esperaron las trampas y mucho menos que los iba atacar… solo pensaron que intentaría escapar

Líder: no esperaron lo inesperado

Demonio: nunca hay que subestimar a un enemigo

Líder: exacto, ahora ve al patio para iniciar el día y deja a tu equipo trabajando... ah lo olvidaba, vuelve aquí a media noche

Demonio: si señor

Líder: puedes retirarte – después de eso salí del edificio y me dirigí al patio

el patio era un lugar extenso, era el lugar en que se organizan torneos y eventos, por desgracia para los de menor rango al mío los iba a hacer limpiar todo eso, solo tenía que esperar el amanecer ya que todos se tienen que presentar, solo faltaban cerca de 10 minutos y ya el patio estaban varios grupos grandes pero todavía faltando más, después de los 10 minutos el contramaestre se apareció para decirme que tenía algo importante que hacer así que me pidió que yo comenzará el día y se fue, como no quería perder tiempo me dirigí al centro del patio donde se encontraba una pequeña torre lo suficientemente alta como para ver a todos, pero como a medio camino me encontré con blanco, una grulla que tenía historia conmigo, al pasar por su lado le susurré

Demonio: reúne al equipo... tenemos trabajo – y seguí de largo

Cuando llegue a la torre y subí por unas pequeñas escaleras a un lado, cuando estaba en la cima hice sonar un pequeño gong y todos voltearon a verme, rápidamente grite

Demonio: buenos días – todos se pudieron firmes y me respondieron

Todos: buenos días maestro – y yo me que viendo a todos y decidí hacerlos trabajar un poco

Demonio: me sorprende encontrarlos tan temprano aquí y no dormidos... y lo digo porque las actividades del día de hoy comenzaran más tarde – escuche muchos susurros pero seguí

Demonio: así que aprovechando que están despiertos... quiero que limpien el desastre de anoche – pude ver como muchos hacían gestos de molestia y aburrimiento

Demonio: y antes de que digan algo... todos van a participar, desde los novatos hasta los equipos de operaciones especiales – al terminar de decir eso no escucho nada más que silencio

Los de operaciones especiales eran grupos que se dedicaban a hacer las misiones de más riesgo, algunos eran buenos pero muchos eran nada más que engreídos con talento, así que decidí hacer una prueba con esto, éramos una hermandad o eso dijo el líder así que tenía que poner eso a prueba, antes de bajar de la torre di un vistazo a todos los miembros, tantas especies reunidas en un lugar y bajo un código con ley, todos con historias de su pasado lleno de tragedias… así como yo

Cuando baje de la torre rápidamente me rodearon un grupo de animales, todos tenían en sus brazos una cinta negra con marcas de garras dibujadas en blanco, eran los líderes de los equipos de operaciones especiales, el primero en acercarse fue un cocodrilo de casi el doble de mi tamaño, uno de los mejores pero el más engreído y por supuesto esa escena llamo la atención de todos

Cocodrilo: como puedes mandarnos a hacer algo tan estúpido? – me replico y antes de poder responderle, blanco llego y al ver la conducta del cocodrilo se molesto

Blanco: dirígete al maestro con más respeto

Cocodrilo: y que vas a hacer tú? Solo eres un apoyo en combate, ni siquiera podrías hacerme un rasguño – blanco se echó atrás, él sabía que era verdad pero yo no me iba a quedar viendo como trataban como basura a mi mejor amigo

Demonio: ya he tenido suficiente paciencia… la razón de que los mandara a todos a limpiar fue una prueba, en la que fallaron – todos los líderes se sorprendieron así como todos los espectadores – estamos en una hermandad, todos debemos actuar juntos, es lo que nos hace fuerte… tu impaciencia y soberbia me demuestra que no eres digno de liderar un grupo, serás reemplazado e iniciaras de nuevo desde cero, con los novatos – el cocodrilo no dijo nada, sabía que yo tenía razón – los demás líderes, están en prueba… retírense – todos los lideres incluyendo el cocodrilo fueron a limpiar

Hace tiempo que no me dirigía así a algún otro miembro y era por nada pero no me gustaba hacerlo, el código me lo exigía, tenía que salir de allí así que me dirigí a mi oficina en la administración general, me senté en el escritorio y me quede viendo el papeleo por hacer, otra vez tenía ese impulso por desaparecer pero no podía era mi trabajo, por suerte antes de comenzar llamaron a mi puerta y cuando se abrió entro el contramaestre

Cold: buena actuación la del patio… el líder quiere verte, al parecer quiere que le des una charla a un grupo de novatos que acaba de empezar – tenía que decidir hacer el papeleo o dar una charla y esa era una decisión sencilla

Demonio: hablare con el líder – sin más deje el papeleo atrás y me fui a la oficina del líder

En la oficina estaba el líder esperándome, y lo que me sorprendió fue que todos los documento que estaban desorganizados por todo el escritorio ya estaban ordenados y a un lado del escritorio esperando a ser entregados

Demonio: como es que logras hacer el papeleo tan rápido? – el líder solo sonrió y me dijo

Líder: tengo mis trucos, pero eso no te trae aquí… escucha lo que hiciste en el patio… – lo interrumpí

Demonio: fue necesario

Líder: lo sé, es más esperaba eso hace una semana… pero escucha, el cocodrilo al que relevaste se su puesto vino aquí pidiendo otra oportunidad

Demonio: sabía que intentaría algo así

Líder: le di la oportunidad de que mantuviera su puesto con una condición… ganarte en una pelea

Demonio: y el acepto?

Líder: así es… piensa que te puede vencer en una batalla de equipos en tres días

Demonio: pues no sabe a qué se enfrenta –

Líder: escucha, su equipo es uno de los mejores… si pierdes tendrás que renunciar a tu puesto – lo dijo con preocupación

Demonio: mi equipo puede con esto

Líder: hablas de un equipo de adolecentes formado por miembro de apoyo en combate, un estratega, un herrero, una arquera, dos espías y tres de operaciones especiales… aah – suspiro preocupado – comprendo que tengas ciertos lazos con ellos pero no podrás vencer así

Demonio: pues le demostrare que mi equipo si puede

Líder: aah… en la próxima charla que vas a dar te encontraras con una novata que de seguro te ayudara, inclúyela a tu equipo

Demonio: si señor

Líder: puedes retirarte… y no pierdas

Demonio: no es una opción – con eso me fui, camine hasta la zona de armería para ver a blade

Blade era un cocodrilo de mi misma altura, era un herrero preciso que fabricaba las mejores hojas para cualquier arma, de seguro me sorprendería con algo nuevo, siempre me sorprende

Cuando llegue toque la puerta un par de veces y el me abrió rápidamente, diría que entre pero la verdad fue que el me arrastro hasta su nueva arma, cuando me soltó y me dio algo que parecía una cajita rectangular, pero era pesado para su tamaño, me dijo que le aplicara presión y al hacerlo se revelo la hoja de una espada, al principio me sorprendí y cuando deje de presionar la hoja se guardó, antes de poder hablar me llevo hasta un escritorio con los planos de esa espada

Blade: esa espada es solo el comienzo, imagínate las dagas, las hachas y los mandobles que hare con eso… dime, que te parece? – blade parecía un niño emocionado con una gran sonrisa

Demonio: te daré dos opiniones… 1 esto es increíble y 2 tienes que corregir varios errores – al escucharme blade borro la sonrisa que tenía, me acerque a los planos y comencé a señalar los errores – el sistema puede ser más integrado para ser más ligero, la hoja puede estar cortada para ahorra espacio y tiene que funcionar de manera en que al aplicarle presión una vez la hoja salga y se quede afuera y cuando se vuelva a aplicar presión se guarde – cuando le via la cara a blade estaba totalmente sorprendido y fuera de si

Blade: aaah… no entendí, y tampoco sabía que eras herrero

Demonio: yo tenía un proyecto similar… de hecho todavía tengo los planos, te los daré cuando... - deje de hablar cuando percibí que alguien entro a la forja de blade, cuando di la vuelta para ver quien era, me encontré con dark

Dark: los estamos esperando

Demonio: blanco los reunió tan rápido?

Dark: después del acto que hiciste en el patio se alarmó y nos reunió más rápido

Demonio: bien... hay mucho que hablar

Sin más que decir nos fuimos al bosque, el bosque era una medida de defensa del refugio, en si el bosque era un laberinto pero todos los miembros tenían que conocerlo como la palma de su mano, pero siempre habían zonas que nadie conocía excepto mi equipo y yo, para ser mas específico una cueva secreta y al entrar me encontré a mi equipo

Éramos un búho, una grulla, un cocodrilo, dos lobos, seis leopardos de las nieves (entre ellas la que estaba conmigo cuando desperté) y conmigo... un tigre

* * *

**Antes de irme les dejare dos preguntas sencillas:**

**1) Saben de quien era el punto de vista?**

**2) Podrán adivinar quien era la leopardo de las nieves?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 de esta historia. **

**Sobre el capitulo bonus tal vez haga mas y sobre la respuestas**

**1) punto de vista de Hu**

**2) (no lo pienso decir, tendrán que esperar y leer)**

**nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**En el patio, palacio de jade**

Estaban todos reunidos esperando a que thief escogiera quien de iría al palacio de las sombras a entrenar, los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban en fila frente a thief y shifu, los demás estaban a cierta distancia detrás de ellos

Thief: como sabrán mi objetivo aquí fue buscar potencial... pero encontré más que eso, encontré grandes guerreros que me han impresionado desde que llegue – puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se quitó la venda, los ojos de thief eran dorados – por desgracia no puedo llevármelos a todos – se acercó a grulla – maestro grulla… tú eras mi elección pero el maestro shifu me hizo cambiar de opinión – en este punto angel, sombra, heilang y grulla pensaron que thief se había vuelto loco – no me llevare a uno, me llevare a… – es interrumpido por un rugido proveniente de la entrada del palacio

Cuanto voltearon vieron a mey con una de querer matar a alguien, y para ser más específico a su novio, angel se acercó a ella para intentar hablar y decirle que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante, pero no llego a decir ni media palabra, mey lo agarro por la oreja y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el valle, dejando todos en el lugar algo incrédulos

Shifu: continúe maestro thief – es el primero en hablar

Thief: uh claro… en que me quede?

Sombra: me llevara a… – repitió lo último que dijo thief

Thief: oh si... hable con el maestro shifu antes del gong y discutimos quienes se irán conmigo

Po: quienes? Pensé que solo se iría uno

Thief: así iba a ser en un principio… pero el maestro shifu me convenció de llevar más de uno

Po: cuantos exactamente?

Thief: po, por favor déjame terminar… me llevare a…

**Con angel**

Estaba siendo arrastrado por la oreja como si fuera un niño hasta el pueblo, cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras mey lo soltó, angel estaba molesto y antes de intentar hablar mey hablo antes que el

Mey: tienes un minuto para correr – angel cambio su cara por una confundida

Angel: de que hablas?

Mey: anoche te dije que nos las arreglábamos hoy

Angel: que!? Pero pensé que… – es interrumpido

Mey: pensaste que!? Que con solo pasar una noche durmiendo juntos iba a bastar! – le grito

Angel: la verdad si lo pensé – dice indiferente

Mey: bastaría si te hubieras quedado cuando me desperté – dice molesta

Angel: oh vamos mey… no puedes hablar enserio – también molesto

Mey: te quedan 45 segundos

Angel: mey, no seguiré tu juego así por así – a esta punto parecía una pelea de casados

Mey: lo harás si no quieres más marcas en tu espalda… te quedan 39 segundos

Angel: oh vamos… no seas así – mey seguía contando

Mey: 38... 37… 36… 35… 34… 33… 32… 31… 30 – para este momento angel ya se había largado corriendo en cuatro patas – siempre funciona

**Con thief**

Sombra: qué demonios te pasa – le grito a thief

Ambos estaban en el tejado del salón de guerreros, en ese lugar no se escuchaban los gritos a menos que gritaras lo suficiente como para quedar ronco por una semana, subieron allí después que thief tomara su decisión, la decisión de thief sorprendió a todos excepto a shifu ya que ellos lo hablaron antes del gong, pero ahora thief está recibiendo un sermón de sombra diciéndole principalmente que lo hecho todo a perder y ahora todo iba a ser dos o hasta tres veces más difícil

Sombra: y ahora que haremos cuando se encuentren con los otros? Que haremos cuando descubran el plan? Que acaso no pensaste nada?

Thief ya estaba harto de sombra decidió desaparecer, sin la venda puesta podía dejar de concentrarse en usar la visión del alma y usar la paz interior para ir más rápido, tanto que podía desaparecer en un parpadeo, así que simplemente desapareció de la vista de sombra

Sombra: detesto cuando hace eso

**Con grulla**

Estaba ordenando una mochila para el viaje, después de que thief diera su decisión, sé que pensativo pues sabía que thief era un maestro de kung fu y los podía entrenar fácilmente, pero para eso tenía que superar una prueba que para el era fácil, llegar al palacio de las sombras

Thief: te ves preocupado – apareció de la nada pero grulla se inmuto y le dijo molesto

Grulla: la decisión que hiciste fue imprudente, lo complicaste todo y… – es interrumpido

Thief: grulla… silencio por favor, ya sombra me dio un sermón

Grulla: me imagino… pero fue una decisión inesperada – dice algo más calmado

Thief: lo se… pero tranquilo, yo me encargare

Grulla: aaah… simplemente no pudiste escoger simplemente solo a po o a tigresa

Thief: grulla… ya te dije que sombra me dio un sermón

Grulla: eso no importa… por qué demonios tuviste que escoger a… – es interrumpido por heilang que entra gritándole a thief

Heilang: estás loco

Thief: no otra vez – dice fastidiado

Heilang le dio otro sermón como el de sombra pero esta vez tenía grulla también regañándolo, thief ya no sabía a donde ir, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde estar sin alguien que lo regañara por su decisión, entonces se le ocurrió un lugar, la cocina así que decidió interrumpir el sermón de Heilang, abrir la ventana y lanzarse por ella, para cuando grulla y heilang se asomaron para ver cómo se caía por un parte de la montaña no vieron nada

Heilang: desapareció verdad?

Grulla: si, lo hizo… volvió a desaparecer

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Estaban Mono, Mantis, Víbora, Shifu, y Ying, cuando Thief entro todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, utilizando la visión del alma podía ver cuando lo miraban se enfocaban en su venda y sin vendas se preocupaba pero ahora sin vendas podía ver como se lo quedaban mirando y lo preocupan más, Thief prefería usar la venda o una túnica con capucha para que no le vieran los ojos, pero ya que

Shifu: maestro Thief, pase – Thief salió de sus pensamientos y se sentó en la mesa

Thief: maestro Shifu… pensaba en darles un par de días antes de partir al palacio de las sombras

Shifu: y ese repentino cambio? Pensé que había dicho que se irían esta tarde

Thief: si pero… quiero que tengan tiempo de despedirse pero nosotros nos iremos hoy, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes de llegar al palacio de las sombras y probablemente cuando hayamos terminado estaremos a tiempo para recibirlos

Shifu: entiendo… hay que avisarles de esta noticia, víbora hazlo tu

Víbora iba responder pero no podía así que asistió con la cabeza y se fue a las habitaciones

**Con grulla**

Después de que Thief se fuera Heilang también se fue a intentar encontrarlo y él se quedó en su cuarto para terminar de empacar, minutos después entra víbora en su cuarto

Grulla: víbora… que haces aquí?

Víbora: vine a avisarte que Thief les dio dos días antes de marcharse al palacio de las sombras

Grulla: dos días… por qué no lo dijo antes?

Víbora: lo decidió hace unos minutos… cuando llego a la cocina

Grulla: oh bien… voy hablar con el mas tarde

Víbora: dime algo Grulla… desde cuándo conoces a Thief?

Grulla: desde que llego al palacio… porque lo preguntas?

Víbora: no por nada… es que pareciera que lo conocieras desde hace mucho

Grulla: oh… no solo lo conozco desde que llego al palacio, pero recuerda que me pidió que fuera con él en esa misión y aprendí más del… es más ahora que recuerdo que te traje algo

Víbora: en serio? – Grulla camina hasta la pequeña mochila que llevo a su misión con Thief y saco un collar

Grulla: este collar se lo iba a regalar a Mei-ling – Víbora se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre

Víbora: hablas de Mei-ling la que te animo a ingresar a la academia lee-da?

Grulla: si… nos encontramos en la misión, le iba dar este collar pero se me olvido

Víbora: oh gracias – Grulla le entrego el collar

**Con Angel**

Se encontraba escondido entre los tejado del valle, Angel era muy sigiloso pero la luz del día no le favorecía, tenía que encontrar un escondite rápido, entonces se le cruzo por la mente la habitación de Po, sin perder tiempo salto rápidamente entre los tejados y cuando llego al restaurante lo rodeo y entro por la ventana

Angel: nunca me encontrara aquí – dice aliviado hasta que Mey sale de su escondite en le habitación de po

Mey: piénsalo de nuevo Angel – Angel volteo asustado y al verla salto por la ventana – siempre es divertido ver como intenta escapar

Angel se fue al bosque de bambú a las afueras del valle, él ni mey conocían este bosque así que cualquiera de los dos podía perderse fácilmente, Angel corrió hasta esta encontrar una gran piedra, salto sobre ella y se escondio

Angel: aaah… por suerte Mey no conoce este bosque

Thief: pero yo si – apareció de la nada asustando a Angel

Angel: cómo es que me encontraste?

Thief: fue fácil, aunque seas muy sigiloso no puedes engañar a mi oído

Angel: que haces aquí?

Thief: estaba aburrido y Sombra no me dejaba es paz

Angel: y por qué Sombra no te deja… – es interrumpido

Thief: ssh… mey está cerca – Angel se asomó por encima de la roca y tenía razón, Mey estaba a solo unos metros de la roca

Angel: sácame de aquí

Thief: por supuesto

Thief se asomó por encima de la roca y vio a Mey de espaldas, aproveche ese momento y se acercó por detrás, al estar justo detrás de ella saco un dardo tranquilizante de Sombra y se lo enterró en el cuello, segundos después Mey pierde la conciencia y Thief la atrapa antes de caiga para ponerla suavemente en el suelo

Thief: listo

Angel: creo que exageraste un poco – sale de la roca y camina hasta donde Thief

Thief: solo dormirá como una hora… tiempo suficiente para que borres tu rastro y salir en dirección al valle del escorpión

Angel: de que hablas?

Thief: ya tome mi decisión, pero hay un ligero cambio de planes… tienes que irte ahora y buscar a escorpión, cuando la encuentres ve directo al palacio de las sombras

Angel: y que hay de Mey?

Thief: tendrás que cortar con ella

Angel: no lo entiendes… ella es capaz de seguirme hasta el fin del mundo

Thief: aaah… lo mismo de Sombra, cierto?

Angel: es complicado… pero no la puedo dejar

Thief: bueno… tendrás que esperar a que despierte y luego se irán los dos

Angel: bien… y a quien escogiste?

Thief: escogí a…

**De regreso a la cocina, palacio de jade**

Sombra: hace cuanto se fue?

Shifu: hace unos minutos… por que lo busca?

Sombra: Heilang, Angel y yo vamos a partir hoy… tenemos que avisarle a thief

Mono: dijo que buscaría a Angel

Sombra: de ser así volverá en una rato… será mejor que me valla a buscar a Heilang y avisarle – sin más que decir se retira de la cocina

**Con Thief**

Después de recibir otro sermón se fue al valle y para ser más específico, al restaurante del Sr. Ping y ordeno un plato de fideos con ingrediente secreto, thief inhalo el olor de la sopa de fideos y estaba dispuesto a comerla, sino hubiera sido por que Heilang se apareció en el restaurante y estaba usando la túnica de Thief, Thief suspiro con frustración y cuando heilang se le acerco lo suficiente uso su bastón, lo golpeo en la cabeza para noquearlo y cuando cayó al piso con un ruido sordo Thief pudo terminar su sopa tranquilamente, dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue al palacio de jade, allí se encontró con Sombra que estaba en la entrada del palacio esperando a Thief con una cara de pocos amigos

Sombra: por fin te apareces

Thief: no sigas con un sermón… es más deberíamos ir a buscar a los que faltan

Sombra: si lo se… era lo que quería decirte

Thief: entonces deberíamos de irnos lo antes posible

Sombra: Ying y yo estamos listos, solo faltas tú y Heilang

Thief: yo me iré mañana… y Heilang está en el restaurante del sr. Ping, no lo golpee tan fuerte así despertara en antes de anochecer

Sombra: bien… abra que hacer una mochila extra para Heilang

**Con heilang**

Se estaba despertando con un gran dolor de cabeza, lo último que recuerda fue que se acercaba a Thief por su espalda y cuando estaba a punto de hablar todo se volvió negro, sabía que Thief lo había noqueado y cuando alzo la vista se dio cuenta de la hora, faltaba poco para el anochecer

Heilang: al menos no me noqueo hasta mañana – algo mareado de levanto y camino hasta la entrada del restaurante

Cuando salió del restaurante se fue directamente a al palacio de jade pero al llegar a las escaleras se encontró con Sombra y Ying, h

Heilang se acercó lo suficiente para hablar con ellos pero sombra le arrojo una mochila y hablo antes que el

Sombra: cambio de planes… Thief dijo que nos fuéramos hoy, tú vas a por Gahri y las gemelas

Heilang: donde puedo encontrarlos?

Sombra: Thief te dejo un rollo con pistas para los encontrarlos

Heilang: bien… y ustedes?

Sombra: vamos a la prisión de chorh-gom… buscaremos a Su y a Fenghuang

Heilang: y Angel?

Sombra: ya se fue, y Thief partirá mañana… el buscara a las hermanas Wu

Heilang: después todos nos veremos en el palacio de las sombras, cierto?

Sombra: así es… bueno y hora de irnos

**Con Angel**

Angel caminaba con Mey en dirección al valle del escorpión, aunque Mey seguía molesta con Angel no tuvo más opción que seguirlo y molestarlo un poco

Mey: a dónde vamos?

Angel: al valle del escorpión

Mey: por qué?

Angel: Thief me pidió que buscara a alguien

Mey: por qué? – volvió a preguntar

Angel: también ira al palacio de las sombras

Mey: por qué? – pregunto otra vez

Angel: porque Thief me lo pidió

Mey: por qué? – Angel no le contesto – oye porque no me respondes? – Angel la ignoro – hey respóndeme – Angel la volvió a ignorar y Mey se puso enfrente de él y lo detuvo – dime por que no me respondes?

Angel: no preguntes algo de lo que sabes la respuesta – se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando

Mey: aah... – lo pensó un poco y luego lo alcanzo, desde ese punto ambos caminaron sin hablar o dirigirse la mirada

**Con Thief**

Estaba caminando hacia el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, ese era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y meditar un poco, al llegar se encontró con Po y Tigresa que estaban meditando y al parecer no notaron su presencia así que decidió hacerse presente

Thief: hola – ambos voltearon a verlo

Po/Tigresa: Thief – dicen al unísono

Thief: jajá… me preguntaba si podía meditar también?

Po: por supuesto – Thief sienta al lado de Po y se pone en posición de loto

Thief: gracias… díganme algo antes de vuelvan a su meditación, no les molesta mi decisión? – Po y Tigresa piensa un momento la pregunta

Po: fue algo inesperado

Tigresa: incluso a mí me sorprendió

Thief: bien… meditemos – con eso los tres comenzaron a meditar

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo sabrán quienes se iran e incluire la grandiosa idea de Leonard Kenway.**

**Bueno... comiencen a hacer sus apuestas**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, aqui les traigo el capitulo 11 con la gran idea de leonard kenway**

* * *

**En el árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial**

Eran cerca de la media noche y tigresa se había ido quedando solo po y thief, ambos seguían meditando y por alguna razón ninguno había terminado hasta que sintieron una extraña brisa seguida de una aura de paz, po se sorprendió ante la sensación pero thief reconocía esa sensación y no quería nada que ver con eso, levanto dispuesto a irse pero esa voz lo detuvo

?: a donde te diriges joven guerrero? – esa voz po y thief la reconocieron al instante le pertenecía a

Po: maestro oogway – se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de oogway

Thief: me voy de aquí… no quiera nada que ver él

Po: espera thief, ten más respeto... él es… – es interrumpido, thief se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a po

Thief: el causante de un gran dolor… el causo un gran dolor hace muchos años

Oogway: fue el destino que… – es interrumpido

Thief: que tu provocaste… o acaso no piensas admitirlo, hiciste la vida de Hu miserable y sabes bien que fue tu culpa – le grito a oogway y po estaba en shock al escucharlo – me largo, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con contigo

Po: de… de que estaba hablando maestro? – pregunto al salir del shock

Oogway: es algo que tendrás que ver para creer – se acercó a po y toco su frente, desde ahí todo se volvió negro para po

Cuando recupero la vista se encontraba en otro lugar y en otra persona, no podía controlar sus extremidades, solo podía oír los pensamientos de esa persona y ver a través de sus ojos, lo primero que vio es que se encontraba en un pueblo cualquiera caminando por ahí como si nada y todos parecían más grandes que él, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de un niño que seguía caminando hasta un bosque, después de un largo camino el chico llego a una casa algo deteriorada por el tiempo y cuando se acercó comenzó a escuchar unos llantos

Niño: (oh no… ya despertó) – pensó y corrió hasta la casa

Cuando entro se acercó rápidamente a una pequeña cuna y al mover las mantas se encontró a una pequeña tigresa, la tomo en brazos y la calmo

Niño: ssh tranquila, tu hermano está aquí tigresa… ssh – le dijo a la pequeña y todo se volvió negro

Cuando recupero la vista estaba corriendo en el mismo pueblo de antes pero ahora se escuchaba como si cargara algo extra, una pequeña mochila y estaba pesada, al chico lo perseguían y en un intento por perder a sus perseguidores termino en un callejón sin salida

Niño: ah lo que faltaba – dio la vuelta para volver por donde vino pero ya era tarde

?: allí estas… ahora te enseñare a no robar – la voz le pertenecía a un vendedor de un puesto de comida

Niño: (perfecto… esto no puede ser peor) – el niño hablo demasiado pronto, el vendedor saco un cuchillo de carnicero

?: cómo quieres terminar chico? En trozos o en rollos? – todo se volvió negro

Cuando recupero la vista estaba otra vez en la casa poniéndose una venda en el brazo, aunque recibió una cortada logro escapar y traer la mochila, se levantó y vacío el contenido de la mochila en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la casa, el niño había robado cosas básicas para cocinar

Niño: cada vez es más difícil, pronto enviaran a alguien por mí… y no será precisamente para atraparme – el niño suspiro frustrado y fue a ver a la pequeña tigresa que estaba dormida – no me puedo seguir arriesgando, cada vez me necesitas más… y no puedo seguir así

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido y el niño se puso nervioso pero aun así salió de la casa, ahí afuera estaba una tortuga acompañada de una suave brisa y un aura de paz

Niño: (como es posible que alguien allá llegado hasta aquí… esta casa está muy legos del pueblo)

Tortuga: no te preocupes, solo estoy de paso… no vengo a hacerte daño – otra vez todo se volvió negro

Cuando volvió su visión estaba en la entrada de un orfanato, el orfanato del pueblo, el orfanato de bao-gu sosteniendo a su hermana en brazos

Niño: volveré hermanita… sin importar que, volveré – y todo se volvió negro por última vez

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Oogway quito el dedo de la frente de po y él dio un par de pasos para atrás, comenzó a jadear hasta que se calma y decide hablar

Po: qui…quien era ese niño?

Oogway: él es el hermano mayor de tigresa… Hu – po no supo de decir y por un minuto quedo pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrió otra pregunta

Po: está vivo? Donde lo puedo encontrar? – oogway se dio la vuelta se puso a contemplar las estrella

Oogway: está vivo pero su alma está dividida… y para encontrarlo necesitaras esto – oogway genera una esfera de energía amarilla

Po: que es eso? – oogway sonríe al ser a po emocionado

Oogway: esto es el chi de los héroes – el chi comenzó a brillar tanto que po se tuvo que cubrir sus ojos

Po: que!? Pero el chi de los héroes yo lo tengo

Oogway: solo tienes una pequeña parte… esta le pertenecía a Hu

Po: le pertenecía? Por qué te la devolvió?

Oogway: lo que te mostré solo es una pequeña parte de los recuerdo de Hu… pero no te mostré lo que paso después, el me devolvió el chi de los héroes porque le provocó muchos problemas

Po: ahora me lo quiere dar a mí?

Oogway: estoy seguro que le darás un buen uso – antes de que po respondiera oogway se acercó y puso el chi en su pecho

Po cayo desmallado y cuando despertó estaba en la cama de su habitación, estaba arropado y se sentía mareado y confundido, aun así intento levantarse pero alguien se lo impidió y cuando alzo la mirada vio a thief sentido en una silla al lado de la cama

Po: como llegue aquí? que paso? – thief mantuvo un rostro serio

Thief: yo te traje, y oogway… oogway fue lo que paso

Po: de que hablas? – thief se paró de la silla y agarro la sabana de po

Thief: velo por ti mismo – jalo la sabana y ni siquiera po sabía cómo reaccionar

Su panza había desaparecido siendo remplazada por abdomen bien marcado y todos sus músculos estaban tonificados

Po: que… que me pasó? – sin poder creérselo

Thief: como te dije antes… oogway – de repente thief soltó una pequeña carcajada

Po: de que te ríes? – thief lo miro de manera divertida

Thief: ahora si tengo que admitir que todo ese peso es puro musculo – se echó a reír así como po

Po: solo espera a que me vean… se van a quedar impresionados

Thief: seguro que si… bueno deberías dormir, yo me iré –estaba a punto se salir de la habitación

Po: espera, que hora es? Cuanto falta para el gong?

Thief: faltan como 2 horas para el gong… por que lo preguntas?

Po: quisiera ir a entrenar… por que no entrenas conmigo? Así veré que soy capaz de hacer

Thief: bien… veamos cual fue el regalo que oogway te dio – dice de manera desafiante

**Con angel**

Estaba en la entrada del valle del escorpión, tenía a mey dormida en su espalda y el sol no saldría hasta dentro de 1 hora así que con mucho cuidado despertó a mey, ella miro el cielo y dijo que era muy temprano y se volvió a dormir

Angel: bueno… no tengo otra opción – y se adentró al valle

Para cuando encontró la guarida de escorpión, estaban escondido detrás de una roca, el sol había salido y mey estaba despierta pero aun en la espalda de angel

Angel: enserio… bájate de mi espalda – era como la quinta vez que lo decía

Mey: no quiero – agarrándose más fuerte

Angel: escucha la guarida de escorpión esta frente a nosotros… déjame terminar esto y después puedes hacer lo que quieras, te parece?

Mey: bien… es un trato – se bajó de su espalda – y a quien venimos a buscar?

Angel: escorpión, thief dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con ella porque… – es interrumpido

Mey: posee un veneno capaz de controlar la mente, escapo de chorh-gom hace poco y tiene un precio por su cabeza de 2000 yuan… como la matamos?

Angel: no venimos por su cabeza, así que concéntrate… tenemos que buscar una manera de entrar

Mey: talvez con esto – le mostro un cinturón con muchas dagas a angel

Angel: sabía que tu tenías mis dagas – agarro el cinturón y se lo amarro en su pecho de manera diagonal

Mey: no llegarías muy lejos sin ellas, cierto?

Angel: así es… ahora, que tal si tocamos la puerta

Mey: hace tiempo que no lo hacías… será divertido

Angel y mey fueron hasta el frente de la guarida y angel lanzo una daga a la puerta, segundos después la daga exploto destrozando la puerta y cuando entraron no se encontraron con nadie

Angel: parece que se fue – examinando el lugar

Mey: así es – se acerca al pozo en el centro de la habitación y se queda viendo el agua

Angel: llegamos tar… – se detiene al ver a escorpión a punto de picar a mey y sin perder el tiempo corre hacia ella y la empuja, recibiendo la picada – ah demonios

Escorpión: ya es muy tarde… el veneno corre por tus venas y no hay nada que puedas hacer

Angel: mey… sal de aquí – mey intento negarse pero no pudo – vete ahora!

Mey intento irse pero escorpión le bloqueo el paso así que intento desenvainar su daga pero angel se lo impidió

Mey: angel, que haces? – angel no respondió ni se movió

Escorpión: ya es mío, ahora yo controlo su mente… inmoviliza la felina – angel le hizo una llave a mey y tiro al piso – oh esto increíble, hace tiempo no tenía a nadie para jugar así… ahora mátala – angel agarro la daga de mey y la alzo en el aire en dirección al cuello de mey

Mey: angel no lo hagas… por favor no – dice con lágrimas en los ojos

Escorpión: oh no te preocupes… no puede escucharte salto hasta el hombro de angel – por más que lo intentes no lo hará... ahora mátala

**Con heilang**

Siguiendo la ruta de un mapa que encontró en la mochila se encontró con una cueva y lo extraño era que estaba iluminada por antorchas, al adentrarse en la cueva comenzaron a accionarse varias trampas que por suerte logro pasar sin problemas, al terminar la serie de trampas se encontró con una puerta

Heilang: una puerta… en una cueva, que interesante

Al pasar la puerta se encontró con una habitación con muchos dibujos en las paredes y en las mesas, más que todo de armas comunes, mecanismos extraños y algunos con ambos pero de repente sintió la punta de una espada por detrás de su cuello

?: no hagas ningún movimiento brusco o te matare – dice una voz masculina pero poco gruesa

**Con sombra**

Estaban en la entrada de la prisión de chorh-gom estaban esperando por los guardias que se fueron a entregar la carta de shifu

Ying: sigo sin saber cómo llegamos tan rápido – dice antes de bostezar

Sombra: conozco muchos atajos

Ying: pero nunca me los has enseñado

Sombra: talvez algún día

Ying: por cierto, como crees que le estará yendo da angel y heilang

Sombra: de seguro tienen todo controlado – lo dice como si nada

Ying: acaso no te preocupas por ellos?

Sombra: no heilang conoce muy bien la psicología, así que sabe como pueden reaccionar y angel es inmune a los venenos, auenque no a los tranquilizantes

Ying: entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse?

Sombra: no estaría tan seguro, a veces a angel se le ocure improvisar – de repente se abren las puertas de la prisión

Varios guardias salen junto con Su que estaba encadenada y con un pañuelo en la boca y fenghuang que estaba en la jaula en forma de búho, ambas prisioneras en una carreta simple, un guardia se acerca y le entrega el rollo

Guardia: el jefe de prisión acepto la petición pero me pidió que les dijera… si por alguna razón ambas prisioneras logran escapar será responsabilidad del palacio de jade volver a capturarlas

Sombra: me pidieron venir a buscarlas por alguna razón

Guardia: oh bien… tenemos una escolta lista para ir al palacio de jade

Sombra: no abra falta la escolta y nos dirigimos a otro lugar por petición del consejo de maestros

Guardia: está seguro señor… ambas prisioneras han intentado escapar muchas veces

Sombra: estando a cargo yo, no les conviene hacerlo… ahora si me disculpa nos tenemos que ir

Sin más sombra le quita la carreta a uno de los guardias y se va de la prisión junto con ying y ambas prisioneras, al estar en una gran distancia de la prisión sombra se detuvo a un lado del camino

Ying: que pasa?

Sombra: ya estamos a una gran distancia de la prisión – se acerca a fenghuang la mira a los ojos y amablemente le dice – hola

Fenghuang: que es lo que quieres? – dice fríamente

Sombra: decirle hola, pero como veo que no estas de humor asi te dejare en paz – deja a fenghuang y se acerca a su, le quita le pañuelo de la boca que evita que hable – y tú, como estas?

Su: atada – dice con la misma frialdad de fenghuang

Sombra: bien… – se aleja de ambas – como saben me enviaron a buscarlas y pensé en liberarlas para no tener que cargar con la carreta pero si no cooperan no puedo hacerlo

Fenghuang: quien eres tú?

Sombra: me llaman sombra pero eso no importa

**Con thief**

Estaba en el salón de entrenamiento con po, desde que comenzaron a entrenar ninguno se detuvo y po mejoro bastante en todos los aspectos, como la velocidad fuerza, agilidad e incluso sus reflejos mejoraron, thief y po estaban a la par, ambos jadeaban, tenían moretones y estaban cansados, todo antes del gong

Thief: ase mucho que no peleaba así… pero no me vencerás

Po: ah sí… quieres apostar?

Thief: bien, que apuestas?

Po: si te gano… me dejaras cocinar en el palacio de sombras

Thief: jajá… bien, pero si yo gano – lo pensó unos segundos y una idea se le vino a la mente – (esto será bueno) tendrás que invitar a tigresa a una cena romántica esta noche

Po: que!? Oh vamos… yo no te estoy pidiendo mucho, dime algo que no envié al cementerio

Thief: no lo creo… pero si no quieres cocinar, solo tienes que decirlo

Po: no! Acepto la apuesta… no pienso perder

Thief: bien… porque yo tampoco pienso en perder

Po fue el primero en atacar pero a pesar de su nueva velocidad todavía no alcanzaba a thief así que tenía que hacer como hace un rato, esperar a que thief atacara y aprovechar para golpearlo, era difícil debido a su velocidad pero fue la única manera de golpearlo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

Po: que tan bueno eres usando la paz interior?

Thief: mejor que tu seguro

Po: entonces aumentemos el nivel

Thief: me parece bien – comenzó a hacerlos movimientos de la paz interior al igual que po

Cuando po abrió los ojos no vio a thief así que cerró los ojos y espero a que la paz interior lo ayudara a predecir el ataque así que espero pero no llego nada pero sintió una acumulación de energía a su espalda, rápidamente volteo y abrió los ojos para ver a thief lanzándole un golpe imposible

Po: el martillo de viento ciclón – rápidamente reacciono y los desvió

Después de que thief le lanzo el martillo de viento ciclón comenzó a hacer los movimientos de la bola de fuego mongol y cuando estaba lista espero a po que también lo estaba haciendo, cuando po termino ambos lanzaron sus golpes, pero po no espero lo siguiente, la bola de fuego mongol de thief de dividió en tres y tomaron rutas diferentes evitando la de po, al esquivarla fueron directo a donde po y el esquivo las dos primeras pero la última lo alcanzo, provocándole quemaduras de primer grado y dejándolo adolorido, y con la bola de fuego mongol de po choco contra la pared y provoco una explosión

Thief: po – corrió hasta donde él estaba y se agacho – po habla, di algo

Po: a… al…algo – thief se echó a reír pero su risa termina al escuchar el gong

Thief: po, ya tengo la siguiente apuesta

Po: y cuál es? – dice adolorido

Thief: a quien descubran primero tendrá que limpiar todo el salón de entrenamiento – po se levanta y mira todo el salón, el combate de ellos dejo el salón todo roto y con un gran agujero en la pared

Po: espero que te guste limpiar – de repente se escuchas voces detrás de la puerta del salón – oh no

**Con grulla**

Después del gong todos salimos de las habitaciones algo alarmados, se había escuchado una pequeño explosión y pensamos que po estaba inventado algo nuevo en la cocina pero al llegar allí vimos que había nadie, de repente se encuca un ruido en el salón de entrenamiento así que corremos hasta allá pero antes de abrir

Mantis: esperen… donde esta po y thief?

Mono: los buscaremos después… ahora vamos a ver quién está aquí

Cuando mono abre las puertas todos nos que damos en un pequeño shock, parecía que hubo una batalla a muerte en el salón de entrenamiento

Grulla: que paso aquí?

* * *

**Tendrán**** que esperar otro capitulo para saber quien se ira.**


	13. Chapter 12

**nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Con angel**

Estábamos en la parte en que angel sostenía una daga que apuntaba al cuello de mey y tenía escorpión en su hombro ordenándole que la matara, entonces angel le guiño el ojo a mey y alzo la daga más aun de manera tan brusca que escorpión se calló de su hombro y cuando vio se levantó y vio lo angel hizo sonrió, la daga estaba cubierta de sangre y también el cuello de mey, cuando escorpión bajo la guardia angel la atrapo en una pequeña jaula

Escorpión: pero qué? – angel la veía con una sonrisa divertida – como lograste vencer el veneno?

Angel: soy inmune a los venenos – mey deja de hacerse la muerta y se levanta del suelo

Escorpión: cómo es que estas viva? Yo vi cuando él te mato

Mey: no exactamente – se pasa la mano por su cuello y se limpia la sangre – es sangre de angel

Angel: así es – levanta su mano izquierda y muestra un corte del que brotaba sangre – será mejor vendar esto

**Con heilang**

Heilang: tranquilo no busco pelea – alzo ambos brazos

?: Entonces a que vienes aquí

Heilang: te vine buscando… blade

Blade: como sabes que soy blade?

Heilang: me lo acabas de decir

Blade: no juegues conmigo – le dio una puntada con la espada

Heilang: auch, tranquilo soy dark

Blade: cómo puedo estar seguro?

Heilang: por que otra razón estaría en una cueva con tantas trampas?

Blade: bien… – guarda la espada y deja que heilang volteé

Heilang: gahri cierto? – el asiste – yo soy… – es interrumpido

Gahri: heilang, el líder de los lin-kuei… que haces aquí?

Heilang: como dije antes… buscándote

Gahri: por qué?

Heilang: hay trabajo que hacer

Gahri: esa no es suficiente razón para hacerme salir de aquí

Heilang: todos nos vamos a reunir y hacer una misión que traerá a Hu de vuelta

Gahri: pensé que blanco lo había dicho que Hu murió

Heilang: pues se equivocó… Hu está vivo

Gahri: y quien lo dice?

Heilang: blanco y los depredadores

Gahri: los depredadores? Pensé que estaban muertos

Heilang: pues no… ahora prepárate, nos esperan en el antiguo refugio

Gahri: bien… dame unos minutos

**Con sombra**

Después de la pequeña conversación sombra siguió jalando de la carreta por un sendero que parecía infinito y a mitad del día, el sol estaba fuerte y su y fenghuang no tenían nada para evitarlo, se preguntaban a donde las llevaban pero prefirieron mantener la boca cerrada pero no pudieron hacer fue silenciar el pequeño sonido de sus estómagos

Ying: creo que deberíamos buscar un pueblo donde almorzar

Sombra: si, deberíamos detenernos en el siguiente pueblo... creo que está a medio kilómetro

Ying: que bueno... ni siquiera hemos desayunado

Sombra: puedo apostar que ellas dos tampoco

Ying: sabes que nos escuchan, verdad?

Sombra: si, lo sé - se detiene y se acerca a su - también se tienes un par de ganzúas en tu guantes e intentas liberar a fenghuang desde hace rato, cierto?

Sombra le quitó los guantes a su y ambas ganzúas cayeron, su no lo esperaba y solo murmuró molesta para sí misma

Sombra: la verdad ustedes son decepcionantes... ya para este punto tenían que hacerse escapado

Fenghuang: de que estas hablando?

Sombra: y todavía nada... se nota que lo han olvidado – dice indiferente

Su: déjate de juegos y habla de una vez

Sombra: están simple que no se han dado cuenta... no lo crees kau – dice mirando a fenghuang

Fenghuang: como sabes que me llaman así?

Sombra: eres parte de la hermandad de la sombras... así como su

Su: quien eres tú? - pregunto curiosa

Sombra: como ya les dije me llaman sombra... pero la hermandad me llamaba el asesino, soy uno de los depredadores

Su: por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?

Sombra: estábamos muy cerda de prisión y nos podían estar observando... ahora ya puedo liberarlas con tranquilidad

Sombra uso unas ganzúas que su tenia y forzó las cerraduras, al liberarlas fenghuang alzó vuelo y su estiro sus músculos, estaba detrás de sombra por precaución

Sombra: bien... tomen esto - les dio unas túnicas

Su: para qué es esto?

Sombra: las pude sacar de prisión pero la carta decía que era para un interrogatorio así que las seguirán buscando... y las necesitaran para comer tranquilamente

Fenghuang: que bueno... el estómago de su no dejaba de sonar

Su: el tuyo también sonaba así que no hables – comenzaron a pelear

Fenghuang: ah sí... y que vas hacer tu para callarme?

Su: qué tal si... - es interrumpida

Sombra: ya cálmense y pónganse las túnicas

**Con thief**

Así como thief, po logró ocultarse antes de que abrieran las puertas y ambos salieron del salón sin que shifu y los cinco se dieran cuenta, después fueron hasta la cocina y prepararon el desayuno

Thief: apresúrate, si nos ven perdemos… aunque pensándolo bien, yo puedo desaparecer mientras tu pierdes

Po: cállate y ayúdame

Thief: bien… pero igual vas a perder

Po: como la última vez?

Thief: fue algo importante

Po: pues igual yo voy a… – es interrumpido

Thief: ssh… hay vienen, rápido sirve la mesa – po y thief sirvieron la mesa en casi un parpadeo

Po: wow, la velocidad y agilidad extra me vienen bien… y ahora como Sali… – se detiene al ver a thief abriendo una ventana – enserio vas a salir por la ventana?

Thief: tienes alguna mejor idea? – po volteo hacia la puerta y volvió a mirar a thief

Po: no, no la tengo… y sin la panza puedo salir tranquilamente

Thief: entonces rápido, están a punto de llegar – po corrió y salto por la ventana

Po: aaaaahhhh – grito al ver el vacío por el cual iba a caer, por suerte thief lo agarro antes de comenzar su doloroso descenso

Thief estaba agarrado del borde de la ventana con una mano y con la otra agarraba a po

Thief: ya no pesas como antes… pero igual sigues pesado – balanceo a po hasta un saliente

Po: un poco más – casi agarrando el saliente y cuando lo alcanzo thief lo soltó

Thief: bien ahora me toca – envés de balancearse solo basto con un salto

Po: porque no lo hiciste desde un principio?

Thief: si te balanceaba había pequeñas probabilidades de que cayeras

Po: ósea que lo hiciste para intentar hacerme caer

Thief: no… fue para ver como cometías un error y tu solito te fueras rodando por la montaña – dice imaginándoselo con una sonrisa

Po: sigo sin saber cómo llegaste a ser un maestro de kung fu

Thief: y yo sigo sin saber cómo lograste ser el guerrero dragón

Po: son grades misterio por resolver

Thief: si, ahora deberíamos la salir de esta saliente está a punto de ceder

Po: como lo sabes?

Thief: escucho los crujidos... rapido

Po: wow… debe ser algo increi… – la saliente cede y ambos caen

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Después de que thief y po salieran por la ventana segundos después entran shifu y los cinco en la cocina y ven la mesa servida excepto shifu que se da cuenta que la ventara está abierta y comienza a sospechar

Mono: en qué momento po cocino?

Mantis: si verdad, hace unos minutos cuanto estábamos aquí no estaba toda esta comida servida

Grulla: talvez po y thief llegaron justo después de que nos fuimos

Shifu: tal vez po… thief me aviso que se iba ir antes del gong

Tigresa: su olor está aquí y es reciente así como el de po… talvez ambos cocinaron y se fueron a hablar

Shifu: talvez… por cierto, alguien sabe por qué la ventana está abierta?

Mono: no lo sé, talvez fue el viento – se acercó a la ventana y la cerro, justo cuando la cerro se escuchó un fuerte golpe a la lejanía

**Con po**

Después de la caída caminaron hasta el patio, ambos tenían moretones y algunos raspones

Thief: te dije que la saliente estaba a punto de ceder – dice molesto

Po: si, ya lo sé… tengo algunas cosas de primeros auxilios en mi habitación

Thief: bien… yo tenía que haberme ido antes del gong pero el combate de práctica me dejo cansado

Po: y a dónde vas?

Thief: será mejor que no sepas a donde voy… es más, se me olvidaba que tengo que dejarles una mapa con la ubicación del palacio de las sombras

Po: perfecto vamos primero por el mapa y después a mi habitación

Sin más que hacer ambos fueron a las habitaciones evitando la cocina y cuando llegaron thief fue a su habitación, en unos segundos salió con el mapa y un rollo y fueron a la habitación de po a para usar un par de vendas

Thief: la próxima ves estas por tu cuenta así que no pienses que te ayudare

Po: no necesito tu ayuda… hace rato me hiciste salte por la ventana y casi caigo por la montaña

Thief: la idea no era saltar, fue culpa tuya… además igual caímos por la montaña, y también fue tu culpa

Po: ah ahora la culpa la tengo yo, pues… – es interrumpido

Thief: alguien viene – le susurra a po

Po: que vamos a… – se detuvo al no ver a thief – oh vamos… ahora qué hago?

Po estaba sin ideas hasta que vio su sabana, rápidamente la agarro y se la puso encima y se quedó parado en el medio de la habitación

**Con tigresa**

Después de escuchar ese gran golpe todos pensaron lo mismo, po hizo algo tonto así que todos salieron en direcciones diferentes a buscarlo, grulla y mantis fueron directo a donde escucharon el golpe, mono fue a buscarlo al patio, víbora fue al árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial y tigresa fue a las habitaciones

Fue directo a la habitación de po pero se detuvo un momento antes abrirla y después de pensarlo unos minutos abrió la puerta, cuando entro vio a po con su sabana encima

Tigresa: (debe ser una broma) – se acercó a po y agarro la sabana

Po: espera, no lo hagas… estoy haciendo una apuesta con thief – dice sin saber con quien esta hablando

Thief: y acabas de perderla – dice desde una viga en el techo de la habitación de po

Po: oh vamos… no se vale – thief bajo de la viga

Thief: si, si se vale… ahora quítate la sabana de encima y muéstrale a tigresa lo que oogway te hizo

Po: (de todas las personas en el palacio de jade, tuvo que ser tigresa… por qué?)

Tigresa: espera, que? Oogway le hizo algo a po?

Thief: así es… míralo tú mismo – le quito la sabana a po y tigresa no le quito los ojos de encima

Tigresa: wow… te ves… diferente – se acercó a po y comenzó a verlo con mas detalle

Po: si… oogway me dio el chi de los héroes

Tigresa: pensé que el chi de los héroes ya lo tenias

Po: resulta que solo tenía una pequeña parte… ahora tengo todo y me hizo un pequeño cambio físico

Tigresa: yo no diría pequeño… solo tienes que mirarte

Po: si, lo se… ya no tengo la gran panza y de hecho casi vencía thief en una pelea

Thief: si… por cierto tienes que limpiar el salón de entrenamiento

Po: si, si lo hare… pero antes quiero ir a comer, nuestra pequeña apuesta no me dejo tiempo para desayunar

Tigresa: que apostaron? – en ese momento po quedo helado y thief tenía una sonrisa que no se la iban a quitar por nada

Po: eh… bu… bueno veras yo – dice nervioso por la golpiza que probablemente lo mataría

Tigresa: tú qué? – comenzó el interrogatorio y con su mirada penetrante

Po: yo tengo que… bueno tú sabes – dice nervioso

Tigresa: saber qué? – thief sabía que po no iba resistir mucho bajo la mirada de tigresa así que decidió intervenir

Thief: veras tigresa – interrumpió el pequeño interrogatorio – la apuesta es simple, si po ganaba iba a cocinar cuando lleguemos al palacio de las sombras

Tigresa: y si tú ganabas? – le pregunto a thief

Thief: si yo ganaba, po tenía que invitar a una chica a salir en una cena romántica… esta noche

Tigresa: que!? – cayó en un pequeño shock – (no puedo dejar que otra salga con él… y menos ahora que esta tan… tan)

Po: tigresa – comenzó a llamarla al ver que no respondía – tigresa! – la agarro de los hombros y la agito – reacciona!

Tigresa: ah qué? Que paso? – dice al salir del shock

Thief: entraste en un pequeño shock… en que estabas pensando?

Tigresa: eh yo… yo estaba pensando en… – comenzó a hablar nerviosa pero se recuperó y dijo – eso no importa, los vine a buscar porque deberían ir a comer

Po: bien… iremos en un momento, solo tengo que hablar algo con thief y vamos

Tigresa: bien… nos vemos en la cocina – sin más que decir tigresa se fue pensando – (como hare para evitar que po baje al valle e invite a alguna chica? Un momento, thief dijo que tenía que limpiar el salón de guerreros así que solo tengo que evitar que lo haga a tiempo)

Thief: que pasa po? – po lo agarra por el chaleco y lo agita un poco

Po: como se te ocurre decirle eso?

Thief: tranquilo le dije que tenías que invitar a una chica, no le dije que tenías que invitarla a ella… pero igual tendrás que hacerlo y es para esta noche

Po: aaaaah por que tenías que escogerla a ella?

Thief: a simple vista se nota que te gusta – po se puso nervioso

Po: por supuesto que no – dice enojado

Thief: entonces por qué te pones nervioso y te enojas? Jajajaja, recuerda que es para esta noche… ahora vamos a la cocina

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Después de que buscaran a po y no lo encontraran todos volvieron la cocina donde pensaban donde estará, pero tigresa les dijo que estaba hablando con thief y pronto vendrían, unos minutos después thief intenta entrar por la puerta de la cocina ajando a po

Thief: vamos entra, nadie se va a reír de ti – después de un pequeño jalón po entro y todos se quedaron viéndolo con cara de "qué demonios te paso?"

Po: antes de que digan algo… oogway me hizo esto

Shifu: pero cómo? es imposible que cambies tanto

Thief: el chi de los héroes… oogway se lo dio todo, po solo tenía una pequeña parte y al parecer cuando recibió todo lo que faltaba hizo algunos cambios en su físico

Po: si ahora estoy casi a nivel de thief

Thief: tú los has dicho po… casi

Po: si no estuviera tan cansado habría esquivado las bolas de fuego mongol que me lanzaste

Thief: ahora échale la culpa al cansancio… perdiste las dos apuesta y punto

Shifu: esperen… que apuestas?

Thief: gane ambos apuestas y po tendrá que limpiar el salón de entrenamiento… ah y también tendrá que invitar a… – es interrumpido por po que le tapa la boca

Mantis: invitar a quién?

Tigresa: tendrá que invitar a una chica a salir en una cena romántica… pero con todo el desastre del salón de entrenamiento, no lo lograra a tiempo

Mono: pues de ser así, yo ayudare a po – tigresa se alerto

Mantis: yo también lo ayudare

Thief: por qué lo van a ayudar? – pregunta confundido

Mono: que po invite a una chica a una cena romántica… eso no pasa todos los días y además po se ira pronto al palacio de las sombra, no sabemos cuándo lo volvamos a ver

Thief: saben? No lo había pensado… también ayudare

Grulla: yo también, será divertido ver a po invitando a salir a una chica

Shifu: es cierto… además todo el salón quedo destruido así que no se puede entrenar, todos trabajaran para arreglarlo

Tigresa: (adiós plan A, ahora necesito un plan B… ya se, víbora)

**En el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de jade**

Estaban todos acomodando el salón excepto shifu que se fue a meditar, unas horas después todo el salón estaba limpio y solo faltaba el gran agujero en la pared

Mono: po puedes repetir como lograste hacer eso – señalando el agujero

Po: fue con una bola de fuego mongol – dice como si nada

Mantis: es increíble que solo la vieras una vez y ya sabes cómo hacerla

Po: si de echo me sorprendí cuando thief la hizo… después que la lanzo en el aire se dividió en tres, esquivaron la mía y me siguieron, pude esquivar las dos primeras pero la tercera me llego de sorpresa – todos se quedaron mirando a thief

Thief: es cierto – dice como si nada

Grulla: bueno… solo falta el gran agujero en la pared, alguien tiene alguna idea?

Po: yo tengo una pero antes tengo que ir a buscar algo… esperen un momento – se va de la habitación

Tigresa: víbora necesito hablar contigo – le susurro y víbora asistió, ambas se fueron del salón de entrenamiento

Thief: vengan, acérquese que tengo que decirles algo

Grulla: de que hablas?

Thief: como saben yo hice una apuesta con po… y no me refiero a la de limpiar el salón de entrenamiento

Mono: si, lo sabemos… tendrá que invitar a una chica a salir en una cena romántica esta noche

Thief: si pero no es cualquier chica… po tiene que invitar a salir a tigresa

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta pero después pusieron una sonrisa de cómplice y comenzaron a planear un pequeño plan, para cuando llego po hicieron como si nada

Po: traje pegamento – alzo un frasco de pegamento

Mono: para qué es el pegamento?

Po: para reparar el agujero de la pared

Thief: espera un momento… pretendes que peguemos tabla por tabla hasta terminar?

Po: pues si… o acaso tienes una idea mejor?

Thief: bueno no tengo una idea… tengo como tres

**Con víbora y tigresa**

Estaban en el árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial hablando de un plan para evitar que po salga con una chica, pensaron en una manera de que no saliera del palacio de jade, que shifu lo castigara por cualquier cosa, en una manera de que todas las chicas les dijera que no pero nada se les ocurría

Tigresa: que voy a hacer? No puedo dejar que cualquiera no robe a po – caminando en círculos

Víbora: no has pensado en que te invitara a ti?

Tigresa: por qué me invitaría?

Víbora: piénsalo… has intentado confesarle lo que sientes, así que talvez se interese en ti y te invite

Tigresa: talvez… tienes razón solo tengo que esperar a que me lo pida

Víbora: vez tranquila solo tienes que estar con él a solas y te lo dirá… ahora qué tal si vamos, todavía falta arreglar a agujero de la pared

Tigresa: si... vamos a... – se detiene al escuchar a víbora reír – que es tan gracioso

Víbora: que estés así por po... deberías estar más nerviosa porque ambos se irán al palacio de las sombras y talvez allá no puedan hacer nada de eso

Tigresa: es cierto – dice con tristeza – es por eso que quiero confesarle lo que siento antes de irnos

**En el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de jade**

Ya habían terminado de arreglar el agujero y thief decidió hablar más del palacio de las sombras pero solo cosas simples como el bosque que parecía un laberinto y que tenían más de 5 salones de entrenamiento, en toda esa charla se fue el tiempo y decidieron ir a almorzar excepto thief que quería hablar con víbora

Thief: víbora escucha… los chicos y yo estamos planeando algo para la cita de po

Víbora: (oh no, esto significa problemas)

Thief: veras tigresa sabe que po invitara a una chica… pero ella no sabe que la chica que po tiene que invitar es ella

Víbora: que!? – al hablar se escuchó su voz ligeramente grabe

Thief: no te preocupes por la voz, grulla me lo dijo así que no pienso burlarme… bueno como te estaba diciendo, los chicos y yo nos encargaremos de la cena y de po pero tú tienes que encargarte de tigresa

Víbora: bien lo hare… pero como sabes que po invitara a tigresa?

Thief: esa fue la apuesta… le tuve que decir a tigresa que invitaría a una chica porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar

Víbora: bien a qué hora y donde será la cena?

Thief: en el restaurante del señor ping al atardecer, el sr. Ping esta deacuerdo… ya tenemos todo casi listo, solo falta tigresa

Víbora: bien… y como po la invitara?

Thief: dejaremos una carta en su habitación… ya sabes unos cumplidos y frases bonitas

Víbora: bien… algo más?

Thief: si… me tengo que ir después del almuerzo así que tú quedaras a cargo

Víbora: qué? Yo no puedo como gritare órdenes con esta voz

Thief: así sobre eso, tengo algo que te ayudara… iré a buscarlo, nos vemos en la cocina

**Con heilang y gahri**

Estaban caminando hacia el campamento de las damas de las sombra, gahri hablaba sin parar sombre temas sin importancia y heilang simplemente no podía soportarlo y estaba a punto de golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, pero por suerte para gahri llegaron al campamento de las damas de las sombras y lo primero que vieron fue a un buey de agua custodiando la entrada así que se acercaron para hablar con el

Heilang: buenos tardes estamos buscando a song – dice tranquilamente

Buey: lo siento pero no pueden entrar – se mostró desconfiado a dos figuras con túnicas

Gahri: entonces por qué no vas tú a buscarla?

Buey: no puedo abandonar mi puesto – dice firmemente

Gahri: entonces nos quedamos aquí hasta que regreses con song

Buey: dije que no puedo abandonar mi puesto – dice con enojo

Gahri: entonces nos dejaras pasar?

Buey: no los dejare… – se detiene y cae inconsciente

Heilang: sabía que esto nos sería útil – sosteniendo una cerbatana

Gahri: esa es una de mis cerbatanas?

Heilang: era… ahora es mía

Gahri: bien… no importa, busquemos a song

Al entrar vieron a mucho leopardos de las nieves listas para atacar pero al mencionar el nombre de song, algunas fueron a buscarla pero ninguna bajo la guardia, cuando llego son se mostró totalmente desconfiada

Song: quienes son ustedes y que haces aquí? – dice fríamente

Heilang: mi nombre es heilang y él es gahri – ambos se quitan la capucha de la túnica – estamos buscando a las gemelas

Song: heilang… eres el líder de los lin-kuei, para que quieres a las gemelas?

Heilang: eso no le importa a usted

Song: pues entonces no les traeré a las gemelas

Heilang: dígales que Hu regresara… estoy seguro de que será motivo suficiente

Song: esperen aquí – se pero no sin antes gritar – si intentan algo no duden en matarlos

Gahri: que sutil para una dama – le susurro a heilang el cual asiste y después de unos minutos song llega con las gemelas

Song: aquí están – heilang se rasco la cabeza pensando cual es cual

Heilang: eh sider? – le pregunto a una, la cual negó con la cabeza y señalo a la otra – bien… por si no nos recuerdan somos dark y el es blade, estamos reunido a todos y solo faltan ustedes

Gahri: antes de que digan algo, Hu si está vivo blanco y los depredadores lo confirmaron… además dijeron que reconstruyeron el refugio, ahora se llama es palacio de las sombras

Heilang: les diré los progresos hasta ahora

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, me disculpo po no haber publicado hace dos días... tuve un par de problemas (pero no entrare en detalles****)**

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertence**

* * *

**Con víbora**

Después de hablar con thief fue a la cocina donde todos esperaban que po terminara de cocinar para almorzar, mantis y mono contaban bromas entre sí, grulla estaba perdido entre en sus pensamientos y tigresa no quitaba sus ojos de po

Tigresa: (po va a ser mío... pero antes tengo que evitar la cita de esta noche)

Después de unos minutos thief llegó con un frasco de madera y se lo entrego a víbora

Thief: tomate esto y podrás hablar – dice sentándose en la mesa

Víbora no perdió tiempo, se tomó el contenido del frasco y todos estaban expectantes para escuchar a víbora hablar después de días, incluso po dejo de cocinar y tigresa dejo de mirar a po para escuchar a víbora hablar

Víbora: hola... oh recupere mi voz – grito emocionada

Mantis: hasta aquí llegó la paz y tranquilidad – víbora dejo de celebrar un segundo para dirigirle una mirada asesina a mantis

Víbora: si no fuera porque vamos ayudar a po con su cita te haría tragar tierra... literalmente

Tigresa: espera, van a ayudar a po con su cita? – se alarmó

Víbora: así es, lo chicos ya reservaron el lugar y consiguieron un traje para po – en este punto po estaba nervioso, una palabra fuera de lugar y terminaría mal para todos

Tigresa: qué? pe... pero (esto es traición) porque lo van a ayudar?

Grulla: es la primera cita de po y queremos que salga perfecta

Thief: además po me dijo hace un rato que quería invitar a una felina que le gusta mucho y que vive cerca del valle... cierto po? – po estaba de frente a la cocina evitando mirarlos

Po: eh... si, vive cerca del valle – dice sin voltear a verlos

Tigresa: (tengo que encontrar esa chica antes que po) y cómo es? – pregunto intentando obtener más información

Po: bueno... ella es... es – es interrumpido

Thief: vamos po, di como es... o acaso quieres que les digas a todos lo que me dijiste hace un rato – po volteo a verlo y thief le giño el ojo indicándole que siguiera el juego

Po: bueno… tal vez deberías decirlo

Thief: está bien, presten atención... esa chica de que estoy enamorado es una hermosa felina, me robo el corazón de tan solo verla y no me la puedo quitar de la mente... hasta en mis sueños se aparece y hoy le voy a confesar que la amo

Po: espera... yo no dije todo eso – dice molesto

Thief: es verdad... lo que dije fue la versión resumida

Thief, víbora, grulla, mono y mantis se echaron a reír, po ni dijo nada solo fue a cocinar y tigresa solo pensaba en mil maneras de deshacerse de aquella felina

Tigresa: (una visita al hospital sería muy poco y enterrarla viva sería demasiado… talvez con un amenaza suficiente como para querer irse del valle de paz bastara, si eso será suficiente)

Después del almuerzo thief se fue del palacio, shifu se llevó a po para seguir con el entrenamiento, tigresa se escabullo fuera del palacio para intentar encontrar a esa felina y víbora junto a grulla, mono y mantis estaban preparando los detalles de la cita

**Con sombra**

Estaban almorzando en un restaurante cualquiera pero fenghuang y su no podían evitar molestarse al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellas, solo porque todos tenían túnicas que las cubría totalmente

Fenghuang: esta fue el mejor lugar que encontraste – dice de mal humor

Su: todos nos miran como si fuéramos ladrones

Sombra: ignórenlos, solo tienen que… – es interrumpido por el mesero que les trae el almuerzo, arroz, verduras y panes de frijol – perfecto… a comer

**Con angel**

Estaba de camino al palacio de las sombras junto con mey que estaba molesta con la pequeña actuación de angel bajo el veneno de escorpión y escorpión seguía en una jaula que colgaba de la punta de una rama que angel cargaba

Escorpión: a donde me llevan? por qué? Y por qué me ponen en una jaula?

Angel: vamos al palacio de las sombras porque thief me pidió que te llevara allá y te ponemos en una jaula porque todavía conservas de tu veneno en tu aguijón

Mey: además me ibas a matar usando a angel – dice con los brazos cruzados

Angel: en ese momento desearía no ser inmune a los venenos – le susurra a escorpión

Mey: te escuche – dice enojada

Angel: que escuchaste… yo no dije nada – dice indiferente

Mey: olvídalo… cuanto falta para llegar al palacio de la sombras?

Angel: no falta mucho… llegaremos en un día

Mey: en un día!?

Angel: el palacio de las sombras está ubicado en una montaña

Escorpión: por qué me llevan para allá?

Angel: que las sombras te lo digan

Escorpión: (esas palabras) quien eres tú?

Angel: creo que eso ya quedo claro, mi nombre es angel

Escorpión: quién eres? – pregunto fríamente

Angel: oh te refieres eso – se detuvo, agarro la jaula y la abrió dejando que escorpión saliera – talvez me conoces con el nombre de la muerte

Escorpión: eres uno de los depredadores?

Angel: así es, también conozco a Hu… en el palacio de las sombras se reunirán todos para hablar de ese tema

Escorpión: no pudiste haber comenzado diciéndome eso?

Angel: me hubieras creído? O hubieras evitado envenenarme?

Escorpión: eh… no, y por supuesto que no

Angel: por eso te enjaule… ahora vamos que falta mucho por caminar

**Con thief**

Después de almorzar en el palacio de jade se fue en dirección a la fortaleza de la hermanas wu en el volcán Hubei, después de tres horas y un par de paradas logro llegar a la base del volcán pero el sentido común evitaba que siguiera

Thief: (fue una mala idea venir solo, talvez debí haberme traído a sombra o a angel… quien sabe lo que estas tres me aran antes de saber quién soy) ah… mejor me voy y traigo alguien más – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero todo se le volvió negro

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba en una celda y encadenado a una pared, solo cuatro cerraduras y saldría de ahí pero antes de comenzar a forzar las cerraduras, la puerta de la celda de abrió dando paso a una leopardo de las nieves

Thief: su wu – dice con una sonrisa

Su wu: veo que me conoces... pero quien eres tú? – se detiene frente a thief

Thief: me llaman thief pero eso lo deberías saber... nos han estado espiando al consejo durante un tiempo

Su wu: como lo sabes?

Thief: tú y tus hermanas han dejado muchas pistas... pero no es un asunto del consejo que me trae aquí

Su wu: debería creer lo que dices? – dice pensativamente – uh... no lo creo, el consejo solo busca volvernos a aprisionar – tomo a thief por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo

Thief: si me matas le darás la razón que le falta al consejo para venir junto al ejército imperial – su wu aumenta la fuerza – y no escucharas el mensaje que te vengo a entregar

Su wu: que mensaje? – dice soltándolo

Thief: todos se están reuniendo, Hu está vivo y lo van a buscar, se reunirán en el palacio de las sombras

Su wu: no lo creo... la explosión acabo con Hu, yo estuve allí – dice desviando la mirada

Thief: que pruebas tienes?

Su wu: espera aquí – dice antes de irse

Thief: si claro, yo me quedare aquí haciendo… nada – de repente comenzó a silbar

**Con po**

Estaba corriendo por todo el palacio buscando a los chicos, po se enteró que estaban planeando la su cita de esta noche, los estaba buscando para impedir que lo hicieran y los encontró en la habitación de mantis

Po: tienen que detener esto – les grito a los chicos

Mono: por qué deberíamos?

Po: ustedes no lo entienden la chica que tengo que invitar es tigresa

Mantis: de hecho si lo sabemos... thief nos lo dijo

Po: que!? Thief se los dijo!

Grulla: si y es por eso que estamos planeando tu cita

Po: pues no dejare que sigan con esto

Víbora: por qué no? – aparece detrás de po y le da un pequeño susto

Po: porque es tonto... además thief se fue

Víbora: thief me pidió que me encargue de que tu cita con tigresa salga perfecta

Po: pues no voy a invitar a tigresa a una cita

Víbora: y por qué no?

Po: yo... bueno... este... no sé qué decirle

Grulla: thief me pidió que escribiera una carta para dejarla en la habitación de tigresa diciendo un par de cumplidos y sobre la cena

Po: oh bueno eso está bien... pero no sé a dónde llevarla

Mantis: hablamos con tu padre y dijo que estaba bien que se haga en su restaurante

Po: pero ni siquiera tengo que ponerme

Mono: logre conseguir un traje para ti

Víbora: y yo conseguiré que tigresa se ponga un vestido y valla a esa cita

Po: cómo fue que una simple apuesta llego a toda una planificación para una cita? – pregunta incrédulo

Mono: mejor no preguntes y vamos que tengo que ayudarte para ponerte el traje – po se fue con mono quedando solamente víbora, grulla y mantis

Víbora: cómo va la carta?

Grulla: vela ti mismo – le mostró la carta a víbora

Víbora: wow... no me puedo imaginar a cara de tigresa cuando lea esta carta y como lograste imitar la letra de po?

Grulla: no fue tan difícil

Víbora: mantis, que tiene preparado el sr. ping?

Mantis: comenzará con dos sopas de fideos y después un pequeño postre

Víbora: postre?

Mantis: menciono algo sobre tofu con algo dulce pero no le entendí bien

Víbora: perfecto… yo iré a buscar a tigresa y lo pondré el vestido

Grulla: suerte… la necesitaras

Mantis: necesitara más que eso

**Con thief**

Después de que su wu saliera de la celda donde se encontraba simplemente espero hasta que ella llegara, después de como 5 minutos thief ya tenía un ritmo en su silbido que consistía de cuatro silbidos, los primeros tres cortos y rápidos y el último era largo y lento por desgracia para el su wu volvió acompañado de sus hermanas wan wu y wing wu

Su wu: no parece que estés asustado – interrumpiendo el silbido de thief

Thief: por qué tendría que estarlo? – dice como si nada

Wan su: esta encadenado y fácilmente podemos matarte

Thief: y yo fácilmente puedo escaparme, noquearlas, atarlas y entregarlas al consejo de maestros… pero tengo varias razones para no hacerlo

Wing wu: cómo cuál?

Thief: Hu

Su wu: todavía no te creemos

Thief: y que tengo que hacer para que me crean?

Su wu: para comenzar como sabes de Hu

Thief: fui parte de la hermandad… pero a diferencia de ustedes y los demás yo use mis habilidades para la justicia

Su wu: los demás?

Thief: dark es el líder de los lin-kuei, seber es un infiltrado, blade es un ladrón… – es interrumpido

Su wu: como sabes todo esto?

Thief: hace poco hable con ellos… ya deberían de estar de camino hacia el palacio de las sombras

Su wu: donde queda el palacio de las sombras?

Thief: sabes? Se me acaba de olvidar – wan lo tomo por el cuello

Wan: comienza a hablar antes de que… – thief aprovecho el agarre para jalarla y ahorcarla con una de las cadenas – ah… no respiro

Su wu: suéltala! – thief dejo de ahorcar a wan

Thief: piénsenlo a próxima vez que intente ahorcarme

Wing: iré por más cadenas – se retira

Su wu: wan ve con ella… necesitaremos bastante – wan se va detrás de wing

Thief: no importa cuántas cadenas me pongas, igualmente me liberare…

Su wu: talvez pero vi te tenemos vigilado no podrás escaparte

Thief: quieres apostar?

Su wu: te escucho

Thief: si me escapo antes del amanecer tendrán que ir conmigo al palacio de las sombras

Su wu: y si tú no escapas?

Thief: si yo no escapo para antes del amanecer firmare una petición de indulto para ustedes y por mi influencia será aprobada en menos de una semana

Su wu: cómo puedo asegurar de que cumplirás

Thief: soy un maestro de kung fu y fui parte de la hermandad

Su wu: no dijiste que rango tenías en la hermandad

Thief: depredador… soy uno de los depredadores

Su wu: necesitaras más que palabras para convencerme

Thief: lo se… hace rato dijiste que esperara, para qué?

Su wu: para esto – le muestra una piedra mitad roja y mitad morada – sabes qué es esto?

Thief: es la piedra shaoen de transformación de Hu – dice sorprendido

Su wu: la encontré después de la explosión… justo antes de que me capturaran

Thief: te parece aumentar la apuesta?

Su wu: de que hablas?

Thief: voy a incluir toda la información del consejo si tú incluyes esa gema

Su wu: de ser así cambiaremos las reglas… tendrás que escapar de la fortaleza

Thief: bien – en ese momento llegan wan y wing con más cadenas – les hará falta más que eso

**Con víbora**

Estaba en su habitación vistiendo a tigresa, ni si quiera tigresa supo cómo hizo para que accediera a hacer eso y ahora estaba atrapada en un lindo vestido rojo

Víbora: quédate tranquila – tigresa se estaba desesperando dentro de ese vestido

Tigresa: dices que esta vestido es para una amiga tuya?

Víbora: así es, hace poco recibí una carta de ella y quiero mandarle un regalo… por suerte que pareces a ella y puedo probarte el vestido

Tigresa: pues date prisa… tengo que buscar alguien

Víbora: sigues buscando a la chica que po invitara, cierto?

Tigresa: pues sí, que otra cosa haría? – dice provocando una risita de víbora – que es tan gracioso?

Víbora: nada es solo… nada

Tigresa: cuánto falta?

Víbora: no mucho solo me falta el adorno que va encima de tu oreja, pero no recuerdo donde lo deje… espera ahora me acuerdo, lo deje en tu habitación

Tigresa: en mi habitación? Que hace en mi habitación?

Víbora: no preguntes, solo ve a buscarlo – dice casi obligándola

Tigresa: bien, tranquila… lo iré a buscar – dice saliendo de la habitación

Víbora: perfecto… ahora será mejor que me valla de aquí

**Con po**

Estaba en el restaurante de su padre tenía puesto el traje que mono consiguió y no se veía mal, de hecho pare recia todo un galán pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo es que esta noche el restaurante estaba lleno de parejas teniendo cenas románticas, grulla y mono eran los camareros vestido con unos chalecos negros y mantis ayudaba al sr. Ping en la cocina

Po: (esto es una mala idea… una muy mala idea) – de repente entra víbora y se acerca a po

Víbora: suerte… ahí viene – dice y rápidamente de va a la cocina

Po: (trágame tierra… por favor trágame) –

Estaba de lo más nervioso ahí sentado pero cuando ve a tigresa vestida con el hermoso vestido se queda atontado por unos segundos, cuando tigresa se acerca po le agarra la silla y la arrima de manera en que ella puede sentarse y después él va y se sienta en la suya, pronto llega mono y les sirve a cada uno un platos de fideos y se va

Po: esto extraño, cierto?

Tigresa: si, lo es… cuando llegue a mi habitación y vi la carta pensé que era una broma de mantis pero víbora me dijo que era de verdad así que aquí estoy

Po: la verdad yo tenía planeado algo diferente pero víbora y los chicos planearon esto… es decir, este traje, tu vestido, la cena, todo

Tigresa: si, me lo imaginaba

El resto de la cena fue aburrida, con tanta gente y con sus amigos viéndolos no podían hacer nada así solo hablaron de cosas simples y en fin esta cita fue un fracaso


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, siento el gran retraso. he estado muy ocupado como para escribir pero en fin termine un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y como dijo mi amigo AlienHeart1915 habrá muchas oportunidades para TiPo (y SoPo). también le agradezco por ayudarme con los n****ombres para las gemelas**

**También**** quiero decir que ya no podre publicar cada dos días como dije antes así tratare de publicar cada ves que termine un capitulo, tal ve por semana. sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece **

* * *

**Con thief**

Después de que lo encadenaran y su wu les dijo a sus hermanas de la apuesta, la apoyaron pues todo estaba a su favor a excepción de que no sabían que thief podía forzar prácticamente cualquier cerradura y era un gran escapista, pusieron una silla en la celda y comenzó su wu haciendo la primera guardia, después fue wan y luego wing, para media noche thief estaba dormido y cerca de dos horas antes del amanecer se despertó y vio que wing estaba haciendo guardia y se estaba quedando dormida

Thief: (sería muy fácil) hey no te duermas – wing reacciono – me tienes que vigilar para que no escape

Wing: oh vamos, ni siquiera sé porque te vigilamos… no vas a escapar antes del amanecer, simplemente no puedes con tantas cadenas – dice terminando con un bostezo

Después de eso cambio guardia con su wu y ella tenía todas las energías para vigilarlo hasta que amaneciera pero para su desgracia wing cayó del sueño antes de salir de la celda y su fue la despertarla, cuando llego la agarro, la volteo y la agito para despertarla, wing despertó y se fue a su habitación, su wu volvió a vigilar a thief pero para su gran sorpresa solo estaban la cadenas tiradas en el suelo

Su wu: como hizo eso!?… solo fueron unos segundos!?

Su wu corrió a las habitaciones de sus hermanas, las despertó, y las tres comenzaron a buscarlo por toda la fortaleza

Wan: todavía no hemos perdido… salir de la fortaleza es difícil

Thief estaba escondido en la fortaleza, sin saber por dónde salir pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea, saco la venda que guardaba en su chaleco y se la puso en los ojos, después de meditar un poco comenzó a usar la visión del alma y se orientó en la fortaleza y poco a poco se acercaba a la salida pero cierta leopardo estaba entre él y la salida, por suerte era wing y estaba casi dormida

Thief: esto será fácil solo tengo que... – se detiene al tener un tic en su oído

Thief levanta la vista y ve que su wu y wan están esperándolo para emboscarlo así que llamo la atención de wing y cuando estuvo fuera de la visión de ambas se acercó por detrás de ella y uso su brazo para agarrarla por el cuello y le tapó la boca con su mano libre

Thief: donde están mis cosas? – Wing negó con la cabeza – bien… lo haremos de ese modo

Thief se quitó la venda y miro a wing a los ojos para usar el espejo de recuerdos con ella y cuando vio donde estaban sus cosas uso el ataque a los nervios en unos puntos de presión especifico que la relajo lo suficiente para que alcanzara el sueño y thief se adentró en la fortaleza en busca de sus cosas, es decir, el bastón y una pequeña mochila, después de conseguirlas y volver a la salida noto que wing no estaba donde la dejo así que avanzo con cuidado, cuidando su espalda y pendiente de que no lo sorprendieran

Thief: ya no están donde antes – rápidamente se puso la venda pero antes de poder usar la visión del alma su oreja tuvo un tic – (están detrás de mí)

Thief se quitó la venda y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ellas, estaban solo wan y su wu, la primera en lanzarse contra Thief fue wan y no se esperó que Thief se quedara ahí parado como si nada pero no le importó y siguió, al alcanzarlo extrajo sus garras y fue tras el cuello de Thief pero se interpuso el bastón así que no llego al cuello y retrocedió con un gruñido

Thief: eso es todo? – wan se lanzó de nuevo al ataque

Wan ataco con una serie de golpes y patadas, todos esquivados por Thief así como si fuera un juego y cuando encuentra una brecha usa un ataque a los nervios para paralizarla

Thief: una menos – dice mirando a su wu

Su wu: no seré tan fácil – extrae sus garras

Thief: si fuera fácil hubiera enviado a alguien más

Su wu: si hubieras enviado a alguien mas no saldría vivo de aquí

Thief: tal vez... pero si fuera el asesino o la muerte, estoy seguro de que no dudaría en matarlas

Su wu: los hubiéramos noqueado como a ti

Thief: yo sabía que wing estaba detrás de mí... me deje noquear

Su wu: ah sí... por qué?

Thief: para darles confianza... así aceptaste a la apuesta y vendrán conmigo al palacio de las sombras

Su wu: tenías todo planeado – dice sorprendida

Thief: casi todo, no sabía que tu tenías la piedra de Hu así que improvise... ahora que tal si terminamos con esto

Su wu: no será necesario... sé que soy un juego de niños para ti, así que tú ganas

Thief: bien... eso es inesperado – se acerca a wan y toca varios puntos nerviosos para que se vuelva a mover e inmediatamente le grita a su wu

Wan: acaso estás loca? no puedes confiar en el... es del consejo

Su wu: ya está decidido wan... mañana iremos al palacio de las sombras

**Con sombra**

Todos estuvieron caminando toda la noche o casi todos, ying estaba en la espalda de sombra y fenghuang y su se estaban quejando de tanto caminar (con la túnica fenghuang no podía volar) así que lo tocaba caminar, después de varias horas ying se despertó y continuó caminando, en ese momento su se saltó a la espalda de sombra

Su: espero que no te moleste que duerma un rato – dice aferrándose a su espalda

Sombra: bueno... – dice dudoso, mira a ying y ella asiste tranquilamente – está bien... no hay problema

Su: que bien – abraza a sombra por el cuello y ronronea un poco, ying al ver eso no puede evitar molestarse y sombra se da cuenta

Sombra: tranquila ying... solo será un rato

Ying: bien... pero solo esta vez – dice molesta y se cruza de brazos

**Con Ángel**

Estaba caminando en dirección al palacio de las sombras, estaba con mey dormida en su espalda y escorpión sobre su hombro

Angel: ojala tuviera la fuerza de sombra así cargar a mey sería más fácil – murmura para sí mismo

Escorpión: quien es sombra?

Angel: un lobo blanco... es el asesino, también un depredador

Escorpión: recuerdo que eran tres, donde está el tercero?

Angel: un zorro de pelaje rojo... el ladrón, es thief

**Con heilang**

Heilang: tuviste que abrir la boca – dice molesto, mirando a gahri

Gahri: lo siento, no pensé que fuera influyente

Estaban caminando en dirección al palacio de las sombras seguidos de tres personas, las gemelas y song, que al parecer también iba al palacio de las sombras

Song: y que tan lejos queda?

Heilang: llegaremos al amanecer... sigo sin saber por qué quieres ir al palacio de las sombras?

Song: porque quiero ver a po – heilang miro molesto a gahri por un momento – además si yo no voy tampoco lo harán las gemelas, cierto? – las gemelas se miraron entre si y dudaron un poco lo cual song noto – esperen... no me digan que se hubiesen ido sin mí, shu?

Shu: eh bueno, no lo sabemos... tal vez si, cierto fang?

Fang: eso es muy importante... incluso más que las damas de las sombras

Song: como pueden decir eso? si Su estuviera aquí de seguro las ahorcaría

Fang: Su lo entendería mejor que tu – le reprocha

Song: ah sí, por qué no vas prisión y se lo preguntas?

Heilang: no está en prisión

Song: de que hablas?

Gahri: habla de que... – es interrumpido

Heilang: si dices algo más lo Lamentarás – gahri deja de hablar

**Con grulla**

Estaba en su habitación asumido en sus pensamientos, después del entrenamiento de la tarde shifu les dijo a po, tigresa y a grulla que se alistaran y descansaran porque mañana partirían al palacio de las sombras, así que aquí estaba, en su habitación, con todo listo para partir y pensando en todo lo que haría para traer a Hu de vuelta, no confiaba mucho en thief ya que mei-ling le advirtió que no era de fiar pero sin embargo no tenía otra opción al igual que el resto

Después de gong de la mañana todos salimos a saludar al maestro shifu y fuimos a la cocina, ahí po preparo un gran desayuno para todos después de todo tal vez sería la última vez que estarían aquí, después del gran desayuno todos fuimos al patio y comenzaron las despedidas, todos incluyendo el maestro shifu nos desearon lo mejor así que salimos hacia el palacio de las sombras, gracias al mapa que thief nos dio descubrimos varios atajos que no conocíamos y llegaríamos al día siguiente

**Con Thief**

Era más del mediodía y estaba caminado al palacio de las sombras junto a las hermanas wu que por supuesto tenían túnicas que las cubrían de pies a cabeza, thief había obtenido la piedra shaoen de trasformación de Hu y estaba un paso más cerca de traer a Hu de vuelta

(Luego explicaré la piedra)

**Con heilang**

Ya era de noche y habían llegado a la montaña y al entrar en una cueva se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con sombra, ying, fenghuang y su

Sombra: llegas tarde

Heilang: no más que angel – dice al no mirar a angel

Sombra: angel siempre llega tarde... y quien es ella? – señalando a song

Heilang: ah sí, sobre eso... fue la manera de traer a las gemelas, ella es... – es interrumpido

Su: song... cuánto tiempo? – dice con los brazos cruzados

Song: Su! – dice sorprendida y toma el paraguas que lleva, lo abre y se prepara para luchar

Heilang: calmante song... no hagas una imprudencia

Song: que me calme!? Como me puedes decir eso si ella está aquí! – señala a Su

Sombra: será mejor que la calmen… sino tendrán que atarla – dice indiferente y song se tranquiliza

Song: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Su: eso no te importa... y que haces tú aquí?

Heilang: tuve que traerla por culpa de gahri – dice molesto

Gahri: ya dije que lo sentía

Sombra: tendremos que esperar a thief y preguntarle qué hacer con ella?

Heilang: si... y a quien esperamos?

Sombra: a angel... de seguro llegara en... – es interrumpido por una piedra que sale de la nada y lo golpea – de donde salió?

Heilang: no lo sé, tal vez… – es interrumpido por otra piedra

**Con Angel **

Angel, mey y escorpión estaban escondidos en unos arbustos frente a la cueva y los podían ver a todos ellos, pero no ellos no podían verlo a él y aprovecho eso para lanzarles piedras a sombra y a heilang, pero no duro mucho ya que sombra lo encontró, lo agarro y lo saco de los arbustos

Angel: eh… hola – dice como si nada

Sombra: se supone que eres un cazarrecompensas… por lo menos se mas profesional – dice soltándolo

Angel: bien… son ellos? – señalando a los demás

Sombra: así es… donde esta mey y escorpión?

Angel: deberían estar en el arbusto que está al lado del cual yo me escondía – mey y escorpión salen de ese arbusto

Heilang: creo que ya podemos seguir… no creen?

Sombra: si

Todos salieron de la cueva, nadie hablaba, todos solo seguían a sombra y a heilang, siguieron subiendo la montaña por un sendero hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una gran cueva y cuando entraron dio paso a un gran bosque

Heilang: esto me trae recuerdos… mucho recuerdos – hablo por todos

Se adentraron en el bosque y llegaron hasta lo que parecía una fortaleza en el bosque, altas y gruesas paredes con varias torres de vigilancia, cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue un patio amplio con varios arbustos y unos árboles, seguido de unas escaleras que llegaron a las puertas de un gran salón donde había otras siete puertas y cada una con un pequeño letrero, decían los dormitorios, la cocina, los archivos, salones de entrenamiento, el gran salón, el patio y el precipicio

Angel: a donde vamos a… – se detiene y cae al suelo inconsciente

Cuando se dieron cuenta de un dardo en el cuello de angel fue tarde, cayeron uno tras otro por dardos tranquilizantes y cuando despertaron se encontraron en una sala, todos encadenados en círculo y en el centro a una figura que no se distinguía porque se ocultaba en la oscuridad

**Con Thief**

Estaba con las hermanas wu caminando por el mismo sendero hacia la cima de la montaña, entraron en la gran cueva y pasaron por el bosque sin problemas, cuando llegaron al salón central no vieron a nadie

Thief: que extraño, ya deberían haber llegado… de seguro deben estar desayunando, tal vez se encontraron con ling y…– se detuvo

Su wu: y qué?

Thief: si se encontraron con ling… de seguro están siendo interrogados

Wing: interrogados?

Thief: algo así... bueno, les mostraré el palacio

**Con sombra**

Sombra: quien eres tú? – le pregunto a la figura

?: no estás en posición de hacer preguntas… quien eres tú? – era una voz femenina

Sombra logro ver a angel forzando las cerraduras para liberarse así que comenzó a hacer tiempo

Sombra: me llamo sombra… ahora dime quien eres tú? – dice con calma

?: dije que no estás en de hacer preguntas

Sombra: solo quiero saber con quién hablo – la figura salió de la oscuridad

Era una zorra (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de pelaje blanco, tenía ojos plateados y vestida con ropa de entrenamiento

Zorra: soy ling, entreno aquí y cuido del palacio de las sombras mientras el gran maestro no esta

Sombra: oh… y quien es el gran maestro?

Ling: el gran maestro es thief

Sombra: que!? Thief es el gran maestro? Por qué no lo dijo antes?

Ling: conocen a Thief?

Sombra: por supuesto que lo conozco, él nos envió aquí

Ling: como sé que no mientes?

Sombra: por qué mentiría?

Ling: no sé, dímelo tú

Sombra: venimos porque thief nos dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí

Ling: ah deben der ser los sobrevivientes de la hermandad, cierto?

Sombra: así es

Ling: bien… si thief confía en ustedes yo también puedo – se acercó a sombra a comenzó a liberarlo

Sombra: está bien angel… no será necesario – angel estaba justo detrás de ling y listo para noquearla

Ling se sorprendió al ver que angel se había liberado pero luego se disculpó con todos y los desató

Todos se fueron a las habitaciones y después de que cada quien se acomodó en la suya, después todos fueron a hacer un recorrido, pasaron por los archivos que solo eran edificios con bibliotecas, el precipicio era un lugar de meditación, el patio era un lugar extenso para luchas y presentaciones con un gran cuadrilátero en el centro, la cocina según po era bárbara, el gran salón era el lugar donde se hallaban los secretos del palacio por eso no pudieron entrar y cuando llegaron a los salones de entrenamiento es cucharón un ruido de pelea así que entraron en uno de los salones y se encontraron con thief luchando contra las hermanas wu hasta que los ve y detiene la pelea

Thief: hey, veo que ya terminaron con el interrogatorio... como les fue?

Angel: bien... nos recibieron con una cálida bienvenida – dice sarcástico

Ling: ya me disculpe

Thief: bueno veo que angel llego así que estamos todos

Sombra: falta grulla

Thief: llegaran al anochecer o mañana en la mañana... pero qué tal si comenzamos la reunión?

Sombra: deberías dejar que todos se adapten al palacio – thief asistió

Thief dijo que tenían libertad para caminar por el palacio mientras que no entraran al gran salón

**Con grulla**

Era de noche y estaban "perdidos" en el bosque cerca del palacio, tigresa se había adueñado del mapa y según ella no están perdidos

Po: segura de que no estamos perdidos?

Tigresa: sí, estoy segura... sé dónde estoy

Grulla: puedo ver el mapa un momento?

Tigresa: no... lo estoy usando

Grulla: no lo has soltado desde que nos perdimos – le reprocha

Tigresa: no estamos perdidos – dice enojada

Grulla: segura?

Po: grulla será mejor que no hables – le susurra a grulla

Grulla: ah... si no llegamos para cuando amanezca le quitare el mapa a tigresa

Po: pues buena suerte intentando quitárselo

Pasaron toda la noche caminando de un lado a otro y en círculos, po estaba cansado de caminar, tigresa frustrada por no encontraba el camino y grulla molesto por que el sí sabía el camino pero necesitaba el mapa para orientarse

Po: tigresa entregarle el mapa a grulla – dice cansado

Tigresa: no... estoy a punto de encontrar el camino

Grulla: eso dijiste hace 1 hora – dice en un tono decepcionante

Tigresa: tú crees que puedes encontrar el camino al palacio de las sombras? pues adelante – le lanza el mapa y lo golpea

Grulla: auch – dice cuando es golpeado por el mapa, luego lo recoge y lo mira – es por aquí

Po: como estas, tan seguro? – grulla comienza a caminar

Grulla: thief me lo explicó – continua caminando seguido de un panda cansado y una tigresa molesta

15 minutos después estaban frente a las puertas del palacio de las sombras, pasaron por el salón central y se encontraron con heilang y gahri esperándolos

Heilang: finalmente llegan – dicen al ver a grúa – los estabamos esperando

Tigresa y po seguían sin confiar en heilang pero se sorprendieron a ver a gahri

Gahri: hola - dice en un tono alegre

Po: gah... gahri, que haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendido

Gahri: lo mismo que el resto

Tigresa: de que hablas? – pregunta fríamente

Heilang: gahri... que fue lo que te dije sobre hablar de más?

Gahri: oh... lo siento – dice rascando su nuca nerviosamente

Grulla: dime heilang... llegaron los demás?

Heilang: si... están entrenando, thief los espera pero de seguro estarán cansados así que vallan a los dormitorios

Grulla: por supuesto... nos vemos después – dice caminando junto a po y tigresa a los dormitorios

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que muchas habitaciones estaban ocupadas y tigresa capto un olor que odiaba con todo su ser, por suerte po no lo capto y consiguieron habitaciones libres al final del pasillo, una vez que se acomodaron se reunieron en la habitación de po

Grulla: que te inquieta po?

Po: a mí nada... no se a tigresa – recibió un gruñido de tigresa

Tigresa: no confió en thief – dice con los brazos cruzados

Grulla: yo tampoco... pero sé que no hará nada malo

Po: y como lo sabes?

Grulla: dijo que nos ayudaría a encontrar a alguien

Tigresa: a quién?

Grulla: solo es un amigo, se llama Hu – po se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre pero se inmutó

Po: a quien te refieres con "nos"?

Grulla: ah, bueno... antes del palacio de jade, yo tenía una vida diferente

Tigresa: de que hablas?

Grulla: ah... todo comenzó después de formar parte de la academia lee-dan...

* * *

**En el próximo**** capitulo: la historia de grulla, el comienzo del entrenamiento y algo mas...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey siento la tardanza de casi dos semanas, pero aquí estoy publicando el otro capitulo de esta historia que no pienso dejarla hasta que la termine, sin mas que decir les dejo**

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Grulla**

Después de pasar el examen de admisión comencé a practicar kung fu como un estudiante más, nadie creía que lograría pasar de una semana pero con el apoyo de mei-ling no solo pase de una semana sino que pase siendo uno de los mejores alumnos juntos a ella

Pero un día todo cambio, el día en que la hermandad de las sombras me capturo y me llevaron a una cueva, me hablaron de la hermandad y lo que hacían, querían que me uniera a ellos y de rechazarlos me matarían, me dejaron ir para pensarlo

Los próximos días estaba preocupado y mei-ling lo noto así que varias veces se puso hablar conmigo intentado que le dijera pero yo estaba siendo vigilado, si le decía probablemente la matarían así que siempre dije una excusa y me alejaba

Cuando llego el día acepte sin problemas y me fui con ellos, deje una nota en la habitación de mei-ling diciendo que dejaba la academia pero no mencione las razones y al descubrir la nota sería muy tarde

Me llevaron a una montaña y en la cima había una cueva seguida de un bosque, cuando pasamos por todo eso llegamos hasta unas grandes puertas de madera y al abrirlas nos encontramos con el salón central, estaba lleno de varios grupos de novatos así como yo

También había alguien con una túnica blanca que le daba órdenes a otros hasta que se acercó y nos dio un discurso sobre la hermandad, las reglas, entrenamientos y rangos, pronto nos guio hasta los dormitorios y nos asignó uno a cada uno, los dormitorios eran pequeños pero cómodos

Pronto comenzaron los entrenamientos y con el tiempo fui subiendo de rango pero en una clase distinta a las otras, muchos iban por operaciones especiales u otras pero yo me fui por apoyo en combate, era más fácil e iba conmigo

Un día me toco asistir a alguien de alto rango, el maestro asesino de la hermandad alguien con una destreza increíble para el combate pero no era como los maestros de clases

En la misión nos atacaron y así como yo cubría su espalda, el cubría la mía y me salvo de varios golpes que fácilmente pudieron haber acabado conmigo, después de la misión regresamos al refugio y me asignaron con él en más misiones

Pronto éramos amigos y de vez en cuando me entrenaba en kung fu, más que todo en tiempo libre y después fueron llegando más miembros y formamos un pequeño grupo, íbamos a misiones de importancia y él nos entrenaba a todos

Estábamos bien y como él lo decía éramos hermanos, una pequeña familia que nos apoyábamos mutuamente y de vez en cuando nos divertíamos con pequeñas competencias de tiro con arco, duelos de espadas o peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y nadie podía vencerlo

Un día todo cambio y fue para mal, nos atacaron, destruyeron el refugio y mataron a muchos pero nosotros seguimos en pie, por suerte él nos encontró y nos sacó de ahí, nos dispersamos y cada quien todo un camino diferente

Yo volví a la academia lee-dan y me aceptaron rápidamente, mei-ling me recibió con un golpe en la cara y un abrazo, entrene un tiempo pero pronto me dijeron que me tenía que ir, me dijeron que no me podían enseñar mas

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Grulla: dos días después partí de la academia lee-dan y fui al palacio de jade a continuar con mi entrenamiento – dice terminando la historia

Po: wow… quien diría que tenías un pasado tan bárbaro – dice emocionado

Tigresa: espera… dices que perteneciste a la hermandad de las sombras?

Grulla: así es… fui uno de los mejores

Tigresa: la hermandad de las sombras fue atacada por el ejército imperial por conspirar contra el emperador… aunque después de una investigación dijeron que fue un error pero ya era muy tarde, no pudieron hacer nada

Grulla: también lo sabemos, sabemos quién fue el responsable y por eso estamos aquí… para hacer justicia

Po: espera… quien está aquí?

Grulla: heilang y gahri solo eran dos… los demás debieron haber llegado antes que nosotros

Tigresa: quienes?

Grulla: ah buenos… cuando nos separamos no todos fueron por el buen camino, por ejemplo heilang

Po: si, eso ya lo dijiste pero quienes son los demás?

Grulla: ah bueno… yo no lo sabía hasta que nos reunimos, ni siquiera los recordaba – dice vacilando

Tigresa: solamente dinos quienes… – es interrumpida por alguien que abre la puerta y al voltear se encuentran con thief

Thief: hola – dice entrando a la habitación

Los tres: hola

Grulla: que haces aquí thief?

Thief: vine a buscarlos… es hora de que conozcan a sus compañeros de entrenamiento

Grulla: Pensé que entrenarías a po y a tigresa por separado… por qué vamos a entrenar todos juntos?

Thief: ya tengo todo el entrenamiento planeado y los incluye a ellos – señala a po y a tigresa – por cierto les dijiste con quien vamos a entrenar?

Po: no… de hecho nos lo iba a decir ahora

Thief: pues sobre eso… les diré que el palacio de las sombras también reforma algunos criminales, así que no se sorprendan con quien se encuentren

Grulla: dónde están?

Thief: están entrenando en uno de los salones, pero los veremos después… estoy seguro que tienen hambre así que vallamos a la cocina, que dicen?

Po: eso no lo tienes que preguntar… nos perdimos toda la noche en el bosque, alguien no sabía cómo llegar y no quería soltar el mapa – tigresa gruñe por lo bajo

Los cuatro fueron a la cocina y se encontraron con sombra y angel, estaban terminando de comer y pronto se irían,

La cocina del palacio de las sombra es bastante amplia y cuenta con tres mesas lo suficientemente grande como para 10 personas cada una, la cocina se encuentra a un lado del comedor, también hay una gran ventana donde se puede observar el salón central, los salones de entrenamiento y el precipicio a lo lejos

Thief y po sirvieron cuatro platos de comida y se fueron a sentar pero cuando thief se iba a sentar angel le jalo la silla y cayó en el piso

Angel: jajajaja… esta nunca falla – sombra le quita la silla

Sombra: no es gracioso angel… tienes que respetar a thief, él es el gran maestro del palacio de las sombras – acomoda la silla para que thief se siente – aquí tienes hermano

Thief: gracias – cuando se fue a sentar sombra jalo la silla y volvió a caer en el piso

Sombra: jajajaja… angel tiene razón, esta nunca falla – él y angel se van

Thief: me las van a pagar – dice una vez que se sienta bien

Po: jajajaja… fue gracioso

Grulla: las bromas aquí son así – le responde a po

Tigresa: enserió eres el gran maestro del palacio? – pregunta impresionada

Thief: así es… pensé que se lo había dicho – dice pensativo

Grulla: no… nunca lo dijiste

Po: es cierto… por qué no lo dijiste?

Thief: no me lo preguntaron… hasta ahora

Tigresa: entonces tú nos entrenaras nosotros tres?

Thief: no… los entrenare a los veinte

Po: que!? Veinte?

Grulla: veinte? Pensé que éramos dieciocho

Thief: bueno… falta uno que viene en camino y una chica vino extra

Grulla: una chica? Quién?

Thief: no recuerdo su nombre… pero recuerdo que tenía algo que ver con po

Po: conmigo? Que tiene que ver conmigo?

Thief: no lo sé… tal vez heilang o sombra lo sepan

Grulla: cuando entrenamos?

Thief: cuando se sientan preparados

Po: estoy algo agotado pero creo que puedo entrenar hasta el almuerzo sin problemas

Tigresa: yo también puedo

Grulla: yo igual… donde están los salones?

Thief: eso ya lo sabes

Los cuatro se fueron a los salones de entrenamiento y thief se quedó en el salón central ya que sombra y angel necesitaba hablar con el así que los guerreros del palacio de jade siguieron su camino hasta los salones de entrenamiento y eran seis en total, escucharon ruidos en uno de ellos y se acercaron a las puertas, todos tomaron un respiro profundo y entraron al salón, vieron que se parecía al mismo del palacio de jade pero tenía mucho más espacio y el recorrido era más largo y complejo

También vieron a todos sus enemigos y ellos detuvieron su entrenamiento para verlos a ellos, el ambiente se tornó pesado y denso, se sorprendieron al verlos a ellos aquí y ellos de ver a po sin su panza, envés de eso un cuerpo atlético y musculoso lo cual atrajo la atención de varias felinas

Todos estaban parados viéndose las caras y cada quien con sus pensamientos excepto song y su que al parecer no estaba ahí, estaban a solo unos segundos de comenzar a luchar pero las puerta se abrieron dando paso a heilang y gahri

Heilang: que está pasando aquí? – llamo la atención de todos – y donde esta thief?

Grulla: se quedó hablando con angel y sombra en el salón central… nosotros seguimos hasta aquí para entrenar

Heilang: oh bien… y ustedes que tienen?

Su: que hacen ellos tres aquí? – hablo por todos

Heilang: bueno… po y tigresa son nuevos estudiantes de thief

Su: y que hay del pájaro?

Heilang: que!? Acaso no recuerdan a blanco!? – se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

Su: él es blanco? – grulla asiste – lo hubiera sabido antes y no hubiera robado el cáliz del dragón

Heilang: y yo no hubiera intentado matarlos tantas veces

Escorpión: yo igual… he incluso les hubiera regalado la orquídea del sol

Po: enserió? – pregunto sin poder creerlo

Su: blanco o mejor dicho grulla y Hu… nos ayudaron mucho a todos, cada uno de nosotros tiene su historia con Hu

Po: grulla podemos hablar algo entre tú y yo – dice señalando la puerta

Grulla: por supuesto, vamos a otro lugar para hablar – ambos se van del salón

Tigresa queda solo con los demás que ni siquiera apartan la vista de ella y lo cual la pone algo nerviosa pero no lo demuestra, heilang se acerca y le susurra

Heilang: tranquila, no te van a comer… solo ponte a entrenar o ve al salón de al lado – se va a entrenar

Tigresa sale de ese salón y decide entrar en el otro que estaba al lado, al entrar vio a angel, sombra, mey y ying, sombra le estaba enseñando a ying como usar un arco y angel estaba peleando con mey, los cuatro la saludan rápidamente con un hola y continuaron con lo que hacían, tigresa se dirige al recorrido y después de calentar un poco comenzó el recorrido

**Con po**

Po y grulla salieron del salón de entrenamiento y se fueron al patio, era bastante amplio y tenía varios arbustos y árboles, llegaron a unos asientos alrededor del centro y se sentaron

Grulla: entonces po… de que querías hablar?

Po: de Hu… quien es él? – dice serio

Grulla: es como un hermano para nosotros… en pocas palabras es como familia

Po: y él no tiene algún hermano o hermana?

Grulla: una vez me contó que tenía una hermana pequeña… pero no sé nada más

Po: yo si… oogway me mostro algunos recuerdo de Hu cuando era un pequeño

Grulla: oogway? Por qué él?

Po: no lo sé… pero él me dijo quién era esa pequeña

Grulla: es imposible… Hu me dijo que tuvo que dejarla en un orfanato pero juro que la buscaría

Po: y se supone que no sabías nada más?

Grulla: sé que Hu tiene relación con oogway pero no estaba seguro

**Con Thief**

Se quedó con angel y sombra en el salón central hablando sobre el palacio y sobre algunos entrenamientos que thief tenia preparados para todos, solo pasando el rato hasta que llegan ling, mey y ying

Mey: que están haciendo? – pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona

Sombra: hablando cosas sin importancia... por que?

Ling: vinimos para decirles algo – también con voz juguetona

Thief: por si intentan hacernos alguna broma, pues pierden el tiempo

Ling: porque piensas que les queremos hacer una broma – dice inocentemente

Thief: tienes razón... serán tres, verdad? – las tres se sorprenden

Mey: como lo sabias?

Angel: thief es un maestro de la mentira y el engaño

Sombra: también de los hurtos y estafas – ling no lo podía creer

Ling: eso es enserio? – thief asiste – por que no me lo dijiste antes?

Thief: no preguntaste – ling se molesto por la respuesta y lo agarro por el oído

Ling: tenemos que hablar – comienza a arrastrarlo por el oído

Angel: jajá... no soy el único al que arrastran por el oído

Thief: cállate angel... ah – recibió otro jalón – vallan a entrenar... y enséñele a ying como usar un arco – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que ling lo sacara del salón central

Ying: no deberían de ayudarlo? – sombra y angel se miran unos segundos y voltean a verla

Sombra/angel: no... thief puede cuidarse solo – dice al unísono

**En el precipicio, palacio de las sombras**

El precipicio es un lugar de tranquilidad, durante el día los arboles altos del lugar daban sombra y durante la noche la brisa era refrescante, la orilla del barranco estaba a 10 metros de donde terminaban los arboles y también era el lugar perfecto para disfrutar de la puesta de sol

Ling se lo llevo hasta el final y lo soltó cerca de un árbol, ling se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido como esperando una respuesta y ni siquiera thief sabia lo que quería

Thief: que pasa? – pregunta confundido por la actitud de ella

Ling: estoy harta de que me ocultes todo – dice enojada

Thief: oh vamos ling... – es interrumpido

Ling: no digas eso... desde que te conocí eres así, siempre me ocultas todo – le grita a thief y el desvió la mirada y ling suavizo la voz – por que lo haces?

Thief: no preguntes algo de lo que sabes la respuesta – se volteo dispuesto a irse pero ling lo abrazo por detrás – suéltame

Ling: no lo hare – se aferra mas

Thief: ah ling... se que te he ocultado mucho, tal vez demasiado – se volteo y la miro a los ojos – y sabes bien la razón

Ling: hiciste todo para evitar que me enamore de ti... pero después de lo que hiciste por mí

Thief: ling escúchame... cuando yo me tenga que ir... – es interrumpido

Ling: NO! – Mete su hocico en el cuello de thief – no te dejare ir

Thief: ling... sabes que es inevitable – siente algo húmedo en su cuello

Ling: no me importa – apoyo todo su peso sobre thief y ling cayo sobre thief

thief y ling se vieron la cara esperando a que algo pasara pero solo que quedaron viendo uno al otro hasta que se acercaron y se besaron, cuando se separaron ling dejo salir algunas lagrimas y abrazo a thief

**Con Sombra**

Después de varias horas enseñándole a ying como disparar un arco se hizo la hora del almuerzo y ying quería intentar cocinar así que se fue corriendo a la cocina, me quede con angel y mey que seguían peleando, ambos tenían un combate parecido, era impredecible y engañoso pero muy efectivo y preciso

Sombra: angel mey voy a la cocina... nos vemos allá

Angel: bien... iremos en un rato – dice sin dejar el combate

Sombra salió del salón de entrenamiento y se fue a la cocina, cuando paso por el salón central se encontró con po que le pregunto por la chica que thief había mencionado antes

Sombra: oh ella... se llama song y es leopardo de las nieves, dijo que quería verte así que vino junto a las gemelas

Po: song esta aquí? – Sombra asistió – pensé que no la volvería a ver

Sombra: pues deberías de buscarla y hablar con ella

Po: eso hare... quiero saber como ha estado después de todo este tiempo

Sombra: dime po como hiciste para obtener ese cuerpo atlético en unos días?

Po: oh sobre eso... oogway me dio el chi de los héroes que le perteneció a Hu

Sombra: oogway... el influencio las decisiones de Hu, seguro que thief debe andar molesto

Po: como es que conocen tanto a Hu?

Sombra: eso es secreto... si quieres saber algo mas pregúntale a grulla, el sabe la historia de Hu desde que entro a la hermandad

Po: hable con el hace un momento pero no me dijo nada... además quiero saber que hizo antes de unirse

Sombra: entonces apoya a grulla y sus hermanos... y cuando Hu regrese pregúntaselo en persona

Po: ah... veo que no tengo otra opción

Sombra: no... Ahora vamos a la cocina, antes de que alguien se te adelante

Po: espera... quieres que yo cocine?

Sombra: cocinas mejor que ying y thief... pero si alguien pregunta, yo no dije nada

Po: jajá... bien, vamos

**En la cocina, palacio de las sombras**

Se encontraban todos en la cocina observando la pequeña competencia de piedra, papel y tijera para ver quien cocinaba, pero thief, ling y ying perdieron quedando po como ganador así que rápidamente se puso hacer la comida, en 20 minutos ya todo estaba servido y todos comiendo

Escorpión: tenias razón... cocina bien – le dice a hielang

Heilang: te lo dije... el panda cocina muy bien

Su: odio admitirlo... pero es verdad

Shu: si... cocina increíble

Fang: es verdad

Wing: puedo agarrar mas – dice mostrando el plato vacío

Po: por supuesto... sírvete más – dice amablemente

Thief ling y ying estaban algo molestos por no cocinar pero igualmente la comida de po era buena así que no se quejaron, después del almuerzo thief menciono que seber llegaría pronto y también tenían la tarde libre


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero que la disfruten**

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Con Thief**

Después de terminar el almuerzo se fue al gran salón donde se encontraba su dormitorio, al entrar a su habitación agarro una caja encima del armario y la puso encima de la cama

Thief: esto es algo que debí hacer hace varios años – dice mirando la caja

Después de estar viendo la caja polvorienta durante unos minutos la volvió a agarrar y se fue hacia los dormitorios

**Con Po**

Al terminar el almuerzo decidió descansar un poco así que se fue en dirección a los dormitorios pero al abrir la puerta del salón central fue derribado por alguien que se le abalanzo encima y ambos cayeron, Po se sorprendió bastante al ver a Song sobre él y abrazándolo

Po: hola Song – dice al reaccionar

Song: hola Po – dice sin dejar de abrazarlo

Po: cómo has estado? Como han estado las damas de las Sombra?

Song: bien… las damas de las Sombra ya no se dedican a robar, aunque fue un poco duro al principio ahora estamos muy bien

Po: oh es bueno saberlo… por cierto, ya puedes soltarme?

Song: solo unos minutos mas… ahora estas mas cómodo que antes – se separa un poco de Po para mirarlo mejor – y más guapo

Po: eh… bueno – se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo Song

Song: jajajaja… que tal si vamos al precipicio? Es muy bonito – dice con una gran sonrisa

Po: eh bueno… iba a descansar un poco – ve como Song cambio su cara a una triste – pero me gustaría conocer el precipicio… así que vamos

Song: perfecto… vamos

Song agarro a Po por la mano y ambos se fueron al precipicio pero no sabían que eran espiados por alguien que los seguia sigilosamente

**Con Gahri**

Después del almuerzo fue hasta los archivos a ver qué información podía obtener de ahí, pero entre los edificios estaban los de historia, kung fu y habilidades diversas pero no encontraba nada interesante hasta que se encontró con uno que decía forja de armas

Gahri: esto está interesante

Al entrar vio una gran forja en el centro, varios estantes con rollos y una mesa con herramientas, también unas escaleras que se dirigían al sótano con un cartel que decía "metales y suministros"

Gahri: estaré aquí un buen tiempo

Sombra: que bueno porque necesitare un ayudante – dice subiendo las escaleras del sótano con una caja de madera llena de carbón

Gahri: que haces aquí?

Sombra: pensé en hacer nuevas armas para todos… y tu?

Gahri: me trajo la curiosidad y la ganas de forjar algo, así que dime… en que te ayudo

**Con Ying**

Después del almuerzo se fue a uno de los salones de entrenamiento a practicar con el arco, estaba intentando acertar a un blanco al otro lado del salón, el primer tiro estuvo cerca, el segundo paso por encima del blanco y el tercero apenas llego a rosar el blanco

Ying: a este paso no lo lograre – agacho la cabeza y suspiro

De repente una flecha paso por el lado de ella y se enterró en el centro del blanco, cuando se volteo a ver quien lanzo la flecha se encontró a Su con un arco en la mano

Su: veo que tienes algunos problemas – dice acercándose a ying

Ying: de hecho son muchos… apenas consigo llegar al otro lado de la habitación

Su: tienes que concentrarte y relajarte… además note unos detalles en tu disparo

Ying: como cuales?

Su: primero trenzaste el arco sin saber a donde ibas a disparar, eso te costó tiempo y precisión… segundo necesitas mas ganas, como si algo importante dependiera de ello

Ying: algo importante? Como que?

Su: que tal Sombra... el es tu novio cierto? – Ying asiste – bueno, entonces imagina que estoy coqueteando con el

Ying: no se de que servirá que me imagine eso – dice molesta

Su: solo hazlo… imagíname coqueteando con Sombra – ying cierra los ojos

Ying: bien… ya – dice con los ojos cerrados

Su: ahora… piensa que yo soy el blanco y dispárale

Ying abrió los ojos y se concentro en el blanco, tomo una flecha y preparo su arco, luego lo trenzo y disparo, la flecha se enterró un par de centímetro arriba del centro del blanco

Su: perfecto… sigue practicando así y serás buena

Ying: gracias… por cierto, Sombra me dijo que tú eras una arquera

Su: es cierto… no me defiendo tan bien sola así que uso un arco

Ying: dime algo… es cierto que nunca venciste a Hu en una competencia?

Su: si, nunca lo vencí… de alguna manera su puntería era más certera que la mía

Ying: esperas algún día vencerlo?

Su: por supuesto… todos esperamos vencerlo en algo

Ying: todos?

Su: tiro con arco, duelos con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, sigilo, herrería, estrategias… todo

Ying: wow… Hu debe de ser alguien impresionante

Su: así es… un gran maestro y hermano mayor para todos

Ying: cual es tu historia con Hu?

Su: eso tal vez otro día… sigamos con el tiro con arco

**Con Grulla**

Después de almorzar se fue al patio y ahí se encontró con Angel, Mey, Heilang y las gemelas encima de la plataforma que estaban preparándose para una pelea

Angel: hey Grulla… quieres pelear un poco?

Grulla: no… prefiero solo ver

Angel: incluso si es tres contra tres?

Grulla: tres contra tres… se escucha interesante – subió a la plataforma

Heilang: pelearas junto a las gemelas… y la pelea es libre

Grulla: por mi está bien

Angel: entonces comencemos

Angel tomo distancia junto a Mey y Heilang y Grulla fue junto a las gemelas, era un combate desequilibrado ya que Angel, mey y Heilang pelean individualmente y Grulla y las gemelas pelean mejor en equipo así que decidieron ir uno por uno

Grulla fue directamente contra Angel haciendo un combate cercano y las gemelas pasaron a mey y Heilang para ir contra Angel, Angel uso una patada y derribo a Grulla pero no se percato que las gemelas venían detrás de Grulla usando una patada en conjunto y cuando lo hizo no podía esquivar ni bloquear

Las gemelas mandaron a Angel fuera de la plataforma y dejando a uno menos, Grulla se levantó y los tres fueron contra mey que le hicieron algo parecido, cuando fueron contra Heilang, él había desenvainado una espada y las gemelas sacaron unas dagas

Grulla no quiso usar el bastón así que peleo con cuidado y junto a las gemelas los tres fueron al mismo tiempo contra Heilang que poco a poco iba retrocediendo hasta llegar a la orilla de la plataforma y solo basto con un pequeño empujón de una de las gemelas para hacer que se cayera

El combate termino dando como ganador a Grulla y las gemelas, Angel aunque no le gustaba perder no le importo mucho pero Mey se molestó y a Heilang le fue indiferente

**Con Su Wu**

Después del almuerzo fue directamente a su habitación, al no tener nada que hacer decidió tomar una siesta pero antes de caer dormida alguien toco la puerta, ella se levanto de la cama y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Thief que sostenía una caja pequeña polvorienta

Thief: espero no haberte molestado

Su Wu: todavía no estaba dormida

Thief: esto es algo que debí entregarte hace años – le entrega la caja

Su Wu: que es esto? – thief ignoro la pregunta

Thief: pronto se lo podrás devolver – dice antes de irse

Su Wu cierra la puerta y pone la caja encima de la cama, al abrirla solo había una cosa, un chaleco negro de mangas largas y con capucha, ella se queda mirando esta chaqueta sin poder creerlo y después de olfatearla la abraza

Su Wu: es la chaqueta de Hu

**Con Song**

Después de llevar a Po hasta el precipicio y ambos se sentaron en la base de un árbol

Song: este lugar es muy bonito y tranquilo

Po: si… es perfecto para meditar

Song: si… y también para una siesta – dice recostándose de Po

Po: eh… si – dice nervioso

Song agarra el abrazo de Po y se rodea con el, luego abraza a Po y se apoya en su pecho, Po estaba nervioso pero realmente le gustaba la sensación así que se tranquilizo

**Con Tigresa**

Estaba encima del árbol donde estaba Po con Song y no le agradaba la sensación que sentía en el estómago porque ellos estaban juntos, primero capto el olor cuando estaban en las habitaciones y después escucho decir a Thief que una chica quería ver a su panda

Demasiada coincidencia para pasarlo por alto así que decidió espiar a Po hasta aclarar dudas pero cuando Po hablo con Sombra no se sorprendió de escuchar "Song" en la conversación, poco después Po se encontró con Song

Ahora estaba en una rama del árbol donde estaban sentados dispuesta a separarlos pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como Song estaba fingiendo dormir solo para estas más cerca de Po algo que le hizo hervir la sangre

Tigresa ya estaba pensando en cómo "accidentalmente" Song se pudiera lastimar en el salón de entrenamiento y como seria su lenta y dolorosa muerte, sin embargo tenia que hacer algo para separarlos ahora

Pero antes de intentar hacer algo una piedra golpeo a Po en la cabeza, Tigresa busco quien había lanzado la piedra pero nadie estaba a la vista, pronto Po se fue a buscar en los arbustos quien le lanzo la piedra pero no encontró nada

Tigresa: (quien abra lanzado esa piedra?)

**Con Ling**

Después del almuerzo se fue a un salón de entrenamiento donde no habían nadie y se puso a hacer el recorrido una y otra vez hasta quedar exhausta pronto retomo el recorrido pero al terminarlo se encontró con Mey al final

Mey: veo que entrenas hasta en tu tiempo libre

Ling: muchos lo hacen – dice indiferente

Mey: es cierto pero no todos con esa intensidad… en que estas pensando?

Ling: eso no te importa

Mey: bien como quieras – dice saliendo del salón

Ling: espera! – Mey se detiene y voltea a verla

Mey: pasa algo?

Ling: aaah… qué harías si pronto perdieras a Angel y no hubiera nada que pudieras hacer?

Mey: Angel ya me lo dijo… me imagino que Sombra también se lo dijo a Ying

Ling: pensé que era la única que lo sabia

Mey: no… solo nosotros seis sabemos que Thief, Angel y Sombra son las fracciones de alma de Hu

Ling: me pregunto cómo harán para volver a ser Hu y que pasara con nosotras?

Mey: no veas el lado malo, solo has como yo… aprovecho a Angel como si no hubiera un mañana – dice riéndose

Ling: gracias por la ayuda – dice sonriendo

Mey: cuando quieras – sale del salón y Ling se queda sola

Ling: aprovechar a Thief como si no hubiese un mañana… tendré que usar lo único que no he aprendido aquí – dice con una sonrisa casi malvada

**Al día siguiente, con Thief**

Todavía no había amanecido y estaba en el salón central esperando a alguien, espero ahí varias horas hasta que las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y dieron paso a un lobo de pelaje oscuro con armadura ligera y un parche en el ojo

Thief: seber… te estaba esperando

Seber: debes de ser Thief… espero que sea verdad lo que escribiste

Thief: un maestro de kung fu no mentiría jamas

Seber: eso espero… donde están los demás?

Thief: durmiendo… vamos, ya prepare una habitación

Seber: bien… te sigo

Thief llevo a seber hasta una habitación y al ver que faltaba mucho para el gong del palacio fue al precipicio a meditar, al llegar se acerco al precipicio y al estar en la orilla se sentó en Posición de loto para meditar

Thief medito hasta que amaneció, cuando amaneció se fue hasta la base de un árbol y se sentó para ver el amanecer, estaba tan concentrado en el que no noto cuando Ling se sentó al lado del pero igualmente reacciono abrazándola

Thief: es hermoso

Ling: así es… sabes? Hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita – apoyo Su cabeza en el hombro de Thief

Thief: es cierto… bueno, entonces pronto tendremos una

Ling: eso espero… porque te tengo una sorpresa – thief sonrió junto a ella

Thief: pronto sonara el gong… será mejor ir a los dormitorios

Ling: si vamos

**En los dormitorios, palacio de las Sombras**

Thief y Ling llegaron y segundos después sonó el gong excepto Po y Song, todos se quedaron viendo a seber incluso Tigresa gruño, pero devuelta con Po y Song pues Thief era amigable pero cuando era importante hacia cumplir las reglas

Thief abrió la habitación de Po y lo vio dormido, al igual que Song así que los despertó de la manera más rápida y sutil que se le ocurrió, se acercó a Po y le tapó la boca y la nariz, pronto Po comenzó a asfixiarse hasta que despertó

Po: aaaahh! Acaso me querías matar!?

Thief lo ignoro y fue hasta donde Song que dormía pacíficamente y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero igualmente su sueño iba a ser interrumpido aunque antes de que Thief intentara algo Su pidió despertarla

Thief dejo que Su la despertara y ella se agacho hasta el oído de Song, después comenzó a susurrar varias cosas y a medida que susurraba Song se movía como si tuviera pesadillas hasta que despertó de un sobresalto

Después de que Song se quejara con Su por la pesadilla que le hizo tener todos fueron a la cocina, pero antes de que comenzara la competencia por quien iba a cocinar encontraron la comida lista para servir

Ling: tendrán que ser más rápidos la próxima vez

Thief: bien… comamos y vamos al patio, allí les explicare el entrenamiento que he planeado para todos

Po: cuál es ese gran entrenamiento?

Thief: lo sabrán en su momento y cada grupo tendrá que valerse por sí mismo

Fenghuang: grupos? Pensé que el entrenamiento era individual

Thief: el entrenamiento normal pueden hacerlo individual si quieren… pero en la pruebas tendrán que ser grupo obligatoriamente

Grulla: de cuantos?

Thief: de tres integrantes cada uno… y se escogerá al azar

Wing: al azar!?

Thief: si, al azar… tal vez quedes con alguna de tus hermanas o no – dice serio – como estaba diciendo los primeros 6 que nombre serán los líderes, los demás serán integrantes y Song y ying estarán conmigo… alguna pregunta?

Angel: existe alguna forma de alterar la votación para que yo sea un líder? –pregunto estúpidamente y todos se le quedaron viendo – que!? Tenia que intentarlo

Mey: Angel te amo pero a veces… eres todo un idiota

Angel: y se supone que eso debe animarme?

Mey: no… solo es para decirte que eres un idiota

Heilang: tranquilo Angel por lo menos no eres más idiota que Gahri

Gahri: hey

**En el patio, palacio de las Sombras**

Thief estaba encima de la plataforma con una bolsa de tela llena de fichas de madera con todos los nombre, cuando todos estuvieron listos Thief metió la mano en la bolsa y la agito, saco la primera ficha y al ver sonrió con ironía

Thief: el primer líder es Gahri – antes de que alguien dijera algo o alguien se quejara, continuo sacando más fichas – el segundo líder es Su, el tercero es Seber, el cuarto es Wan, el quinto es Heilang… solo queda un puesto vacante para ser el líder así que veamos quien se lo llevara – dice emocionado – el sexto líder es… Shu

Angel: esto está arreglado! –grito enojado

Thief: silencio Angel… continuare con los demás – Thief continuo sacando fichas hasta que se acabaron

Se podía decir que el azar no es la mejor forma de escoger grupos ya que quedaron en el siguiente orden

"Gahri – Mey y Grulla"

"Su – Fenghuang y Po"

"Seber – Tigresa y Wing"

"Wan – Angel y Ling"

"Heilang – Sombra y Su Wu"

"Shu – Escorpión y Fang"

Algunos no les importaba como en el caso de los grupos de Shu y Gahri pero en los otros había un par de problemas como por ejemplo, el poner a Po junto a Fenghuang, poner a Tigresa a recibir órdenes del lobo que golpeo a su panda con un martillo, poner a Wan como líder de Angel y Ling ya que Angel es necio y Ling es independiente y poner a Su Wu en un puesto donde ella no es la líder

Thief: bueno yo me quedare con Song y ying para un entrenamiento menos intenso, mientras ustedes prepárense para la primera prueba de mañana… será un pequeño rally en el palacio y si me necesitan estaré en el gran salón, así que no me molesten – dice antes de largarse

Ling: típico de él… dejarnos en momento menos indicado

Sombra: siempre lo hace

Angel: no es justo… yo quería ser líder – se cruza de brazos

A pesar de que no todos estaban cómodos con sus grupos no tenían de otra que seguir "el juego" como lo llamaría Thief así que todos se prepararon el resto del día para el pequeño rally de mañana

Cada quien a su estilo… por ejemplo Heilang, Seber y Su recorrieron el palacio para encontrar posible lugares donde podían estar los objetivos del rally. Shu, Fang y Escorpión se centraron en mejorar su velocidad. Gahri les dijo a Mey y Grulla que entrenarían el equilibrio. Sombra decidió no entrenar y seguir con su trabajo en la forja que estaba en los archivos. Su Wu entreno en solitario. Wan, Angel y Ling estaban peleando los tres al mismo tiempo en un salón. Fenghuang y Po estaban en un combate que parecía a muerte. Wing intento entrenar con Tigresa pero ella se negó así fue a entrenar a otro lado. Tigresa continuo entrenando por si misma

**En la cocina, palacio de las Sombras**

Era la hora de la cena casi todos estaban reunidos solo faltaban Po, Angel y Sombra que no aparecían todavía, se supone que Po estaba en su habitación usando un botiquín así como Fenghuang hace un rato, Angel debería de haber entrado con Wan y Ling, Sombra se había perdido desde que seleccionaron los grupos y nadie sabía dónde estaban

Grulla: po no se retrasara si no fuera por algo importante

Heilang: talvez sigue entrenando

Fenghuang: no lo creo peleamos tanto que al terminar ambos fuimos a nuestra habitación para usar un botiquín

Ling: sí que pelearon… el ruido se escuchaba en los otros salones

Thief: están seguros que buscaron en todos los lugares?

Seber: si buscamos en todos los… – es interrumpido al escuchar unas risas en el pasillo fuera de la cocina

A los segundos Po, angel y sombra entran por la puerta y pero se quedaron allí preguntándose por que todos los veían como si acabaran de matar a alguien

Angel: no hemos matado alguien… todavía – dice al reaccionar

Thief: no juegues con la vida angel

Angel: está bien… perdón

Mey: dónde estaban?

Sombra: en los archivos

Ying: que estaban haciendo

po: pues…

**Flashback, hace rato con sombra**

Estaban forjando nuevas armas desde hace varias horas hasta que Angel y Po llegaron a interrumpirlo por la simple excusa de que necesitan un testigo

Sombra: ahora que estas tramando Angel?

Angel: yo nada… fue Po que quiso apostar conmigo – dice a la defensiva

Sombra: Po yo conozco a angel desde hace años… nunca se le ocurre nada bueno así que retírate de la apuesta

Po: no lo hare… Angel me dijo que me mostraría su espada – sombra reacciono ante esto

Sombra: su espada… la hoja de la muerte es una espada maldita, angel tiene prohibido usarla

Angel: tranquilo… solo es en caso de que Po logre ganar, lo cual es prácticamente imposible

Sombra: ah si… cual es la apuesta?

Po: eh bueno… tengo que tener una cita con Song

Sombra: y que pasara si pierdes la apuesta? – Angel sonrió ampliamente al recordar ese detalle

Po: si yo pierdo, tengo que preparar una mochila para escapar lo más rápido posible porque tengo que…

**Fin del flashback**

Po: …nada interesante

* * *

**Recuerdan cuando pregunte: ¿**Podrán adivinar quien era la leopardo de las nieves? en el capitulo bonus****

****Pues si buscan bien... encontraran la respuesta en este capitulo, suerte****

**Ah... y se me ha olvidado quien lanzo la piedra, talvez los comentarios me ayuden a recordar**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, siento haber tardado tanto pero hace una semana tuve un pequeño (la vedad fue uno muy grande) problema con la computadora y perdí ese capitulo y el siguiente junto a otros 3 one-shots que estaban listos para publicar y otras historias que estaba preparando... después de perder todo eso me desanime y con las clases poco a poco me olvide de la historia  
**

**Pero ahora, después de leer varias historias de Kung Fu Panda, escuchar bastante musica y dormir mucho (por que mi horario de liceo es de lunes a jueves, es decir, tengo viernes, sábado y domingo para descansar) estoy listo para seguir escribiendo**

**Ah... y me olvidaba, este capitulo iba a ser de 5000 palabras mas o menos pero debido a el pequeño (enorme) inconveniente, tuve que hacerlo de 2800 mas o menos (sin contar este testamento) y la escena de leonard kenway tendrá que salir en el siguiente capitulo**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

Po: …nada interesante

Thief: entonces porque tardaron tanto?

Sombra: les estaba mostrando unas armas nueva que estoy haciendo en la forja

Thief: oh… bien entonces comamos

Todos comieron bien a excepción de angel y sombra encontraron su comida extremadamente picante así que ambos fueron corriendo a la cocina para encontrar algo que aliviase su ardor, todos estaban extrañados por su reacción hasta que thief saco un frasco de salsa picante y en ese momento todos se comenzaron a reírse de la broma e incluso tigresa sonrió por unos segundos

Thief: no se metan conmigo

**En la habitación de po, palacio de las sombras**

Po se estaba preparando para dormir pero antes de acostarse escucho a alguien que tocaba la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con tigresa

Po: eh... tigresa, pasa algo?

Tigresa: necesito hablar contigo

Po: oh bueno… pasa

Tigresa entro en la habitación de po y comenzó a criticar a thief por los grupos, se supone que los entrenaría para ser mejores pero pareciera que solo los usaran para "reformar a los criminales", tigresa no siguió hablando por que escucharon que alguien más estaba tocando la puerta y cuando po la abrió se encontró con grulla

Grulla: hey po, thief me pidió que te buscara… dijo que fueras al gran salón

Po: qué? El gran salón? hablas enserio?

Grulla: si, hablo enserio… tienes que ir a verlo – dice antes de irse

Po voltio a ver a tigresa que había oído todo y ella solo salió y se fue a su habitación pero no sin antes decir "seguiremos hablando después", po se fue hasta el gran salón y en la entrada se encontró con heilang

Heilang: por fin llegas… te estaba esperando

Po: thief también te mando a llamar?

Heilang: esta es solo una pequeña reunión… no tiene nada que ver con el entrenamiento

Po: entonces de que se va a hablar?

Heilang: este tema a ti no debería de importarte… pero si thief pidió que viniera es por algo importante

Po: entonces… pasemos

**En el gran salón, palacio de las sombras**

La estructura del gran salón era parecida al salón de los héroes pero envés de trofeos de kung fu era armas y armaduras diferentes, varios retratos de personas que eran importantes en la hermandad, al final del pasillo había un mapa de toda china que se extendía por la pared

Po: que es este lugar?

Heilang: será mejor que se lo preguntes a thief – señala el final del recorrido donde thief estaba esperando junto a Su Wu y seber en una mesa hasta que heilang y po llegaron

Thief: que te parece heilang?

Heilang: este lugar preserva la historia de la hermandad… me parece un honor estar aquí

Thief: no te lo tomes a pecho heilang… este lugar es una de los pocos que permanecieron intactos

Po: uno de los pocos?

Thief: si po, uno de los pocos… dime po, que sabes de la hermandad de las sombras

Po: la hermandad de los sombras… según dicen que eran asesinos a la orden del emperador pero que ellos lo traicionaros y el emperador los mando a matar a todos, pero después de dos semanas se realizó una investigación y vieron que todo fue mentira, dicen que el único sobreviviente murió en una explosión que el mismo provoco pero nunca hallaron el cuerpo

Thief: pues que dirías si ese no era el único sobreviviente, que hay más? Que dirías si ese sobreviviente era Hu y no está muerto?

Po: que!? Oogway… – es interrumpido

Thief: oogway te mostro viejos recuerdos de Hu pero no lo que paso después… Hu recorrió un largo camino para llegar a la hermandad

Po: que paso con él?

Thief: aaah… eso no importa, lo que importa es… – es interrumpido

Su Wu: espera… recuerdos de Hu? Que fue lo que viste?

Po: solo cuando era un niño, era un buen ladrón… pero lo que más me intriga es su hermana

Seber: Su hermana?

Po: si… entre sus recuerdos vi a su pequeña hermana

Seber: que más sabes?

Po: nada más… solo la vi – mintió

Heilang: por qué te interesa su hermana? – le dice a seber

Seber: piénsalo… cuando vuelva lo primero que hará será buscarla

Heilang: quieres encontrarla antes de que vuelva?

Seber: no… solo buscar pistas que le ayuden a Hu

Thief: no creo que sea necesario… en fin, volvamos al asunto importante

Po: asunto? – pregunta confundido

Thief: po… todos excepto ling, mey, ying, tigresa y tú son sobrevivientes de la hermandad

Po: que!?

Thief: po, no me interrumpas… nos conoces y sabes lo que buscamos así que dime, quieres ser nuestro hermano y luchar junto a nosotros desde las sombras?

Po se quedó pensativo pero después de unos segundos reacciono y acepto

**Al día siguiente con Thief**

Estaba en la cocina vaciando la despensa y cuando termino dejo una pequeña nota, después de eso se acercó a una pared de la cocina y comenzó a golpear los tablones de madera hasta que uno sonó diferente, quito en tablón de madera y revelo un escondite en el cual metió el saco con la comida

Thief: comencemos con el juego – dice antes de poner el tablón y ocultar la comida

Después de la cocina fue a los archivos donde se encontró a song y ying que estaban reordenando los rollos de los edificios y bostezando mientras lo hacían

Thief: cuanto les falta?

Ying: no mucho… solo falta este y otro edificio para terminar

Thief: bien… cuando terminen las espero en el techo del salón central – dice antes de irse

Song: aaah… recuérdame por que hacemos esto – cambia un rollo de una repisa a otra

Ying: es por la prueba… ya sabes "el pequeño rally" – cambia un rollo de una repisa a otra

Song: y por qué nos despertó tan… aaah… temprano?

Ying: porque la prueba comenzara temprano… aaah… de hecho thief escondió toda la comida para obligarlos a hacer la prueba

Song: entonces por eso que cocino temprano

Ying: así es… bueno ya terminamos aquí, vamos por el ultimo edificio

**En el techo del salón central**

Thief estaba en lo que parecía un observador una plataforma con techo desde donde se podía ver todos los caminos y lugares del palacio pero desde otros lugares ese lugar no se podía ver, thief estaba sentado en una silla echándose una pequeña siesta mientras song y ying terminaban pero valla sorpresa la de él al ser despertado por un vaso de agua

Thief: aaaaah – cayó al suelo – que les pasa!?

Song: a nosotras nada… pero a ti si, estabas durmiendo mientras nosotras seguíamos cambiando rollos de un lado a otro

Thief: si… pero ustedes no estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro preparando las pruebas y poniendo las pista para el rally

Song: eso no tiene nada que ver – cruza sus brazos

Thief: olvídalo… veamos que están haciendo – señala uno telescopio de los dos telescopio que están en el lugar

Ying: yo primero – se adelanta y comienza a observar

**En la cocina**

Estaban todos viendo como ling y po hacían piedra papel y tijera para saber quién cocinaría y después de tres intentos gano ling, ling se fue a la cocina pero a los minutos salió con una expresión neutra y con un papel en la mano

Po: que pasa? No vas a cocinar?

Ling: eso quería hacer… pero me encontré con esto – alza el papel que tenía en la mano

Su: déjame ver – ling le da el papel y ella lo lee – esto deber ser una broma

Heilang: qué dice?

Su: escuchen – comienza a decir la nota en voz alta

_Nota:_

_Buenos días, espero que hallan dormido bien porque ahora comienza el pequeño rally, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que toda la despensa está vacía así que no podrán comer hasta que completen todas la pruebas… la primera está al final del laberinto del palacio_

_Nota: obligatorio estar en grupos_

Todos se vieron las caras y pensaron lo mismo "thief pasara de un pelaje rojo a uno morado" pero de inmediato cada quien se reunió con sus respectivo grupo y comenzaron a pensar

**Grupo de Gahri**

Gahri: tienen alguna idea?

Mey: ninguna… aquí en el palacio no hay ningún laberinto

Grulla: tiene que ser algo parecido

Gahri: lo más parecido es… – se detuvo y les susurro – el bosque

Grulla: es cierto

Cuando se dieron cuenta el grupo de Su y de Seber ya se habían ido así que comenzaron a correr/volar hasta el la entrada del palacio, desde allí vieron a los dos grupos atravesando el bosque así que se adentraron al bosque y comenzaron a cruzarlo

**Grupo de Heilang**

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que las respuesta era el bosque fueron hasta allá y cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron al grupo de gahri y comenzaron a correr tras ellos pero cuando iban por la mitad sombra los detuvo

Heilang: que pasa? Tenemos que seguir para no quedarnos atrás

Sombra: la nota decía "el final del laberinto"… si vamos para allá solo será pérdida de tiempo, el final es la entrada al palacio

Su Wu: es cierto… hay que regresar – cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron los dos grupos faltantes corriendo hacia ellos – escóndanse

Los tres saltaron a los arbustos y se escondieron mientras pasaban ambos grupos después salieron y se regresaron a la entrada donde vieron las siguientes pistas en la cima de la puerta

Heilang: crees poder escalar con tus garras hasta allá – le dice a Su Wu

Su Wu: escalar 15 metros por una superficie de madera… por supuesto – dice confiada

Su Wu salto y uso su garras para aferrarse a la puerta después siguió escalando para llegar hasta la pista pero al faltar un metro perdió el agarre y se resbalo, por suerte sombra la atrapo antes de llegar al suelo

**Grupo de Su**

Fueron los primeros al final del bosque junto con po y fenghuang se encontraron con seis pistas así que tomaron una y la pista decía "_lugar equivocado… piensa de nuevo_" Su estaba confusa e igual que fenghuang y ni hablar de Po, estaban hay pensando hasta que

Fenghuang: la entrada… – mira a Su

Su: cierto… vamos

Fueron todos corriendo hasta la entrada, los demás grupos solo se apresuraron en atravesar el bosque cuando llegaron vieron como Su Wu estaba cayendo y fue atrapada por sombra

Su: fenghuang se por la pista

Fenghuang alzo vuelo y fue directo por la pista y no tener necesidad de aferrarse de la puerta no tuvo problemas, después fue hasta donde estaban Su y Po, abrieron la pista y decía

_Pista #1:_

_Felicitaciones por llegar hasta la primera pista lo cual es difícil para los que no tienen alas… en fin, la siguiente pista está en el mejor lugar para presenciar un combate_

Po: el patio… esa gran plataforma seria perfecta para pelear

Su: no creo que sea el patio… mejor vamos a los salones de entrenamiento

**Grupo de seber**

Se encontraban regresando del bosque al ver la nota que estaba al final el bosque todo quedo claro y se devolvieron vieron al grupo de Su leyendo la pista y rápidamente idearon un plan para llegar hasta la pista, lo primero fue poner a tigresa a escalar pero así como le paso a Su Wu cayó al piso después a seber se le ocurrió un plan tigresa subió otra vez pero con una mano ya que en la otra cargaba con wing y antes de resbalarse impulso a wing hasta la pista

Tigresa: agárrala!

Tigresa cayó al suelo pero se levantó y se sacudió el polvo justo cuando estaba por quitarse wing le cayó encima, tigresa rápidamente la quito de encima y le quito la pista, seber y wing rápidamente se pusieron al lado de ella y leyeron la pista

Tigresa: el salón de entrenamiento

Seber: el patio

Wing: el salón central

Tigresa: el salón central? Es enserio?

Wing: es lo primero que se me ocurrió

Tigresa: que importa? – dice restándole importancia – vamos a los salones de entrenamiento

Seber: no… dije que iríamos al patio – tigresa se detuvo se voltio a mirarlo

Tigresa: la respuesta son los salones de entrenamiento

Seber: eso crees tú pero es el patio… además yo soy el líder así que iremos al patio

Seber se fue con wing tras él y tigresa murmuro un par de cosas pero igualmente lo siguió

**En el observatorio, palacio de las sombras**

Thief: viste eso – observando por el telescopio

Song: tigresa y seber pelearon… al parecer no se llevan bien – observando por otro telescopio

Ying: anotare eso – estaba escribiendo rollos con todo lo que hacían

Thief: song, mira a los salones de entrenamiento… el grupo de Su

Song: así es pero… no tienen que ir hacia el patio?

Thief: al parecer fueron al lugar equivocado

Song: mira hacia el patio… el grupo de seber y de Wan llegaron

Thief: los grupos que atravesaron el bosque están llegando a la puerta y el grupo de heilang ya obtuvo la primera pista

**Con el grupo de Wan**

Estaban llegando al patio y comenzaron a buscar en los árboles y arbustos de la zona pero no los encontraban hasta que a ling se le ocurrió buscar en los bancos alrededor de la gran plataforma y encontró una pista pero no la mostro fue hasta donde angel y se la mostro, ambos fueron hasta donde wan y se la mostraron

Wan: dónde estaba?

Ling: están debajo de los bancos – le entrega la pista a Wan, la cual decía

_Pista #2:_

_Felicitaciones por encontrar la segunda pista ya que está bien oculta… en fin, la tercera pista esta donde el suelo termina_

Angel: donde el suelo termina… odio los acertijos

Ling: concéntrate

Wan: a que se refiere?

**Con el grupo de Seber**

Después de encontrar la pista comenzaron a pensar donde terminaba el suelo por suerte alguien sabia

Wing: tengo una idea – susurro a Seber y a Tigresa

Seber: sabes dónde es?

Wing: el precipicio… es el único lugar donde el suelo termina es obvio

Tigresa: entonces que hacemos aquí?

Los tres se fueron corriendo al precipicio y al llegar encontraron un cartel de madera que señalaba hacia el vacío del precipicio, después de echa un ojo hacia la caída vieron que las pistas estaban 50 metros abajo y lo único que había era una cuerda pero la cuerda estaba atada a los árboles y el largo era justo para llegar a las pistas

Seber: al parecer alguien tendrá que bajar – dice mirando a wing

Tigresa: estoy de acuerdo… alguien tendrá que bajar – también mira a wing

Wing: que!? Yo!? Por qué?

Seber eres la más liviana de los tres… será más fácil subirte

Wing: ah… bien – después de amarrarle de la soga comenzó a bajar por el precipicio

Wing bajo los 50 metros, agarro la pista y la guardo entre su roja, después jala la cuerda y comienza subir con ayuda de seber y tigresa a llegar a la cima del precipicio y recuperarse de la subida saco la pista que decía

_Pista #3:_

_Felicitaciones por llegar hasta esta pista, en fin... la cuarta pista está en el centro del palacio_

**En el observatorio, palacio de las sombras**

Thief: al parecer el grupo de seber está liderando – observando por el telescopio

Ying: así es... pero el grupo de wan está llegando al precipicio

Thief: cómo vas song? – aparto la vista del telescopio

Song: no es tan fácil como parece – estaba escribiendo en los rollos

Thief: tranquila... pronto me tocara a mi

Después de una rato más thief comenzó a escribir en los rollos, los grupos comenzaron a ir más despacio por la falta de comida pero aun así continuaban, solo fue cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a la última pista, la cual indicaba donde estaba escondida la comida, es decir, la cocina

**En la cocina, palacio de las sombras**

Po y ling trabajaron juntos para tener el desayuno-almuerzo listo en poco tiempo, cuando sirvieron la mesa todos comenzaron a devorar sus platos como si no hubiera un mañana y al final cuando todos terminaron de comer po menciono que encontraron una nota en el saco de comida así que la leyó en voz alta

_Nota final:_

_Felicitaciones por terminar el rally sin desmayarse y conseguir la comida... la verdad estoy seguro de que algunos querrán golpearme por esconder la comida pero era garantía que tenía para que hicieran la prueba... en fin, tienen el resto del día libre _

_Post-data: no se preocupen por song y ying, ellas están conmigo… nos veremos en la noche_

Angel: quiero ser el primero en golpear a thief – dijo al terminar de escuchar

Sombra: yo seré el segundo

**En el observatorio, palacio de las sombras**

Thief: bien... cuantos rollos tenemos?

Ying: 53 rollos

Thief: todavía tenemos tinta?

Song: suficiente para otros 27 rollos

Thief: bien... entonces comencemos a evaluar a los grupos – tomando un rollo y una pluma – escribiremos el número de veces que tuvieron discusiones y que trabajaron en equipo, además de alguna que otras observaciones

Ying: pero son 53 rollos... tardaremos toda la tarde

Thief: entonces comencemos ahora – tomando el primer rollo y tomando nota de el en otro

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo: la escena de leonard kenway y mas...**


	19. Chapter 18, 19 y 20

**Hey como les va? (después de un mes y medio) no he publicado por varios problemas pero no entrare en detalles, aunque no he publicado si he podido escribir (y mucho) lo suficiente para 3 capítulos (más de 10.000 palabras)**

**Los publicare como uno solo para el siguiente poner otra escena bonus y después seguir publicando normalmente**

**Recuerden que aquí está la escena de Leonard Kenway y la vengo a publicar con mucha emoción**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**En la cocina, palacio de las sombras**

Después de comer has decir basta y leer la nota en voz alta cada quien se fue por su lado excepto Po que se quedó lavando los platos tranquilamente hasta que

Wing: hola – dice sorprendiendo a Po

Po: aaaaah – se asusta hasta que se da cuenta que es Wing – no lo vuelvas a hacer

Wing: jijiji… eres muy divertido

Po: siii, ahora… si me dejas en paz, terminare de lavar los platos – se da la vuelta para seguir lavando

Wing: oh… bien – se pone al lado de el – me dijeron que ahora eres un miembro más, es cierto?

Po: así es… desde anoche

Wing: oh… y te avisaron de la iniciación?

Po: iniciación?

Wing: así es… anteriormente lo novatos eran sometidos a las pruebas más duras que tenía la hermandad – po puso un gesto de preocupación – ninguno lograba pasarlas o durar más de 10 minutos de pie – a este punto po estaba sudando – solo una persona logro pasarlas

Po: qui…quien las pasó?

Wing: Hu fue el único que lo logro… aunque termino con 2 huesos rotos y hemorragia interna, sin olvidar que casi muere

Po: casi muere?

Wing: las pruebas fueron hechas para equipos de operaciones especiales o miembros de alto rango… incluso el contramaestre tenía problemas para pasarlas

Po: deben de ser muy duras

Wing: las más duras de echo… Hu tuvo mucha suerte

Po: crees que también me sometan a esas pruebas? – dice queriendo comenzar a correr

Wing: no… No lo creo, tal vez hoy no te pase nada – poniendo la mano en su hombro y después le da unas Palmadas en su espalda

Po: oh… bueno, aprovechare el día de hoy para descansar – dice saliendo de la cocina

Wing se quedó hay viendo como el panda se marchaba de la cocina con un trozo de papel en la espalda que tenía inscrito "patéame" y Wing soltó una pequeña risita al imaginarse lo que le harían al panda

**Con po**

Después de salir de la cocina decidió ir a meditar un poco por suerte no se encontró a nadie que viera el trozo de papel en su espalda pero cuando llego al precipicio se encontró con tigresa sentada en posición de loto meditando así que decidió meditar con ella

Po: hola – dice una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca

Tigresa: po? – manteniendo la posición

Po: si soy yo… vengo a meditar – se sienta cerca de ella y se pone en posición de loto

Después de unos minutos po consigue su estado de paz pero lastimosamente se ve interrumpido por la llegada de una bomba de pintura en la espalda de alguien

**A más de 200 metros entre los arboles del precipicio, palacio de las sombras**

Angel estaba frente a una catapulta que al parecer había sido accionada y estaba junto con heilang que tenía un pequeño catalejo mirando a donde estaba po

Angel: le di a po? – pregunto con la cara de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura

Heilang: quisiera decir que si… pero fallaste, por un metro

Angel: entonces no le di a nada – se decepciono

Heilang: yo no diría eso…

Angel: entonces a quien le di?

Heilang: velo por ti mismo – le entrega el catalejo a angel

Angel a mirar por el catalejo primero ve a po que no tenía ni un rastro de pintura pero cuando ve a tigresa que estaba cubierta de un arcoíris de pintura no pude evitar soltar una carcajada para después echarse a reír, Heilang también se ríe pero después de unos segundos de risa ambos se miran con una expresión seria

Heilang: no deberíamos estar corriendo en este momento?

Angel: si pero… tengo una mejor idea

Heilang: te escucho

**De vuelta con Po**

A tigresa le callo una bomba de pintura miniatura desde quien sabe dónde y po estaba guiándola a las habitaciones para buscar una toalla y después llevarla a los baños, por todo el camino tigresa se mantuvo agarrada del brazo de po y aunque lo llenaba de pintura a po no le importo, cuando llegaron a los baños po guio a tigresa hasta la ducha y luego salió del baño

Po: nos vemos más tarde tigresa – grito desde afuera del baño de chicas

Po dejo a tigresa y se fue otra vez al precipicio pero a llegar al salón central se encontró con Su y precisamente no teína una cara feliz, no envés de eso tenía una expresión seria

Su: hola po… te estaba esperando

Po: hola… Su

Su: escúchame, no sé por qué thief te considera un hermano pero yo y otros más estamos en desacuerdo así que cuídate la espalda… literalmente

Antes de que po respondiera o pudiera reaccionar alguien de dio una patada en la espalda la cual derribo a po, cuando po pudo voltearse vio a seber

Po: que te pasa? – se queja mientras pone una mano en su espalda

Seber: no te considero un hermano pero no discutiré con thief

Po: y por qué la patada?

Seber: tienes un trozo de papel colgado en tu espalda que dice "patéame"

Po: qué? – al llevar su brazo a la espalda se encuentra con el trozo de papel

Seber: alguien te hizo una broma

Po: me pregunto quién podría haber sido?

Seber: debe de ser la "iniciación" que se les ocurrió a heilang

Po: a Heilang?

Seber: veras antes todos los novatos pasaban por… – es interrumpido

Po: las pruebas más duras… pero que tiene que ver con heilang?

Seber: veras como no se pueden hacer esa pruebas heilang pidió que tu "iniciación" sea a través de bromas

Po: aah si… y que le dijeron

Seber: todos estuvimos de acuerdo

Po: eso quiere decir que me harán bromas todo el día?

Seber: no, por supuesto que no… La noche también cuenta – dice con una sonrisa que le da mala espina a Po

Po: debería correr, verdad?

Seber: podrás correr pero no ocultarte

Su: cuida tu espalda

po se extrañó pero luego siente como lo derriban con una patada por la espalda y cuando se voltea ve a Wan con una pequeña sonrisa como si de un juego se tratara, entonces po recuerda no se había quitado el papel de la espalda, así que se arrancó el papel de la espalda

Wan: espero que seas resistente panda… tengo muchas bromas y no son nada lindas

Po: (yo mejor salgo de aquí) bueno… si me disculpan tengo que ir a otro lado

Po se levantó y se fue al precipicio pero al abrir la puerta un balde de agua fría le cayó encima y comenzaron la risas por parte de Seber, Su y wan, po estaba sorprendido de nuevo pero aun así salió corriendo antes de que algo más le pasara

**En el observatorio, palacio de las sombras**

Después de escribir durante horas song y ying tenían calambres en sus manos derechas pero ese no era el caso de thief ya que él podía escribir con ambas manos, después de leer y tomar nota de todos los rollos acabaron poniendo todo en un rollo y finalmente se fueron del observatorio

los tres fueron hacia los salones de entrenamiento donde se encontraron con Angel, grulla, Ling, Mey, Sombra y Su Wu, fueron recibidos calurosamente excepto Thief que lo recibieron con varios golpes

Ling: y esto es por ocultar la comida – le da un último golpe en la espalda

Thief: ya tranquilos… no es para tanto – le lanzan una mirada de "quieres morir, verdad?"

Angel: vuelve a hacerlo otra vez y no veras la luz del sol por dos días

Thief: ja… por favor angel no puedes conmigo

Sombra: pero yo si – dice con los brazos cruzados

Thief: bueno, bueno… me quedo tranquilo – dice a la defensiva

Angel: ja… tranquilo? Todos los demás están molestos desde que se enteraron que po era un miembro

Thief: pensé que se quedarían tranquilos con su "iniciación"

Sombra: hay algunos problemas pero no son graves… talvez deberíamos hacer una reunión

Thief: talvez… así podríamos aclarar varias dudas y solucionar problemas

Angel: me imagino que algunas personas – señala sutilmente a ling, mey y ying – no irán

Sombra: también tigresa… no será bueno que este allí

Thief: no… todos irán, es hora de aclarar todo

Sombra: grulla, su, song… nos permiten un tiempo

Grulla, su Wu y Song se extrañaron un poco pero igualmente salieron del salón de entrenamiento pero antes de salir thief les grito que le avisaron a todos que había una reunión en la cocina después de la cena

Angel: estás loco o de verdad quieres dejar de ver la luz del sol?

Sombra: es cierto no podemos decir nada sobre los fragmentos de alma… al igual que ustedes – señala a las tres chicas

Ling: de mí no saldrá nada

Mey: ni siquiera si me torturan

Ying: mi boca esta sellada

Thief: tranquilos no se dirá nada sobre eso, ese tema solo está entre nosotros

Sombra: entonces a que te referías con aclarar todo?

Thief: nada, es solo que…

Ling: qué?

Thief: aaah… – niega con la cabeza

Sombra: que está pasando, thief?

Thief: verán… hace unos días

**Flashback, hace unos días**

Thief: no quiero nada que ver con él – dice antes de irse

Thief dejo a po solo con oogway y se fue del lugar molesto, tenías ganas de hacer sufrir a oogway pero no era el lugar ni el momento así que decidió irse pero antes de alejarse mucho logro captar un gran brillo cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a po en el suelo

Thief: po! – Corrió hasta donde estaba él y miro hacia ambos lados buscando a oogway pero no estaba por ningún lado – ah… cada vez odio más a esa tortuga – dice al ver lo que le hizo a po

Después de una hora thief logro lleva a po hacia su habitación y decidió quedarse ahí esperando a que po despertara y cuando lo hizo, po intento levantarse pero thief se lo impedido

Mientras que po estaba sorprendido por su nuevo cuerpo thief finge una risa haciendo que po se voltee a verlo y thief en ese momento usa el espejo recuerdos y luego dijo algo gracioso para que po no se diera cuenta

**Fin de flashback**

Angel: eso que tiene que ver?

Thief: logre ver lo recuerdos que oogway le mostró a po… eran recuerdos vagos de Hu cuando era un niño, le mostró cuando cuidaba a su hermana – tenía una expresión triste – esos recuerdos Hu los olvido con el tiempo… logre saber quién es su hermana

Angel: que!?

Sombra: que!?

Las chicas: que!?

Thief: tigresa… es ella

Sombra: este seguro? Digo, tienen mucho parecido pero estas seguro?

Thief: no lo diría si no estoy seguro

Angel: quien lo diría? Esa fue la razón de que ella viniera, cierto?

Thief: se podría decir que si

Sombra: bien… que no salga de aquí, entendido? – los seis asisten

**Con po**

después de la amenaza/broma que le hicieron Su y Seber a Po, él se fue al precipicio para intentar relajarse así que se puso en posición de loto y se puso a meditar, al principio todo fue normal, po sabía que en el precipicio estaría tranquilo pero después de varias horas de calma y paz, po comenzó a sentir que estaba siendo observado y poco a poco quien lo observaba se acercaba y cuando estaba justo detrás de Po, fue sorprendido, po le hiso una llave pero después de ver quien era deshizo la llave rápidamente

Po: Song… que haces aquí? – dice sorprendido

Song: te estaba buscando… además thief mando a decir que después de la cena había una reunión

Po: reunión… de qué?

Song: no lo recuerdo… pero todos tienen que estar

Po: oh bueno… y… no quieres algo más? – pregunta sospechando

Song: eh no… Por qué po? Pasa algo? – se acerca más pero po retrocede

Po: no te acerques… de seguro quieres hacerme una broma como todos – dice acusándola

Song: de que bromas hablas po? – pregunta confundida

Po: ya lo sabes mi "iniciación"… todos me están haciendo bromas

Song: a mí no me dijeron nada – todavía confundida

Po: ah… cierto que tú no estás – dice para sí mismo

Song: yo no estoy en qué? – ahora estaba más confundida

Po: oh, no importa… quieres ir por un bocadillo

Song: bueno… está bien

Po y song se fueron a la cocina y como si fuera casualidad de la vida encontraron un tazón con dumpling en el centro de la mesa, po los iba a agarrar pero song lo detuvo

Song: no será una broma? – po detuvo sus manos que estaban a unos centímetros del tazón

Po: tienes razón

Song: será mejor salir de aquí – po asiste y ambos caminan hacia la salida

Antes de llegar a la puerta (por pura casualidad) tigresa entra a la cocina y los tres se quedan viéndose las caras (más que todo song y tigresa) hasta que tigresa rompe el silencio

Tigresa: po te estaba buscando… fui a los archivos y me encontré con varios rollos de kung fu interesantes, quisiera que los vieras conmigo – dice algo nerviosa aunque po no lo nota pero song si lo hace

Po: suena increíble – dice emocionado

Song: enserio lo harás po? Yo quería pasar tiempo contigo en el precipicio – finge una cara de tristeza mirando fijamente a po

Po tenía que decidir entre tigresa y song, pensó en ir con tigresa ya que tenía algunas casas que quera preguntarle pero también quería pasar tiempo con song, después de todo ella vino al palacio de las sombras solo por él, po estaba tomando una difícil decisión por suerte angel estaba pasando por allí y po se acordó de la apuesta

Po: tigresa quisiera ir contigo – tigresa se alegró y song ya no fingía la cara de tristeza – pero es que el rally me dejo exhausto y no tengo ganas de estudiar – ahora tigresa tenía una expresión neutra y song una sonrisa de esperanza – hoy estaré con song y mañana estudiaremos esos rollos, te parece?

Tigresa: eh… si, por supuesto

Song: entonces… nos vamos? – dice mirando a po

Po: si pero antes déjame buscar algunas cosas – se va al cuarto donde está la despensa y la cocina dejando a tigresa y a song solas

Tigresa: cómo es que llegaste aquí? – iniciando conversación

Song: fueron a buscar a las gemelas al campamento… pero cuando les dijeron a ellas lo que pasaba, yo estaba allí y recuerdo que gahri menciono a po… después una cosa llegó a la otra y termine aquí

Tigresa: entonces estas aquí por po?

Song: así es, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo… ahora que estoy con él no lo dejare tan fácilmente – dice decidida

Tigresa: (oh no… le gusta po)

Song: y tú? como llegaste aquí?

Tigresa: po, grulla y yo vinimos a seguir nuestro entrenamiento con thief… aunque pareciera que solo estamos perdiendo tiempo

Song: oh… eso me recuerda, hoy habrá una reunión después de cenar

Tigresa: y eso?

Song: aclarar dudas o eso fue lo que dijo Thief

Tigresa: y que piensas hacer con po?

Song: oh solo estar con el… hablar, divertirnos, talvez abrazarlo – tigresa comenzó a preocuparse

Tigresa: (está loca y quiere a mi panda… tengo que hacer algo)

Song: me gusta pasar el tiempo con po… simplemente es encantador – dice con una voz soñadora y en ese momento llaga po con una pequeña canasta

Tigresa: y esa canasta, po?

Po: solo son unos bocadillos – dice como si nada

Song: ahora si podemos irnos? – po asiente

Tigresa quedó parada en su lugar viendo como song se llevó a po, después de unos segundos pensó, por que llevar bocadillos al precipicio? Y con song? Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

Tigresa: es una cita – dice asustada y sale corriendo por la puerta

**En el precipicio, palacio de las sombras**

Po y song estaba sentados juntos en la sombra de los arboles justo a tiempo para la puesta de sol, ninguno decía nada solo estaban allí disfrutando del silencio hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio

Po: es hermoso – mirando el atardecer

Song: así es… es…– bostezo – hermoso

Po: tienes sueño?

Song: si, este lugar es relajante – se recostó de po y lo abrazo – y tú eres muy cómodo

Po: ehh… si – dice nervioso pero igualmente le regreso el abrazo

Po y song no sabían que desde una rama de unos árboles atrás estaba una tigresa que se mordía la lengua para evitar gruñir alto

Tigresa: (esa zorra manchada se está saliendo con la suya… será mejor hacer algo)

Antes de que tigresa intentara algo una piedra salió de nada y golpeo a Song en la cabeza, song se puso la mano en donde la piedra la golpeo y después observa a su alrededor para buscar de donde había salido esa piedra

Po: tranquila Song… de seguro fue una casualidad

Song: enserió po? Una piedra sale de la nada y me golpea y tú dice que es casualidad?

Po: bueno, está bien – dice a la defensiva – quieres un bocadillo?

Song: bocadillo? – po saca de la cesta unas galletas

Po: toma – le ofrece una galleta

Song: uh no gracias… estoy bien – se vuelve a sentar al lado de po

Po: estas segura?

Song: si

Po: oh… yo las estaba guardando para dártelas – dice triste

Song: enserio? – dice sorprendida

Po: esta galletas tienen chocolate por dentro… son muy ricas y quería que probaras una

Song: oh… entonces comeré una

Po: genial – le da la galleta

Song: gracias – la prueba y se sorprende al saborear el chocolate que tenía adentro – mmmm… que rico

Po: te dije que eran buenas

**A más de 200 metros entre los arboles del precipicio, palacio de las sombras**

Heilang: espero que esta vez aciertes

Angel: tranquilo, todo está en mis manos… que puede pasar? – estaba ajustando la trayectoria de la catapulta

Heilang: que falles… otra vez

Angel: dejamos suficientes evidencias falsas en la habitación de song… no habrá problemas, te lo aseguro

Heilang: entonces termina de preparar eso

Angel: solo falta cargarla – dice poniendo una bomba de pintura

Heilang: espera, que haces!? – dice al ver la bomba de pintura

Angel: poniendo una bomba de pintura para lanzarla a la cabeza de po

Heilang: pensé que usarías la bomba olorosa

Angel: me encontré con Thief y me la quito

Heilang: que lastima… bueno, termina de preparar eso

**Con song**

song ya estaba harta de tantas piedra y ramas que le tiraban cada vez que se acercaba o abrazaba a po, así que decidió llevarse a po a otro lugar, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar y justo cuando dieron los primeros pasos una bomba de pintura callo justamente donde ellos estaban sentados

Po: será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí… ahora – song asistió

Song y po fueron al salón centra donde se encontraron a Su Wu apoyada de uno de los pilares del salón, cuando vio a po se acercó a el

Su Wu: panda… tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Po: eh, bueno… lo que pasa es que estoy… – es interrumpido

Su Wu: te espero en mi habitación – se va sin esperar respuesta

Song: suena como algo importante… tal vez deberías ir

Po: si… te parece si continuamos esto otro día, talvez sin piedras

Song: suena a una cita – en este momento po se puso nervioso y song lo noto

Po: ehh, bueno… suena bien

**En la habitación de Su Wu, palacio de las sombras**

Esta ella esperando al panda parada justo frente a la puerta, después de unos minutos po llego y toco la puerta

Su Wu: pasa – po entro

Po: para que me buscabas?

Su Wu: en la reunión mencionaste que viste algunos recuerdo de Hu… dime más sobre eso

Po: solo vi recuerdos de cuando era joven… ya sabes un niño

Su Wu: mmm… oogway estaba allí?

Po: si… pero no vi nada más

Su Wu: bien… dime algo, sospechas de thief?

Po: sé que esconde mucho… al igual que todos aquí

Su Wu: escucha… thief, angel y sombra eran un grupo, el cual se llamaba _los depredadores_, el ladrón, el asesino y la muerte

Po: que tienen que ver con Hu?

Su Wu: no lo sé… esconden secretos, algunos relacionados con la hermana de Hu

Po: como lo sabes?

Su Wu: la gemelas… son las mejores espías que conozco

Po: por qué me dices todo esto?

Su Wu: si de verdad te consideras un hermano, sabrías que tienes que tomar el papel de uno… por ahora eres el más nuevo así que solo te aconsejo, pero no lo esperes que lo haga siempre

Po: mmm… gracias

Su Wu: de nada… ya te puedes ir

Po: bien – se va de la habitación

Su Wu: bien – camina hacia su cama y se acuesta – creo que es hora de la siesta antes de la cena – debajo de la almohada saca la chaqueta de Hu y la olfatea – ah… pronto – dice antes de quedarse dormida

**En la cocina, palacio de jade**

Era de noche y los tres furiosos restantes debatían otra vez por quien iba a cocinar hasta que el maestro Shifu entro por la puerta seguido de los maestro buey y cocodrilo del consejo de maestros

Buey: buena noches maestros – inmediatamente dejan de discutir de vuelven el saludo

Cocodrilo: hemos venido desde el consejo por un asunto urgente…

Shifu: será mejor que les expliquen lo mismo que a mí

Buey: bien… nos llegó una carta anónima, en la que decía que muchos criminales conocidos y muy peligrosos están reunidos en el mismo lugar, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa

Cocodrilo: están con Thief, al igual que sus amigos po, tigresa y grulla

Shifu: mañana iremos al palacio de las sombras… así que prepárense

**En la cocina, palacio de las sombras**

Thief decidió hacer un gran banquete para todos, después de dejarlos casi desmallarse por el rally en algo tenía que compensar, después de una gran comida thief se levantó y llamo la atención de todos

Thief: en esta lista están escritos los nombres de los ganadores del rally – saca un pequeño rollo y lo abre para que todos lo vieran

Po: harina, arroz, sal, manzanas… – lee en voz alta

Thief: lo siento esta es la lista de compras – guarda el rollo – debe ser este – saca otro y lo abre

Su: no creo que sea ese… está vacío

Thief: exacto… ninguno paso el rally

Todos: QUE!? – gritan

Thief: tranquilos, tranquilos no griten… me duelen mis oídos – se tapa los oídos un momento

Seber: cómo es que nadie pasó?

Thief: se evalúa de acuerdo al trabajo en equipo, en el cual todos lo hicieron bien… más que todo los grupos de Shu y gahri

Heilang: eso no explica porque todos perdemos

Thief: el trabajo en grupo suma puntos así como las discusiones los restan… todos discutieron, demasiado – dice decepcionado

Wan: no es justo

Fenghuang: es cierto… no es justo

Heilang: es trampa

Angel: todos pasamos el rally

Thief: entonces piensan que por pasar el rally todos ganaron

Todos: si – dice al unísono

Thief: está bien, entonces todos ganaron… un castigo – todos se molestaron – ahora qué tal si damos comienzo a la reunión

Seber: no deberías de sacar primero a… – es interrumpido

Thief: no… todos necesitamos respuestas, quien quiere comenzar?

Grulla: yo… quiero saber cuánto tiempo entrenaremos

Thief: bueno, con los entrenamientos individuales tardaremos… un mes, talvez unos días mas

Seber: cuando comenzaremos? – esa pregunta lleno de dudas el lugar

Thief: veo que te diste cuenta… comenzaremos en dos días

Po: que nos vas a enseñar?

Thief: les vamos a enseñar lo más simple, la primera semana… la segunda, será cada uno por su cuenta… la tercera, aprenderán ciertos trucos… y la última, es una sorpresa

Heilang: quienes? Mencionaste a otros

Thief: soy un maestro de kung fu, pero el kung fu no lo es todo… angel se encargara de la segunda semana y sombra de la tercera

Wing: y la última?

Thief: volveré yo

Su: después de que terminemos, que pasara?

Thief: habrá cacería… después un descanso y volveremos al asunto importante

Song: casería? Qué es eso?

Thief: es como el juego del gato y el ratón

Angel: solo que tú decides si eres el ratón… o prefieres ser el gato

Song: sigo sin entender

Sombra: todos contra todos, combates sin reglas, matar o morir, depredador o presa… – iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido

Song: ya entendí… pero todos tenemos que participar?

Thief: si… todos incluyéndote a ti y a Ying

Ying: que!? No pueden hacer una excepción?

Sombra: no… sin excepciones

Angel: será mejor que te prepares

Thief: alguien tiene otra pregunta?

Su Wu: yo tengo una… hay algo que no nos estés diciendo? – hubo un silencio incomodo

Thief: les oculto mucho por su bien

Su Wu: eso es un sí? – thief se va sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie

Sombra: es un talvez…

Angel: Thief debería de relajarse más

Sombra: no deberías de criticar

Angel: por favor, thief guarda muchos secretos pero no creo que sea para tanto

Sombra: angel, la última vez que descubrí un secreto de thief… quede traumatizado, sabes lo difícil que es hacer que quede traumatizado?

Angel: muy difícil

Sombra: exacto… yo confió en Thief, sé que nos protegerá – se va

Angel: creo que debería ir a dormir – en su voz se notaba que se sentía culpable

Grulla: talvez deberían ir y hablar con ellos – le dice a Ling, Mey y Ying y ellas se van

Wan: creo que te pasaste

Su Wu: solo estoy aclarando mis dudas – dice indiferente y se va

Sin decir nada casi todos se van quedando solamente po, tigresa y grulla, fue silencio hasta que grulla decidió romperlo

Grulla: y… ahora qué?

Po: bueno… creo que deberíamos ir a dormir

Grulla: si… deberíamos

Po: yo tengo que hacer algo… nos veremos mañana – se va

Grulla: que extraño… po sería el primero en ir a dormir, no tigresa? – se voltea y ve que tigresa no está – y ahora yo me quedo hablando solo

**Con sombra**

Después de irse de la cocina fue al precipicio donde estaba angel sentado justo en el borde y sombra se sentó justo al lado de el

Angel: que quieres?

Sombra: nada

Angel: entonces que haces aquí?

Sombra: estoy para decirte que po estuvo con song esta tarde

Angel: entonces perdí?

Sombra: no… las gemelas no lo consideraron una cita

Angel: usaste a las gemelas para espiar?

Sombra: no las use… solo las motive

Angel: es lo mismo

Sombra: no, no lo es… en fin, tu ganaste

Angel: enserio? Pensé que po me ganaría cuando lo vi con song

Sombra: es por eso que usaste una catapulta y le lanzaste piedras y ramas?

Angel: intente usar la catapulta… pero lo de las piedras y ramas, no sé nada

Sombra: entonces quien sería?

Angel: no lo sé… pero si me ayudo no me importa

Sombra: aah… le avisare a po que se prepare

Se levantó y se fue a las habitaciones, se detuvo justo en frente de la habitación de po y toco la puerta tres veces, después de unos sonidos sordos po abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver quien tocaba

Po: ah… eres tú, pasa – sombra entro en el cuarto de po

Sombra: que estaba haciendo? – po cerró la puerta

Po: nada – dijo rápidamente

Sombra: po, aparte de herrero soy un asesino con años de experiencia… sé que estas mintiendo

Po: está bien… esta tarde estuve con song, ya sabes por lo de la apuesta aunque también quería par un rato con ella pero cada vez que me abrazaba o algo por el estilo, una piedra o una rama la golpeaban en la cabeza e incluso una me golpeo a mi

Sombra: y eso importa porque…

Po: fue un desastre… perdí la apuesta, ahora tengo miedo

Sombra: del castigo o de lo te van a hacer si lo haces?

Po: de ambas… acaso no puedes hablar con angel para que olvide todo esto

Sombra: no… será muy divertido lo que te van a hacer, así que no

Po: oh… vamos

Sombra: te puedo ayudar en algo… así talvez será un poco mejor

Po: que harás?

Sombra: puedo hacer que solo estén las gemelas, su, wan, wing, tigresa y song en un solo salón

Po: de que me ayudara eso?

Sombra: piénsalo… mientras menos sean mejor y si angel pregunta solo dirás que fue una coincidencia

Po: bien… pero eso no me salvara

Sombra: sobrevivirás… con muchos rasguños pero sobrevivirás

Po: eso no me reconforta

Sombra: lo se… ahora será mejor que me vaya a dormir

Po: bien… adiós

**Con grulla**

Después de dejar la cocina fue a su habitación donde se encontró con thief apoyado en una esquina de la habitación

Grulla: que haces aquí?

Thief: ella tiene razón, les oculto mucho… así que vine a revelar un par de cosas

Grulla: por qué no lo dijiste cuando estábamos todos?

Thief: porque sé que tú no me golpearas antes de terminar

Grulla: es muy cierto

Thief: cold, la hiena que buscamos… tiene una piedra shaoen de transformación, hacen falta… – es interrumpido

Grulla: espera, espera… piedra shaoen de transformación?

Thief: el líder fue el único capaz de crearlas… solo existen dos, y ambas las necesitamos

Grulla: y donde está la otra?

Thief: justo aquí – le muestra la piedra que le quito a Su Wu

Grulla: como la conseguiste?

Thief: la tenía Su Wu, esta piedra le perteneció a Hu

Grulla: puedo – le pidió la piedra a thief

Thief: por supuesto – le entrego la piedra

Grulla observo la piedra y los recuerdos de Hu invadieron su mente, la vez que Hu le salvo la vida, la vez que le salvo la vida a Hu y también cuando Hu se enfrentó a cérniku, cuando grulla se dio cuenta la piedra lo había transformado exactamente igual a Hu

Un tigre de ojos marrones y cuerpo atlético, pantalones largos y chaqueta de manga larga con capucha, solo tenía descubierto sus patas y la cabeza (tenía la capucha abajo)

Grulla: pero cómo? – vio el pelaje anaranjado

Thief: la piedra shaoen de transformación es muy poderosa… al usarla te transformas en la persona que quieres imitar, incluso sus ojos y su voz pero no la personalidad… prácticamente eres un tigre ahora

Grulla: es increíble – se olfatea a sí mismo – incluso huelo como Hu

Thief: si también los sentidos aumentan o disminuyen según quien te transformes, lo único que no puede hacer la piedra es igualar la fuerza, velocidad y habilidad de quien imitas

Grulla: aun así es increíble – thief le quita la piedra y lo devuelve a la normalidad

Thief: será mejor que te quedes así… por cierto te quería mostrar algo

Thief y grulla van al salón central y bajan a las celdas donde antes estuvieron cuando Ling los atrapó y había una leopardo esposada a la pared con una venda en los ojos

Thief: la encontré husmeando por ahí

Grulla: es mei-ling!

Thief: lo se… es por eso que la encerré y no la mate

Ambos entran a la celda y thief mueve a mei-ling para que despierte, cuando lo hace despierta asustada al no poder moverse ni ver

Grulla: tranquila mei-ling – pone su ala en su hombro para tranquilizarla

Mei-ling: grulla? eres tú?

Grulla: sí, soy yo – le quita la venda de los ojos – vez?

Grulla la libera y mei-ling lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello

Mei-ling: gracias, gracias, gracias grulla – se le salen algunas lágrimas

Grulla: cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Mei-ling: yo… yo… – dice nerviosa

Thief: nos estuvo espiando… hasta que yo la descubrí – grulla miro a mei-ling a los ojos

Grulla: es cierto?

Mei-ling: grulla… yo…

Grulla: pensé que confiabas en mí!

Mei-ling: grulla… yo pensé que… – es interrumpida

Grulla: creo que deberíamos irnos – le dice a thief y sale de la celda

Thief: volveré en un rato – se va de la celda

Después de dejar las celdas thief y grulla fueron al patio grulla parecía traicionado y thief ahí a su lado sin decir nada, aunque la verdad estaba esperando a que grulla hablara primero y luego de unos minutos lo hizo

Grulla: pensé que confiaba en mí

Thief: de seguro confiaba en ti… pero no en mi

Grulla: que tienes que ver tú?

Thief: piénsalo… un simple maestro del consejo seria alguien conocido, en cambio yo prefiero no llamar la atención y al decir que soy del consejo realmente lo dudan así que no me creen confiable

Grulla: quienes?

Thief: todo al que le digo que soy del consejo… de seguro me espió desde que hicimos la escolta y al añadir a angel y a sombra solo tuvo más sospechas, talvez pensó que estabas involucrado en algo malo

Grulla: pero no somos malos… o sí?

Thief: no, grulla… no somos malos, solo queremos algo que nos quitaron

Grulla: pero… asaltar el palacio del emperador, no es demasiado?

Thief: solo será la fachada, cuando cold se dé cuenta de lo que pasa será demasiado tarde… aprovecharemos el momento para revelar lo que hizo cold

Grulla: y si algo pasa?

Thief: todo saldrá perfecto, grulla… cold ira a prisión de por vida, Hu regresara y todos viviremos felices para siempre

Grulla: eso espero… que tengas buenas noches

Thief: tu igual

**Con mei-ling**

Después de que thief y grulla se fueron y ella se quedó ahí sintiéndose culpable, perdiendo la confianza de un amigo, lloro por unos momentos hasta que escucho el sonido de una llave abriendo la celda

Thief: ya regrese – dice entrando y con una mano en su espalda

Mei-ling: que quieres? – dice molesta

Thief: vine a traerte comida… de seguro no habrás comido desde hace unos días – revela un plato de fideos caliente que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda

Mei-ling: no tengo hambre – de repente su estómago suena pidiendo comida

Thief: jeje… tu estomago no piensa igual – deja el plato de comida en el piso y se acerca para liberarla de los grilletes

Mei-ling: que haces?

Thief: quitándote los grilletes para que puedas comer

Al terminar de quitarle los grilletes mei-ling se lanza sobre thief e intenta rasguñarlo pero la falta de energía la hace lenta y thief la esquiva

Thief: tranquilízate… no vine a hacerte daño, solo a traerte comida

Mei-ling: es tu culpa! – sigue intentado rasguñarlo

Thief: de que hablas? – esquiva sus rasguños

Mei-ling: es tu culpa que grulla ya no confié en mí

Thief: fuiste tú quien no confió en él y lo espió… es por tu culpa

Mei-ling: no, yo confío en él pero… – es interrumpida

Thief: el ya no confía en ti – le dice directamente y mei-ling comenzó a llorar

Mei-ling: sniff… sniff… tú eres malvado

Thief: no, yo no soy malvado… aunque tampoco soy bueno

Mei-ling: que harás conmigo?

Thief: no puedo hacer nada hasta que lleguen los maestros del consejo… hasta entonces, supongo que tengo que vigilarte

Mei-ling: como sabes que vendrán los maestros del consejo?

Thief: no soy tonto… ellos llegaran mañana en la noche

Mei-ling: me mantendrás encerrada aquí?

Thief: no, ya prepare una habitación… come lo que te traje y te llevare allá

Después de que mei-ling comió el plato de fideos, thief la llevo a una habitación en los dormitorios y ella se hecho en la cama pensado como volvería a ganar la confianza de grulla hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida

**Al día siguiente**

Después de comer algo en la cocina y recibir miradas de muerte de casi todos, excepto de angel y sombra que ya la conocían, fue a hablar con grulla que estaba algo apartado de los demás, practicando con el bastón retráctil y ella se acercó por su punto ciego

Grulla: que quieres? – dice sin verla

Mei-ling: quiero disculparme

Grulla: pierdes tu tiempo – dice cortante – thief no debió sacarte de esa celda

Mei-ling se dio cuenta que grulla tenía razón, ella solo perdía su tiempo así que decidió irse a entrenar a otro lugar, donde no hubieran tantos criminales que puedan intentar matarla, solo tenía que esperar a que llegaran los maestros

**Con po**

El gong no sonó en la mañana y así cada quien se despertó por sí mismo, en la cocina había desayuno listo para servir, después de que terminaran fueron a entrenar y poco a poco todos llegaban a excepción de Po que todavía estaba dormido, cuando se levanto fue a la cocina y se encontró en una mesa el mismo plato de dumpling que vio cuando entro con song ayer

Po: que extraño... cuando cenamos este plato no estaba, bueno tomare uno solo

Cuando agarro los dumpling una pequeña esfera cayo frente a él y segundos después exploto cubriendo a po de un líquido de muy mal olor

**Con thief**

Después de dormir hasta la mitad de la mañana fue a la cocina y se encontró con un terrible olor al entrar, el olor parecía a comida que llevaba podrida dos meses y podía hacer desmallar a cualquiera fácilmente, después de unos segundos reacciono y salió de la cocina

Thief: diablos… como es que angel logro concentrar todo eso en una bomba?

Thief resistió varios impulsos por no vomitar y luego fue a los salones de entrenamiento y se encontró con todos ahí, excepto po y thief ya sabía porque, fue de salón en salón para reunirlos a todos en un solo salón

Thief: bien, antes que nada buenos días – todos le devolvieron el buenos días – como ya sabrán el comienzo "oficial" del entrenamiento comienza pasado mañana así que tendrán el día de mañana libre – todos asistieron contentos – pero recuerden que todos tienes un castigo pendiente – todos pusieron una cara de aburrimiento – sin embargo como desperté feliz les tengo una proposición – todos prestaron atención mucha atención a lo que decía thief – en la cocina hay un gran desorden, no me importa quién lo haya provocado solo quiero que desaparezca y que la cocina este como debería estar… quien limpie la cocina se salvara del castigo

**Con po**

Después de ser sorprendido por la bomba olorosa fue a bañarse, aunque tuvo que darse muchos baños para lograr que el olor desapareciera, luego regreso a la cocina y comenzó a limpiar todo, por suerte lo limpio antes de alguien viniera

Po: listo, aquí no pasó nada… nadie se dará cuenta que caí en esa broma

Po se sentó a desayunar tranquilo hasta que angel entro corriendo por la puerta y se detuvo a ver que todo el lugar estaba ordenado, de repente angel fue derribado por heilang, heilang fue derribado por gahri y gahri por ling, más atrás llegaron grulla, mey, seber y sombra pero no derribaron a nadie

Ling: donde está el desorden? – dice confundida

Po: que desorden?

Sombra: thief dijo que aquí había un gran desorden, y quien lo limpiara no tendría que pasar por el castigo – dice desde la puerta

**En el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de las sombras**

Después de que unos pocos se fueran corriendo hacia la cocina el resto volvió a entrenar ignorando lo que thief había dicho, excepto Su que se acercó a él para hablar

Thief: que necesitas?

Su: has hablado del castigo… pero no has dicho de que trata

Thief: será esta tarde el patio… haremos combates a ciegas

Su: combates a ciegas?

Thief: así es… serán con equipos de dos, uno estará en la plataforma usando una venda en los ojos para pelear y el otro estará diciéndole que hacer

Su: y cuál es el castigo?

Thief: yo encogeré a los equipos… como por ejemplo tigresa y song

Su: ellas no se llevan bien

Thief: exacto… pero tendrán que confiar una en la otra

Su: entonces será una prueba de confianza?

Thief: algo así

Su: y el que limpie la cocina podrá escoger a su compañero?

Thief: así es

Su: bien… gracias, volveré a entrenar

Thief: bien… nos vemos

Thief salió del salón de entrenamiento y Su comenzó a decirles a los demás los que pasaría esta tarde, al rato llegaron quienes habían ido a limpiar la cocina junto con po y Fang comenzó a explicarles lo del castigo

Song: quien limpio la cocina? – Todos señalaron a po – (oh, que increíble… le diré a po que me escoja y pasaremos un rato juntos, a excepción de la pelea)

Song comenzó a caminar hacia po pero alguien se le adelanto, wing ya estaba hablando con po y a song no le tomo importancia pero cuando se dio cuenta que tigresa estaba caminando hacia po sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir así que apresuro el paso, tigresa se dio cuenta y apresuro el paso también, ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo

Tigresa/Song: po… – dijeron al unísono

Po: oh… – deja de hablar con wing y se voltea

Tigresa/Song: po, puedo ser tu compañera/po, quieres ser mi compañero – lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

Po: oigan no entendí lo que me dijeron… que hable una primero – song intento hablar primero pero tigresa le tapó la boca

Tigresa: quería preguntarte si puedo ser tu compañera de equipo en el combate a ciegas? – song comenzó a hacer gritos ahogados

Po: eh… lo siento tigresa, wing me lo acaba de preguntar y le dije que si – tigresa entro en un pequeño shock y song dejo de gritar – y sobre los rollos en los archivos tendremos que dejarlo para mañana, espero que no te moleste

Tigresa: no te preocupes, lo haremos mañana – dice aun en su pequeño shock

Po: y tu song, que ibas a decir?

Song: yo… nada, ya no importa

Po: oh… entonces… – se detiene al escuchar su nombre

Angel: po! – grita desde la puerta del salón

**Con angel**

Angel llamo a po y salieron del salón de entrenamiento, cerraron las puertas del salón y se alejaron un poco, angel volteo a ver si alguien venia por el camino del salón central y al ver que no venía nadie angel comenzó a susurrar

Angel: es hora po… tienes que cumplir con tu castigo – susurro

Po: que! Ahora? Pensé que sería más tarde

Angel: así era hasta que thief dijo que tendríamos que hacer combates a ciegas toda la tarde… ahora tienes que cumplir

Po: enserio? No hay algo más que pueda hacer además de esto? – angel le hizo seña para que se acerque mas

Angel: uhm… talvez si quieres puedes… – le susurro el resto al oído

Po: que! Estás loco!

Angel: si no quieres hacer esto… tendrás que hacer eso

Po: es como escoger entre posibilidad de muerte o muerte segura… y ambas van a doler, más que todo la segunda

Angel: solo hazlo – grito y señalo la puerta

**Con sombra**

Estaba pegado de la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación de angel y po pero al estar susurrando no se escuchaba nada hasta que angel grito "solo hazlo"

Sombra: oh no

**Con po**

Po: está bien… lo hare – tomo un respiro profundo pero en el medio de eso angel le lanzo una cubeta de agua fría – aaah… por qué hiciste eso?

Angel: así tendrás en pelaje húmedo… te ayudara, créeme

Po: bien… pero por que tenía que ser agua fría?

Angel: eso es por tu iniciación… ahora ve y… – se detiene al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a sombra salir junto con casi todos los que estaban en el salón – sombra… a dónde van?

Sombra: veras gahri y yo hemos estado haciendo armas para todos así que se las voy a mostrar… por desgracia no todas están listas así que algunas quedaron allá dentro – señala el salón – nos vemos después

Po: oh bueno… todos se fueron así que yo… – es interrumpido

Angel: tu no vas para ningún lado… entra y termina esto

**En el salón de entrenamiento, palacio de las sombra**

Justo después de que sombra dijera que tenía que mostrar algunas armas que había hecho varios se fueron quedando solamente Tigresa, Song, Su, mei-ling, Wan, Wing y las gemelas, cada una estaba entrenando tranquilamente pero al escuchar que la puerta se abría lentamente todas voltearon para encontrarse con Po

Al tener el pelaje húmedo su figura atlética de notaba mucho más, sus músculos tonificados se veían impresionantes, caminaba lentamente y con una sonrisa diferente en su rostro (solo tigresa no sabía que era una sonrisa seductora)

Todas habían dejado lo que hacían al quedarse embobadas viendo a po y pensando si lo que estaba pasando era real, de repente po deja de caminar, las mira a todas a los ojos y su extraña sonrisa se hace más grande

Po: hola gatitas – dice en voz seductora (ellas no se lo imaginan, po de verdad lo hace)

Tigresa: (que le pasa a po hoy está más… atractivo) – su cola comienza serpentear

Song: (oh dios… po tiene que ser mío, solamente mío y de nadie más) – se le escapa un ronroneo

Su: (oh… ya veo porque song me traiciono, po es irresistible) – su cola serpentea e inconscientemente sonríe de manera seductora

Mei-ling: (wow ese panda es tan… tan… sexy) – el shock es tanto que ni se mueve

Wan: (a pesar de que es un maestro de kung fu… este panda es un buen partido) – se queda pensativa y con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Wing: (no me importaría pasar una noche con el) – sonríe y ronronea con lujuria

Fang/Shu: (ese panda debe ser nuestro) – ronronearon y sus colas serpenteaban muy rápido

Po: veo que están ocupadas así las veré más tarde… nos vemos – sale del salón

**Con angel**

Después de que po entro al salón abrió un poco la puerta para ver lo que hacía po y se sorprendió ante la demostración de po, era como si lo había ensayado mil veces antes de hacerlo, después de unos segundos de silencio vuelve a hablar y regresa a la puerta dejando a 8 felinas en shock y deseándolo, hasta incluso una de las gemelas babeo un poco

Po: bueno… ya está – dice al salir y cerrar la puerta

Angel: bueno, lo hiciste… te felicito – dice impresionado

Po: no creo que sea momento para eso… tienes algo que pueda bloquear la puerta?

Angel: bueno… tengo una daga que explota dejando un pegamento muy adhesivo, es esta – le muestra la daga a po y él se la quita

Po: servirá bien – lanza la daga hacia las puertas y al tocar la puerta hace una pequeña explosión que deja ambas puerta bloqueadas y cubiertas de pegamento

Angel: por qué hiciste eso?

Po: para tener más tiempo para correr y esconderme – dice antes de salir corriendo

Angel: bueno… supongo que es todo – dice para el mismo – ahora que me doy cuenta… no se escucha nada dentro del salón

Angel se acerca a la puerta y teniendo cuidado con el pegamento apoya su oído de la puerta, por unos segundo no se escuchaba nada pero después se escuchó un pequeño ruido sordo seguido de otros de ruptura y algunos metálicos, cada vez eran más fuerte y se mesclaban con gritos

Angel: será mejor salir de aquí – dice separándose de la puerta – no quiero estar aquí cuando intenten abrir la… – intentaron abrir la puerta – …puerta

**Con sombra**

Después de dejar a angel y a po atrás se llevó al resto hacia los archivos donde les comenzó a mostrar las armas retractiles que había hecho con gahri

Sombra: no hemos hecho todas pero las ustedes ya están listas – camina hacia una mesa donde estaban lo que parecían pequeñas cajitas negras – están son sus armas

Heilang: nos estas tomando el pelo, cierto?

Grulla: yo también pensé lo mismo cuando thief me regalo una de esas

Sombra: bueno… déjenme mostrarles – tomo una de las "cajitas" y al presionarla salió una pequeña hoja – una daga

Seber: eso sería útil… si fuera una espada

Sombra: como esta? – agarra una cajita y se la lanza

Seber: qué hago?

Sombra: presiónala – cuando seber la presiono salió una hoja de un metro

Heilang: wow… como hicieron para meter esa espada en esa pequeña cajita?

Gahri: usando esos planos – señala unos planos que estaban en la pared sujetos por clavos

Su Wu: espera… esa firma… – en las esquinas de todos los planos había una "h" dentro de una "u" – esa firma es la de Hu

Sombra: así es… todos son planos de él – le estrega la daga que tenía a mey y agarra otra arma – esta arma tenía a hoja ya hecha, solo lo armamos – le entrega el arma a Su Wu – hoja de medio metro de acero negro, él mismo debió forjarla

Su Wu presiono su arma y como sombra había dicho, una hoja de acero negro, conocida por ser más afilada de lo normal pero también más pesada, sombra continuo repartiendo más armas, espadas para heilang y seber, bastones para ying y ling y dagas para el resto excepto escorpión que sombra de dio agujas para venenos

Gahri: solo falta hacer un bastón, dos dagas y tres espadas cortas… será mejor que terminemos rápido para salir de eso

Sombra: así es… en cuanto a ustedes – llama a atención de todos los que veían sus armas – salgan a practicar y no las rompan tan rápido, por favor

Sin pensarlo dos veces todas ellos salieron hacia el patio para probarlas

**Con thief**

Después de dejar el salón de entrenamiento fue al patio

Thief: hace tiempo que no meditaba aquí – dice sentándose en posición de loto y cerrando los ojos

Thief: (bien… esta noche llegaran los maestros del palacio de jade así que enviare a alguien a la entrada del bosque para que los guie… probablemente los maestro buey y cocodrilo también vengan, y de ser así me reclamaran por tener a todos estos "criminales" aquí… tengo permiso para recapacitar criminales pero aun así puede que no me crean… de igual forma los defenderé aunque el consejo me lo impida… solo espero no tener que llegar hasta el punto de quiebre del consejo) – suspiro – (esta tarde será el combate a ciegas… espero que po no tenga problemas en escoger a alguien… aunque talvez eso no sea el problema…)

La meditación de thief fue interrumpida por la llegada de seber y heilang que venían corriendo y luchando con sus espadas, lucha en movimiento, peligrosa pero divertida, cuando subieron a la plataforma y se encontraron de frente con thief dejaron de luchar

Thief: veo que sombra a término de hacer las nuevas armas

Seber: veníamos a probar la resistencia de estas armar – thief se levanto

Thief: es una manera de decir que quieren pelear cierto?

Heilang: así es – ya todos llegaron a la plataforma

Thief: pues bien – saca su bastón – talvez debería darle un par de lecciones

Seber: peleas con armas?

Thief: dije que el kung fu no lo era todo… ahora qué tal si lo hacemos interesante

Heilang: una apuesta

Thief: bien… que tienen en mente?

Seber: el combate a ciegas… si ganamos no lo haremos

Thief: y si yo gano?

Seber: haremos el combate hoy y mañana

Thief: bien… ahora… – es interrumpido

Seber: espera… no he terminado, pelearemos todos contra ti

Thief: al mismo tiempo? – Seber asiste – bien… será divertido

Todos rodearon a thief y se prepararon para luchar excepto ying, ella está viendo todos desde uno de los bancos, thief no es seria fácil pero al pelear todos a la vez talvez tenían una posibilidad… talvez

Thief espero pacientemente a que alguien comenzara y el primero fue heilang atacando por la espalda, thief espero hasta el último momento para moverse y meterle el pie, heilang tropezó y fue a darle un abrazo al piso, grulla quiso aprovechar el momento usando su bastón le hizo intento hacerle frente a thief pero thief solo bloqueaba y caminaba hacia atrás

Grulla continuo ya que seber estaba detrás de thief listo para atacarlo cuando grulla tuvo una oportunidad para atacar thief se agacho y grulla golpeo a seber en la cara, grulla se detuvo a ver lo que había hecho y ese instante thief lo aprovecho para bárrele la patas con el bastón

Thief: tres menos… quien sigue?

Ling y Su Wu atacaron al mismo tiempo a thief y aunque el bloqueo el ataque en conjunto del bastón y la espada lo desequilibro, mey aprovecho eso momento para intentar cortarlo con su daga pero thief reacciono a tiempo y le sujeto la mano a mey, le torció el brazo y le quito la daga, ahora thief tenía su bastón en la mano derecha y una daga en su mano izquierda

Fenghuang ataco desde el aire no usaba la daga retráctil ya que con el filo de sus alas bastaba para ella, thief simplemente esquivaba sus ataques pero eso lo hacía vulnerable a recibir ataques de ling o de Su Wu así que tenía cuidado pero de un momento a otro Su Wu desapareció, thief la busco a su alrededor pero otro ataque de fenghuang lo hizo esquivar y al levantarse ya tenía Su Wu al frente

Ella lo ataco con su espada y thief bloqueo con la daga de mey, ambas hoja se encontraron y comenzaron a chocar entre sí, thief intento golpearla con el bastón pero Su Wu también tenía un bastón y lo uso para bloquear, thief miro rápidamente a ling y vio que no tenía su bastón también vio a de reojo a fenghuang viniendo desde el cielo para atacarlo

Thief soltó el bastón y la daga para agarrar rápidamente a Su Wu por las muñecas y la jalo hacia él mientras se dejaba caer, antes de llegar al piso puso su pie izquierdo en el estómago de Su Wu y cuando llego al suelo impulso a Su Wu hacia arriba justo para que fenghuang chocara y se estrellara con el suelo (todo esto paso muy rápido)

Thief: eso estuvo muy cerca

Ling: eso fue un truco sucio

Ling y thief comenzaron a pelear usando kung fu y al parecer thief le había enseñado muy bien a ling, pero igualmente no era suficiente, un desliz de ling, un par de movimientos por parte de thief y ling quedo paralizada

Thief: ahora si gane… todos ustedes tendrán que… – se detiene al sentir un dolor agudo en su cuello – auch… pero qué? – Al voltearse vio a escorpión sosteniendo una aguja – eso es trampa – dice antes de desmallarse

Escorpión: es un gran tranquilizante despertara al final de la tarde

Su Wu: no importa, igualmente tenemos la tarde libre… ganamos

Heilang: si… yo me ira a descansar

Seber: yo igual – todos se fueron a excepción de ling y grulla

Ling y grulla llevaron a thief hasta los dormitorios ya que estaban cansados y el gran salón quedaba lejos sin contar los escalones, grulla ayudo a ling hasta que llegaron al cuarto de ella, después de ahí ling le agradeció a grulla y él se fue a su habitación

**Con grulla**

Fue a su habitación después de ayudar a ling con thief y para su sorpresa se encontró a po en su habitación

Grulla: po, que haces aquí? – rápidamente po le cerro el pico

Po: no hables… ellas de seguro me estarán buscando – susurro al oído de grulla

Grulla: quienes? – susurro

Po: pues veras… hace unos días hice una apuesta con angel… – le explica todo lo que paso incluyendo lo que paso en el salón de entrenamiento – y ahora busco donde esconderme

Grulla: pues yo no quiero problemas… si alguien me pregunta, yo no te he visto

Po: bien… gracias grulla, solo espero que thief no se moleste por que falte al castigo

Grulla: ya no habrá castigo… agradécele a escorpión

Po: genial… ya no me tengo que preocupar por eso

Grulla: bien yo ya me voy – dice caminando hacia la puerta pero se detiene antes de salir – antes de irme, dime algo… por qué te escondes en mi cuarto?

Po: por qué no? Este el último lugar donde buscaran… nadie desconfía de ti

Grulla salió de su habitación pero quedo inquieto con lo que le dijo po "nadie desconfía de ti", era cierto hasta que mei-ling lo hizo y ya se le había olvidado a grulla por la pelea contra thief pero al recordarlo se sintió traicionado de nuevo

**Con sombra**

Después de varias horas trabajando junto con gahri en la forja continuaron haciendo las armas que faltaban pero después de unos minutos decidieron descansar y de la nada gahri saco unos planos extraños algo que parecía el prototipo de los planos

Sombra: que es eso?

Gahri: escuchaste sobre lo que paso en la ciudad de gongmen?

Sombra: si estoy enterado del tema

Gahri: le compre este plano a un lobo sobreviviente… son los planos de un cañón pero mucho más pequeño

Sombra: que tan pequeño? – pregunta mirando el prototipo

Gahri: lo suficiente como para dispararlo desde la mano – agarra el prototipo con ambas manos lo alza a la altura de los hombros simula que está apuntando y jala una pequeña palanca (el gatillo), justo cuando jala la palanca el prototipo hace un chasquido – pero este no sirve

Sombra: no sirve?

Gahri: hay demasiados fallos en los planos y aunque arregle la mayoría… no sirve de nada

Sombra: lo has disparado?

Gahri: no… nunca lo he hecho

Sombra: entonces como sabes que no funciona?

Gahri: no he tenido el valor de hacerlo

Sombra: conozco a alguien que seguro lo haría… solamente hay que… – es interrumpido por angel entra corriendo por la puerta

Angel: por fin… a salvo – dice jadeante

Sombra: ahora en que problema te metiste?

Angel: recuerdas la apuesta con po?

Sombra: si

Angel: me quede un rato más… cuando intente irme escuche como intentaban abrir la puerta

Sombra: por que no podían abrir la puerta?

Angel: po uso una de mis dagas y la bloqueo… no si me vieron, pero no quiero arriesgarme

Sombra: tranquilízate, talvez solo… – es interrumpido

Angel: enserio quieres me tranquilízate!? – grita alterado

Sombra: cálmate de una vez! Alguien te vio?

Angel: no

Sombra: tú lanzaste la daga?

Angel: no

Sombra: entonces si alguien te pregunta solo dile que fue po

Angel: y si me preguntan dónde está él?

Sombra: no te daré todas la respuestas así que se creativo

Angel: que es eso que están haciendo? – pregunta al ver el prototipo que gahri tenia

Sombra: te lo mostrare después… ahora tienes que irte – dice empujando a angel fuera de la forja

Angel: pero quiero saber qué es eso... aunque esa díganme que es? – haciendo lo posible por superar a sombra y llegar hasta el prototipo

Sombra: después te lo mostraremos… pero ahora vete – dice antes de sacar a angel de la forja

Gahri: por un momento pensé que te referías a angel

Sombra: si hablaba de angel pero primero quiero verlo yo

Gahri: pues toma – le arroja el prototipo y sombra lo agarra

Sombra: según los planos… esto tiene que disparar un proyectil usando pólvora

Gahri: también hay un diario… menciona muchas otras cosas que hay que tomar en cuenta

Sombra: tienes el diario contigo?

Gahri: lo tengo en mi habitación… lo iré a buscar

Sombra: bien… yo te espero aquí

Gahri si va y sombra se acerca a los planos y comienza a compararlos con el prototipo

Sombra: parece una idea sencilla… pero no lo es, talvez pueda hacer algo con estos planos

Sombra toma los planos de la mesa y deja el prototipo, camina hasta otra mesa con un gran rollo de papel en blanco y comenzó a hacer otra vez los planos del arma pero más detallados

Después de un rato sombra termina los nuevos planos y gahri regresa con un libro entre las manos

Gahri: que estás haciendo? – dice mirando los planos que sombra había hecho

Sombra: hice una copia del plano… tienes el diario?

Gahri: si, aquí esta… toma – le da el libro – y por qué hiciste una copia de los planos?

Sombra: para memorizarlo – comienza pasar las páginas del libro hasta que se encuentra con varios dibujos y se los muestra a gahri – son estos?

Gahri: así es… en este explica cómo hacer la bala, como lo dice el titulo – señala el dibujo de un proyectil – es más o menos de 2 centímetros… es mucho más pequeño que una flecha

Sombra: se ve interesante… me pregunto si tendrá el mismo alcance de una – dice igualando la bala con una flecha

Gahri: talvez más – sombra pasa la hoja y se encuentra con otro dibujo que señala las partes del arma – cañón, gatillo, recamara y mira… te suena alguno?

Sombra: no – los siguientes dibujos son de las partes por separado y con breves conceptos del tema – el cañón, controla la explosión y dirige el proyectil

Gahri: gatillo, interruptor de disparo… recamara, lugar donde se almacena a bala antes de ser disparada

Sombra: mira… – a diferencia de los otros dibujos esta no tenía descripción y el dibujo era solo de lo que parecía un telescopio pequeño – es como un pequeño telescopio

Gahri: pasa la página – la siguiente página era de planos para hacer una mira y ajustarla – no creo que la mira haga falta para disparar

Sombra: es cierto… podemos dejarla para el final

Gahri y sombra pasaron toda la tarde fabricando otro prototipo pero con algunos cambios que sombra les hizo

**Con thief**

Estaba en la habitación de ling, en la cama de ella y durmiendo con ella, ling le daba la espalda a thief y thief tenía su mano el estómago de ella, pronto thief comenzó a despertar y se dio cuenta donde estaba y se sorprendió, normalmente las parejas duermen juntas pero ling tenía un pasado que a thief le inquietaba y por eso el no dormía con ella

Thief se levantó con mucho cuidado ya la cama de ling estaba pegada a la pared y él estaba entre la pared y ella, cuando logro salir de la cama se quedó mirando a ling, se veía ling mientras dormía así que thief se acercó ella y le dio en pequeño beso en la mejilla

Thief: te amo, aunque no lo demuestre mucho… de verdad lo hago – le susurró al oído

Después de susurrarle eso al oído a ling se fue de su habitación, justo cuando thief cerró la puerta ling abrió los ojos demostrando que estaba despierta

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo: **

**Demonio****: te demostrare porque me llaman "el demonio" – dije extrayendo mis garras**


	20. Chapter bonus 2

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Punto de vista del demonio**

Estábamos en una cueva oculta en el bosque que rodeaba al refugio y pase unos minutos para explicarle a mi equipo todo lo que pasaba

Blanco: tenemos que investigar quien está traicionando a la hermandad y también tenemos que vigilar al contramaestre – (es de apoyo en combate y mi mejor amigo)

Dark: sobre eso también tenemos una pelea en tres días contra uno de los mejores grupos de operaciones especiales (un gran estratega y sin importar lo que pase siempre tiene un plan B)

Colmillo: no se olviden de la nueva… valla el problema en que nos has metido – (era una de las leopardos de operaciones especiales)

Demonio: tranquilícense… estoy pensando

Blade: deberíamos hacer un plan para la pelea (un gran herrero con mucho que aprender)

Seber: es cierto… ellos son muy buenos (es un combatiente, entrenado únicamente para luchar)

Garra: es cierto, son muy buenos… por separado, pero no juntos – (era otra de operaciones especiales)

Night: podemos aprovechar eso (era la tercera de operaciones especiales y con quien me desperté)

Kau: aun así buscaran la manera de separarnos… Shu y Fang no valen mucho cuando están separadas y el resto apenas aguantaremos (es una exploradora y en la noche es indetectable)

Demonio: entonces yo los entrenare

Blanco: que hay de los movimientos contra la hermandad y la vigilancia de cold

Demonio: nos dividiremos… cuatros equipos, comenzaremos hoy

Sumid: como nos vamos a organizar – (una arquera con precisión mortal y siempre nos cubre las espalda a todos… incluyéndome)

Demonio: hoy entrenare a blanco, colmillo, garra y night, mañana será a dark, seber, blade y kau, pasado mañana será a fang, shu, sumid y la novata… eso mismos grupos se turnaran para investigar los movimientos en contra y vigilar al contramaestre

Fang: y como es la novata? (era una de las espías y la otra era su hermana gemela)

Demonio: no lo sé… de hecho tengo que ir a dar la charla inicial dentro de 10 minutos, ella debe de estar allí

Después de hablar un par de detalles todos salimos de la cueva y regresamos a nuestros lugares en el refugio, yo me dirigí a dar la chalar inicial en uno de los edificios de los archivos, al entrar vi al grupo de novatos que eran cuidados por un buey de agua que era maestro de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, me acerque al grupo y cuando el buey me vio se inclinó ligeramente

Buey: buenos días maestro

Demonio: descasa… este es el grupo nuevo? – escuche murmurar a algunos comentando lo joven que era

Buey: así es… me avisaron que usted les iba a dar la charla inicial y también que le diera esto – me entrega un rollo

Demonio: muy bien – abro el rollo y se demuestra la información de un miedro y en el área de rango tenía escrito "novato" – (su nombre es escorpión… perfecto) esto lo enviaron de la administración general, cierto?

Buey: así es maestro

Demonio: bueno – me dirigí al grupo de nuevos y comencé a hablar fuertemente – muy bien escúchenme bien porque no lo diré dos veces, esto es la hermandad de las sombras desde ahora todos ustedes están muertos para el mundo, no importa quienes eran antes de venir aquí o lo que hicieron, lo que importa es que están aquí porque aceptaron unirse a la hermandad… entendieron? – escuche solo unos pequeños "si" – repito mi pregunta… ENTENDIERON?

Nuevos: SI – gritaron

Demonio: SI QUE?

Nuevos: SI MAESTRO – volvieron a gritar

Demonio: bien novatos – volví a hablar fuerte – yo soy el demonio y tengo el tercer cargo más alto de la hermandad conocido como el maestro asesino, ustedes son solo simples novatos se les harán varias pruebas de iniciación para ver que tan buenos son después de eso se le asignaran entrenamientos y clases especificas… pero si no llegan a pasar ninguna prueba se les entrenaran por dos meses y después tendrán más pruebas… alguna pregunta?

?: a que se refiere con entrenamiento y clases específicas? – dijo un lobo de pelaje gris

Demonio: cada clase tiene un entrenamiento específico, por ejemplo los espías son entrenados en sigilo y armas a una mano como dagas, los combatientes son entrenados para resistir los golpes y aprenden a usar toda clase de armas, existen muchas clases y cada una tiene su estilo entrenamiento único para combates cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas y los combates tácticos y psicológicos son especiales para los estrategas y operaciones especiales

?: que son operaciones especiales? – pregunto un leopardo de las nieves

Demonio: operaciones especiales son equipos de miembros que han dominado tres o más clases, normalmente se tarda varios años en lograr llegar hasta ese rango… alguna otra pregunta?

?: cómo es que posees un rango tan algo siendo tan joven? – pregunto una jaguar de pelaje amarillo con motas negras – porque se nota que eres muy joven – termino dándome un sonrisa seductora

Demonio: (esta será buena como espía e incluso cree que me podrá seducir) – me reí mentalmente pero le seguí el juego y deje salir una pequeña sonrisa – tengo 15 años y tengo mi rango por dominar todas las clases en tan solo 7 años

Lobo: eso quiere decir que estas con la hermandad desde que tenías 8 años, como es posible?

Demonio: yo solo era un niño normal hasta que mataron a mi familia desde entonces mi alma se oscureció, la hermandad me encontró, me ayudo y me entreno, ahora la hermandad es mi familia… la charla término, el maestro wahu – señala al buey – les explicara sus horarios y las reglas de la hermandad… ahora, quien se llama escorpión?

Había varias chicas entre los nuevos pensé que podía ser cualquiera pero si era esa jaguar iba a haber muchos problemas, por suerte salió una escorpión suspire mentalmente

Demonio: bien, según este rollo tu tendrás una prueba diferente… sígueme – dije caminando hacia la salida

Jaguar: tal vez deberíamos hablar después – me detuve y por dentro quería reírme de los estúpidos intentos de ella, pero quería divertirme

Demonio: por supuesto… si pasas algunas de las pruebas de iniciación, hablaremos

Con eso me termine de ir y sin voltearme sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero yo tenía una aún más grande al saber que las pruebas de iniciación en extremadamente dura si me rompí dos huesos y casi morí entonces ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad

Sin más lleve a escorpión por todo el refugio y les presente a todo mi equipo, después de revisar el rollo con su información encontré que tenía cierto don con venenos así que la lleve con el maestro shiyon, el maestro de los venenos aunque sin querer interrumpí su clase

Shiyon: buenos días maestro – se inclinó ligeramente y toda su clase hizo lo mismo

Demonio: descansen… maestro shiyon necesito hablar un par de cosas con usted

Shiyon: oh por supuesto… de un momento – él se dirigió a su clase y les digo – hoy dejaremos esta clase hasta aquí y para la próxima quiero que traigan un dardo tranquilizante de 5 minutos

Demonio: dardo tranquilizante de 5 minutos? Se nota que quieres a tus alumnos – dije sarcásticamente

Shiyon: de que te quejas? cuando te di clases tú fuiste el único que lo lograste

Demonio: pero tuve que dormir dos días en la biblioteca, ese tema es muy avanzado

Shiyon: si, lo es… ahora, de que querías hablar?

Demonio: ella es escorpión – la señale – necesito que la instruyas en dos días

Shiyon: que te hice yo para que me pidas esto?

Demonio: tu nada, cérniku si

Shiyon: me lo imaginaba… se han escuchado rumores de que lucharan en tres días

Demonio: ya corren los rumores? pensé que tardarían más

Shiyon: entonces si pelearan?

Demonio: así es… entrena a escorpión en dos días y te voy a deber un favor

Shiyon: un favor, si de los tuyos entonces vale mucho… la tendré lista en dos días, pero antes dime algo

Demonio: que quieres saber?

Shiyon: ella es una espía o guerrera?

Demonio: es una novata

Shiyon: espera que? Aaah…eso también quiere decir que escorpión es su verdadero nombre?

Demonio: si… pero tranquilízate ella tiene un don con los venenos

Shiyon: está bien… yo me encargare

Demonio: bien – me dirigí a escorpión – por el momento tendrás clases únicamente con shiyon… nos veremos en dos días

Escorpión: bien

Después de eso busque a blanco, garra, colmillo y night para comenzar con el entrenamiento, fuimos a una parte del bosque que solo yo conocía, más escondida que la cueva donde nos reuníamos, los arboles de la zona esta cubiertos de rasguños y no eran simples rasguño superficiales eran marcas profundas, lo suficiente para atravesar una armadura pesada o matar a cualquiera

Demonio: este es el lugar que visito cada vez que no tengo a donde ir… lo uso para liberar estrés

Night: es por eso que siempre estás tan tranquilo?

Demonio: a veces… solo visito este lugar cada dos semanas

Colmillo: todas esas marcas son tuyas? – asistí con la cabeza – ahora que lo pienso… nunca hemos visto tus garras

Demonio: mis garras son una de las cosas que me otorgan mi nombre… ahora comencemos a entrenar, tengo mucho que hacer

Pasaron dos días y el entrenamiento que le daba a mi equipo fue notorio, el luchar es como un arte, tiene muchos estilos y cada persona tiene el suyo propio , solo hay que refinarlo y eso es lo que yo hacía, hoy solo me faltaba entrenar a fang, shu, sumid y a escorpión

Pero antes tenía que pasar por una de las cosas que más odio en la vida, el papeleo, leer avisos, noticias e informes parecía algo sencillo pero cuando se trata de leer más de 100 las cosas cambian, para mi suerte y desgracia kau entro de golpe a mi oficina

Kau: ven rápido… es una emergencia – dijo entre respiros

Demonio: te sigo

Ambos fuimos hasta la zona de los salones y cérniku estaba montando una escena, estaba regañando a todo su equipo frente a todos, incluso yo estaba sorprendido, para regañar a alguien de operaciones especiales era difícil debido a su disciplina extrema y gran frialdad sin embargo allí estaba regañándolos y decidí esperar un poco mas, cérniku estaba insultándolos y hablando mal sus pasados hasta que a una de las chicas se le escapo una lagrima, cérniku al ver esto alzo su brazo para golpearle

Cérniku: el mostrar sentimientos está en contra de tu rango – lanzo el golpe y la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar el golpe, pero nunca llego

Demonio: el abuso de poder está en contra de cualquier rango – detuve el golpe de cérniku a centímetros de la cara de la chica

Cérniku: y que vas a hacer?

Demonio: voy a ganar la pelea de mañana

Me fui a mi oficina sin mirar atrás, cuando llegue cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en mi frente a todo el papeleo que tenía en mi escritorio, pero algo no andaba bien, cérniku no montaría una escena así sin ningún motivo, entonces escuche que tocaron la puerta y decidí ignorarlo pero tocaron otra vez

Demonio: pase – blanco entro y cerró la puerta

Blanco: no vas a creer lo que escucharon las gemelas

Demonio: que no escuchan ellas? – le pregunte sarcásticamente

Blanco: se trata de la escena de cérniku

Demonio: tienes mi atención

Blanco: consiguió a scart, neon y nex para su equipo

Demonio: que!? Como los consiguió?

Blanco: no sé como los convenció pero la escena de hoy fue un gancho

Demonio: monta una escena y regaña a su equipo, habla con un superior y cambia algunos de sus integrantes, ahora cérniku tiene lo mejor de lo mejor

Blanco: no creo que podamos con ellos… que piensas hacer?

Demonio: pienso sorprenderlo… avísale a fang, shu, sumid y escorpión que no habrá entrenamiento

Blanco: veneno

Demonio: qué?

Blanco: ya le dieron un nombre a escorpión, el maestro shiyon se lo dio… ahora es veneno

Demonio: bien… ahora vete, tengo mucho que hacer

Blanco se fue y yo me quede haciendo el papeleo, después de lo que parecieron las horas más largas de mi vida fui a la oficina del líder, pase y al verme sabía lo que iba a decir

Líder: si puedes… pero no te pases de la ralla – saco una caja que estaba detrás de su escritorio y la puso sobre la mesa

Demonio: no prometo nada – me acerque al escritorio

Líder: nunca lo prometes… pero siempre cumples

Demonio: esta vez es diferente – agarre la caja

Líder: siempre es diferente

Demonio: matare a cérniku sin importa lo que pase

Líder: igual que night?

Demonio: no va a ser igual

Líder: dijiste lo mismo y ahora son una pareja

No dije nada solo me fui a mi habitación, mi historia con night y sus hermanas es algo complicada ya que principalmente tenía que matarlas, quien diría que ella se enamoro de mí y yo de ella, en fin cuando llegue a mi habitación bloquee la puerta con un tablón y puse la caja sobre la mesa

Al abrir la caja se demostraron una venda, una espada corta y una máscara, para ser más específicos _la venda del maestro_, _la hoja de la muerte_ y _la máscara de las sombras_, cada objeto era único, la venda me la entrego la persona que más odio en la vida, la espada corta era una arma… demaciado peligrosa, la máscara es un símbolo de la hermandad y un medio de lo sobrenatural

Estas tres cosas son peligrosas, la venda solo la podían usar las personas con un alma pura, la hoja de la muerte solo la podían usar las personas con un alma oscura y la máscara era algo intermedio ni bueno ni malo, pero ya nada de eso me afectaba, demostré tener mi alma tan pura como oscura

Al ver estas cosas recuerdo lo que pase, momentos duros en mi vida y eso que solo tenía quince años, de repente escuche que tocaron mi puerta y rápidamente metí todo en la caja luego la escondí bajo mi cama, fui hasta la puerta y quite el tablón que evitaba que se pudiera abrir

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con night, ella entro y cerró la puerta luego me agarro por mi chaqueta para empujarme hasta la pared y darme un beso, fue un beso bastante salvaje pero dejo de besarme al notar que yo no le estaba correspondiendo

Night: pasa algo? – me pregunto preocupada

Normalmente no tengo problemas en demostrarle que la amo pero la pelea había alcanzado otro nivel y eso me tenía preocupado

Demonio: algo no… muchas cosas de hecho

Night: ya blanco nos conto sobre el plan de cérniku… eso es lo que te tiene preocupado, cierto?

Demonio: ya todo está listo para mañana… peleare yo solo contra el equipo de cérniku

Night: que!? No dejare que lo hagas

Demonio: ya hable con el líder… ya todo está listo para mañana

Night: no puedes hacer eso… blanco no lo permitirá

Demonio: es por eso que no se lo diré a él ni a nadie hasta mañana

Night: él no dejara que pelees solo… y yo menos

Demonio: night… peleare solo y punto

Night: no lo harás – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero yo me puse en su camino – muévete

Demonio: sabes bien que no dejare que salgas – después de unos segundos intento correr pero la agarre por la muñeca cuando paso por mi lado

Night: suéltame!

En vez de soltarla, la jale y la bese a la fuerza, primero comenzó a forcejear pero luego me correspondió e incluso profundizo en beso y después de un par minutos nos separamos por falta de aire

Demonio: sal por esa puerta y no la abriré hasta mañana – le advertí y ella lo pensó unos segundos

Night: se los diré a todos mañana a primera hora – deje salir una risa burlona

Me golpeo de manera juguetona y luego ambos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente me desperté primero que ella pero me mantuve inmóvil, me quede viéndola y cuando comenzó a despertar yo me hice el dormido, me sentía observado y luego sentí que me estaba besando pero aun así no reaccione, hasta que me tapo la nariz por reflejo reaccione cuando me quede sin aire

Demonio: que te pasa!? Acaso intentas matarme?

Night: matarte? De que hablas si tú estabas despierto

Demonio: despierto? Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilo y teniendo un gran sueño

Night: me estabas mirando y lo sé porque… espera, que estabas soñando?

Demonio: eh… estaba contigo – me pellizco – auch… soñé que estábamos todos venciendo a cérniku – me pellizco otra vez – está bien… estaba soñando la vez que fui a una misión y me encontré con una linda zorra – me volvió a pellizcar – auch… pero esta vez dije la verdad

Night: exacto – me pellizco de nuevo, luego intento besarme pero la evite – que te pasa?

Demonio: a mí? Tu eres la que me pellizca y luego quiere besarme – intente levantarme pero ella me abrazo

Night: quiero mi beso de los buenos días – me pidió

Demonio: enserio? – ella asistió y yo le dedique una sonrisa seductora y me acerque lo suficiente para sentir su respiración – pues entonces… – a este punto ya me había soltado la cintura y yo estaba listo para irme pero me acerque a su oído y termine mi frase – …sigue queriendo

Al decir esto salte de la cama y salí corriendo de mi habitación como alma que la lleva el diablo, entre lo más rápido que pude a los baños de los dormitorios de hombres y solté un suspiro de alivio, normalmente era serio pero hacer algo inmaduro de vez en cuando no hace daño… bueno, casi nunca

Después de asegurarme que ella se fue salí del baño entre a mi habitación tome a caja y la coloque sobre la mesa, me quite la chaqueta y me puse un pequeño chaleco sin mangas que me quedaba ajustado

Sobre el chaleco me puse un cinturón de forma diagonal que pasaba por mi hombro derecho, en el cinturón tenía varias dagas, también me puse la funda de la espada de la misma forma que el cinturón, tome la venda y la enrolle en mi mano derecha, parecía como los vendajes de entrenamiento, la máscara no me la puse pero si la guarde en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco

Demonio: bueno… creo que es todo

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a el patio, todos sin excluir a nadie se habían enterados de la pelea y estaban preparados para verme pelear, mientras caminaba al centro me puse a pensar a nadie le importaba las peleas de un novato, miraban de reojo las peleas de miembros que dominaban alguna clase, las peleas de miembros de operaciones especiales eran visto por muchos y después venia yo, un chico de 15 años que tenía el tercer puesto más alto de la hermandad y que muy poco habían visto como peleaba

Cuando llegue al centro paso lo inevitable, mi equipo me estaba esperando y lo más gracioso fue que todo estaban uno al lado del otro con los brazos cruzados, por suerte antes de que se acercaran a para pedirme explicaciones el líder me llamo, sin pensar fui hasta el

Demonio: buenos días señor

Líder: buenos días maestro… espero que estés listo para tu pelea

Demonio: solo me separa un novato y tres de operaciones espaciales de cérniku

Líder: míralo de esta manera, te separa de cérniku un novato que no tiene nada que ver con esto y tres de operaciones especiales que están en la lista de los mejores 5

Demonio: scart es una pantera y es muy conocido por sus garras navaja… neon es un gorila 2.5 veces mi tamaño y usa la martillo más grande que mi cabeza… nex es el hermano mayor de neon y usa dos hachas que me pueden hacer picadillo

Líder: increíble… contra todo pronóstico hiciste tu tarea

Demonio: la verdad lo sé por los informes… los que tú me mandaste

Líder: vamos… tienes que ganar una pelea

Seguimos caminando y me encontré con una gran plataforma de madera de dos metros de alto, normalmente esa plataforma era usada para los pequeños eventos que la hermandad hacia para mantener a todos sin estrés

Ambos subimos a la plataforma por una escalera que tenia a un costado y en la cima vimos a cérniku juntos a dos gorilas, una pantera y un lobo, se podía decir que el novato estaba algo nervioso pero no lo demostraba… en fin, antes de cualquier cosa el líder se me adelanto y fue hasta el centro de la plataforma y comenzó a anunciar

Líder: bien ya todos sabemos por estamos aquí, la gran pelea del maestro asesino contra cuatro miembro de operaciones especiales… y un novato – todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción

Demonio: (quien diría que una pelea pudiera causar tanto alboroto) – pensé que la pelea comenzaría pero el líder alzo la mano en señal de todos nos callemos

Líder: quiero aclarar que si veo a alguien haciendo apuestas le tocara limpiar la cocina con su legua durante un mes… también quiero aclarar las condiciones de derrota – todos bajo la plataforma comenzaron a murmurar – demonio, no puedes causarle lesiones al novato y a los miembros de operaciones especiales no los puede matar… en cuanto a ustedes – señalo a cérniku y los otros – traten de sobrevivir

El líder bajo de la plataforma y tanto cérniku como los demás tomaron posiciones, yo simplemente me acerque un poco para quedar casi en el centro de la plataforma y ese fue un momento tenso, la razón de que el líder no mencionara a cérniku era porque me dio libertad para matarlo

Pronto cold subió a la plataforma y se coloco a una distancia de 5 metros de nosotros

Cold: listos? – todos asistimos – entonces… luchen!

Cold se alejo un poco más para no estorbar, el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba y nadie hacia el primer movimiento hasta que scart se abalanzo contra mi usando sus garras, comencé a esquivar todos sus ataques y cuando vi en momento oportuno ataque con un simple golpe en su cara

Retrocedió unos pasos mientras ponía su pata en su cara, mi oídos captaron los pasos corriendo hacia mí y cuando volteé vi al lodo corriendo hacia mí con una espada, espere a que llegara y cuando lo hizo alzo la espada para atacarme pero me delante y le agarre la mano con que sostenía la espada, rápidamente intento golpearme con su mano libre pero también tome su puño, aproveche para jalarlo y darle un rodillazo en el estomago, el lobo cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estomago

Demonio: (el novato esta fuera solo falta otros tres y cérniku será mío) – levante la vista para ver que scart estaba entre los gorilas y cérniku estaba detrás de ellos tres – (solo retrasan lo inevitable)

Corrí hacia ellos y me dispuse a atacar a scart pero nex ataco primero así que me agache y esquive una de su hachas, pensé que me atacaría con la otro pero vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando note que el martillo de neon ya estaba en mi cara

Me arrojo varios metros atrás y cuando pase mi pata por el golpe note que estaba sangrando, pero por esa estupidez no me iba a detener, intente de nuevo pero paso lo mismo y seguí intentando atacando a neon y nex pero fracasaba, llegue a un punto en que me detuve y no solo los golpes en la cabeza me estaban afectando sino también los cortes de las hachas de nex y los arañazos de scart, estaba perdiendo sangre y eso no era bueno

Cérniku: esta es toda la lucha que darás? Pensé que estábamos peleando con el gran maestro asesino – todos murmuraron e incluso escuche un par de risas pero lo ignore

Demonio: son palabras valientes para alguien que se esconde de la pelea – ahora murmuraron aun más y cérniku frunció el ceño

Cérniku: lo dice un niño que fue traicionado por maestros de kung fu

Eso me dejo en shock, nadie conocía mi pasado excepto el líder y mi expediente no decía nada de mi historia, como cérniku sabia eso?

Cérniku: viniste a este lugar para lucha por alguien que probablemente ya está muerta – eso me saco del shock y me lleno de rabia

Respire hondo y saque la máscara de un bolsillo de mi chaleco, después de mirarla un par de segundos me la puse

Demonio: te demostrare porque me llaman "el demonio" – rugí y extraje mis garras

**Punto de vista de blanco**

Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar algo sobre el pasado del demonio, de hecho, al girar la cabeza note que tanto yo como todos estábamos igual, pronto él se puso una máscara blanca con franjas moradas

Demonio: te demostrare porque me llaman "el demonio" – rugió y extrajo sus garras

Blanco: oh no… pasara otra vez – murmure para mí pero para mi desgracia colmillo me escucho

Colmillo: como que otra vez? – me pregunto en silencio

Blanco: la razón de que lo llaman el demonio es por su estilo de pelea cruel

Colmillo: cruel?

Blanco: así es… y si va a usar sus garras esto va a ser muy feo

Colmillo: que tanto?

Blanco: velo por ti misma – señale la plataforma

Ambos volteamos y vimos como el demonio comenzó a correr hacia scart y los hermanos pero a mitad de camino desapareció dejando una pequeña estela de humo negro y reapareció frente scart, scart al principio se sorprendió pero cuando se recupero ataco con un zarpazo y el demonio hizo lo mismo, ambas zarpas chocaron, scart intento ser más rápido y ataco con su otra zarpa pero paso lo mismo y ambas zarpas chocaron

Después de eso todos vimos como los brazos de scart comenzaron a temblar y también vimos como el demonio ataco con zarpazo a scart desde el estomago hasta su hombro izquierdo y scart cayó de espaldas y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor

De los hermanos el más valiente o mejor dicho imprudente fue el hermano menor el cual corrió hacia el demonio, el demonio corrió hacia neon y su puño derecho donde usaba la venda estaba brillando, era un resplandor naranja, neon ataco con su martillo y el demonio golpeo directamente el martillo con su puño, el martillo quedo hecho pedazos pero el golpe del demonio continuo e impacto en el hombro derecho de neon

Neon retrocedió uno metros e intento golpear al demonio con un simple puñetazo pero el demonio esquivo el golpe y le torció el brazo a neon, el demonio hizo que neon cayera al suelo mientras el todavía tenía su brazo torcido y neon estaba suplicando que se detenga

Blanco: (una vez que el demonio entra en su frenesí nadie lo puede detener hasta que obtenga lo que quiere) – cerré los ojos por un momento y escuche un crujido seguido de un grito de dolor

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que neon tenía el brazo roto, el demonio le torció el brazo hasta que se quebró y pensó en dejarlo ahí pero cuando se estaba alejando neon tuvo que hacer un estúpido comentario, el demonio regreso y desenvaino la espada, apuñalo a neon en el hombro y torció la espada, un gran grito de dolor fue lo que se escucho y de una u otra manera neon perdería su brazo derecho y el demonio lo dejo

Se podía decir que nex estaba enojado por lo que le hizo a su hermano pero cuando el demonio comenzó a caminar hacia él, el miedo supero a enojo y por mucho ya que nex retrocedió un poco, el demonio se acercaba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca nex ataco con su hacha derecha

El demonio ataco con su espada y vaya sorpresa se llevo nex cuando la espada del demonio corto el hacha como si fuera papel, retrocedió por la sorpresa y el demonio aprovecho ese momento para atacarlo, le lanzo la espada y se la clavo en el hombro luego corrió hacia él, salto agarro la espada y dio una voltereta hacia atrás

Nex estaba en guardia con su otra hacha y el demonio le lanzo una bomba de humo luego corrió hacia él y desapareció entre el humo, después de un par de segundos se escucho un grito de dolor más fuerte que el de neon y cuando el humo se disipo vimos a nex en el suelo con las marcas de las garras del demonio

El demonio estaba frente a nex sosteniendo una guadaña que saco de quien sabe dónde y la espada había desaparecido, cérniku estaba terriblemente asustado y sabia que él seguía, el demonio comenzó a caminar hacia cérniku, cérniku contaba con una armadura pesada y una espada larga

El demonio despareció dejando una estela de humo y apareció detrás de cérniku, cérniku ni siquiera sabía que él estaba atrás, el demonio pateo a cérniku detrás de la rodilla y cérniku cayó de rodillas luego el demonio uso la guadaña para jalarlo hacia atrás y pateo la espada

El demonio puso un pie sobre el pecho de cérniku y alzo la guadaña con ambas manos, cérniku era víctima del miedo por lo cual no podía moverse y el demonio estaba hay saboreando el momento

Todo termino cuando él dejo caer la guadaña


	21. Chapter 21

**3Hey, feliz año desde Venezuela a todos los lectores espero que la pasen bien... en fin, nos vemos el ****próximo**

**Nota: kung fu panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Con shifu**

Shifu junto con los maestros buey y cocodrilo y el resto de los cinco furiosos se dirigían al palacio de las sombras, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y daba paso a la fría noche, todos estaban subiendo la montaña y todavía no llegaban a la cueva

Shifu: están seguros que vamos al lugar correcto?

Buey: así es… thief nos dio la ubicación del palacio de las sombras

Shifu: pensé que la ubicación del palacio de la sombras era secreta

Cocodrilo: también es verdad pero thief tuvo que darla

Shifu: por qué?

Cocodrilo: el consejo renovó el lugar… antes fue una guarida de asesinos

Shifu: una guarida de asesinos? Por qué el consejo restauraría un lugar así?

Buey: no lo sabemos… casi todos los archivos sobre el palacios de las sombras están guardados baja llave y a nadie se les permite verlos

Mientras que estos tres grandes maestro hablaban entre sí, más atrás los tres furiosos restantes también estaban teniendo su propia conversación

Víbora: que llevara el maestro shifu en esa mochila? – pregunta viendo la mochila tamaño po que mono tenía en su espalda

Mono: no lo sé pero dijo que era importante… entonces mantis, viste que po tenía una habitación más grande que la mía?

Mantis: si y la de tigresa es más grande… pero prefiero seguir en mi habitación

Víbora: por qué? Pensé que querías una habitación más grande

Mantis: así es pero prefiero mi habitación

Mono: por qué?

Mantis: veras cuando dormí en la habitación de po tuve sueños relacionados con comida y cuando estuve en la habitación de tigresa, bueno… fue muy pero muy aburrido, tanto que intente matarme en el sueño

Víbora: y por qué no intentaste dormir en la habitación de grulla?

Mantis: no gracias… esa habitación está demasiado esterilizada para mí

Shifu: llegamos a la cueva – llamo la atención de todos

Mono: está muy oscura… tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta mañana

Shifu: no lo creo… mono ven acá – busco en la mochila que tenía mono y saco una lámpara

Cocodrilo: que bueno que estaba preparado maestro shifu

Shifu: siempre es bueno estar preparado – prendió la lámpara y alumbro la cueva

El camino por la cueva era corto y después de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada del bosque, por ser de noche el bosque estaba más oscuro de lo normar, bueno siempre esta oscuro por estar en una cueva pero por lo menos en el día entraba algo de luz y se podía ver el camino

Mono: este parece uno de esos bosques que se mencionan en cuentos de terror

Mantis: ni lo digas – se notaba que está nervioso

Mono: solo faltan los sonidos extraños y alguien que nos esté observando

?: Eso se puede arreglar – dice una voz masculina perteneciente a una figura que salía del bosque

Buey: quien eres y que haces aquí? – le exigió a esa figura

Esa figura se acercó a ellos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vieron quien era, el mismo lobo que todos creían muerto y era el general del ejército de lord shen, todos estaban tan sorprendidos de verlo que ni siquiera reaccionaron

Seber: hola – saludo como si nada

Mono: ven! Este bosque esta embrujado

Seber: no soy un fantasma

Mono: entonces eres un zombi

Seber: alguien lo puede golpear? – de la nada mono cayo inconsciente

?: Listo – Su Wu estaba detrás de todos

Esto es una emboscada se dijeron shifu y los maestros buey y cocodrilo pero para su sorpresa seber cargo a mono en su espalda

Seber: thief nos envió para que no se perdieran en el bosque

Cocodrilo: perdernos en el bosque? Somos maestros no nos vamos a perder en el bosque

Su Wu: igual que los guerreros del palacio de jade?… ellos se perdieron y tuvieron que pasar la noche en el bosque

Shifu: hablan de los maestros grulla, po y tigresa?

Seber: así es… de seguro también deben estar esperando en el salón central

Buey: cómo es que podemos confiar en alguien que guio un ejército para conquistar china y una de las villanas más temidas de china? – más que una pregunta fue un recordatorio de lo que eran… criminales

Su Wu: como thief nos dijo a mis hermanas y a mi… no lo saben – después de un silencio incomodo – ahora vamos

Sin más que hacer siguieron a ambos criminales y a medida que se adentraron en el bosque parecía que más se perdían, después de un tiempo llegaron a la entrada del palacio y se sorprendieron de ver a grulla y fenghuang hablando como si nada hasta que grulla se dio cuenta

Grulla: por fin llegaron – dice acercándose a ellos mientras que Seber con mono y Su Wu fueron con fenghuang – oigan por qué mono esta inconsciente?

Mantis: eso es lo de menos… como es que puedes hablar tan tranquilamente con fenghuang?

Grulla: no pienses nada malo… solo estábamos esperando, si se tardaban demasiado ella y yo iríamos a buscarlos al bosque

Shifu: entiendo eso pero… con ella!? Enserio!?

Grulla: tranquilo maestro… no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Buey: yo veo todo lo contrario… thief tiene que darnos muchas explicaciones

Grulla: siii… thief dijo lo mismo, es por eso que los espera a todos ustedes en el salón central

Cocodrilo: entonces que estamos esperando?

**En el salón central, palacio de las sombras**

Estaban todos excepto ocho felinas y po el cual todavía estaba escondido en la habitación de grulla

Heilang: cuánto falta? – dice aburrido

Thief: menos que antes – se notaba que heilang lo tenía fastidiado

Heilang: y ahora?

Sombra: tranquilo heilang… la paciencia es una virtud y se la estas agotando a thief

Angel: si pero estar más de dos hora en este salón sin hacer nada… es aburrido

Gahri: cierto… yo prefiero estar en la forja

Mey: alguien me puede recordar que hacemos aquí?

Ling: estamos esperando a… – se detiene y voltea a ver a thief – a quienes esperamos?

Thief: a los maestro buey y cocodrilo, el maestro shifu y el resto de los cinco furiosos

Ying: no deberíamos de estar todos aquí?

Thief: si…

Mey: entonces donde están… – fue interrumpida

La puerta se abrió de golpe y wing entro a la habitación pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que todos la miraban, después fue derribada por fang y fang fue derribada por song, más atrás llegaron las demás felinas

Song: no han visto a po pasar por aquí? – pregunto rápidamente

Thief: como te dije hace 15 minutos… no, po no ha pasado por aquí

Fang: busquemos en los archivos! – todas fueron corriendo a la puerta que dirigía a los archivos y se fueron

Gahri: alguien sabe por qué buscan a po?

Heilang: no

Mey: no

Ling: yo tampoco

Escorpión: yo menos

Thief: angel… tienes algo que ver con eso?

Angel: qué? Yo? No vale… cómo podría? – fallo miserablemente en mentir

Sombra: te acabas de delatar

Angel: que!? Pero por qué siempre que pasa algo me culpan a mí?

Thief: porque siempre que ocurre algo es porque tú lo provocas

Angel: eh… bueno… está bien, tienes razón – se cruzó de brazos

Thief: ahora… donde esta po?

Angel: no lo sé

Sombra: enserio?

Angel: si… esta vez no miento

Thief: seguro?

Angel: no sé a dónde corrió

Sombra: bueno… ellas ya lo han buscado en los salones, en el precipicio, en la cocina y ahora lo están buscando en los archivos

Thief: mientras no esté en el salón central no me molesta

Sombra: de seguro se escondió en el último lugar donde ellas buscaran

Angel: tal vez en el bosque?

Heilang: no lo creo

Thief: guarden silencio… ya llegaron

Heilang: por fin

Thief: permanezcan en silencio y síganme la corriente… si les preguntan algo no digan nada tonto, sobre todo tu angel

Justo en eso momento entraron fenghuang, seber y su Wu con los maestros detrás de ellos, thief quería reírse de la cara de impresión que tenían ellos pero esta era una situación seria y por lo tanto thief tenía que mantenerse serio

Thief: buenas noches maestros… los estábamos esperando

Cocodrilo: suena como una emboscada

Thief: lo siento… pero es verdad, tenemos más de dos hora aquí

Buey: por qué?

Thief: esperándolos… aunque hubiera preferido que me avisaran

Buey: para qué? Para que ocultaras a todos estos criminales… todos ellos merecen pudrirse en… – es interrumpido

Thief: maestro buey… le pido que se refiera a mis alumnos con respeto

Cocodrilo: tus alumnos? Desde cuándo unos sucios criminales pueden ser alumnos en una academia de kung fu?

Thief: maestro cocodrilo, igual que al maestro buey… le pido que se refiera a mis alumnos con respeto

Buey: thief esto que haces está en contra de las reglas del consejo de maestros

Thief: hacer qué? Reformarlos?

Cocodrilo: reformarlos no… los están entrenando

Buey: estoy seguro de que esto terminara en desastre

Thief: pues yo puedo apostar mí puesto del consejo y todos mis secretos a que "esto" terminara como debe terminar – los maestros buey y cocodrilo retrocedieron ante las palabras de thief

Buey: de ser así… que pruebas tienes para demostrarlo

Thief: varias, como por ejemplo el maestro grulla socializa con prácticamente todos aquí

Grulla: cierto – casi todos asistieron

Thief: además como verán su wu no ha intentado matarlos a pesar de que ustedes la enviaron a prisión a ella y sus hermanas

Buey: son las criminales más temidas de china

Thief: y ahora se están reformando… también mei-ling y la maestra tigresa ha hecho pruebas con alguno de ellos – eso sorprendió mucho a todos

Shifu: y donde se encuentran ellas dos?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más la puerta que decía "archivos" se abrió de golpe y tras ellas estaba el grupo de ocho felinas en busca de po, todas se detuvieron al ver a los maestros buey y cocodrilo junto al maestro shifu y el resto de los cinco, rápidamente mei-ling y tigresa reaccionaron y saludaron respetuosamente

Song: no sabía que tendríamos visitas – murmuro para las demás

Tigresa: yo tampoco – murmuro

Mei-ling: de hecho escorpión lo menciono – murmuro

Song: cuando?

Tigresa: cierto, cuando lo menciono?

Mei-ling: cuando fuimos a la cocina… lo que pasa es que ustedes dos salieron corriendo antes de que ella terminara de hablar

Song: uh… es cierto

Mientras que por otro lado thief y los demás solo las veían como murmuraban entre si hasta que ellas comenzaron a caminar rodeando disimuladamente el centro donde estaban todos y cuando estaban por salir por la puerta que decía "patio"

Thief: esperen un momento – todas se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo – todavía no encuentran a po? – Todas negaron con la cabeza – oh… avísenme cuando lo encuentren por favor – con eso todas asistieron y se fueron dejando a los maestros que llegaron hace poco sin saber que pensar

Thief: la verdad ni yo sé porque lo buscan… saben? Es algo tarde

Angel: la verdad el sol se ocultó hace poco… así que todavía es algo temprano

Thief: lo digo porque el entrenamiento empieza mañana a primera hora, sería bueno que se fueran a dormir… además los maestro que nos visitan deben estar cansados de su viaje

Sombra: bueno ya escucharon a thief… ahora de dormir

Angel: pero es temprano… además no tengo sueño

Thief: me lo agradecerás luego angel

Angel: pero… – se detiene porque mey lo agarra de la oreja

Mey: vamos a dormir… buena noches maestros – se despidió y se llevó a angel con ella

Todos se despiden y se van a excepción de seber ya que thief le pidió que se quedara, cuando todo se fueron thief los invito a todos a tomar té en la cocina, a lo que todos accedieron y cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con escorpión devorando un tazón de dumpling y al lado había otros 3 tazones vacíos pero se detuvo al ver a thief y los demás

Escorpión: uhm… hola

Thief: cuantos dumplings has comido?

Escorpión: perdí la cuenta después de 25… pero en mi defensa po hace los dumpling muy ricos

Thief: tal vez deberías de ir a dormir

Escorpión: dormir? Pero todavía es temprano

Thief: me lo agradecerás después

Escorpión: oh… está bien, solo déjame limpiar y me… – es interrumpida

Thief: no te preocupes… yo lo limpiare

Escorpión: gracias… buenas noches maestro – antes de irse echa una mirada hacia los demás – buenas noches – se va

Thief: bueno iré a preparar té – recoge los tazones que estaban en la mesa y se va a la cocina

Cuando thief entro a la cocina todos en el comedor quedaron viendo a seber y el solo puso su cado en la mesa hizo su mano un puño y apoyo su mejilla del puño, a pesar de que los maestro buey y cocodrilo lo estaban matando con mirada, el solamente lo ignoro pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se hacía más difícil

Seber: por qué me miran tanto? Ni que fuera a matar a alguien

Cocodrilo: enserio? Porque estoy seguro que has matado a muchos cuando eras general de lord shen

Seber: la verdad nunca mate a nadie cuando era general de lord shen

Buey: estas diciendo que nunca has matado?

Seber: yo no dije eso…

Antes de que algo pasara thief se apareció con una bandeja que tenía una tetera y ocho tasas pequeñas para té

Thief: perdón por tardar tanto – dice poniendo la bandeja en la mesa para servirle a cada uno y luego se sirve a el ultimo para el – que proponen maestros?

Shifu: perdón?

Thief: no pueden estar durante el entrenamiento que les daré a mis alumnos... así que, que proponen

Buey: no podemos dejarte con estos cri... perdón, tu alumnos si supervisión

Thief: no puedo dejar que nadie supervise el entrenamiento

Cocodrilo: y que propones tú?

Thief: bueno... tengo una propuesta pero no sé si estarán de acuerdo

Buey: que tienes en mente?

Thief: bueno... que les parece si mei-ling se une al entrenamiento, así estará aquí y enviara informes de lo que sucede

Cocodrilo: suena bien

Buey: para mí no... Posiblemente cuando nos vallamos la meterán en una celda o algo por el estilo

Thief: la verdad cuando la descubrí la metí en una celda pero después le di una habitación y deje que entrenara en los salones... por suerte no se metió con nadie

Cocodrilo: y que pasaría si "alguien" se metiera con ella... y ambos comenzaran a pelear

Thief: de ser así tendríamos que usar muchas vendas... pero no creo que "alguien" se meta con ella

Buey: no sería bueno que la dejáramos sola

Thief: entonces dejen a alguien más... solo aceptare a mei-ling y alguien más que pueda entrenar

Inmediatamente voltearon a ver a mono mantis y víbora que no habían dicho ni media palabra desde que llegaron, uno de ellos tres también entrenara en el palacio de las sombra y shifu los veía a la cara como esperando a que uno de ellos se ofreciera

Buey: maestro shifu? – pregunta esperando una respuesta

Shifu: debo consultarlo a solar con mis alumnos

Thief: bien pueden hacerlo en los dormitorios... mañana la primera hora comienza muy temprano

Cocodrilo: y que hay de mei-ling?

Thief: yo le preguntare si está de acuerdo... seber por favor maestrales a los maestros las habitaciones que preparamos para ellos – seber asiste y se levanta

Seber: por favor síganme maestros – todos excepto thief se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de salir

Thief: esperen una cosa más, mei-ling solo les informara si hay algo sospechoso... no mencionara nada sobre el entrenamiento, ya que puedo dejar que esa información salga de aquí

Buey: entendemos... buenas noches

Thief: gracias... y buenas noches a ustedes también – con eso todos se fueron – bien... ahora a buscar a mei-ling

**Con seber**

Caminaba a los dormitorios seguido los maestros y al llegar les mostro los cuartos donde iban a dormir, antes de irse vio que shifu les pidió a mono, a mantis y a víbora que entraran en su habitación y los maestros buey y cocodrilo lo miraron de mala manera antes de cerrar sus puerta

Seber: que tengan buenas noches – dice lo suficientemente alto para que escuchen aunque no responden y se va a dormir a su habitación

**En la habitación de grulla, los dormitorios**

Después de irse del salón central junto con los demás hacia los dormitorios fue directo a su habitación a dormir así como todos, a excepción de que po seguía en su habitación y lo que grulla no podía creer es que logro entrar en el pequeño armario que estaba en la habitación

Po: ayúdame a salir, por favor

Grulla: te atoraste?

Po: no

Grulla: entonces sal de ahí

Po: es muy difícil

Grulla: entonces te atoraste

Po: está bien si me atore... ahora ayúdame

Después de 20 minutos y muchos intentos po logro salir del pequeño armario

Grulla: como se te ocurrió esconderte ahí

Po: es que escuche cuando ellas llegaron y me estaban buscando así que me alarme y busque donde esconderme... el armario fue primero que vi

Grulla: ah... por qué no te vas a tu habitación?

Po: estoy seguro que todas ella me están esperando allí

Grulla: la última vez que las vi te estaban buscando en el patio

Po: de todas maneras no quiero ir hasta estar seguro

Grulla: entonces yo iré y comprobare

Grulla sale de su habitación y camina poco ya que la habitación de po estaba muy cerca, al abrir la habitación se encuentra con ocho felinas viéndolo y se queda ahí unos segundos hasta que

Grulla: todavía no han encontrado a po? – todas niegan – oh... avísenme cuando lo encuentren que tengo que decirle algo – todas asisten – buenas noches – sale y cierra la puerta justo para encontrarse con thief

Thief: po se encuentra en su habitación? – grulla señala el oído y luego la habitación, thief no entendió entonces grulla conto ocho pluma y thief logro entender

Grulla: no... Po no está en su habitación

Thief: me pregunto dónde estará? – entonces grulla señala su habitación

Grulla: no lo sé... pero tengo que preguntarle algo

Thief: también tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas... y no has visto a mei-ling?

Grulla: revisa la habitación de po – dice antes de irse

Thief: la habitación de po? Para que voy a revisar la habitación de po? – actuó como que no sabía nada y cuando abrió la habitación de po se encontró con las ocho felinas

Thief: ustedes dejaron el agujero entre el camino del patio y los dormitorios? – Todas desviaron la mirada y asistieron – ah... es por eso que se usa el salón central, si pasan por los arbustos que hay entre los caminos estos dejan el agujero por donde pasaron

Su: es que no queríamos interrumpir lo que pasaba en el salón central

Thief: ah... escuchen haremos como que no pasó nada y no me importa por buscan al panda, pero si las veo cerca de él asegúrense que tendrán un castigo

Song: que!? Por qué!?

Thief: porque su búsqueda de po provoco el agujero entre en camino del patio y los dormitorios, si siguen así no sé qué pasara después... ahora vallan a dormir, el día empezara temprano mañana

Fang: pero es muy temprano

Thief: me lo agradecerán luego... y recuerden acérquense al panda... – es interrumpido

Shu: y tendremos castigo... lo sabemos

Thief: mei-ling tengo que hablar contigo – mientras todas se fueron thief le explico todo lo que hablaron en la cocina a ella

Mei-ling: si acepto puedo que darme más tiempo aquí? – dice observando la habitación de po

Thief: así es... entonces, aceptas?

Mei-ling: si pero quien se va a quedar conmigo?

Thief: no lo sé... shifu dijo que lo consultaría primero con sus alumnos

Después de explicarle a mei-ling y observe como se fue a su habitación, cuando se aseguró que todas cerraron sus puertas thief fue a la habitación de grulla, toco un par de veces y grulla abrió la puerta

Grulla: pasa – thief entro y cerró la puerta

Thief: bien... ya me encargue de las felinas – dice en voz baja – y donde esta po?

Grulla: revisa el armario

Cuando thief reviso el pequeño armario se encontró con po que tenía una risa nerviosa, después de que varios minutos grulla y thief sacaron a po del armario

Grulla: como te metiste ahí – señala el armario – tan rápido?

Po: la verdad... no lo se

Thief: sabes entrar pero no sabes salir

Po: tal vez debería de practicar un poco más

Grulla: practica en tu habitación... tiene un armario más grande

Po: y que hay de... – es interrumpido

Thief: ya me encargue de eso... si las veo cerca de ti tendrán un castigo

Po: entonces puedo andar tranquilo – dice aliviado

Thief: no exactamente

Po: a que te refieres con eso?

Thief: no importa... ahora deberías de irte a dormir – empuja a po hasta la puerta y lo saca de la habitación

Thief cierra la puerta y po se quedó en medio del pasillo, po camino hacia su habitación pero para su sorpresa cuando entro se encontró con song acostada en la cama viéndolo como si se lo fuera a comer

Song: te estaba esperando... sabía que solo tenía que esperar un poco más – dice agitando su cola sensualmente

Po: s-song – dice nervioso – que haces aquí?

Song: solo quiero pasar una noche con mi panda favorito

Po: no creo que thief permita eso en el palacio

Song: entonces que hay de angel y mey o de sombra y ying... ellos duermen juntos

Po: sí, es cierto... pero ellos son pareja y ya están acostumbrados a eso – de repente siente que es abrazado por la espalda – pero qué?

Wing: hola po – dice mientras lo abrazaba

Po: wing... que haces aquí?

Wing: quería decirte algo

Wing lo suelta y cuando po se voltea verla ella se abalanza sobre él y ambos caen al suelo, wing estaba sobre po y con una sonrisa seductora, poco a poco se acercaba a la cara del panda con intenciones de besarlo, cuando estaban a tan solo centímetros del beso song se abalanzo sobre wing y la derribo salvando a po por poco

Mientras que song y wing luchaban entre si po salió del cuarto y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, por desgracia no dio ni tres pasos cuando fue derribado e inmovilizado por su y estaba siguiendo los mismo pasos de wing para besarlo

Po: (hasta aquí llegue) – piensa cerrando los ojos

De repente po siente como jalan a su y cuando abre los ojos ve a tigresa levantado a su por su chaleco, song y wing se dieron cuenta que po no estaba y comenzaron a buscarlo, cuando salieron de la habitación tigresa las vio y les lanzo a su, las tres cayeron con un ruido sordo y tigresa se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a po

Po: (ahora si estoy bien pero bien muerto)

Para la sorpresa de po tigresa no se abalanzo hacia él aunque tenía una sonrisa que le dio muy mala espina a po, él se levantó y miro detrás de ella que song wing y su todavía no se recuperaba del golpe, como si fuera coincidencia cuatro puertas se abrieron de golpe y salieron wan fang shu y mei-ling

Pronto se vio rodeado por las cinco que cada vez se acercaban más y más, po estaba más aterrado que shifu cuando lo visito su ex novia, antes de alguna de las cinco comenzaran a pelear se escuchó claramente a alguien carraspeando su garganta para llamar la atención y cuando todos voltearon vieron a thief parado en el marco de la puerta de grulla

Thief: tengo que repetir lo que dije – las cinco retrocedieron

Po: oh... gracias thief yo... – es interrumpido

Thief: po... ve a tu habitación

Po: pero... – es interrumpido

Thief: ahora – sin decir nada más po se fue a su habitación – que excusa tienen? – Ninguna respondió – escuchen con atención, porque les voy a proponer algo... si alguna de ustedes destaca en los entrenamientos de mañana no me importara mirar a otro lado mientras alguna de ustedes este en el precipicio con po

Wan: como sabemos que es verdad?

Thief: yo solo les doy una oportunidad... si no la quieren, no la tomen


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, como les va? Porque a mí no muy bien, he perdido mi celular y ahora no estoy tan pendiente de las actualizaciones y nuevas publicaciones así que probablemente tarde en responder comentarios o hacer comentarios, en fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo**

**Nota: kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Al día siguiente, mucho más temprano que de costumbre**

Thief estaba en el techo de los dormitorios algo despeinado y somnoliento, era tan temprano que el sol todavía estaba dando indicios de salir y cuando Thief logro ver un pequeña parte del sol bajo del techo, en la entrada de los dormitorios había un pequeño gong que agarro, cuando entro en los dormitorios fue directamente a la habitación que le asignaron a Shifu y toco varias veces, después de medio minuto Thief vuelve a tocar y Shifu abre la puerta

Thief: buenos días maestro Shifu – Shifu echa una mirada a la entrada de los dormitorios para ver si hay aunque sea un rastro de sol

Shifu: es de día? – pregunta algo molesto

Thief: el sol apenas está saliendo, disculpe que lo levante a esta hora pero… necesitaba saber quién entrenara con Mei-ling

Shifu: anoche hable con mis alumnos y decidimos que sería la maestra Víbora quien se quedara

Thief: la maestra Víbora?

Shifu: si… por qué hay algún problema?

Thief: no, la verdad me lo esperaba… ahora si me disculpa tengo que despertar a los demás – dice alzando el gong que tenía en su mano

Shifu: bien – dice saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Thief camina hasta la entrada de los dormitorios y se voltea para ver a Shifu parado frente a su puerta, antes de tocar el gong se talla un poco los ojos y medio se acomoda el pelaje pero igualmente se veía despeinado, agarro una pequeña masa que estaba colgado del gong y con eso lo golpeo el sonido del gong se escuchó claramente pero nadie salió, después de un minuto Thief golpeo el gong un poco más fuerte

Pero nadie salía así que Thief hiso lo más simple que se le ocurrió, saco unos tapones de oídos, se los puso y le hiso señas a Shifu para que se tapara los oídos, y ahora que las dos personas de oídos más sensibles no escuchaban nada Thief se preparó y golpeo el gong tan pero tan fuerte que no solo se escuchó en los dormitorios y en todo el palacio, sino que llego hasta la entrada de la montaña

Thief se quitó los tapones rápidamente y logro escuchar que en casi todas las habitaciones se caían de la cama aunque había algunas excepciones, Thief oculto su sonrisa cuando todos salieron de sus habitaciones e hiso un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de lo despeinado y espantoso que salieron todos o bueno casi todos, Grulla y Fenghuang tenían plumas y dormían parados, Escorpión, Gahri, Mantis y Víbora no tenían pelo o plumas y por alguna razón tigresa no estaba despeinada

Thief: buenos días – antes de cualquiera respondiera o se quejara continuo hablando – bien, maestro Shifu, maestros buey y cocodrilo y maestros mono y mantis… me disculpo por hacerlos levantar tan temprano, pero hoy es el día en que comienza el entrenamiento y yo no me lo tomo a la ligera… tienen 30 minutos para prepararse, alguna pregunta?

Seber: yo tengo una… por qué nos das 30 minutos si tan solo para desayunar tardamos 25 minutos?

Thief: porque yo lo digo… ah, y se me olvido decirles que la maestra Víbora y Mei-ling también entrenaran con nosotros

Fenghuang: algo más que debamos saber?

Thief: si, los veré en el patio… y les quedan 29 minutos

Su: qué? Eso no puede ser

Thief: cierto… les quedan 28

Angel: hey, eso es… – no termino de hablar porque cinco manos diferentes le tapaban la boca

Thief: están perdiendo tiempo – se movió a un lado de la entrada

Todos comenzaron a correr contra el reloj mientras que Thief se quedó en los dormitorios con los el resto de maestros

Thief: sería mejor que esperen a que todos terminar y después vallan ustedes a desayunar o si quieren pueden dormir un poco mas

Cocodrilo: la verdad pensábamos en irnos temprano – dice mirando hacia otro lado

Thief: enserio? – Todos asisten – aunque sea esperen para el desayuno… no vaya a ser que se desmayen por ahí

Buey: tienes miedo a que te acusemos de algo

Thief: le tengo miedo a algunas cosas pero el consejo no está entre ellas – dice antes de irse

**En el patio, palacio de las sombras**

25 minutos después Thief estaba en el patio sentado en el centro de la plataforma esperando a que alguno llegara a tiempo, solo faltaban 2 minutos cuando llego tigresa y después de ambos verse fijamente por unos segundos pensaron lo mismo

Thief/Tigresa: un calentamiento?/una práctica? – dijeron al mismo tiempo y fue una pequeña pelea que duro hasta que todos terminaron de llegar

Thief: vale, 3 minutos tarde… alguien me explica por qué?

Angel: porque… – le vuelven a tapar la boca

Thief: alguien más?

Sombra: das muy poco tiempo

Thief: entonces tienen que aprovecharlo… comenzáramos hoy con los equipos, en el bosque hay 7 notas doradas con los entrenamientos o ejercicios que tienen que hacer… Song y Ying, ustedes estarán con Mei-ling y Víbora… con eso comenzaran, los veré en el almuerzo… y recuerden que cada minuto cuenta

Todos se fueron al bosque dejando a Thief atrás, en el bosque hay muchas notas la mayoría solo eran pista de donde podrían estar pero no decían nada en concreto, y la primera nota dorada la encontró el grupo de Su (Su, Po y Fenghuang) en la copa de un árbol, Fenghuang fue por ella pero a medio camino se encontró con Grulla que también vio la nota

Ambos comenzaron a pelear en el aire, mientras tanto Su estaba escalando el árbol de 12 metros y Po se quedó abajo manteniendo a Gahri y a Mey lejos del árbol

Po: desde cuando esto se convirtió en una pelea entre equipos? – Bloqueando un golpe de Mey

Gahri: la verdad es más como una carrera – lanzando un golpe hacia Po

Su: la tengo – grito desde la cima del árbol

Cuando bajo ya todos estaban expectantes de ver la nota, al Su abrir la vieron que fue doblada varias veces y al final era una hoja de 30x60 centímetros que mostraba más de 7 ejercicios diferentes y por una esquina el número de veces que tenían que hacerlos, los demás equipos siguieron buscando hasta que encontraron sus propias notas doradas con los ejercicios que tenían que hacer

La mañana paso rápido y cuando llego el almuerzo ya estaban en la cocina, varios estaban cansados y otro no tanto pero todos estaban hambrientos, estaban sentados en la mesa esperando tranquilamente hasta que Thief se apareció para decir que solo tenían 20 minutos para terminar e irse los salones de entrenamiento y se fue antes que alguien le respondiera, le lanzaran algo o lo ahorcaran

Después de apurar a Po quien estaba cocinando, todos comieron y se fueron a los salones, encontraron a Thief en el primer salón de entrenamiento con una expresión relajada y ya no estaba despeinado

Thief: 2 minutos tarde

Mey: aunque sea es uno menos que antes

Thief: igualmente importa… por cada minutos que lleguen tarde es un minuto más temprano que los despertare

Angel: que!?

Thief: así como escuchan… ahora que terminaron de calentar podemos entrenar

Gahri: espera, como que ya terminamos de calentar?

Thief: los ejercicios de la mañana solo son para calentar… acaso no les mencione que este entrenamiento era increíblemente fuerte?

Po: creo que no lo mencionaste

Thief: se me habrá olvidado… bueno, comencemos

El primer día fue duro para todos excepto para Po, para Po fue un día de alto riesgo cuanto Thief a mitad de la tarde dijo que los maestros se habían ido del palacio de las sombra, no había pasado ni medio segundo cuando ya tenía a dos de ocho felinas lanzándoles varias miradas que a Po le dieron mala espina

Thief: (wow, con lo que dije anoche todas ellas están motivadas… se supone que una tiene que destacar de las otras no de todos en el palacio)

El primer día todos terminaron con los músculos adoloridos y después de la cena todos cayeron dormidos al llegar a su camas, al siguiente día fue lo mismo excepto que Thief los levanto 5 minutos más temprano y que las gemelas y Wing pasaron todo el entrenamiento intentando coquetear con Po, el tercer día el entrenamiento fue menos intenso así que la mayoría estaban relajados excepto Po, ya que Wan y Mei-ling no lo dejaban respirar tranquilo, el cuarto día fue la combinación todo el entrenamiento de los tres días y fue tan fuerte que ninguna de los ocho felinas tuvo chance de coquetearle a Po

**En la cocina, palacio de las sombras**

Angel: normalmente diría algo estúpido sobre Thief pero estoy increíblemente cansado – estaba acostado en el piso con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza

Ling: y todavía faltan 3 días más – sentado en una silla de la mesa

Heilang: yo tengo una idea – sentado en el borde de la mesa

Sombra: para qué? – estaba igual que Angel solo que tenía a ying usando su estómago de almohada

Heilang: para no entrenar mañana

Mey: eso es posible? – sentada al lado de Ling

Heilang: es una buena idea

Seber: cuál? – estaba viendo por la ventana hacia el gran salón

Heilang: fingir estar enfermo

Angel: enserio? Ese es tu gran idea?

Heilang: no es tan mala

Sombra: la verdad, si lo es… sería más fácil escondernos todos

Heilang: entonces por qué no lo hacemos?

Sombra: porque Po no sabe lo que es el sigilo… además cuando lo descubran dirá todo

Angel: hablando de Po… cuanto le faltara para que termine de cocinar?

Gahri: espero que pronto porque tengo hambre – le suena el estomago

Escorpión: yo estoy igual – estaba en el medio de una de las mesas

De repente de la puerta de la cocina sale Song con 15 platos perfectamente equilibrados en su cabeza y Po con una gran olla de fideos humeante, en menos de 2 segundos ya todos estaban en sentados en sus puestos y Po les sirvió a todos con ayuda de Song, cuando Po estaba buscando donde sentarse paso algo muy curioso los únicos puestos vacíos que quedaban en una mesa eran entre las gemelas, entre Wan y Wing y entre Mei-ling y Su Wu, Tigresa estaba muy tranquila comiendo, antes de que Po pudiera escoger donde se iba a… "comer tranquilamente" fue jalado por Song hacia la otra mesa, donde había dos puestos libres entre Grulla y Gahri

Po: (esto es coincidencia) – se sentó junto a Song

Po estaba algo inquieto a pesar de tener cierta confianza con Song todavía estaba el asunto de la apuesta, era perseguido por ocho felinas que lo deseaban pero si se enteraban que fue por una apuesta Po podía darse por muerto

Song: en qué piensas Po? – murmuro

Po: uh… nada importante

Song: vamos Po… puedes confiar en mi

Song le estaba sonriendo cálidamente a Po mientras que en la otra mesa seis felinas comenzaban los comentarios hacia Song, en cambio, tigresa continuaba comiendo como si nada mientras las demás chicas escogían como llamar a Song

Po: bueno… estaba pensando en cómo equilibrabas los platos en tu cabeza

Song: gracias Po… pero no es para tanto

Po: no seas tan modesta… tu eres increíble – dice haciendo que Song se sonroje

Song: oh… gracias Po

Mientras en la otra mesa estaban viendo como Song comenzaba a "hablarle bonito a Po" así que sus esfuerzos por un buen nombre aumentaron

Wan: entonces nos quedamos con "zorra machada"?

Mei-ling: no, ese no… hay que seguir buscando

Su: a mí me gusta

Fang: si, pero podríamos tener problemas… recuerda que Ling es una zorra y no creo que lo tomaría bien

Shu: además recuerda que aquí casi todas somos de la misma especie

Su: cierto… que tal arpía?

Wing: no… está muy anticuado

De vuelta a la otra mesa pero no con Song y Po, estaba grulla escuchando todos los susurros que víbora le decía y al parecer estaban pendiente tanto de la conversación de Po con Song como del grupo contra Song de la otra mesa

Víbora: viste? Todavía no han conseguido un nombre para Song… además viste que Po se la está pasando bien con Song

Grulla: si, tal vez deberías… – es interrumpido

Víbora: te diste cuanta que tigresa está tranquila?

Grulla: bueno si, esta así desde… – es interrumpido

Víbora: también Su Wu y Fenghuang están tranquilas, no te parece raro?

Grulla: no tanto, veras… – es interrumpido

Víbora: pero es tigresa quien me preocupa más, ella nunca esta tan tranquila

Grulla ni siquiera intento hablar, más bien suspiro lentamente para calmarse y luego se dio cuenta que sombra le estaba haciendo señas, al parecer junto a Angel, Gahri, Heilang, Ling, Mey y ying iban a comer afuera de la cocina por la discusión de la otra mesa ya que se estaba poniendo algo interesante

Víbora: escuchaste? Están preparándose para lanzarle algo de comida a Song

Grulla: entonces deberíamos… – es interrumpido

Víbora: me sigo preguntando por que quieren tanto a Po

Grulla ni se molestó en seguir una con versación que no llegaría a decir ni la mitad de una oración, inmediatamente volteo a donde estaba sombra y con señas le dijo que también iría con ellos, rápidamente todos ellos salieron de la cocina y Su Wu, Fenghuang y escorpión se dieron cuanta y también salieron, justo después de que ellas salieron comenzó un pequeña guerra de comida

Angel: era por eso que salimos?

Heilang: así es… acaso no estabas pendiente de la conversación de la otra mesa

Angel: no… estaba pendiente de esto – alza su plato de fideos

Gahri: esperen, si estamos cenando fideos… entonces con una guerra de comida, no debería de… – es interrumpido por un grito de la cocina

Sombra asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta unos segundos pudo ver que a Wing le habían lanzado un tazón de fideos en la pierna, tigresa estaba sorprendentemente sentada de la más tranquila comendo su tazón de fideos acompañados por algunos trozos de tofu, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo cuando víbora apunto mal y por error un dumpling le golpeo detrás de la cabeza

Sombra dejo de asomar la cabeza para mirar a todos los que estaban afuera de la cocina y luego alzo su pata izquierda con tres dedos extendidos para simular una cuanta regresiva, cuando llego a cero lo único que se escucho fue un rugido de tigresa seguido de una amenaza por parte de ella y justo cuando se tenía que comenzar a escuchar los gritos y golpes, todo fue silencio absoluto

La curiosidad pudo con todos así que se asomaron por el marco de la puerta y vieron que Thief estaban parado en el centro de la cocina

Thief: quedo claro? – todos dentro de la cocina asistieron

Po, Wing, Tigresa y Víbora salieron de la cocina y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón central y las demás comenzaron a limpiar el desastre que hicieron, Thief volteo hacia la puerta para ver a todos los que estaban asomados y luego les hizo señas para que pasaran

Thief: fue una buena idea salir antes de que todo esto comenzara

Sombra: se le ocurrió a Heilang… fue el único que estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en la otra mesa

Heilang: así es… pero como es que tú llegaste, no vimos en que momento pasaste

Thief: yo ya estaba aquí… estaba en las vigas del techo – dice señalando hacia arriba

Seber: desde cuándo?

Thief: uhm, no lo sé… tal vez 10 o 15 minutos

Angel: antes de que comenzara la guerra de comida?

Thief: no… 10 o 15 minutos antes de que todos ustedes llegaran a la cocina después del entrenamiento

Ling: oh… y escuchaste sobre… –es interrumpida

Thief: sobre que quieren hacerse los enfermos y/o esconderse para evitar entrenar mañana? Pues si…

Gahri: estamos en problemas, cierto?

Thief: no… tenia planedo dejarles el día de mañana para descansar

Sombra: y eso? Por qué?

Thief: hoy entrenaron bastante, mucho más de lo que pensé que aguantarían… por eso les voy a dar el quinto día de descanso – todos hicieron pequeños gritos de emoción – pero recuerden… el sexto día es para la prueba

Su Wu: de que trata la prueba?

Thief: se los diré ese día… mientras tanto disfruten su comida, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar

**Con tigresa y víbora**

Después de aquella escena en la cocina Thief las envió hacia el precipicio para que se calmaran y hablaran

Víbora: perdón por haberte lanzado el dumpling – dijo por quinta vez y tigresa seguía ignorándola – ah, es enserio… quiera lanzárselo a Mei-ling

Tigresa: por qué? – la curiosidad pudo con ella

Víbora: en los entrenamiento intenta acercarse a grulla, no entiendo porque… pero me causa mucha molestia

Tigresa: segura que no estas celosa?

Víbora: celosa? No creo que sean celos… además si alguien debe estar celosa aquí eres tu

Tigresa: yo? Por qué lo dices?

Víbora: lo digo por Po… acaso no viste durante todos los entrenamientos como todas esas… esas… bueno ellas, le coqueteaban a Po?

Tigresa: no me importa porque seré yo quien gane

Víbora: ganar? Ganar qué?

Tigresa: Thief dijo que quien se enfurece más en los entrenamientos, podría pasar una tarde con Po en el precipicio

Víbora: es por eso que todas ustedes han estado entrenando tan duro?

Tigresa: así es… sé que yo ganare la tarde con Po

Víbora: y como puedes asegurar eso?

Tigresa: porque soy la única que no se ha acercado a Po durante los entrenamientos y solo me concentro en entrenar

Víbora: no tienes miedo a que sea igual que la cita que tuvieron?

Tigresa: eso no se pudo considerar una cita… ambos estábamos incomodos por la presencia de ustedes, además ya tengo todo planeado

Víbora: y que pasara si tu no ganas?

Tigresa: pues quien gane y le toque un pelo a MI PANDA no va a vivir para contarlo – dice con un gruñido

**Con Po y Wing**

Después de salir de la cocina ambos fueron a los dormitorios, mitad de camino Wing comenzó a sentirse más adolorida por la quemadura en la pierna así que Po se ofreció a llevarla en brazos, cosa que Wing no rechazo

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones Po dejo a Wing en la habitación de ella, la deja en su cama mientras iba por ungüentos para las quemaduras que tenía en su cuarto, luego volvió a la habitación de Wing

Po: bien, aquí tengo en ungüento… crees que tú puedes sola o quieres que llame a alguna de tus hermanas?

Wing: ayúdame tú, por favor – dice con un ligero sonrojo (que conste que la siguiente idea se me ocurrió de la nada)

Po: eh pero… para aplicarte el ungüento tuviera que bajarte el pantalón – dice con algo de nerviosismo

Wing: entonces pásame la toalla de allá – señalo una toalla que estaba en un colgadero

Po: vale – va por la toalla y se la extiende a Wing – toma

Wing: bien – agarra la toalla y la coloca sobre su zona intima – listo ya puedes bajarme el pantalón

Po con la cara increíblemente roja se agacho frente a la cama de Wing y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón teniendo cuidado que bajarle también otra cosa, pero claro mirando hacia otro lado mientras lo hacía, Wing también tenía la cara totalmente roja pero a diferencia de Po, ella lo disfrutaba

Le quito los pantalones exponiendo la quemadura y con eso sus piernas, Po se detuvo un momento para mirarle las pierna y Wing lo único que hacía era agrandar su sonrisa, después de unos segundos Po reacciono y comenzó a aplicarle el ungüento sobre su pierna derecha donde tenía la quemadura, tenía la quemadura casi desde el talón hasta la mitad del muslo

Wing: p-podrías masajear un poco… c-creo que eso alivia un poco el dolor – dice mientras Po aplica en ungüento

Po: b-bien

Po se devuelve hasta el tobillo y desde allí comienza a masajear la pierna de Wing, Wing comienza a ronronear y de vez en cuando le da algún escalofrió, de verdad estaba disfrutando el masaje de Po, pero todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin

Po: y-ya termine – deja de masajear a Wing

Wing: qué? Tan rápido?

Po: rápido? Tengo como 20 minutos aquí – Wing se sorprende

Wing: enserio? – Po asiste

Po: será mejor que me valla – dice recogiendo el ungüento y levantándose

Wing: espera, antes de que te vayas… quiero agradecerte

Po: agradecerme? – dice todavía con la cara roja

Wing: si… ven, acércate – Po se acercó a Wing, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – gracias

Po: c-cuando quieras

Po se va de la habitación dejando a Wing con una gran sonrisa en la cara, que después de recordar todo lo sucedido se dispone a dormir con ligero ronroneo

* * *

**A todos los que leen esta historia, les quiero proponer algo... les explico**

**He hecho un pequeño one-shot y he terminado el capítulo 4 de "el verdadero amor existe?"**

**Si este capítulo logra tener 3 comentarios publico el one-shot y si tiene 5 publico el siguiente capítulo de "el verdadero amor existe?"**

**Aclaro que el comentario tiene que tener mínimo 20 palabras para que valga... revisare mañana como a las 10AM (hora de Venezuela)**

**Nos vemos... y recuerden sino llega a los 5 comentarios tendrán que esperar hasta la otra semana**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí! tengo mucho tiempo sin revisar**

**He visto por encima que hay nuevas historias que le quiero echar un ojo... espero poder hacerlo**

**En fin... les traigo este capítulo después de más de 200 días sin actualizar (para ser especifico fueron 208 días)**

**Advertencia: este capítulo puede contener contenido que darán ganas de ahorcar al autor así que por favor… tengan piedad**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Todos durmieron tranquilamente sabiendo que hoy era un día libre, la mayoría se quedó un sus habitaciones para dormir hasta tarde excepto alguien que no conocía el significado de "día libre", tigresa estaba en uno de los salones de entrenamiento haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, viendo hasta donde aguantan los muñecos de entrenamiento y lo sorprendente de eso es lo hacía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

**Flashback**

Después de cenar, limpiar una pequeña guerra de comida, disculparse por apuntar mal y un masaje algo extraño para Po, todos fueron a dormir excepto Thief que estaba en los dormitorios, con dos pequeñas notas en su pata, una la deslizo bajo la puerta de tigresa y la otra bajo la puerta de Po

Esa nota tigresa la leyó en la mañana cuando se levantó e inconscientemente no pudo evitar sonreír, la nota decía claramente que las demás no escucharon la advertencia de "no acercarse a Po" así que ella gano

**Fin de flashback, en el patio del palacio de las sombras**

Thief y Ling estaban haciendo una pelea amistosa, ninguno se estaba esforzando hasta que Thief puso una sonrisa burlona y Ling quería quitársela, Ling cuidaba sus puntos débiles y evitaba cometer algún error mientras que Thief solo desviaba y esquivaba

Thief: vamos, te he enseñado más que eso

Ling: si, pero también me enseñaste a no desesperarme

Thief: enserio? no recuerdo haberlo hecho – dice pensativo pero sin bajar la guardia

Ling: si, no te acuerdas? Lo que he querido de ti desde que te conocí

Thief: oh… hablas de eso – desvió su mirada y se desconcentro

Ling aprovecho y ataco, un golpe directo al pecho que dejo sin aire a Thief y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, aprovechando el desequilibrio de Thief continuo atacando con una patada en el estómago haciendo que Thief cayera al suelo de espalda, increíblemente no intento levantarse y cuando Ling se acercó noto que tenía su mirada perdida, como si se hubiera ido a otro lugar

Ling: Thief… Thief, respóndeme – se agacha y lo mueve – Thief, eso no es gracioso… más te vale que me respondas – después de esperar unos segundos Ling se da una cachetada que lo hace reaccionar

Thief: eh, que? Que paso? – Pregunta confundido – y por qué me duele la cara?

Ling: lo que paso, es que estabas a punto de hacer que me diera un infarto

Thief: lo siento, pero lo que dijiste… siento que lo he escuchado antes

Ling: dónde?

Thief: no lo sé… pero es muy extraño

Ling: tal vez necesites descansar – dice levantándose

Thief: todos necesitaremos descansar después de la prueba de mañana… no será fácil – se levanta

Ling: de que trata la prueba?

Thief: lo sabrás mañana junto con todos, mientras tanto deberías relájate

Ling: y tú que harás?

Thief: en la tarde cuidare que nadie valla al precipicio… mientras, no tengo nada que hacer

Ling: de hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer

Thief: ah sí, y que es?

Ling: hagamos el desayuno juntos… hace tiempo que no cocinamos juntos

Thief: sí, es cierto… normalmente nos turnamos

Ling: nos turnarnos? Si casi nunca me dejas cocinar

Thief: si nos turnamos… muchas veces yo y casi nunca tú, siempre ha sido así – dice ganándose un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza – auch! Eso dolió

Ling: pudiste haberlo esquivado – dice indiferente

Thief: no sería divertido, si uso un oído estrenado y mi gran velocidad… esquivaría todo y tarde o temprano se cansaran de seguirme, así que prefiero aguantar los golpes

Ling: ah entonces prefieres aguantar golpes – se truena los nudillos

Thief: eh… tranquila – dice a la defensiva – que tal si vamos a cocinar juntos?

Ling: suena bien – comienza a caminar hacia la cocina

Thief: (espero que cocinar con ella no termino como la última vez, en guerra… y no solo de comida) – sigue a Ling

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Po**

El panda conocido como el guerrero dragón que estaba durmiendo de lado estaba despertándose pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos, Po se sentía muy cómodo en la cama con una manta que le cubría todo el cuerpo dando paso a un calor bastante agradable, lo único que hizo fue sonreír, respirar hondo y disfrutar de ese extraño calor que es imposible que viniera de una simple manta, pero aun así lo disfrutaba, hasta que sus oídos detectaron unos ronroneos casi inaudibles y en ese momento es cuando la felicidad de Po se convirtió en temor

Po ahora respiraba hondo para calmarse y no entrar en pánico, intento mover sus brazos pero no podía y también se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a alguien

Po: oh no – murmuro para sí mismo

Ese murmuro no despertó a quien Po estaba abrazando, en vez de eso, Po sintió como alguien a sus espaldas se estaba acurrucando y abrazándolo

Po: (doble, oh no… ahora como saldré de aquí?)

**Con Angel**

Estaba en la habitación que él y Mey compartían, ambos dormían de lado, frente con frente y abrazándose mutuamente, ya era una costumbre para ellos, razón por la cual a Mey no le gustaba dormir ni despertarse sola, si eso no pasaba se despertaba de mal humor y Angel era quien lo pagaba

Y esa era la razón de que Angel seguía acostado en vez se salir a fastidiarle el día a alguien, la paciencia, era una virtud que Angel escondía muy bien y tenía sus razones

**Con Sombra**

Estaba en la habitación que él y Ying compartían, sombra dormía boca arriba y Ying dormía encima de él abrazándolo, eso hacía sentir a Ying segura mientras Sombra estaba en un pacífico sueño que se vio interrumpido cuando Ying comenzó a hablar dormida, Ying hablaba sobre lo que sería de ella cuando sombra se tenga que ir

El único que hacia sombra al escuchar los murmuras de Ying era pensar una solución a ese problema, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer para evitar lo que pasaría

**Con Grulla **

Después de levantarse comenzó a pensar lo que haría en su tiempo libre mientras inconscientemente caminaba a la cocina, donde se encontró con algo lo curioso, las mesas se habían dividido entre hombres y mujeres y el ambiente estaba tenso, hombre y mujeres mirándose fijamente y sin mencionar ni una palabra, estaba a punto de irse pero Gahri se dio cuenta que grulla estaba observando en la puerta y lo llamo, no paso ni medio segundo cuando todas la miradas cayeron sobre el

Grulla: me perdí de algo?

Víbora: no de mucho… solo ellos – señalo con la cola a todos los hombres de la otra mesa – creyendo que cocinan mejor que nosotras

Grulla: bueno entre todos los que estamos en el palacio más cocinan los hombres que… – fue interrumpido

Su: será mejor que te calles plumífero, nosotras las mujeres cocinamos más que ustedes… y cuando Ling salga de la cocina se quedaran como idiotas de su comida! – mas que decírselo a grulla se los dijo a todos

Heilang: no les presten atención amigos… todos aquí sabemos que cualquiera de nosotros cocinamos mejor – dice para todos lo que estaban en su mesa – grulla ven acá y siéntate… estamos esperando el gran desayuno que Thief nos traerá

Grulla: antes de eso, donde están todos los que faltan? – Dice mirado las mesas – faltan Po, tigresa, Fang y Shu

Mei-Ling: hace un rato vi a tigresa en los salones de entrenamiento… debería de seguir allá

Fenghuang: no he visto al panda cuando el gong sonó y tampoco a las gemelas

Wan: tal vez los tres siguen dormidos

Wing: iré a revisar sus habitaciones – se levanta de la mesa y comienza a caminar hacia la salida

Su Wu: querrás decir "que revisaras la habitación de Po" – Wing se detiene de golpe y se voltea a ver a verla – no creas que no me he dado cuenta… las vigilo a las dos

Wan: que tiene de malo? Ese panda es perfecto… solo tienes que ver su físico y… – es interrumpida

Song: no solo es físico, Po es muy simpático y cariñoso… también cocina muy bien

Wing: y da bueno masajes… – dice con una mirada soñadora lo que hace que las demás chicas comiencen a analizar lo que dijo

Wan: Po te ha dado un masaje?

Wing: si… y más tarde le pediré otro

Mei-Ling: yo también quiero un masaje… se lo pediré después de… – es interrumpida

Wing: pues necesitaras mucha suerte… Po me dio el masaje por la quemadura que tengo en mi pierna

Su: hablas de la quemadura por la guerra de comida?

Wing: esa misma

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa se preguntaban cómo era posible que de un momento a otro cambiaran el tema de conversación tan drásticamente y mientras ellas seguían hablando de Po, Fenghuang, Escorpión y Su Wu se pasaron a la otra mesa

Escorpión: no sé qué tanto le ven al panda

Fenghuang: yo tampoco sé que tanto le ven… digo es lindo, pero no creo que sea para tanto – al decir esa palabra todos en la mesa se la quedan viendo de manera seria – que?

Seber: se me quitaron las ganas de comer – dice mientras se levanta de la mesa – me largo de aquí

Heilang: también me largo – se levanta al igual que Seber – te parece un duelo de espadas?

Seber: por supuesto… vamos a un salón de entrenamiento – ambos se fueron

Su Wu: a mí también se me quito el hambre – se va

Gahri: podemos volver al tema de la comida

Grulla: la otra mesa no creo que esté dispuesta – dice viendo hacia la otra mesa

Gahri: cierto… pero aclaro que aquí más cocinan lo hombres

Escorpión: claro que no… mejor cocinamos las mujeres

Gahri: puede que si… pero si lo piensas bien, no hay muchas mujeres que cocinen aquí

Fenghuang: eso "puede" ser cierto…

Gahri: lo ven… hay que reunirse todos y preguntar, de manera civilizada y evitando el conflicto – dice con aires de serenidad

Escorpión: cómo es que puedes hablar tan diplomáticamente siendo un bandido

Gahri: también soy un maestro de armas… siempre tenía que traducir en un idioma que los novatos entendieran

Grulla: entonces les hablabas con diplomacia?

Gahri: muy pocas veces… la mayoría aprendían a gritos y golpes

Fenghuang: típico… siempre pasaba con los nuevo, siempre creían que lo sabían todo

De un momento a otro Angel y Sombra entran a habitación y se sientan en la única mesa que parecía tranquila

Angel: hola… que cuentan?

Gahri: esperando el desayuno… Thief y Ling están cocinando

Sombra: y Po? Donde esta?

Grulla: tal vez durmiendo

Angel: y lo que faltan?

Fenghuang: se les quitaron las ganas de comer y se fueron

Angel: por qué?

Escorpión: ponte a escuchar la conversación de la otra mesa

Angel: vale… – comenzó a escuchar las conversaciones de la otra mesa e intentaba de todo para evitar reírse a carcajadas

Sombra: sabes bien que eres el causante de eso, verdad? – le susurro a Angel

Angel: lo se… – respondió en susurro

**Con Po**

Luego de hacer un milagro escapándose de Fang y de Shu sin despertarlas comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y se topó con una nota que decía "suerte", pareció muy extraño encontrarse una nota en una situación así pero decidió ignorarlo e irse

Po: que nota más rara, quien pudo escribir algo así?

Po se concentró tanto en sus pensamientos que al terminar de salir de las habitaciones choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo sentados, cuanto Po se recuperó de esa pequeña conmoción pudo ver que a quien hay golpeado era a Su Wu

Po: lo siento, no estaba prestando atención… fue mi culpa – dice levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Su Wu

Su Wu vio la mano de Po y dudo un momento pero igualmente la tomo y con su ayuda se volvió a ponerse de pie, luego se quedó mirando a Po de manera seria por lo que Po pensó que ella estaba molesta

Po: de verdad lo siento… no quería molestarte – dice muy nervioso y poniendo sus manos cerca de su cara – no me hagas nada, por favor… y de ser así, que no sea en la cara

Su Wu: ahora lo entiendo – esa palabra confundieron a Po – la inocencia de un niño de 5 años y un físico musculoso pero esponjoso

Po: de que hablas? – pregunta increíblemente confundido

Su Wu: escucha Wan sabe cuándo dejar de comportarse como adolecente de 16 años… pero Wing, entiendes? – Po negó lentamente con la cabeza – te lo pondré más fácil… detesto esta absurda competencia y que mis hermanas se comporten como lo están ahora, asi que deja de meterte con ellas o acabaras enterrado cinco metros bajo el suelo

Po: vale, entendí… alguna otra cosa? – pregunto con el miedo a flor de piel

Su Wu: bueno, hay otra cosa ahora que lo preguntas… por culpa de todas ellas hablando de ti no pude desayunar y de verdad tengo hambre, me llevarías algo de comer a mi cuarto? – hablo de manera más relajado por lo que Po de calmo un poco

Po: por supuesto… quieres algo en especial?

Su Wu: no… cualquier cosa esta bien, gracias

Po: no me agradezcas… todavía no te he llevado el desayuno – dice con una gran sonrisa como si Su Wu nunca lo hubiera amenazado

Dicho esto Po se va a la cocina dejando a Su Wu con una mirada confusa, en el camino se encuentra con Song que tenían casi toda la parte derecha de su cara cubierta de harina

Po: Song? Que te paso? – dice acercándose a ella muy preocupado

Song: no es nada Po… supongo que me lo merecía

Po: de que hablas?

Song: veras, justo después de que Su Wu saliera de la cocina comenzaron a servir el desayuno y bueno… para molestar un poco dije que la comida que hizo Thief era asquerosa

Po: Thief? No creo que el tomaría algún tipo de venganza por eso…

Song: tienes razón, Thief no fue… lo hizo Ling, ella tomo algo de harina en su mano y me lo soplo en la cara

Po: que mala…

Song: bueno, tal vez dije más sobre la comida de Thief que a ella no le gusto… como dije antes, me lo tenía merecido

Po: necesitas que te ayude a limpiarte? –pregunto inocentemente

Song: (esta es una gran oportunidad…tengo que aprovechar) – pensó convenientemente – si… pero vamos a otro lugar

Song llevo a Po a los baños que estaban en el salón central y metió a Po contra su voluntad al baño de mujeres, sin que Po supiera Song bloqueo la puerta del baño

Po: no debería de estar aquí – dice mirando hacia la salida

Song: no te preocupes solo será un momento… o acaso no quieres ayudarme? – dice tristemente para manipular a Po

Po: bueno… si es solo un momento, no veo porque no – dice intentando relajarse

Song: por donde quieres comenzar? – dice poniéndose muy cerca de Po e invadiendo todo su espacio personal

Po: de que hablas? – dice todavía nervioso, intento dar un paso atrás pero se dio cuenta que estaba contra la pared

Song: déjame explicártelo… nosotros los felinos somos capaces de asearnos con la lengua, pero con ya sabrás no puedo usar mi lengua para limpiar mi cara

Po: estas diciendo que… quieres que yo te… te aseé con… con mi lengua? – tartamudeo sin poder creérselo

Song: si… tú dijiste que querías ayudarme, vamos Po

Po no ponía pensar en nada excepto que tenía a Song delante de ella pidiendo que la ayudara a asearse, era demasiado para que Po asimilara todo eso pero eso no lo detuvo y se acercó más aun a Song, ella cerro los ojos y bajo sus orejas

Primero fue una lamida en su mejilla, luego fue una por encima de la nariz y debajo de su ojo y la tercena fue en su frente, Po se sentía extraño haciendo esto pero de alguna manera le gustaba, era una extraña sensación parecida a cuando masajeaba a Wing

Song: también tengo un poco en mi cuello – seguía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era un poco más rápida y estaba sonrojada pero su pelaje lo disimulaba bien

Po no dijo nada, solo uso sus dedos para levantar la barbilla de Song y ver su cuello, luego paso su lengua por allí un par de veces pero la segunda vez lo hizo más lento haciendo que no solo la respiración de Song aumentara sino también sus latidos sin mencionar lo sonrojada que estaba

Po: creo que termine… – dice retirando sus dedos de la babilla de Song

Song: no… falto un lugar – dice abriendo los ojos para ver perdidamente los ojos de Po

Po: cuál? – pregunto sonrojado y algo confundido

Song se acerco a centímetros de su cara antes de responderle "_mi boca_" y juntar sus labios con lo de Po…

* * *

**Saben? Se me han ocurrido ideas muy buena para mas historias... pero me las tendré que guardar mientras termino estas**

**Pero puedo darles un titulo aunque sea "Po, el desertor de la luz" y "A veces la oscuridad se disfraza de luz"**

**Llaman bastante la atención esos títulos... déjenme darle una pequeña idea**

**En la primera Po mira el otro lado de la justicia por lo que deja de ser el Guerrero Dragón y toma una personalidad mas oscura y ****sombría... **

**En la segunda, una Horrible bestia aterroriza el valle de la paz cada luna llena, es veloz, es fuerte, es despiadada, es sangrienta y sobretodo es sádica...**

**Nos vemos**

**Post-data: la razón por la cual muestro estos títulos que tenia bien guardados... es para que se olviden un poco del SoPo al final del capitulo y no me odien tanto :3**


End file.
